


The Client

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, toppy!Justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 124,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: Justin Taylor is a young and rich CEO that Brian becomes determined to add to the Kinnetik portfolio. Even before meeting the young man, he becomes hungry for much more. What happens when the ultimate top more than meets his match?





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Have you missed me yet!? :) I am back, at least for this new adventure. This is still a WIP; although, I do have five chapters finished and will be posting them once a week. As long as I have chapters, a new one will be posted each Tuesday. 
> 
> Keep in mind, this story is OOC. In this one we have Justin being Brian's equal both in arrogance and his way of life. Definitely, a different sort of story for me to write. I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is most graciously appreciated and motivates me more than I can say. 
> 
> Banner: Thank you once again to the fabulously talented Marian... aka Marny1. I love it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. This work is done for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

"Here we are, Mr. Taylor. The very best suite the Four Seasons has to offer." In what was barely concealed excitement, the bellhop showed their new guest into his suite, cautious not to do anything that would cost him what he knew could be a sizable gratuity. His eyes had almost bulged out of his head when the hotel concierge informed him that their newest guest had paid for a three-month stay in the Manhattan suite. It was positively unheard of. He wasn't privy to the details of whether or not the guest had received a discount for such an extended stay... but he knew the nightly rate. This was an enormous bill to pay with or without such a discount.

 

"Can I get you anything else, Mr. Taylor?" Reginald asked as he placed the luggage on the racks, his eyes analytically scanning the room to make certain everything was in order for this much-valued guest.

 

Justin looked around rather discreetly, instantly pleased with his choice. He glanced at the much older man's name badge, always striving to know the name of every man that he did business with in any capacity. "No Reginald, this looks like exactly what I had in mind." The view was spectacular. If he wasn't mistaken... and he very rarely was, he had the best overhead view of the city. He intended to enjoy that in a variety of ways. The room itself was exquisite. He could certainly live here for an undefined period of time. It would suit for his pleasure... and was more than acceptable for conducting business.

 

"Very well, Sir." Reginald extended the room cards to their wealthy guest, his tone it's most gushing as he continued to welcome him. "We're glad to have you at the Four Seasons, Mr. Taylor. This is one of our finest suites. Do not hesitate to call if there is anything we can do to make your stay more pleasant."

 

"I'll be sure to do that," Justin answered with a bland smile. He reached into his pocket, pulling out two crisp C-notes. He placed it in the bellhop's hand. "Thank you. Discretion is always of utmost importance to me. As long as that is observed, I will be very pleased during my stay here."

 

Reginald inclined his head as he made his departure, unable to resist feeling a bit of curiosity about the young man that clearly had pockets lined with gold. He knew he was big in the media world; although, he didn't know the particulars. For some reason, he doubted this man led a quiet lifestyle... but at the price he was paying to stay here, that wasn't any business of his, and as long as he didn't disturb the other guests, the hotel wouldn't interfere either.

 

Justin moved to the window overlooking the beauty of the city below. He had lived in Los Angeles for the past few years, his travels were extensive... but for some reason, he thought he might be able to call this home. At least, in time. Looking down at his Cartier watch, Justin grimaced at the time. He was alone here in the city, for now anyways. Sean had stayed behind in LA with business obligations still to fulfill. Justin smiled as he thought of his live-in lover. Sean was so versatile, with the most perfect ass he had ever fucked. Sean had only been with Metropolitan Man for a week when Justin strolled into a photo shoot to observe. It had taken all he had in him not to close the shoot down immediately. He had waited and watched him work. Once the shoot was finished, he had rimmed and fucked him until Sean couldn't manage a single coherent word. He had been with him since. That had been over two years ago. Although they were not in a monogamous relationship, Justin couldn't imagine finding another man that would satisfy his hunger to the same degree as Sean did.

 

Little did he know, that reality could be about to change.

 

* * *

 

Brian arched a brow as Cynthia rushed into his office, latte and the morning paper in hand. Both were his morning ritual; however, the latte far superseded the news on most days. This being a Monday morning, and a busy one at that, the latte won hands down. Knowing his PA so well, Brian narrowed his eyes when he glimpsed the sheer excitement on her face. "Not now. I don't care what monumental bit of news you have to report; I don't have time for it. My latte will more than suffice."

 

Cynthia placed the latte in Brian's outstretched hand, knowing NOT to enter the inner sanctum without it, at the same time, laying the newspaper on Brian's desk. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Brian. You might be interested in some news in the current events."

 

"Highly doubtful." Brian's eyes flickered in disinterest at the morning edition of the New York Times, his mind more focused on the presentation he had to give within the hour. Rolling his eyes when Cynthia crossed her arms in front of her, knowing that she wasn't going anywhere until she delivered her news, Brian spoke in his most patronizing tone. "How long have you worked for me?" Waving her off as her mouth moved to form an answer, Brian told her, "It doesn't matter. The correct answer is - long enough to know that you don't come to me with non-essential matters on a Monday morning when I have potential clients arriving soon."

 

"This won't take long, Brian... and this news is huge! Opportunities like this don't come around every day. Kinnetik needs to jump on this before one of your competitors does." Cynthia excitedly told her boss, having no doubt that Brian would salivate over the chance to get this lucrative contract.

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose in between two fingers, Brian stared at Cynthia impatiently, shaking his head as he did when he was his most annoyed. "Well, get on with it. What is this monumental opportunity?"

 

"Are you familiar with the fashion magazine - Metropolitan Man?" Cynthia smirked. "Of course, you are. It's considered the most elite fashion magazine catering primarily to the successful gay man, although they do have an occasional ‘straight' man interview. Usually one of a celebrity status."

 

Impatiently, Brian cut in, "I am familiar with the magazine. I have a subscription. It looks good on my coffee table as my tricks come in and out of my penthouse." Drolly, Brian asked, "Is there a point forthcoming; at least, some time before my meeting?"

 

"Yes!" Cynthia wasn't going to respond to Brian's caustic retorts. This was too big. "They are moving their main office here to New York. In fact, they are in the process now. The CEO, Justin Taylor, will be on one of the local news stations this evening giving an exclusive interview. Don't you see how big this is!?"

 

"Perhaps I can see the potential." Brian thought about it for a moment. He didn't get out to the west coast often, but he did know the name of Taylor Productions, owned by Justin Taylor, a 25-year old, self-made millionaire. If that wasn't already enough, he had much more going for him than the trending gay magazine, Metropolitan Man. He had television studios, publishing houses, nightclubs... and more. Adding Justin Taylor to his portfolio would make him an international name. He was more than tempted. "Are the offices set up yet?"

 

"Not completely, I don't think." Cynthia grinned at him. "Shall I try to make an appointment?"

 

Brian shrugged. "You can try; although, I doubt it will be that easy." He opened up Google search, typing in the name, Justin Taylor, CEO of Taylor Productions, more than curious of what he would find. He skimmed over the brief bio, nothing mentioned he didn't already know from various press releases. "I might need to look for more unconventional ways to secure a meeting."

 

"Have you seen his photo?" Cynthia asked, more than idly curious. He could only imagine Brian's thoughts of Justin Taylor.

 

"Not a good one. Does it matter?" Brian asked. Then, he thought about it. He was Brian Kinney; of course, it fucking mattered. He refined his search to find a close up of the man, deciding he would need one that made his prospective client easier to identify. He enlarged one that showed most of Taylor's form, his eyes widening as he felt pierced by those eyes. Fuck. He was hot. He should be a model. Had he started out as one, and amassed his fortune that way? A slow smile curved Brian's lips. Oh yes, the acquisition of Taylor Productions - and the owner himself - was very appealing to him. After all, no one tended to the client quite like Brian Kinney.

 

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Brian... but forget it. You don't want to even try that---"

 

"Try what?" Brian asked innocently. "I see no reason why I shouldn't welcome Mr. Taylor to New York City in my own indelible fashion." He flickered a glance over Cynthia's all knowing expression, knowing he needed to return to his present life and not one that could define his future. "Try to make an appointment, and I'll proceed from there."

 

"You got it, Boss. However, let me leave you with this. Justin Taylor is in a relationship... and all sources indicate he's a lot like you. Definitely _not_ one of your tricks."

 

Brian snorted. Cynthia had no idea how many certified ‘tops' he had made into bottoms; even if only for him. Given the opportunity and inclination, Justin Taylor would be no different.

 

TBC


	2. Making An Impression

 

 

**A/N** : As promised, the next chapter has arrived! Very minimal Brian in this part... but the plot is moving us towards the big meeting! Thank you to everyone that provided such tremendous support for the first chapter. That motivated me more than I can say. Enjoy and please let me know what you think! :) 

* * *

Brian made himself comfortable on his plush, European sofa, a bottle of beer in front of him, his hand on the remote control, inputting the channel that would be carrying the live interview with Justin Taylor... most likely soon-to-be the toast of New York. He didn't doubt this segment would be short. Typically something of this magnitude always was. Still, it was a major exclusive for the news team. He found himself more than idly curious of how open this young tycoon would be with the local news media.

 

He grunted when he realized which news anchor had the honor of interviewing the hot Mr. Taylor... a man that was also a renowned top, and one he had given up on enticing, after only a couple of attempts. Brandon Greene. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised Brandon was getting this exclusive sneak peek. A pretentious pain in the ass. He wondered how the young blond would interact with him. As the interview got underway, Brian realized he would soon find out...

 

Silently, he watched as the interview began, his eyes narrowing on Brandon's flushed expression, before falling into the self-satisfied blue eyes, a look in them that he knew very well... one that he had long ago perfected. _Oh hell no_ , he thought to himself. Justin Taylor had fucked Brandon Greene. He hadn't even been able to do that... and this beautiful blond, a man ten years younger than him, had fucked an unattainable top just moments after meeting him? His curiosity only continued to be piqued about this man.

 

Instinctively, uncertain of why he felt compelled to do so, Brian reached for the remote and pressed the record button, for some reason feeling he would want to view this interview again... no matter what the duration. He listened as Brandon asked the mundane and obviously scripted questions, not the least bit surprised to see the young and obviously confident man looking on his interviewer condescendingly, his answers tinged in sarcasm. Brian had to wonder how often the young man had been asked similar - if not the same questions.

 

Leaning back on the couch, Brian absorbed everything. For some reason, he believed this interview would only continue to add to the overall intrigue of Justin Taylor even more.

 

* * *

 

 

Brandon's tone bordered on saccharine sweetness when he spoke, "My sources have indicated you have secured a suite in one of New York City's finest hotels. Does that mean you are only here to set up an office but will return to Los Angeles at some point, and delegate your operations here?"

 

"At this point, I can't be certain, Mr. Greene. There are many factors to consider. A question I can't answer today." Justin's tongue slid out to moisten his lips before his voice dropped slightly deeper. "I despise formal interviews. Do you mind if I call you Brandon?"

 

"Not at all, Mr. Taylor... I am hoping I can be extended the same familiarity." Brandon's eyes were hungry on Justin's shining lips, at the moment finding it increasingly difficult to keep his mind on the job at hand. He was an ultimate top, and yet, he had been manipulated by a perfect set of lips within moments. His shirt had barely been undone when he had begged for Justin to fuck him. In the aftermath, it had been unthinkable to him... but as he looked at the young blond sitting so close to him now, he felt an irresistible compulsion to repeat the moment. He hoped he was given the chance. "Do you envision an expansion beyond Metropolitan Man... or are you making a gradual transition of your empire to New York?"

 

"I am starting with Metropolitan Man. My market research indicates it does very well here. I intend to expand on that. Regarding my other businesses, only time will tell." Justin's voice transformed from flirtatious to business oriented in the blink of an eye. "I plan to release a statement to the press within the week. I want to get a feel for things first. I have a feeling some major announcements could result---"

 

Brandon's eyes widened. He liked the sound of that for many reasons. He would love to see the tycoon make his arrival one of long term duration. As much as he had loved his brief interlude in Justin's dressing room, he wanted another taste. In fact, he wanted the full meal. There was something erotic about the unattainable. There had only been one other top that he had been unable to seduce. Each of them had given up, knowing that neither of them would concede. It was astounding that he had relented in a first meeting with Justin Taylor... but he didn't regret it. He rarely allowed a cock up his own ass... and none had ever felt better than this man. More than anything, he would really love to hear his full story. "That's exciting news. I do hope you will give WABC an exclusive."

 

Justin's eyes slid over the man seated next to him. His day had been passing more favorably than he had initially imagined. "Another exclusive? Perhaps if you are very deserving, Brandon."

 

"I will do my best..." Brandon all but purred, nonplussed by the glare coming from his producer. He had strayed immensely from the script of questions, all due to the charm and obviously manipulative Justin Taylor. He wasn't objecting, though. The interview had been good for both business... and pleasure. "It appears we are out of time for this segment... but I want to thank you again for giving WABC the advance scoop today, and I remain hopeful for more in the future."

 

Once the cameras pulled away, and the producer shook his head and stomped over to the control room, Justin stood to his feet, smiling silkily at Brandon. "It was my pleasure, Brandon. Although, I doubt your boss feels the same."

 

"I strayed from the copy a bit, but he'll get over it. Just having you on our broadcast was a huge coo over the competing news channels." Once he had removed his microphone and earpiece, Brandon walked Justin over to the dressing room, his hand almost proprietarily on the younger man's back. "Can I see you later?"

 

Justin tilted his head to the side, scrutinizing the hot broadcaster more closely. He wasn't opposed to another round with Brandon Greene. His ass was amazingly tight, with him having very little doubts that the other man rarely bottomed. He was used to that, though. So many tops submitted to him. He had a knack of making the most renowned of tops yearn for a possession they never knew they wanted. Brandon had been no different. Silently, Justin stepped into the dressing room, turning around to pull a stunned Brandon inside by yanking on the red tie around his neck. "Suck me off before I go. If you please me again, perhaps we can hook up again later."

 

Brandon locked the door behind them, his eyes glittering in lust for the treat he knew awaited him. "Your arrogance is such a fucking turn on, Justin Taylor. I would love to see you go over the edge and completely lose control... begging me to stick my aching dick up your ass---"

 

His head reared back as laughter erupted. Justin roughly dragged his thumb over Brandon's bottom lip. "Sorry, Mr. News Man. That won't ever happen... but, I am more than _up_ for fucking you again."

 

Going down to his knees, Brandon impatiently unsnapped and unzipped the beautiful blond's pants, his tongue licking his lips as released the engorged organ, remembering only too well how full he had felt with it inside of him. Brandon nearly salivated at the shiny and glistening slit thrusting out at him, the full and needy cock one of the most beautiful sights he had ever beheld. His voice gravelly, Brandon spoke in what was nothing short of an avowal. "Perhaps one day you'll change your mind. However, for now, I will take this---"

 

Justin placed his hands on each of Brandon's cheeks, his eyes stormy and intense as he made Brandon look into his eyes as he pleasured him. "Me taking you is all you will ever have. Now, get busy sucking me, or you won't even have that---"

 

Swallowing almost convulsively, Brandon couldn't believe how much this younger and dominating man turned him on. Effortlessly, Justin was controlling him. Was he like that with everyone? Being a formerly undisputed top, he had to think so. No man had ever worked him in a matter of moments as this man had. Justin Taylor was sin personified. A total package of seduction and perfection. He doubted any man could resist his charms.

 

A sultry smile passed over Justin's lips as Brandon quickly took him in deep. Brandon might be known to others as an uncompromising top... but with him, he was submissive and easily taken. Despite that, Brandon did suck cock better than most. It made his cockiness a bit more tolerable. As Justin moved his hand around to cup the back of Brandon's neck, his hips thrusting into the welcoming heat of Brandon's skilled mouth, he couldn't help wondering if there was any man that wasn't so easily acquired. He knew he probably wasn't the hottest man in the world, although he was one of the wealthiest... but sometimes it was just too easy for him.

 

As he continued to pump into Brandon's mouth, Justin wasn't completely focused on the older man's ministrations, no matter how expertly he performed the task. Justin found himself hungry for a challenge. He had achieved so much in his young life. He had fucked more men than most gay men would have in a lifetime. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would have even more. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if a man that was closer to his equal would ever come his way. A man that would challenge his pursuit, but eventually be acquiescent. Even though he loved his lifestyle, he hungered for that challenge... and the journey that would lead to his unparalleled victory. As easily as all men surrendered to him, he found himself doubtful that such a man existed.

 

If he found such a man, his pursuit would be relentless.

 

TBC

 

 

 

**_A/N: Again... thanks for reading and your support. This portrayal of Justin is not what I typically write, but I am having such fun with the project. After this chapter, I think it's clear to see that Brian will undoubtedly be meeting his match; in fact, almost his twin - haha. Let's see how that works out. They will be face-to-face in the next chapter. :)_ **

 

 

 

 


	3. A Meeting to Remember

 

**A/N** : Things to remember... this story does take place in New York; however, the gang will be here, as will Babylon. Once things get moving along here, much of it beginning in this chapter, I didn't want anyone to be confused. :) 

* * *

 

 

Brian took a slow swallow of the beer the bartender placed in his hand, his eyes surveying the crowd in typical analytical fashion. It was always for dual purposes. First and foremost, his mind was on business, at least until tonight's lucky twink caught his eye. He owned Babylon, as well as his own advertising agency. The bottom line was focal; however, not all inclusive. He was about to go up on the catwalk when another man at the end of the bar caught his attention. It looked like he was going to have some fun at someone else's expense. This was an opportunity he never thought to have... at least, not until earlier tonight.

 

Sauntering over as if he had all the time in the world, Brian wedged his body in between the tight space at the bar, his eyes dancing in devilish lights. "Well well, what do we have here? No exclusive sneak peeks on the agenda tonight?"

 

Turning his head to face the arrogant and smirking brunet beauty, Brandon grimaced, knowing in an instant that Brian had watched his interview with Justin Taylor... and being the intuitive SOB that he was, had seen so much more. "Apparently not." Brandon sneered in Brian's direction. "Business must be slow if you are watching the early evening news. I'm just broken up about that, Kinney. It's a good thing you have a lucrative side business."

 

"I wouldn't trouble yourself about my business affairs, Greene. I am ridiculously solvent." Brian tilted his head to this side, surveying Brandon closely. "Tell me, Brandon... how did it feel being on the receiving end? My offer still stands. I would be more than glad to fuck you, and then you will have the experience to make a true comparison."

 

"Fuck you, Kinney! How about this? Why don't you go fuck yourself!" Brandon exploded, his outburst gaining the attention of both the bartender and the other men at the bar.

 

Brian held his hand up when his bartender moved to intercede. "It's fine, Maurice. Brandon is just blowing off some steam. Isn't that right, Brandon?"

 

"Yeah sure. Whatever."

 

Leaning in closer, his breath fanning Brandon's neck, Brian asked, "How big is his cock? I don't see you dancing looking for your twink of the night. Don't tell me the young stud was too much for your tight ass---"

 

Brandon turned to fully face the aggravating and all too gorgeous brunet, his eyes pulling to Brian's mouth, a mouth that was defined by lips that were meant to entice and have the capability of giving a man indescribable pleasure. An all knowing glint entered Brandon's eyes, a look of arrogant, self-confidence emitting. "What's the matter, Brian? Jealous this hot young thing could succeed where you failed? Perhaps you are not the one with the big bad cock after all---"

 

Hearing the familiar sound of exuberant laughter behind him, Brian ignored it, not a doubt in his mind of the questions his friends would soon be asking. "I would require that theory to be substantiated before placing any credence in it. You could help me with that."

 

"Help you how?" Brandon returned, having a slight suspicion where this could be leading.

 

Brian shrugged, giving the appearance of indifference; although both of them knowing he was anything but nonchalant. "I would be interested in making a business meeting with Mr. Taylor. I'm sure I could obtain this information on my own... but you could save me so much time."

 

Brandon snorted. "Business hell. You are just looking to get your dick up his ass." Shaking his head in amusement, Brandon found the entire idea the height of hilarity. Ignoring the familiar faces of Brian's friends, he brutally told him, "You don't have a chance, Kinney. I know a lost cause when I see one, and Justin Taylor exudes in dominant tendencies. He will coldly refute every one of your most blatant attempts. You will leave the exchange feeling belittled and far beneath him. But do go on, Brian. Prove to us all that your legendary status is about to become a thing of the past."

 

A gasp sounded behind him, his head swiveling around to see Michael glowering at Brandon. Great, he thought to himself. Just what he most needed, Michael seeking to defend and protect him... a man that more than excelled on doing that on his own. "Save it, Michael. This has nothing to do with you... and something you know nothing about."

 

"But Brian... he's insulting you." Michael's voice was already its whiny best. "You can get any man you want. There's no way some new twink can take over your status as the King of Liberty Ave."

 

Brandon scoffed. "The King - as it were - is about to be dethroned... if Justin Taylor decides to become a presence on Liberty Avenue."

 

A choking and gurgling sound materialized behind them. All of them turned to look at Emmett in irritation. Emmett stammered, "D-did you say, Justin Taylor? _The_ Justin Taylor of Metropolitan Man?"

 

"Congratulations, Honeycutt. You are doing a stellar job of keeping caught up on my private conversations." Brian's tone was dry, his mood quickly darkening as his intrigue of the hot, yet still unknown man held him enthralled. How could that even be? He hadn't even met the man yet, and still, his awareness was at an all-time high.

 

Emmett gasped. "That _is_ who you are talking about? I caught the interview on the evening news." A dramatic sigh followed. "Isn't he the most dreamy dish ever? What I wouldn't give to be taken over by him."

 

Brian grunted. "Dream on, Emmalina. He is a bit out of your league."

 

Brandon chuckled. Brian was clearly agitated by everything associated with Justin Taylor. "He's out of your league too... unless you have this sudden desire to be a bottom boy. Then, he might give you a go." It was his job to know everything newsworthy about a man such as the CEO of Metropolitan Man. Perhaps divulging where Justin was staying would be fun. It would be amusing to watch the arrogant Mr. Kinney strike out after utilizing his most practiced and typically successful attempts.

 

"Out of Brian's league? Are you fucking kidding me, Brandon?" Michael's face contorted in a look of affronted rage as he began to sputter. "Brian can h-have anyone he wants. A-anyone. If Brian wants this Justin Taylor to bottom for him... then, h-he will. Believe it!"

 

Emmett cackled, clapping his hands in glee. "Oh baby, we all know of Brian's immense prowess... but Justin Taylor is simply different. I know you don't follow the news so you can't possibly understand, but I have to agree with Brandon here. Justin Taylor is an unattainable top." Emmett sighed deeply. "Blessed be all of us nelly bottoms in the world..."

 

Brian rolled his eyes. "Unattainable? I doubt it, Honeycutt." He nodded in Brandon's direction. "Obviously even the unattainable can be shaken."

 

Michael's eyes grew wide, his head turning back and forth between Brandon and Brian. "Y-you're kidding me, right? Brandon bottomed for this kid... but wouldn't for you. Fucking hell. Maybe this kid does have something."

 

"Listen, I have had enough of this conversation. I think I'll hit the backroom." He looked indulgently at each of them, giving them all his trademark ‘I don't give a fuck' stare.

 

Pissed and humiliated that Brian had outed him to everyone within hearing distance, not considering the fact that his own behavior on camera today had done the same, Brandon decided to give a little back, not a doubt in his mind that if any fucking occurred between Brian and Justin Taylor, Brian would be the one with the dick up his ass. And when that happened, he would make certain the untouchable Mr. Kinney never lived it down.  "Or I could divulge some information and let you know where Justin Taylor is staying."

 

Brian's back tensed as he had begun to turn away, unable to ignore Brandon's baiting, the challenge of the young CEO causing excitement to churn within him. He shrugged, his eyes briefly scanning the room. "Why not? I've fucked everyone here."

 

Brandon wasn't about to voice the obvious retort of ‘not me', realizing this unwanted banter had gone on long enough. "The Four Seasons. He's booked for a prolonged stay. I doubt you'll even make it through his door... but perhaps you'll get lucky and run into him." Brandon's eyes glittered as Brian's bored look took on another expression he had seen time and time again, both in himself and the alleged King of Liberty Avenue. Predatory with a single target in sight.

 

"Goodnight boys." Brian gave them all a brief look, before announcing, "The big bad cock is going hunting." He cast a warning look in Michael's direction. "Don't bother me tonight. I plan to be busy long into the night."

 

Emmett arched a dubious brow while Michael smiled adoringly at his best friend and idol. Both men having different perceptions of how Brian's night would end.

 

Assertively, Michael stated, "Brian will be fucking him within the hour."

 

Snickering before heading to the back room, Brandon muttered, "How I wish I could watch... but the evidence will be there for us all to see."

 

Eyes barely acknowledging Brandon's departure, Emmett spoke to Michael with utter certainty. "I don't think so, baby. I'm not sure how I know, but I just do." Emmett grinned as he watched Brian's confident stride through the sea of hot bodies, his destination clearly the front entrance, with his ultimate one being Justin Taylor's hotel. How he wished he could see if the mighty would fall on this night... for some reason, and for the very first time, he found that to be more than likely.

 

* * *

Brian sauntered up to the front desk of the Four Seasons, a curt nod having been extended to the doorman as he had been allowed to pass through. His eyes narrowed on the name badge, a slow smile curving his lips as he identified one of his former tricks. It was so beneficial being him. Constantly, he was awarded some very special connections. This one could be the best one of all. He nearly laughed when he thought of Brandon. How would the obnoxious news hound feel when he discovered he had succeeded where he had failed... and in a big way? Fucking Justin Taylor would be sweet enough... but throwing it in Brandon's face would be icing on the cake.

 

Before looking up, the concierge efficiently yet coldly asked, "May I help you, Sir?" A flush crawled from his cheeks to his neck when he recognized his hook up from a few nights ago. Clearing his throat, not wanting to call attention to that connection, his eyes widened as he asked again, "Sir?"

 

Smirking, Brian's eyes slid over the man suggestively. "No need to be so formal. I seem to have forgotten your name. I suppose it's good that you have a name badge to identify you." Brian smiled knowingly as the man began to fiddle with his collar, apparently in a state of profound unease. Brian was disgusted. He hated anyone who was dishonest with their own sexuality. Fuck the breeder world. He blamed queers that acted in such a manner as one of the primary conditions of what afflicted the gay community. As long as pricks like this one carried themselves in such a manner, they had no hope of evolving to any sort of equality. Shaking his head at the deep thoughts, knowing that was the last place he wanted to immerse himself in now, Brian crisply stated, "I am looking for Justin Taylor. If you could just direct me to his suite."

 

Eyes widening, his face contorted into abject horror. "I'm sorry, Sir. I simply cannot do that."

 

"And why not?" Brian countered, aggression in his every word. "He _is_ staying here... correct?"

 

"I cannot divulge personal information regarding our hotel guests." Instantly, he knew he had indeed admitted to the presence of Justin Taylor as being registered at the hotel... but was determined not to bow to any pressure by the very domineering Brian Kinney. Denying the obvious was undoubtedly a waste of time. It was apparent that Brian knew Justin Taylor was a guest of the hotel; however, that was all the information he would be getting from him.

 

"Look, I understand that you are committed to protecting the privacy of your guests. I respect that. I just need to speak with him. If it makes you feel any better, I will make certain you are not implicated." Sensing that discretion was of ultimate importance to this particular guest, and obviously nervous concierge as well, Brian kept his voice lowered; in this instance knowing that tact would get him much further than any sort of aggressive behavior. "The room number is all I need."

 

Shaking his head, he continued to be insistent in holding his ground. He couldn't divulge the room number; however, there was one thing he could do... something that wouldn't necessarily point the finger of blame back at him. "I can't give you that, Sir." Arching a brow, he took a risk that he knew could backfire, depending on how much it angered the hot-headed Brian Kinney. "I happen to know where he is right now... and it isn't in his suite. I might be willing to share that with you... with adequate compensation."

 

Rolling his eyes, Brian dryly responded, "I don't give repeat performances." He reached into his pocket, removing two fifty dollar bills. Extending it forward, Brian told him, "This will have to suffice; I didn't come here prepared to haggle---"

 

Eyes darting around the busy lobby, his voice lowering to a mere whisper, he closed his hand over Brian's, taking the offering, aware that eyes were discreetly observing them... an indication that this needed to be resolved soon. "You are not a guest here, Mr. Kinney, and I don't intend to be confronted with awkward questions. Mr. Taylor is in the hotel bar; I believe seated alone at a table. I passed by and noticed him on his laptop, perhaps working. That's all the time I have for you---"

 

Brian pulled his hand free, a predatory smile curving his lips. "Thank you. That's all I needed." Moving toward the bar in his standard panther prowl, Brian was determined to make the young billionaire accept a new reality. Justin Taylor was about to meet his match. The blond would be begging for him. That was how it always worked. This man would be no different.

* * *

 

Justin surreptitiously watched the man standing in the doorway of the bar, the man's body language indicating he was looking for someone. And what a body it was, he thought to himself. The jacket he wore hid his upper torso, but even from the distance, he could see the man was in very good shape... a man that undoubtedly worked at keeping himself fit. When their eyes briefly connected from across the room, Justin quickly looked back down, suddenly sensing he was who this man was seeking.

 

He didn't play that game. When he wanted a man, he sought one out. He was the hunter... never the prey. He always did the chasing. No matter how hot the man may be, and this man undoubtedly was one of the hottest, he did not allow himself to be placed at a disadvantage. His fingers continued to move on his keyboard, his eyes glued to the screen, a slight feeling of excitement growing in him as he felt the stranger's approach. He was surprised at how anxious he felt about a possible encounter with this man; curious if he would look as good up close as he had from across the room.

 

His eyes didn't waver from his computer when he felt a towering presence next to him. Despite the man's height advantage, he was still in control of this interaction... whatever that ended up being. Continuing to type, Justin still didn't look up, as he emitted a curt, "I'm not interested in whatever it is that you're trying to push."

 

The voice spoke huskily, obviously a man accustomed to gaining the attention of anyone he sought out. "Perhaps I can change your mind... _Mr. Taylor._ "

 

Justin blinked slowly, his hands reaching out to close his laptop, certain his diversionary tactics were a complete waste of time. As a man of supreme control, he enforced calm over himself, the man's sultry voice having an immediate effect on his cock. With the greatest of slowness he could muster, Justin raised his head to look into what were beautiful and mesmerizing hazel eyes, one clear thought prevailing.

 

Predator had just met predator. This was going to be such fun...

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: They meet. Yay! Lol. Forgive me for where this cuts off, but it flowed that way, and leads into the next chapter. This meeting will continue all through the next part. Thanks for reading! :)_ **

 


	4. A Clash of Hunters

Justin was silent for a moment longer, his eyes devouring the god-like man that stood before him, while his exasperation with the stranger's arrogance continued to escalate. He had never relinquished his control in such a meeting. He wasn't about to start now. He lifted his eyebrows, his face devoid of any emotion; although sedate was the last thing he was feeling at the moment. He wanted to fuck this man. Wanted it badly. "It appears you have me at a disadvantage. Would you care to introduce yourself?"

 

"How remiss of me." Extending his hand forward, he waited for Justin to accept the offering, his handshake strong and firm, his hand lingering around the young man's far longer than necessary. "I am Brian Kinney. My assistant has been trying to set up an appointment with you; however, on a more personal level, I have been actively seeking out Justin Taylor... the man behind the media tycoon."

 

Justin's eyes openly slid over the older man. "How enterprising of you, Mr. Kinney."

 

"You have no idea, Mr. Taylor. No idea at all..." Brian whispered, his tone more of an avowal than an answer. "May I join you?"

 

Shrugging in feigned disinterest, Justin flicked his hand toward the chair across from him. "I don't see the need, but you've caught me at a good moment; I will be indulgent."

 

Indulgent? Brian thought to himself. His eyes became hooded as he took his seat, his thoughts very clear - it was his intention to be the definition of indulging with this man... and in every possible way. "I appreciate you giving me a moment of your time. I am confident our meeting can be mutually satisfactory."

 

Justin felt himself overheating as the raw, elemental chemistry permeated, and almost seemed to shroud the very air around him. This man was sex - pure and simple. He wanted to explore this man completely; however, he was intuitive of the men of his own sex... most especially, gay men. This man was an undisputed top. Whereas Brandon had professed to be the same, this man was the real deal. He would never get his dick up this man's ass on a first meeting. Strategic planning and ingenuity would be needed. Justin prided himself on making quick assessments and decisions. He would quickly determine if making the effort would be advantageous or not. "I guess that remains to be seen, Mr. Kinney."

 

Grimacing, Brian told the blond, "Mr. Kinney was my father and a horrible excuse for one. Please call me Brian."

 

Nodding, Justin found no reason not to comply with that request. "Brian it is. Feel free to call me Justin." Silence suddenly prevailed, each of them very open in how they were visually assessing the other. It almost felt like the sizing up of an adversary; although, that wasn't quite accurate. The hunger each of them openly revealed in their own scorching glances told a different story. Not quite adversaries. They were hunters, pure and simple. Hunters that craved to know the weakness of their desired prey, both of them knowing the possibility existed that no vulnerabilities would be found.

 

Not one to engage in small talk - ever - but for some reason suddenly finding himself thrown off balance by this immensely hot blond, Brian casually asked, "How are you enjoying the Big Apple so far?"

 

Was he not so intrigued by the gorgeous Brian Kinney, he would have uttered a sarcastic retort to a most mundane question. "This is not my first trip to New York City, Brian. Although, this one could be my most impactful. That is, from a business perspective."

 

Despite the fact of craving to have his cock up the ass that considered himself off limits, Brian found himself fascinated by the totality of Justin Taylor. Truly he was very interesting. How could a man that amassed billions at such a young age not be? "So, you really are entertaining expansion here of the very successful Metropolitan Man?"

 

Justin scrunched up his nose. "You aren't another reporter... are you? I have had enough of mediocre questions today." Justin smiled, saying without saying, his interview of earlier hadn't been completely tedious. He had found immense pleasure in certain aspects of it.

 

Brian's eyes flared into a hot blaze, one that touched every inch of the blond he could visually touch. "I agree that Brandon Greene can be dull; however, it seemed to me that you took excellent care of him, and even enjoyed him."

 

"That I did, Brian." Justin's voice deepened, his eyes hungry on the brunet's mouth. "As I do with most men that know how to be taken."

 

Suddenly, a lump formed in his throat, the feeling of unease increasing in him. This was the first time they had met, and already he felt slightly taken over by the blond. Perhaps this man did have something; an undefined sensual aura that was irrefutable. "Hot. However, I am not one of those men." He had to regain control of this meeting. Ruefully, he acknowledged to himself, he probably never had that control. It was time to get that back and accept - even if only for now, he wouldn't be fucking Justin Taylor tonight.

 

Justin's cock thickened as he watched a myriad of confused emotions passing over Brian's face. Fuck. A man he had initially thought as unattainable was showing a vulnerability. It was time to push for more. With a man like Brian Kinney, it could be a case of now or never. He reached his hand across the table, his fingers beginning to stroke the back of his hand. Huskily, Justin whispered, "You could be, Brian. Just because you are a top doesn't mean you can't enjoy being taken. I would give you so much pleasure. All you need to do is come with me; I will take care of everything else."

 

Brian blinked. What the fuck was happening to him? He was the one who lured his prey... never the opposite. He shook his head, hopeful to shake the fog that suddenly seemed to be afflicting him. He had no grounds for comparison for what he now felt. This meeting needed to end or move to one focused on business. He could do that. Fuck. He had to do that. Pulling his hand free, Brian arched a brow, his voice dripping in sarcasm, "You are good, I'll give you that. For a moment, I wavered. I'm not going to deny it. However, that is _not_ who I am... so maybe we should just move on to business."

 

"Business?" Justin scoffed, willingly pulling his hand away. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that such an innocent touch would tempt him into pushing for more. He wanted to push this man. Wanted that a lot. A part of him believed he could seduce this Brian Kinney; yet another, cautioned that Brian wasn't ready. His eyes narrowed on the hot and obviously determined man. Was this man the challenge he had been looking for - whether he had purposely done so or not? He couldn't stand to be held in limbo with this man. A definitive yes or no needed to result. For some reason, he doubted he would receive any form of certainty here tonight. "Brian, my offices aren't even set up yet. My business meetings are currently being held to a minimum."

 

"Yes, I know. My assistant has tried to schedule an appointment with you." Brian quirked a suggestive brow. "Of course, my office is more than functional to conduct a meeting. I would be extremely grateful if you would stop by... at your convenience, of course."

 

Justin had far from given up. "Define grateful, Brian---"

 

Brian arched his head back as laughter erupted, unaware of how the sound and motion made the younger man's dick ache even more. "I have the feeling you could be the man that gets more ass than even I do."

 

"I wouldn't know about that. When I want someone; I take action. Very rarely am I unsuccessful."

 

"You were tonight..." Brian needlessly reminded, uncertain his words had been wise as soon as he noticed the predatory glint returning to the young man's eyes.

 

"Was I really, Brian?" Justin purred, moving his body closer to the table, his chest pushing against it, his eyes on the mouth he wanted to devour... a mouth he vowed would be learned in the skill of his kiss. Perhaps not tonight, but he was feeling that familiar need to hunt overwhelming him. He doubted he would be able to resist - if they continued to remain in this more sensual mindset. "If we were alone, I would put your resolve to the test. I guarantee I WOULD have you."

 

Brian narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly what Justin was trying to do. This kid might be a master, but he was as well. He wasn't about to be maneuvered so easily. "Nice try, stud. If this is where I am supposed to agree to be alone with you simply to disprove your theory, it seems I need to advise you that I know all the tricks of the game. I can't be manipulated."

 

Justin leaned in even closer, doing nothing to hide the stark hunger raging within him. "I don't want to manipulate you, Brian. I just want to fuck you."

 

Fucking hell... this kid was good. He needed to distance himself from Justin and decide which direction to go to reach his own goals. Brian noticed a bartender hovering nearby, impulsively he raised his hand and ordered a double shot of Beam. Raggedly, Brian told him, "I think we both need to agree that neither of us is willing to concede and move onto other matters."

 

Justin inclined his head, moving back again, watching as Brian removed what seemed to be a golden case from his jacket, with what he assumed would contain his business cards. "For now. Tell me what your line of business is that might have any sort of impact on me."

 

Pushing his card across the table, Brian watched as Justin read the card, remaining silent until he returned his gaze to him. "I own an advertising agency. Whereas I am aware there are larger agencies in the city, Kinnetik is extremely successful and has a vast number of high profile clients. I would like to set up an appointment, where I could show you all that Kinnetik Enterprises has to offer."

 

Justin smirked. The owner had the most to offer in his opinion. It was a question of getting Brian to offer him what he most wanted. A calculating glint entered Justin's eyes. Cunning and tenacity were two of his strongest characteristics. "I am willing to hear more, Mr. Ad Man. My offices won't be set up for about another week... but I would be open to an appointment at Kinnetik. The expansion I have in mind will lead me to seek advertising."

 

"I'm glad to hear that, Justin, and equally intrigued about these expansions. I don't expect you to answer tonight; however, my cell phone number is printed on the card. Feel free to contact me at any time." Brian smiled suggestively, yet keep his tone at a professional level. "I would be more than willing to work you in..."

 

Watching as Brian's drink was placed in front of him, Justin advised the server, "Put that on my tab." Justin's eyes glazed over. Work him in? Oh yes, Mr. Kinney, you will be doing exactly that, but not quite in the way, the older man would be expecting. He would visit Kinnetik and see just what Brian Kinney had to offer on a business level. The challenge that taking this man represented made him hotter than anything had in recent recollection. Standing to his feet, Justin looked down at the hot brunet, the desire to conquer smoldering in him. "Eleven a.m. Monday morning. I look forward to seeing all that you have to offer."

 

Brian watched as Justin Taylor walked away, a self-satisfied smile on his face. The night might not have ended as either of them would have liked... but a foot in the door was a very good thing. Signing Justin Taylor would elevate Kinnetik to new heights. And, if he succeeded in claiming the hot little blond's luscious ass, all the better. This meeting had ended with the feeling of a high-stakes chess match. It was a game he was determined to win; although, after what he had seen and felt tonight, the eventual outcome was suddenly in doubt.

 

TBC

 


	5. A Plan in Motion

**A/N** : This is a bit of a transitional chapter... but one that I hope you will enjoy. It sets the tone for the next couple of chapters - which should have some fun developments. :) A much shorter chapter than my norm, but a lead-in for what is to follow. Thanks so much for reading. See you next Tuesday!

* * *

  
  
  
Justin's eyes poured over the PI's preliminary report, for some reason, he felt the need to absorb every detail that pertained to Brian Kinney. They would be meeting again on Monday morning. He was not a man to go into a meeting, especially one not on his own territory, unprepared or unarmed. This would be no different. Brian Kinney, founder of Kinnetik Enterprises intrigued him; in fact, far more than he liked. He was about to undertake an immense expansion, a distraction wasn't what he needed. Wasn't that why he kept Sean around? No matter where they were, Sean was always available. In actuality, eager for all the attention he had to give. When had that stopped being enough? Perhaps Sean just needed to join him - sooner rather than later. He wondered if that would make his lust for Brian less palpable. It should... but for some reason, he feared it would not.   
  
  
Reaching for his phone, Justin settled back on the hotel sofa, selecting the button that would connect him to Sean's cell phone. He frowned when it once more went to voicemail. He had called last night after his meeting with Brian, all to have the same result. What was Sean doing... and why wasn't he returning his calls? Very curious, he thought. He left another inquiring message before ending the call, his mind once more returning to the report... and the provocative Brian Kinney.  
  
  
Justin scanned the details of the report, knowing the wealth of information regarding Brian Kinney wouldn't be found in these few pages, but recognized it was a good place to start. He smiled as he was afforded an even deeper insight into the habits of the man that intrigued him on a variety of levels. An opening had now been presented to him that could give him his next opportunity far sooner than their appointment two short days from now. The gorgeous ad man owned a gay nightclub as well as an advertising agency. Simply delightful. He knew exactly what he would be doing tonight...  
  
  
Babylon. The choice of the name sounded utterly sinful to him. He couldn't wait to see everything that went on there... most especially, everything that pertained to the hot owner. Justin looked at the time, thankful he wasn't rolling in full steam as of yet. There were a few business calls he needed to make, but after that, his focus for the remainder of the day would be more than centered.  
  
  
Tonight, Brian would see Justin Taylor the hunter that seduced any man he desired. All he needed was an opening... a private moment with the man that thought himself impervious to seduction. If he didn't achieve that tonight, he would lay the ground work. Brian would see how mindless he could make a man... how much he could make a man beg for his possession.   
  
  
He would be hunting the beautiful brunet tonight. Nothing would satisfy him other than Brian's complete surrender.

* * *

 

  
  
Brian scowled as he heard the incessant tapping on his door, knowing only one person would be so annoyingly persistent... and especially on the weekend. He had so much to do before his meeting with Justin on Monday morning. It was still deeply disappointing that he hadn't lured the young man into his bed... but he would have success on a business level first, in the back of his mind, he convinced himself that was the stepping stone to seeing all of his goals fulfilled. Knowing what a client wanted and expected had always been second nature to him. Justin Taylor would be no different.  
  
  
With an unmasked look of irritation on his face, he slid the door open, his eyes rolling at the look of excited glee on Michael's face. He raised his brows as Michael virtually bounced as he stood there, his face delivering a cold, disinterested stare. "Well, Michael? Can you speak?"  
  
  
Michael peered over Brian's shoulder obviously looking to see if someone else was with him. "Are you alone?" His friend asked in a barely audible whisper, his body language displaying his hope to come inside and see for himself.  
  
  
"Unfortunately not..." Brian replied drolly, opening the door wider and allowing Michael to pass through. He watched Michael's eyes moving around the loft, knowing he was looking for signs of the previous night. If Michael had a brain in his head, he would know the night of debauchery he had planned hadn't taken place. It was doubtful he would have had everything restored to order this quickly.   
  
  
"I don't believe it..." Michael said, his eyes wide as they swept the room. "You must have tossed him out quicker than usual." Shrugging his shoulders, Michael snorted derisively. "Serves him right for being so damned arrogant. I guess he met his match."  
  
  
 _If only_ , Brian thought to himself. He had replayed his meeting with Justin Taylor - over and over in his mind. He hadn't liked the end result at any time. Not only had he been overwhelmed, and off of his game - something that never happened to him, he had felt weakened by the encounter. He had to wonder how the next meeting would go. Would it be more of the same... or would he get his own back? "Was there a reason for your visit, Mikey? I am trying to do some work today---"  
  
  
Michael instantly interrupted, "W-work? Since when do you work on a Saturday morning? What the fuck, Brian? It's a good thing I stopped by. We wondered why you weren't at the gym this morning." Smiling at his friend in determination, deciding that he would save his best friend from a day of monotony, Michael told him, "Finish getting dressed, Bri. We'll spend the day together... just the two of us. It's been so long since we've done that."  
  
  
"As exciting that sounds... or not, as the case may be, I have work to do. Give your boyfriend a call. I'm sure he'll be glad to accommodate both you and your whims." Brian cringed each time as he thought of Dr. David Cameron as Michael's boyfriend. He didn't like the man. As much as Michael could be a clinging annoyance, he did think he could do much better.   
  
  
"I can't. David is away at a medical conference. I told you that a few days ago. Don't you remember!?" Michael petulantly asked, his voice displaying his distress that Brian would have forgotten anything he had told him. "C'mon, Brian. What could be so important that you have to work all day on a Saturday?"  
  
  
Brian stared at Michael blankly, knowing he had to force him out - if he was going to accomplish anything today. "Only an account that could make Kinnetik a global entity." He pushed Michael in the direction of the door, his tone slightly condescending when he spoke, "Bye bye, Mikey. I'm sure I'll see you at Woody's later..."  
  
  
Michael gasped. He could always read Brian's actions so well. How had he missed it when he arrived? "You are going after Justin Taylor as a client. Not only that, but you struck out last night. Brian Kinney got turned down!"  
  
  
Not responding further, Brian pushed Michael out the door, his patience with this discussion having long ended. "Goodbye, Michael." Brian slammed the door shut, securing the lock immediately afterward. He didn't need to see the stunned expression on his friend's face. There wasn't a doubt that he was still reeling in shock. He had been rejected by a man he had thought to be an easy mark. A man he wanted badly. Somehow he had to balance the scales in his favor. At the moment, his best chance for success seemed like using the ‘wow' factor at their meeting Monday morning. Once he had Justin Taylor in bed with him on a business level; only then, could he move towards doing what he did best. Taking care of the client in every possible way.   
  
  
TBC    

 


	6. A Hunting We Will Go

Brian admired himself in the mirror, a slight smile curving his lips. He looked good tonight; in fact, even hotter than usual. Tilting his head to the side, and turning his body sideways in the process, Brian decided he looked damned near irresistible tonight. That was exactly the image he wanted to project - most especially after the disappointment of last night.  
  
  
A frown marred his perfect countenance as he recalled the details of last night. It wasn't so much the rejection. A few men had resisted him in the past; however, they had been very few and far in between. No, it had been something much more far reaching. His self-confidence had been shaken, even if only for a few moments. That never happened to him. He vowed that it never would again.  
  
  
He shook his head as he remembered back to his ‘deer in the headlights' moment. Hell. If he was honest with himself, he would be forced to admit it hadn't just been one moment, as a few instances came to mind. Before his meeting with Justin Taylor had ended, he had been fighting the urge to flee the busy hotel bar and all for one unthinkable reason. He had been tempted to gift the hot, young man with a submission he never offered another man. It was unimaginable. He was Brian Kinney, celebrated top. Giving his ass over was something he never remotely contemplated. And yet, he wondered if Justin's words had been the absolute truth. He could still hear the sinfully erotic voice speaking them. As he did, his eyes flickered, his dick thickening as that voice caressed him like the most skilled of hands and lips. A skill he intuitively knew Justin Taylor possessed.  
  
  
" _If we were alone, I would put your resolve to the test. I guarantee I WOULD have you._ "  
  
  
Fuck! Why couldn't he get the arrogant little fucker's sultry voice out of his head? As he splashed on his favorite Armani cologne, he became even more determined to get back on his game tonight. He had to get back to the business of being Brian Kinney. A night of hunting and tricks would get him back on top. When he met with Justin Taylor on Monday morning, he would excel on a business level. Once he had the Taylor account secured, he would move on to the next stage of his plans - teaching young Mr. Taylor who was the true master of the game. Sinking his dick into that much closed off hole would bring him more pleasure than he'd ever known. Instinctively, he was certain of it. He wondered, had Justin Taylor ever bottomed? Even if he had, he doubted it had been often. Just the thought of the beautiful blond's ass clenching around his cock, made him ache in an insatiable desire. He simply had to have that man. It was just a matter of finding the right method.  
  
  
Justin Taylor would be his grandest achievement. A victory in both business and pleasure.

* * *

  
  
Justin's cock mercilessly moved within the familiar ass of the man beneath him, grunts of combined pleasure tumbling up from each man's throat. The timing of Sean's arrival couldn't have been better, in Justin's opinion. He was on edge and desperate for a release that only fucking would satisfy. And, no ass had ever felt better clenching around his cock as Sean's did. Had Sean not arrived early this evening, he would have sought out a trick to ease the lust the hot advertising executive had instilled in him. As it was, he doubted this would even satisfy it.  
  
  
"Fuck..." Justin growled, his hands moving up and down Sean's back, his driving hips pushing his lover deep into the bed, his release building... but being the consummate top that he was, holding off on his own pleasure until he knew Sean would be joining him in the same euphoric bliss. "C'mon, Sean. Let me hear those mewling little sounds. The ones that you know drive me over the edge..."  
  
  
Sean began to pant and cry out, never able to refuse Justin anything. He hadn't been a virgin when he met Justin, but his boss and lover was the most thorough and even considerate of lovers he had ever had. Justin's intensity was like no one else. He could be gentle, and yet, he could be savage. No matter how Justin took him, in that moment, he felt like the most desired man in the world. There was nothing else like that feeling. "J-Justin... fuck me harder--- pleaseeeeeee."  
  
  
"That's my boy." Justin's tone was approving, his cock now pounding into the tight ass beneath him, anxious to end this welcome fuck for a couple of reasons. First and foremost, he had needed this - badly... and secondly, a plan was forming in the back of his mind. One in which they could both enjoy; at least if it came to fruition. He would do everything in his power to make it so. "Come for me, Sean. Show me how much you missed my big, hard cock inside of you..." Justin licked and bit at his lover's back, his dick hammering in and out of the man beneath him, not even attempting to pace himself now, knowing Sean was about to cross over the edge.  
  
  
Panting and moaning, Sean reached for the sweet bliss that Justin administered so well. Tremors coursed through him as he gave himself over to the sweet pleasure. "Mmmhmm..." he grunted, unable to deny his complete surrender to the moment... and to Justin. This man, one that was not too much older than him, and one infinitely more experienced, was totally irresistible. It had been that way since day one. "Fuck, Justin. So good..."  
  
  
Pumping until he filled the condom with his own full release, Justin smiled as he pulled out and off of Sean, skillfully knotting the condom and tossing it into the bedside trash can. He flopped on his side next to his lover, his hand reaching out to idly stroke up and down the hot and sweaty skin. Justin cocked an eyebrow, before he asked, "Did I tell you how glad I was to see you?"  
  
  
Sean chuckled. "Not in words, but in actions... undoubtedly yes."  
  
  
Justin looked intently at Sean, a question in his eyes. "I needed this. And... now that that is done, perhaps you'll tell me why you have been ignoring my phone calls."  
  
  
A sheepish look passed over Sean's face. "That's simple. I wanted to surprise you this weekend, and I knew if we spoke on the phone I wouldn't be able to keep it to myself."  
  
  
Laughing, Justin leaned over and brushed his lips over Sean's cheek, "You are horrible at keeping secrets. That does explain your arrival; I am aware of your shooting schedule, so I knew you wouldn't be finished yet."  
  
  
"Yeah." Sean flopped onto his back, watching Justin's toned, perfect body sliding from the bed, admiration glowing in his eyes. "I have to fly back out tomorrow night. It was impulsive... but I wanted to spend time with you."  
  
  
"I'm glad you did." Justin extended his hand to his lover, beckoning him forward. "Let's take a shower and commence with round two. Then, I have some special entertainment in mind for us. Another sort of welcome to New York City."  
  
  
Sean looked surprised. "You've met people already?" He laughed knowingly. "Of course you have."  
  
  
"A few; although, I haven't been out much yet." He squeezed Sean's hand, pulling him in the direction of the bathroom. "There is a club I'd like for us to try; I have a feeling it could be a lot of fun."  
  
  
"I know that look..." Sean countered, his steps momentarily stilling. "You are hunting. I can't wait to see him."  
  
  
"I know you'll like him too. This man won't be easy, but I think with the right persuasion, we could all have a lot of fun tonight." Justin brushed his lips over Sean's, quickly deepening the kiss, and pulling Sean's naked body tight against his own. His lust had far from diminished. Sean always had that effect on him. Although, he wasn't sure this could be attributed to his lover's arrival. His mind kept returning to his meeting with Brian Kinney. He wanted that man badly. Tonight, he would enact a plan that would bring the determined Mr. Kinney to his knees. And... in more ways than one. "When we get to Babylon, I want you to follow my lead. When the time is right, this is what I want you to do---"

* * *

  
  
Brian had already been in the backroom three times since his arrival shortly over an hour ago. He had long lived by the philosophy that nothing was ever enough... but tonight that was even more the case. He wasn't even sure why. Sure, Babylon was nearly filled to capacity tonight, and there had even been fresh meat. That in itself was an inducement. However, he knew his need went deeper. Last night, Justin Taylor had thrown him totally off balance. His escapades tonight was a form of getting his own back. As much as he had been succeeding here tonight, it wasn't scratching his most persistent itch - only fucking Justin Taylor would resolve that. He had lingering doubts of that happening anytime soon; at the very least, he accepted it wouldn't happen tonight.  
  
  
Approaching the bar, Brian shouted out his order to the bartender, deliberately sliding in between Emmett and Michael as they verbally dissected every queer that passed them by. He gave them each a brief glance, before his eyes idly moved down the bar, and out to as far as he could see, searching for his next target. He was far from finished for the night, despite having already gotten off multiple times. In fact, he was even more edgy than before his arrival. He would be taking someone home with him tonight. It was just a matter of who the lucky twink would be.  
  
  
Emmett cackled as Brian took his bottle of beer and took a long swallow, over half of it gone at once. "Thirsty, Brian?" Shrugging at Brian's non-response, Emmett chortled, "I guess you have an increased appetite after your disappointment of last night---"  
  
  
Brian turned to glare at Michael, who had a guilty look on his face, before turning his cold stare to Emmett. "Even the great ones can have a minor set back. I wouldn't read much into it, Honeycutt."  
  
  
"Set back... sure, Brian. We'll call it that." Emmett laughed in uncontrolled glee. "Or could it be that the King has met his match?"  
  
  
"Are you crazy, Emmett? That kid is no match for Brian." Michael's voice raised as he spoke, his eyes wide and incredulous on his friend. "Brian is a legend. He will nail that twink yet."  
  
  
Emmett nearly choked on his cosmo. "Twink? Justin Taylor is not a twink. I think even Brian would agree with that."  
  
  
Brian could have easily agreed that point. After meeting the man in question, that hadn't been left to doubt; however, discussing the various qualities of the hot and successful Mr. Taylor wouldn't be beneficial to him tonight. "I couldn't care less..." Brian responded drolly. "Tonight is all about what I do best." He looked out at the vast sea of bodies bumping and grinding under the bright lights, searching for the one that would be deemed worthy to spend the night with him. His eyes narrowed on the hot blond that moved sensuously against another, a man that was more than fuckable... and one that could possibly inspire his interest for the rest of the night. Finishing his beer in one more long drink, Brian placed the bottle on the bar, intent on approaching the duo to bestow his renowned charms on the young twink. When he was finished, the boy would be begging to come with him... abandoning the man in his arms.  
  
  
About to move forward to intercept the dancing pair, his eyes honed in on the twink's dancing partner, his mouth dropping open in shock at the identity of the man skillfully moving against the man, his hands possessively roving, his eyes all attentive to the man in his arms. "Fuck..." Brian rasped, his eyes moving over both men, his success with who he perceived to be the younger man now in doubt.  
  
  
Michael and Emmett turned to look at what seemingly caused Brian's unease, Emmett gasping and Michael simply staring unblinking ahead. Emmett was the first one to speak, "T-that's him, Michael. I've only seen him on TV. Look at how the lights illuminate his face." Emmett placed his hands over his cheeks as he shook his head, his eyes alive in what was complete awe. "He's so beautiful."  
  
  
Squinting, as if trying to see what Emmett was seeing, Michael snorted, "I don't see anything so special. He looks like just another twink. Brian is better off looking for someone better."  
  
  
"Better? Are you crazy, Michael? He's fucking hot!" Emmett exclaimed. A smitten look fell over his face. "I'd give anything for a night with him."  
  
  
"We've had this talk, cream puff..." Brian interjected. "You are out of his league."  
  
  
Ignoring Brian, Emmett looked closer, now at the man that had Justin's full attention. "The twink with him is hot too. I have never seen two men look so hot dancing." Emmett gasped again when Justin Taylor turned to look in their direction, finding Brian in one single glance. It was as if he knew Brian was there all along and suddenly wanted Brian to know it too. "Brian!" Emmett shrieked. "He's staring at you! Now he's calling you over!"  
  
  
"Brian isn't falling for that..." Michael stated emphatically. "He's already been rejected once."  
  
  
Looking at Michael in aggravation, Brian didn't mention the obvious. His few number of rejections paled in comparison to all those that Michael had sustained over the years. Of course, he wasn't falling for Justin's conniving little ploy. Justin Taylor might be a hunter of immense skill, but he was as well. He would make the man come to him instead. "Later boys."  
  
  
Each of them watched in disbelief as Brian made his way back to his domain... the backroom of Babylon, both of them knowing that wasn't where Brian most wanted to be, but where he felt he needed to be to play the game out. An extreme battle of wills was definitely evolving here. It was impossible to say which man would win the ultimate prize.  
  
  
TBC    

 


	7. A Surprising Realization

Unable to stop himself, seeming almost compelled by some force that he couldn't understand, Brian halted his steps, only his head turning to look to the side to see Justin Taylor still dancing with his hot blond companion... at this moment, uncertain if it was a good or bad thing that his progression to the backroom now caused him to be closer to them. He swallowed almost convulsively when he felt engulfed by the intensity in Justin's beautiful blue eyes.  
  
  
Pure and simple, Justin Taylor was hunting him. Him! No one had the audacity to do that to Brian Kinney. He hunted  _them_. Everything about this man was shaking so many of his self-imposed ideals. As he stood frozen for what was only a minute, yet feeling like it was an eternity, he looked deeply into those mesmerizing eyes, in the back of his mind wondering what it would be like to be with this complex young man on Justin's terms. He scowled when he realized how intrigued he was by not only the man... but by the idea as well.  
  
  
Knowing he had to get a grip... and more importantly, his control again, Brian gave Justin a mocking smile, before moving toward his original destination. He had to stick to the plan, no matter how difficult it might be. Justin needed to come to him... on  _his_  terms. Only then could he gain a clear advantage - one he hadn't achieved yet. That had to change.  
  
  
Brian moved through the back room, his eyes touching on every space, every body. He turned the corner, continuing deep to the back. Not only did he want to see every available trick, he wanted Justin to work for it when he sought him out. And... there wasn't a doubt in his mind of Justin doing precisely that. Walking much further than he typically went, Brian took a position against the wall, his eyes connecting with two dark-skinned body builders he recognized from the gym. He gave them a smile that signified his approval, his hand reaching down to unzip his jeans. "Get to it, boys..." he rasped. "If you're really good, I might take you home with me."  
  
  
Tilting his head back, he allowed one of the tricks to begin peppering kisses along the side of his neck, the man's hands moving over his chest, rubbing and tweaking his nipples, his mouth following the direct path of his hands. Brian's head arched back even more as the other trick began to engulf his cock, feeding it to him being unnecessary as this man knew precisely what he was all about. The two of them were worshipping his body. Brian smiled. That was exactly how it should be.  
  
  
Justin Taylor could plot all he wanted. He was still Brian Kinney. He would not succumb... no matter how tempting the idea might be. He only had to resist Justin until he won the war. As long as he topped Justin first, it wouldn't matter so much if he did the same for the blond down the line. Justin would give in first. He couldn't accept or even conceive of any other outcome.

* * *

  
  
  
  
Justin smirked as his intended target virtually scurried away. Brian had maintained eye contact for mere moments before the decision to flee had been evident in his beautiful eyes. Even from the distance, he had recognized the conflict of determination warring with panic briefly reflected in them. In that moment, he had read so much. Brian would have probably fled the building had he realized all he had revealed. There wasn't a doubt that Brian was an undisputed top; however, there was something deeper behind that arrogant gaze.  
  
  
Brian was curious. He was playing a deliberate, yet dangerous game. A game in which the older man could not win; at least, not with him. Revealing his curiosity to explore new territories would greatly change the intensity of his pursuit. What had been casual could now turn into a full-fledged obsession. Brian had no idea what he had just invited with that slight glimpse of panic. He was going to fuck that gorgeous specimen of a man. In fact, it could possibly be tonight if he pushed him. Justin frowned as he thought about that. His cock was aching so badly just thinking of all he could do with that man, but he now realized he didn't want it to be part of a threesome or any sort of rushed encounter. The first time he fucked Brian Kinney, it wouldn't be in a crowded back room, nor would it be as a result of group sex. It would be one on one as he took the hot brunet to a dimension he never considered in the past.  
  
  
Brian Kinney was soon to be his. Deep down, he thought even Brian recognized that. He would fight for a bit longer, but once he began to apply his most seductive pressure, the result would be quick. He would fuck that man - over and over again. However, not tonight. He would wait until Sean returned to Los Angeles. The seduction of Brian Kinney required finesse, discretion, and complete concentration. Tonight a further seed would be planted. That would be almost as much fun as the final surrender.  
  
  
Grasping Sean's hand, he pulled him in the direction of the bar, cautiously planning his next move. "It's hot in here. Let's get something to drink." Justin idly glanced around, his eyes narrowing on the two men watching his approach. They had been standing the closest to Brian. He would assume them to be his friends. A perfect place to start.  
  
  
As they approached the bar, Sean asked him, "That was him, wasn't it?" His eyes moved to where the tall and extremely hot brunet had disappeared. "He's older than I expected but very hot. I definitely wouldn't object to him coming back with us."  
  
  
  
Justin felt his cock stir even more. He could so easily imagine all the pleasure to be found having both Sean and Brian in his bed at the same time. Pushing for that was immensely tempting, but his instincts told him not to do that. He didn't want any distractions when he fucked Brian. And after that glimmer of yearning he had seen for a brief moment in Brian's eyes, Justin didn't doubt that he would be fucking him. "I changed my mind, Sean. Let's go visit the backroom. Since you leave tomorrow night, it should be just the two of us tonight."  
  
  
They reached the bar, and Justin ordered them both a beer, having changed his mind again and steering clear of the two men he believed to be Brian's friends. He was no longer looking for a private chat with them. Right now all he wanted was to hit the backroom and see Brian in action. Also, he wanted to leave Brian with a lasting impression. Oblivious to Sean watching him intently, Justin quickly devoured the beer, his eyes on the dancing masses, his mind more focused on what he would do to achieve that.  
  
  
"Justin? Should I be worried about this guy?" Sean asked hesitantly, his attention fully on his lover and not the hot bodies gyrating close to them.  
  
  
His head turned to look at Sean incredulously. "Worried? We are not in a committed relationship, Sean. I do what I want to do when I want to do it. The same goes for you. What we have is an arrangement that benefits both of us. I thought that was understood."  
  
  
"It was." Sean bit his lip nervously, knowing he had crossed a line; although, something about Justin's manner bespoke of trouble ahead. "I'm sorry, Justin. I'm probably just tired. It was a rush wrapping up to come here, then the flight... and everything else. Can't we just go back to the hotel now? I really don't want to visit the back room this time."  
  
  
"Go ahead and take a cab. I won't be long; I want to take a look around still." When Sean appeared crestfallen, Justin realized they needed to discuss this more... but he certainly wouldn't be doing so here and now. It didn't matter how ‘out' he was, he always attempted to keep his personal life as discreet as possible.  
  
  
"Okay." Sean leaned in and kissed Justin on the lips, smiling against his mouth when Justin deepened the kiss. It was true they had agreed on an open relationship, and he was fine with that, but there were times when he wished it could be more. He knew it wouldn't be, though. When a man like this new man that had caught Justin's eye came on the scene, he had to wonder if the day would come that Justin no longer had anything left to give him. Realistically, he knew that day would probably come. All he could do was enjoy each day until that happened. "If I'm asleep wake me up. I don't want to waste my only night here sleeping..."  
  
  
Justin cupped his hand behind Sean's head, pulling him closer and ravaging his mouth with his tongue. He wouldn't argue Sean's request. The talk could wait until morning when they both had some sleep and a clear head. He had the feeling when he left here, he would be more than eager for the relief Sean could give him. "I will take you up on that." He reached around, squeezing Sean's ass briefly, before placing one last kiss across his mouth. "I'll see you soon."  
  
  
Watching as Sean walked away and toward the entrance of the club, he couldn't help but feel a bit troubled. Sean had never displayed any sort of jealous behavior in the past. They had each tricked as they wanted. Nothing was ever said about it. For some reason, Sean had felt compelled to question their arrangement tonight. Something that had never been questioned. Was his attraction to Brian Kinney that off the charts? Perhaps it was to a certain degree. He had never wanted a man so immediately as he did Brian. It was surprising to him that he had been so obvious. That wasn't his way. It was something he would need to think about. He had no time or place for jealousy in his life. It was an emotion he had never experienced himself. He vowed he never would.

* * *

  
  
Brian pushed into the trick that had been the last to suck him off. He had told him it was his reward for being so stellar at the task after having to wait for the pleasure of blowing him. Either way, he was taking both of them home tonight. His frustrations would be eased within them deep into the night. Then, as always, he would toss them out, both men forgotten with the sea of others, hopefully with him fully satiated and more in control for his next meeting with Justin Taylor.  
  
  
As he began to move in and out of the moaning trick, Brian tried to completely focus on the task at hand, but unable to get the face and body of the hot blond out of his thoughts. Fuck. This night of frenzied fucking was supposed to not only make him feel back at the top of his game but give him some element of an advantage with a very tenacious and determined man - in that way, a man very much his equal. As he pounded into the trick, all he could see was lust-filled blue eyes devouring him, claiming him in one scorching glance.  
  
  
Continuing to pump into the man's ass, Brian realized one thing - he needed to wrap this up and get the fuck out of here... with or without his intended recreational participants. A one-on-one encounter with Justin Taylor wasn't in his best interest tonight. At this point, he wasn't certain how he would effectively combat the young man's zealous pursuit. A meeting in the backroom wouldn't be effective in him achieving that. Placing his lips on the man's neck, Brian sunk his fingers tightly into his hips, keeping him in position for the intense thrusting he was now enacting. He needed to finish this. Brian groaned for a number of reasons when he felt a body coming close behind him, with hot breath stirring the back of his neck. There wasn't a single doubt of who now pressed himself against him, an impressive sized cock prodding through jean clad legs, a statement emphatically about to be made.  
  
  
Justin moaned as he pressed against Brian's ass, deciding nothing had ever felt so good. He found himself imagining how amazing it was going to feel fucking him. Remembering the reasons why pushing him here and now was a bad idea wasn't going to be easy. Regardless of that, he was going to have a bit of fun. He pushed against Brian, wanting the older man to feel every hard inch, as he rasped, "I hadn't planned on a chain fuck tonight; however for you, I would gladly make an exception."  
  
  
Brian growled, knowing his ass was safe enough... at least for the moment. Each of them had jeans separating them, even if he knew from experience how simple it would be to remove those barriers. Unable to resist, Brian turned to look over his shoulder, immediately realizing his mistake as their lips nearly brushed against each other. Looking away, and back toward the trick that was grinding his ass down on his thrusting cock, Brian pumped his release into the condom, eager to end this night and hopefully get a grip on his tormented thoughts. With Justin applying this none too subtle pressure, he doubted it would be simple. "It's not happening, Mr. Taylor. I'd suggest you go back to your little boy toy."  
  
  
A husky laugh followed as Justin backed off, yet not moving too far away. He turned to place his back against the wall next to Brian's trick, watching in disinterest as the man pulled his pants up, his eyes more focused on Brian's beautiful cock before it was covered from his view. Seeing it up close made him realize why Brian was a much sought after top. It did appear that the brunet was not only a specimen of utter beauty but a well-endowed one as well. Those were traits they each shared. "I am arrogant; however, I don't view my tricks as toys." Justin leaned closer, his hand reaching out to trail down Brian's arm, his voice sultry when he spoke, "Although, we both know I would very much love to play with you."  
  
  
"You never give up." Brian shook his head incredulously, his attention briefly pulling to the trick that wasn't moving. Now that he was cornered by the persistent and all too knowing Mr. Taylor, and his dick somewhat satisfied, he was done with the trick and his friend. "We're done here. Move on."  
  
  
"B-but I thought we were hooking up for the night," the nameless trick muttered in confusion.  
  
  
"Change of plans." He looked dismissively at the trick, then in challenge at Justin. "I'm finished here."  
  
  
"Asshole..." the trick grumbled as he walked away, neither man paying him any attention for a single moment longer.  
  
  
Justin smiled indulgently at the hot brunet, knowing if Sean wasn't back at the hotel waiting for him, he would be pushing Brian tonight... after tonight even more certain that Brian wanted exactly what he had to offer him. "I must be going, Brian, but I want you to know how much I enjoyed my introduction to Babylon. It has been so informative---"  
  
  
"Has it really?' Brian answered, appearing to be oblivious to what Justin was inferring. He knew exactly what the intuitive Justin Taylor had seen a short while ago. Now, he had to put it all in perspective before a vulnerability he never knew he possessed became exposed. How he would manage that with this obviously skilled young man hunting him, he wasn't sure... but he still realized he had to come to terms with it - one way or another. "Do enjoy the rest of your evening, Mr. Taylor. I look forward to our next encounter."  
  
  
Justin moved into Brian's personal space, his hand reaching upwards to curl around the back of Brian's neck. He angled Brian's face downward, his breath fanning the other man's lips... but not claiming them. No, he wouldn't kiss him now. If he did that, there would be no holding back. "First we meet for business, Brian... and then, we close another deal. I know what you need, Brian..."  
  
  
"Your tenacity and confidence is hot, Mr. Taylor." Brian quirked a brow, his hand lifting to pull Justin's from around his neck. "However, this is far from over."  
  
  
"Play coy with me if you want, but don't delude yourself, Brian. We may have just met, but I know that is beneath you." Justin's eyes blazed as they moved over the beautiful man... a man he intended to claim very soon. "You allowed me to see a weakness tonight, and it is one I will exploit. I don't play fair, Brian. I play extremely hard." Justin moaned when he once more saw the need and desire in Brian's eyes, a look of yearning he doubted many men had ever seen in him. "You have an unfulfilled desire, Brian Kinney... and I am going to be the man that both unleashes and satisfies it. Run if you like, but we both know who will win. In fact... who has already won."  
  
  
  
  
TBC    

 

**_A/N: Now we see for certain what direction this story is taking. I know a bit surprising from my hand. I do hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. :)_ **


	8. One Door Opens

Justin looked at Sean from across the table filled with the remains of their finished luncheon, all compliments of the Four Seasons hotel. As it went in so many five-star hotels he visited in his many travels, the hotel management always catered to all of his whims. Today, it had been the room service he had ordered. Once it had arrived, he had been informed it was on the house, a welcoming gesture for such a much-valued guest. After a generous tip, Justin had sent him on his way.  
  
  
"Is everything alright, Justin?" Sean suddenly asked. "We haven't talked much since I arrived."  
  
  
Smiling indulgently, Justin agreed. "No, we haven't. This has been the longest we've ever been apart... and I was hungry."  
  
  
Sean swallowed. What was it about Justin? He hadn't even spoken in a provocative tone; and yet, it was still so sexual. His cock stirred as he absorbed the context of Justin's statement - at the moment, at a loss of where this was heading.  
  
  
"Yeah, I was too." It didn't seem to matter who they hooked up with when they were apart, they always ended up back together. "It was a long, hot night."  
  
  
"Indeed it was... and an even hotter morning." Justin grinned. "How could I resist when waking up to such a hot, fuckable ass just begging to be taken?"  
  
  
"Must be difficult." Sean laughed. "I am glad I made the trip, even if it has to be such a short-lived stay."  
  
  
Justin frowned, knowing they needed to delve into what could lead to a disagreement... but feeling he had no choice. He had always thought they had been on the same page. After Sean's comments last night, he wasn't so sure. "I'm glad too." Justin paused for a moment. "Sean, about what you said last night---"  
  
  
"Must we discuss that, Justin? I made a mistake; I can't even rationalize why I reacted as I did." Sean shook his head, knowing he had to answer in just the right way. Even knowing they were not in a committed relationship, he did enjoy what they had. If his momentary lapse had cost him that, it would be devastating. "We have often taken a trick back home with us. It wasn't that. I - I guess something just felt different. There was a desire and determination in you that I'd never seen before - it was even more intense than the first time you approached me at my photo shoot."  
  
  
Justin's eyes became glazed as he remembered that particular photo shoot. Sean was very clever in reminding him of that now. It always made him recall that initial irresistible desire he had felt for Sean. Until his eyes had touched on Brian Kinney, no man had measured up to Sean. He didn't plan on divulging the truth to his lover, feeling it really was none of his business... but the intensity he had come at Sean with in their first meeting was nothing compared to what he intended for the hot Mr. Kinney - when they were finally totally alone. Brian wouldn't know what hit him. With the element of surprise, and already seeing Brian's hunger for him, the gorgeous ad man was his for the taking. "I remember that well, Sean. I wanted you badly."  
  
  
"I remember being so lost in the photo shoot, then looking up to see you watching me, admiring me, so hungry for me. I couldn't resist you."  
  
  
Arching a brow, Justin arrogantly observed, "You was not supposed to be able to resist me, Sean."  
  
  
Sean's eyes flickered, immediately realizing the reminder of their first meeting wasn't going as he had expected. Justin was slowly slipping away from him, and what frustrated him the most was that he recognized it, but was helpless in doing anything to stop it. He recalled last night so well, even if he hadn't stayed at Babylon to view the full effect. Justin had been hunting Brian Kinney. It wouldn't be over until Justin satisfied that particular craving. He just hoped it would be over then, and not the beginning of something even more lasting. "I don't want to leave here with us on bad terms. That's never happened before."  
  
  
"I don't want that either, Sean." Justin looked at Sean intently, his concentration completely on resolving this issue, his concern primarily being Sean forming an attachment that he had never thought for him to develop. They had both started this with eyes wide open, agreeing on every aspect of it. An instant chemistry had sparked between them, each of them looking to have fun, enjoying what they explored together. Personal attachments such as jealousy had never been part of the equation. "We have always had something that works, at least I thought we did. I am not looking for a committed relationship. I can't say that will never change, but it isn't something I foresee happening. If you can't continue as we have been, then---"  
  
  
Forcibly interrupting before Justin made a decision that could be irreversible, Sean interjected, "Can we just leave things for now? I am heading back to LA and I'd like to do so thinking everything is okay between us."  
  
  
"Yes Sean, we can do that." Justin continued to be patient, unable to escape the feeling of something being very off with his lover and featured male model. "Time might be beneficial, and I will probably make a trip to LA in a couple of weeks."  
  
  
"So soon?" Sean asked in obvious excitement.  
  
  
Justin looked at Sean in surprise, before sharply replying, "You misunderstand me. I said a visit. I have a major project in the works here in New York; my time in LA will be limited for a long time to come."  
  
  
"Of course; I hadn't thought about that." Sean's eyes darkened for a brief moment, his displeasure at both Justin's demeanor and his words, urging him on. "How would I remember that? Except for the details of my own photo shoots, you never discuss business with me." Sean stood to his feet. He knew he needed to leave before things became even more unpleasant.  
  
  
He wasn't about to argue that point with his lover and employee. What was the point? Sean had his mind wrapped up in some sort of fantasy that had never been a reality in their relationship. He really wasn't sure where they went from here, but realized time apart could be the best thing for them. "I don't want to fight with you, Sean. Let's just use the time apart and see where that takes us. Your flight is hours from now. There's no need for you to rush off so soon."  
  
  
"Yeah, there is." Sean cast a soft smile in Justin's direction, knowing no matter what happened from this day forward, Justin would always be the most perfect, beautiful man he had ever seen. "I want to leave while I can focus on the memories of last night... and this morning, not this final chat. And, I wouldn't mind exploring the city before heading to the airport."  
  
  
Justin nodded. He wasn't going to dispute that, although, it bespoke of avoidance. Perhaps time would make things better, or bring about an even bigger change. It was impossible to say. "As you wish. Have a safe flight. I will call you when I am heading out to LA, so you know to expect me." He moved closer, yet not close enough to touch him, right now, uncertain if doing so would confuse Sean even more. "If you need anything..."  
  
  
Sean blinked, feeling tears prickling behind his eyes, determined not to shed a single one in Justin's presence. He had so much to think about, but before then, there was someone he needed to see. Unable to say goodbye or any words that signified farewell, Sean smiled weakly before slipping through the door, in his wildest dreams never imagining things ending between them like this... if it truly had ended.

* * *

  
  
Brian grunted, pushing into the blond trick beneath him, telling himself that accepting this blond twink's offer had nothing to do with Justin Taylor. He had spent hours at the gym this morning, only a small part of it hanging out with the rest of the gang, most of it spotting and being spotted by men he hadn't fucked - ones he had made certain to do before leaving the facility. Over the course of this weekend, and one that wasn't even over yet, he had fucked more men than he did in a typical week. For him, that was saying a lot.  
  
  
Eliciting pants and moans, the nameless blond twink thrust back against his cock, his moans sounding almost like feral cries. Brian smirked. That didn't surprise him. He was mercilessly pounding the much smaller man into the bed... with the blond loving every single burning thrust. "Does that feel good?" Brian rasped, as always giving himself totally to the task at hand. To be honest, this trick had a most fuckable ass. In fact, one of the best asses he had fucked in longer than he could remember. Right now, his complete attention was giving his trick the ultimate pleasure as only an experienced top could do. Many might have the impression that he was callous, only taking his own pleasure; however, he hadn't gained his reputation by doing that. When a man left his bed, they did so knowing they had been well and thoroughly fucked, saddened upon realizing the experience would never be repeated.  
  
  
"Fuckkkkkk." The trick was now howling, tremors moving through the man in cascading waves, hands clutching at the designer sheets beneath him, humping his orgasm into the bed now, both men near completion. It was always enacted with faultless precision; at times, the entire process felt stale.  
  
  
What the fuck was he thinking? He was a top. That never got old. To think he was someone else was implausible. Damn that ridiculously hot little blond. Somehow, Justin Taylor's seductive allure had evoked these thoughts in him. Nothing else made the least bit of sense. It had to be as simple as that. Pumping out his release, groans of sweet bliss cascading from both men's throats, Brian slowly pulled out, discarding the condom and turning on his side to watch in surprise when the man instantly stood to his feet, slipping into his jeans and shirt without a word. "Did I miss something?" Brian inquired, suddenly feeling extremely off balance. When the man looked at him in confusion, Brian explained, "This is when I usually toss my tricks out. Typically they ask for another round, a shower, or something that I find equally repugnant."  
  
  
Head tilting back and laughter erupting, the blond answered, "I like you, Brian Kinney."  
  
  
"I wouldn't have noticed... if not for your howling and coming across my sheets." Brian moved his eyes over the absurdly hot blond that had caught his eye last night, in the aftermath of his release, more than a bit curious about how this rendezvous had come about. Standing to his own feet, the fact that this man wasn't going to ask to stay more than apparent, Brian casually commented, "I was surprised to find you at my door."  
  
  
"You should be careful about letting strangers in, Mr. Kinney." Eyes moving around the penthouse apartment, and not at Brian slipping into his jeans, he observed, "a very nice place."  
  
  
"Thank you," Brian smirked. "I give tours by the hour."  
  
  
Once again, laughter erupted. "I know that is sarcasm, but I'm sure you could do just that."  
  
  
"Perhaps." Brian was noncommittal, not the least bit interested in that particular conversation. Brian slowly approached the man that was already dressed, and apparently hurrying to reach the door. "Your boyfriend expecting you back?"  
  
  
"I thought you recognized me; however, let me assure you, Justin doesn't do boyfriends." Walking to the hot brunet that had Justin in a state of constant distraction, Sean ran his fingertips down the bare, and perfectly sculpted chest. "It's a shame you can't win, Brian, but you are fighting a losing battle. You would be wise to just surrender... then we can all move forward."  
  
  
A muscle twitched in Brian's cheek. There wasn't a doubt what was being inferred. Had Justin confided his pursuit of him to his lover? No. That couldn't be it. He didn't know much about Justin Taylor, but he didn't see him being quite that callous. "You don't know me." Brian paused, realizing for once he wanted to know a trick's name. He felt at a disadvantage and he didn't like that at all. "What was your name?"  
  
  
"Sean." Stepping away from the man that seemed to be Justin's new obsession, and one that he could understand better now, he looked at the bed then at Brian with slight regret. "I'm afraid I am pressed for time; I have a flight to catch. That being said, Brian, I guess the playing field is wide open. Do what you will with that."  
  
  
"Just so you know, Sean; I always play to win. I wouldn't worry about me." Brian's eyes slid over the hot blond, unable to deny his appreciation for Justin Taylor's taste in men. "Thanks for stopping by. I enjoyed it."  
  
  
Inclining his head, Sean responded, "I did too. I do like you, Brian, so I will advise you again. You can't win this battle with Justin. Either you both lose and go hungry indefinitely, or you give him what he wants and everyone moves on."  
  
  
Sean didn't wait for the sarcastic retort that he could sense Brian was about to deliver, his hand reaching for the door to step through it, already afraid he had said too much. Making Justin more alluring to Brian really wasn't his intention; although, he knew there would be no way to stop what was building between the two men. Last night he had witnessed the chemistry between the two tops firsthand. And, just as he had warned Brian, he didn't have a doubt of who would win. If he had any chance of being the man Justin returned to, this hunger had to be satisfied. He only hoped the fire did burn out between the two. If not, he may have just lost Justin forever.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 _ **A/N: Next chapter... the meeting at Kinnetik and more.**_

 


	9. Closing the Deal

Michael Novotny stood banging at the door, his pitch beginning to screech each time he knocked. "B-Brian! Wake up!" He knocked again, this time even louder. "BRIAN!"

 

The door from the penthouse down the hall opened, the voice irate when it was heard. "Will you shut the hell up! Some of us are still trying to sleep."

 

"So go back to sleep! No one's stopping you!" Michael groused. He knocked again, screaming even louder, "BRIAAAAAN!"

 

Violently, the door wrenched open, Brian standing with his hair still damp with a towel wrapped around his waist. He glared at the man that was supposed to be his best friend; however, his actions now made him wonder if that assessment was correct. "What the fuck is your problem, Michael? It's 6 a.m. That's in the morning in case you have been out all night partying and have no sense of clarity..."

 

"I know what time it is, Brian. And you would know about that if you had shown up at Babylon last night. Where the fuck have you been? I needed to talk to you!" Michael's eyes were wide and accusing, both of them ignoring the neighbor slamming the door and mumbling underneath his breath.

 

"Get in here before you wake the entire floor." Brian shook his head, grumbling as he locked the door behind him. "I've worked hard to keep a low profile here... which isn't easy with my lifestyle. There are only two other penthouses on this floor, and you've managed to piss off one of them. This had better be life or death." Continuing to scowl, Brian added, "it could just end up being death-"

 

"Uhhh, go get dressed and dry your hair. I can wait." Michael relaxed, looking around, relieved to see that Brian appeared to be alone. "You didn't go to Babylon last night, and there is no trick hanging around. What the fuck is up, Bri?"

 

"Now you can wait..." Brian swore. "Start a pot of coffee, Mikey. I'll be back in about ten minutes." Brian compressed his lips as he walked away. This was  _not_  the morning for Michael to pull his paranoid and clinging bullshit. He was meeting Justin Taylor this morning for a meeting that could skyrocket Kinnetik to new heights. Michael's problem couldn't be more significant than that. Nothing could interfere with his focus for this meeting.

 

Not one to rush when it came to perfecting his visual appearance, Brian took his time, scrutinizing every aspect of the man and image he represented. Once he was finished, he surveyed himself from every possible angle, smiling in approval. "Hot." Brian mouthed to the mirror, something he often found himself doing, primarily before his nightly trips to Babylon. Let's see how Justin Taylor reacted to him in this mode of dress. On both meetings, he had been in mostly casual wear. Anything that took the arrogant Mr. Taylor out of his ultra superior and confident frame of mind, would be an advantage for him. The scales had been largely tipped in Justin Taylor's favor from their first meeting. Something closer to a neutral balance would be ideal at this point; although, after a couple of tumultuous meetings with the younger man, he realized such a balance would be hard to reach - if not completely improbable.

 

Ignoring Michael's somewhat transfixed expression, Brian proceeded directly to the coffee maker, pouring himself a full cup, knowing he would probably be drinking three such cups before he was finished with Michael's current crisis. Raising a brow at Michael's anxious, yet admiring stare, Brian shook his head in what was always known to be a show of his impatience. "Well? I have a full schedule today. What's the emergency?"

 

Michael sighed, his eyes becoming wide and pained. "David broke things off with me last night. I tried to call you for hours. You didn't answer. I thought for sure you would show up at Babylon at some point; you always do. But, you stayed out of touch all night, Brian. All night!"

 

Compressing his lips, nodding his head in mock agreement, Brian found himself morosely acknowledging, "A grievous crime for certain. I'm not sure how we can get past such an unforgivable act."

 

"Jokes - really, Brian? My life is in turmoil... and that's all you have to say!? Michael shrieked, unable to fathom how his best friend could be so uncaring about his devastating news.

 

Brian placed his empty cup on the bar, pouring himself another, wishing the circumstances of his morning made it so he could add some liberal shots of mind numbing alcohol into the mix. There wasn't a doubt in his mind, if this encounter wasn't over soon, he would be arriving at the office with a throbbing headache. That wasn't how he wanted to start this day. "I don't know what you want me to say, Michael." He pierced Michael with an intense stare. "You know how I felt about David. I tried to stop you from getting in too deep with him... but you allowed yourself to be seduced by his apparent charm." Brian snorted. "A charm I never did see... but to each his own."

 

"I loved him, Brian. He just expected too much from me, and that's what caused the break." Michael frowned, his mind going back to his last talk with David, unbelievably not face-to-face, but on the phone. "Would you believe he called me to break up? He couldn't even wait until he returned from his trip."

 

"Would you rather he had just sent a text message?" In his mind, it was in Michael's best interest. He had never liked Dr. David Cameron. On many occasions, he had detected falseness in the man. He was hypocritical, and despite Michael's faults, he deserved better. Brian glanced at his Rolex, shaking his head in irritation. He had wanted to be in the office early today. It was Monday, and he had a full calendar. He intended for everything to run smoothly before his meeting with Justin Taylor. Delays to start the day wasn't something he needed. "Listen, Michael, I know you are upset, but there isn't much I can do or say to make that better. David was an ass. I told you that then, and I am telling you it now too. I am not the one to approach for this kind of advice. Talk to Ted or Emmett. They can comfort you and make you feel everything is right in the world again. I am not THAT guy."

 

Michael began to sputter, his jaw dropping down in shock. "B-but B-Brian... you're my best friend. I-I needed you. I need you now. Tell m-me what to do. P-please..."

 

Looking away, not heartless to his best friend's pleas, but in a way feeling helpless in knowing how to help him. For fuck's sake, he was Brian Kinney. This was far out of his line of expertise. "Listen, we can hang out later. I just can't do this now. In the meantime, call Emmett. I'm sure he can help you more."

 

"You mean it? We can hang out later? Just the two of us?" Michael asked eagerly, the light of hope suddenly appearing in his eyes.

 

Brian groaned. Fuck. That wasn't what he had meant, but it appeared that was the only way to send Michael on his way. "Sure. Why not? We haven't done that for awhile. Meet me here around seven. We can order some dinner. I will supply the alcohol and drugs. How does that sound?"

 

"Great. Thank you, Brian. This is exactly what I needed!" Michael extorted gleefully. "I'll bring some Thai with me; I know how much you love it." Before Brian could change his mind, Michael rushed to the door, his mind and heart already pounds lighter. Closing it behind him, he moved toward the elevator, a dreamy smile on his face. Once inside, he spoke the words aloud that, for the first time, he felt had a hope of being realized. "Goodbye David... hello, Brian. I just needed to wait for the right time. My not so broken heart will give me that chance." Michael's grin became more cunning. "Thank you for that, David."

 

* * *

Justin stepped into the offices of Kinnetik, his eyes touching on everything in the lobby, the decor intriguing and different from anything he had ever seen in an advertising agency. Often, he had found them decorated in a way that promoted any past or current ad campaigns, displaying to a prospective new client what the agency had to offer. In this case, Brian Kinney hadn't elected to do that. The outer office displayed a bare minimum of decor, enough to capture the eye, but nothing too overwhelming. He moved slowly into the office, inclining his head to a few other men that sat waiting, his eyes glancing to the few pieces of framed artwork that were hanging on the walls. They were all originals, and very expensive. It appeared in another area, Brian Kinney had exquisite taste.

 

He moved forward, preparing to introduce himself, remaining silent when the woman that seemed to be who guarded the inner sanctum, looked at him with a wide smile, with what appeared to be immediate recognition. He realized he was often highly recognized; however, at times, it was unexpected. "Good morning," Justin spoke, certain no introduction would be in order.

 

"Good morning, Mr. Taylor. I'm Cynthia, Brian's PA." Smiling brightly, she offered, "Can I get you some refreshment? We have tea, coffee, water, expresso." Lowering her voice to an almost conspiratorial fashion, she alluded, "I believe Brian has something more potent in his office... if that would be more preferable."

 

Justin laughed. He liked Cynthia already, and he also liked the informal feel of Brian's office. In his experience, titles often led to lower production. Keep your staff close, and they often worked even harder to support and please you. Even though he had just met Brian's attractive PA, he sensed she was one that would go over and beyond for her boss. "No, but thank you, Cynthia."

 

"Follow me, I will take you to Brian's office. He is expecting you." Cynthia stood from behind her desk, motioning Justin forward, for once, wishing she would have eyes and ears inside Brian's office. For some reason, she thought this meeting could be very interesting. The fact that Brian had secured this meeting so quickly had astounded her. How he did so was a mystery and something that greatly intrigued her.

 

Knocking once on the door at the far end of the hall, Cynthia opened it, not the least bit surprised when Brian immediately looked up. Whether he would admit it or not, she knew he was anxious for the arrival of his eleven o'clock. He had been irritable and snappy all morning. She suspected it had much to do with his upcoming meeting with Justin Taylor. "Brian, I have Mr. Taylor here."

 

Brian refrained from looking at Justin, his attention respectfully on his PA, in his mind knowing this game was well under way, and in the case of Justin Taylor, he couldn't afford any miscues. "Thank you, Cynthia. That will be all." He watched in slight amusement at the curiosity on Cynthia's face. She always wanted to know everything and still didn't know how this unlikely meeting had come about so quickly. Knowing her as he did, this lack of knowledge would drive her crazy.

 

Standing to his feet, adjusting his tie, his eyes now absorbing his prospective new client... along with what he hoped to evolve into even more, Brian moved forward, not the least bit frazzled when Justin's eyes moved over him in obvious appreciation. "Please come in and have a seat, Mr. Taylor. I know you must have a busy schedule, so I will do my best to move along quickly."

 

Justin nodded and smiled as he moved forward, for the moment, not responding with any sort of sexual connotations. Typically, that wasn't difficult in a business meeting. He was skilled in separating the two worlds; however, in the case of Brian Kinney, that would be put to the test. "Thank you... and please remember to call me Justin, whether in the office or not."

"As you wish... Justin." Brian wasn't certain it was wise to be on such a casual basis with this man, but as always, excelled at doing all he could to please the client. How he wanted to please this one and on a variety of levels. He only hoped he had that opportunity. "First of all, I would like to thank you for agreeing to this meeting. Being new to the city, and Kinnetik an unknown to you, I appreciate you giving me a chance."

 

"It's only a meeting, Brian. I haven't decided anything beyond that - yet." Justin took a seat across from Brian's desk, his eyes hungrily watching Brian take his seat behind it. Fuck, if the man didn't look even hotter in a professional, and designer label suit. He had embodied pure sex in his more casual wear, but in this suit and proper manner, Justin wanted to ravage the man from head to toe. He would achieve that desire. No matter if it was today, tomorrow, a week from now, or even longer, he was determined to sate himself in this perfect specimen of a man.

 

"Point taken," Brian agreed. "I am at a bit of a disadvantage for this meeting, but I will improvise as I can. I am aware that you must have a reputable advertising agency for your interests in Los Angeles. I assume that any agency you select here in New York will be for your current expansion project."

 

Justin nodded. "That's correct, at least for the moment. I don't rule out finding the right agency to take on both my LA interests and my future ones here in New York. It would be quite the task, with an enormous amount of prestige and fee attached, but something to consider down the road. For now, keeping the two bases separate is more optimal for me."

 

"A wise decision, Justin, and one that would enable you to observe the productivity of each division, and make a concise choice." Brian reached into his desk drawer, extending a large file that he placed on the front of his desk. "This is a file of finished and current advertising campaigns that I have personally handled within the past six months. There are photos, drawings, and letters of recommendations included in the file. I can produce more of the same files for more extensive dates - if you would like." Brian smiled engagingly at the attentive man, never more determined to close a deal.

 

Reaching for the file, Justin arched an eyebrow in surprise. He was impressed. For such a short time to prepare, it appeared that Brian was more than prepared for this meeting. That sort of attention to detail was vital to him. Whether the hot and apparently extremely efficient Mr. Kinney knew it or not, the meeting was going very well for the owner of Kinnetik. "I'm sure this will more than suffice, Brian. Give me a moment to review it."

 

"Take all the time you need, Justin." Brian's pitch lowered a notch, taking a chance in taking this initial meeting to another level, but using all of the skills he possessed to lend to his success. "I am a firm believer in going all out to please the client. I think my past history will indicate how successful I have been in achieving just that."

 

Justin scanned through a few more photos, his eyes skimming over the flattering recommendations, his decision already having been made about going into business with Kinnetik. He liked how Brian ran his office, and although he had only met one member of his staff, he didn't doubt the rapport that existed throughout the entirety of the organization. He could see from the prestigious clients listed, ones that offered Kinnetik the highest of praise, Brian was an astute and skilled businessman. He saw no reason to look further. However... it wasn't going to be that easy, especially since Brian was unnecessarily utilizing his sex appeal to make a point. The poor man wouldn't know what hit him when he placed what he knew would be an exclamation on that moot point.

 

His eyes raising, Justin affixed a smoky and focused glance on the man smirking arrogantly from the other side of the desk.  _So you want to play games, Mr. Kinney? Tsk tsk. You don't have the winning hand... but I do. Let's play._ He placed the file back on Brian's desk, his eyes alternating from Brian's provocatively curved lips, and the intense hazel eyes that electrified him. "I came here with the intention of sticking exclusively to business, but you seek to use your immense sex appeal to lure me into the Kinnetik family? So unnecessary, Mr. Ad Man."

 

"Nothing that closes a deal is unnecessary." Brian detected a familiar fire in Justin's eyes, one he always displayed when in the beginning of an intense hunt. He needed to get this back on a firm business footing. Why had he strayed from it? He knew it to be dangerous in the presence of this man... and still, he had done it. If he didn't know himself better, he would say that he had been attempting to test the waters... but with Justin Taylor, at least, of all that he knew of him so far - that had been foolhardy. "Could I ask you a question regarding your expansion?"

 

"Certainly, Brian. Should I sign with Kinnetik, everything I plan here would need to be disclosed." Justin marveled at how much like himself Brian truly was. They could play this game all day, alternating with ease between business and sexual overtones. It was exhilarating. He hadn't felt this challenged in longer than he could remember.

 

"Thank you." Brian inclined his head politely. "Are you merely extending your operations to New York, or do you have something even more enterprising in mind?"

 

Justin laughed. "You are very astute, Brian. I like that. As much as an expansion to New York City would create more opportunities for the current label of Metropolitan Man, I have an even greater vision in mind." Justin stared at Brian intently, before he advised him, "This hasn't been released to the press yet, so your discretion would be appreciated-"

 

"Of course," Brian answered without hesitation. "Anything you say in this meeting is completely confidential."

 

"I believe you, Brian; if not, I wouldn't even consider a business alliance with you, no matter how hot you are." Justin gave a teasing wink. "Seriously, though, I am planning on a New York edition of Metropolitan Man. Not bonus editions, but an entirely new publication centered around the gay men and women of New York and its suburbs. Now... is that big enough for you to want to sink your teeth into?"

 

Brian whistled. "That's a huge project, and one that I think will be an immense success. What you have done with the LA publication has been nothing short of amazing. I've only been to Los Angeles a few times, and I am a subscriber for both home and at the office. I can only imagine how many other gay men do the same all around the country. It is a credit to the quality of your product. You should be proud of the accomplishment."

 

"Thank you, Brian. I take great pride in every interview, article, and photo that is placed in my magazine." He felt a slight moment of humility, something he had rarely if never felt. It made him feel at a sudden disadvantage, and that was something he never allowed. Such emotions were foreign to him. First, Sean's jealousy... and now this humbling feeling Brian had just evoked in him. He wasn't sure of the cause, but he needed to get things back in check. "That being said, I am going to give you an offer. One that I hope you won't refuse-"

 

"Sounds intriguing." Brian stapled his hands underneath his chin, resting his elbows on his desk, deliberately moving closer in the process, his eyes focused on the mesmerizing man seated across from him.

 

"I want to make a deal, one in which you benefit financially beyond your wildest dreams. Money, fame, and even free publicity for Kinnetik." Justin smiled, seeing that Brian was spellbound waiting to hear the rest. "I will sign exclusively with Kinnetik for all of my enterprises in New York. We can look at the rest at a later date. In exchange, I want you to be my cover story for the premiere issue of Metropolitan Man New York." Justin stood to his feet, determined he would leave this meeting having a clear advantage, feeling the balance had shifted to a small degree during this encounter.

 

"Featured in the premiere issue..." Brian pondered. "My my, aren't you just full of surprises, Mr. Magazine Man." Brian's eyes narrowed on Justin almost accusingly, yet he couldn't help but admire the younger man's drive and tenacity. "You came here with an agenda. I think you already investigated Kinnetik... me in particular. Now, you are using this opportunity to enhance your other... desires."

 

Justin wasn't about to deny what was blatantly obvious. It was exciting how this almost stranger read him so well. Fuck. They complimented each other on every level. In business, they would be a perfect unit... and in bed, they would be explosive. Justin couldn't wait to find out, and vowed this new venture would make it a reality even more quickly. Moving closer, until he was at the side of Brian's desk, almost within touching distance, Justin's voice was throaty, when he told him, "The fact that you can't predict my moves turns you on, Brian. Knowing that not just your perfect body, but the totality of you makes me burn to be inside you, makes your dick ache even more. What's the point in denying what we both know to be true?"

 

Brian knew he would call himself all kinds of a fool later, but he couldn't refute a single word. Justin was right, and he was invariably fucked. He wondered how long before it became a reality. "Fine. I accept your offer, Justin. You get your exclusive expose of me, and I get Metropolitan Man New York in the Kinnetik portfolio. It appears a win/win scenario for me."

 

Justin's eyes moved lustfully over Brian's form reclining in his office chair, his own footsteps slowly moving behind him, turning to look out at the view afforded by Brian's office situated within the impressive Empire State Building. "I will enjoy spending time with you, Brian. Following you as you go through your day... and then, later on, that same evening, watching and interacting with you, as I write the most explosive feature article has ever been written."

 

Brian swiveled around in his chair, his eyes wide and stunned. "Wait a minute. You will be interviewing me, and writing the article. What about the photographs?"

 

"Haven't you ever noticed my byline, Brian? I do write an occasional article... and I am a skilled photographer as well. You will be spending the entirety of your day with me." Justin turned around to look deeply into Brian's eyes, displaying all of his desire and determination. "Are you still game, Brian? You can still back out of our agreement..."

 

A muscle twitched in Brian's cheek. Back out? Never! That wasn't how he lived. This arrogant little fucker wouldn't make him start now. He extended his hand forward, determined to exude a confidence he only partially felt. "You have a deal, Mr. Taylor. Is tomorrow too soon for you, or do you need more time to prepare?"

 

Justin emitted a sultry laugh. "Prepare? I'm ready for you now, dear Brian; however, I want to follow a full day of your actions. Tomorrow it will be. If you would be so kind, I would like for you to pick me up at my hotel. Then, wherever you go... I will go. Think you can handle that?"

 

Not at all, Brian thought to himself... but there was no way he would admit to that. "I can handle anything... and anyone. In time, you will understand that."

 

"No, Brian. In time you will understand how much you want to simply let go and give in. When you do, I will be there." Justin lightly trailed his fingers along the back of Brian's neck, his mouth moving to almost touch his ear. "Let me tell you something else, Mr. Kinney. Are you listening?" Justin smiled when he heard Brian's breathing hitch, knowing he had his attention in more ways than one. He slid his tongue over the shell of Brian's ear, his dick aching in his pants, knowing only this man could succeed in soothing this particular ache. "You are immensely hot in your club attire... but like this, you are just assembled so perfectly - to others, almost untouchable. But... not to me." Justin ran his hands down the front of Brian's jacket, his fingers pulling at the silken tie. "This look just makes me want to shred your tidy suit to pieces, bend you over, bind your wrists and rim you within an inch of insanity. Then... well, I think you know what comes next."

 

Closing his eyes, as Justin's words washed over him in a series of evocative caresses, Brian moaned when Justin stepped away, knowing tomorrow would be the longest day of his life. Utilizing all the inner strength he possessed, Brian stood to his feet, effectively distancing himself from this hot temptation, aware that Justin read him far too well. "I guess we'll have to see. I will pick you up in the lobby around eight a.m. Or is that too early for a California boy?"

 

"I will be ready, Brian. This isn't just about me acquiring your fine ass; I am also intrigued about Brian Kinney the man. However..." Justin paused for the optimal of effect. "In the end... I. Will. Have. It. All."

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: A much longer chapter... I hope you enjoyed that! And now we have Michael showing his trouble making tendencies; I can't wait to hear what you think about him - haha! As always, thank you for reading! More to come next week..._ **

 


	10. The Brink of Insanity

A/N: There is no Justin in this chapter. This chapter focuses on Brian and Michael hanging out. Thanks for reading! :) 

* * *

Brian placed two six packs of beer in the refrigerator, uncertain if that would be enough to numb his mind after Michael's arrival, and subsequent accounting, at least in Michael's opinion, of his current life crisis. It had been an exceptionally long day; however, not nearly as long as he knew tomorrow would be. Despite knowing how stressful the teasing and tormenting by one hot little dominant blond would be, he still found himself looking forward to it. In fact, he had to admit to himself, he was actually anxious for the morning to arrive. An entire day of being watched and interviewed by Justin Taylor would be a challenge. He hoped he was up to it, but this blond dynamo was a mini bulldozer. There was no stopping him. Brian wondered if the time was nearing that he wouldn't even want to try.

 

Glancing at the time, seeing that he had just enough time for a quick shower, Brian moved toward the shower, stripping his Armani suit as he walked, pausing only to lay the garments over the back of a high-backed chair. His eyes briefly pulled to the suit, unable to resist replaying Justin's provocative references to it. Justin had seemed visibly turned on by his professional image, or more to the point, how he looked in his business attire. A flirtatious Justin Taylor was one thing to handle; a full on horny Justin was a force of nature. For some reason, he believed he had only scratched the surface there. A Justin Taylor that was in full predator mode, much as he had long ago perfected himself, that man would be irresistible. Brian could see the day was swiftly approaching that he would come face-to-face with that hunter in Justin unless he tired of the game before then. Stepping into the shower, Brian snorted at his own thoughts. Justin wanted him ferociously. He would not give up until he satisfied the craving that consumed him. Brian was much the same. He wanted Justin as intensely. Only one of them could win this first battle. At this point, the younger man had him at a great disadvantage. The most bizarre factor being that he cared less about that after each encounter had ended.

 

Brian could still hear Justin's sultry voice in his ears, and that burning swipe of his tongue along his ear. He remembered his words, ones that had been more of an avowal. _Rim you within an inch of insanity_. Fuck, if that didn't sound good... and undoubtedly, the hottest words any man had dared to utter to him in such a possessive and dominant manner... Each time they were alone together, Justin took his seduction a step farther. Brian was a skilled hunter. He clearly discerned every subtle overture. There would come a time when resistance could be futile. If nothing else, he was honest with himself. He couldn't deny that day was coming, and it could be very soon.

 

Closing his eyes, realizing he had to get through his shower and dressed before Michael arrived, Brian couldn't get that husky, ultra sensual voice out of his head. Before he knew what he was about, his soapy hand grasped his cock, his hand moving urgently over his turgid organ. He leaned his head back, a half-smile on his lips as he built up a rhythm, all with the idea of rubbing out one massive orgasm. He had needed this all day... largely after Justin Taylor left his office. Remembering how Justin had pressed up against his ass at Babylon, teasing him about a chain fuck, Brian began to pant as he fucked his own fist. With a groaning grunt, Brian released into his hand, opening it to spray against the shower tile, his elevated breathing slowly coming back down to earth. Hurriedly, he finished his shower, angling the shower head to spray his much-needed release down the drain, knowing he wanted to be dressed and ready to answer the door when Michael arrived. After the incident this morning, the last thing he needed was Michael banging down his door.

 

Slipping from the shower, his cock momentarily satisfied, Brian briskly dried himself off before sliding into a pair of jeans, leaving the snap undone as was his custom, and sliding a black wife beater over his head. He dried his hair quickly, applying just enough mousse to style it, having the feeling he would be rushing out to find a trick once this dinner was over. Fuck. What could he possibly say to comfort Michael about a break-up with a man he had virtually detested? The writing had always been on the wall. He had known it and had been very vocal about that. Why was Michael coming to him? As his best friend, Michael would know that he had never been in a committed relationship with another man. He couldn't envision that ever being a part of his own reality.

 

Leisurely moving out of the bathroom, Brian headed for the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and reaching for a bottle of beer, which he grimly acknowledged would be the first one of many no matter how long this dinner and unwanted chat lasted. It wasn't that he was completely uncaring of Michael's distress. He had been his best friend and confidante for years; however, that had started many years ago. Time brings about many changes. People develop new interests, and even friends can grow apart. It wasn't ever deliberate, it was just life. At times, he wondered if that had already happened with him and Michael, whether he had realized it or not.

 

Only about halfway through his first bottle of beer, Brian grimaced when he heard the harsh tapping at the door. For a fleeting second, he thought about ignoring the knock but knew that wasn't fair to the friendship they had long sustained. In addition to that, there would most likely be a screaming tirade as Michael had put on this morning. No matter how annoying some of this evening ended up being, he had to man up, face the music, and deal with an over emotional Michael Novotny. Barefoot as he made his way to the door, Brian swung the door open, his tolerance only slightly more visible than it had been this morning. Michael had disrupted the tranquility of the rapport he had with his neighbors. They left him alone, and he did the same for them. Michael's outburst this morning could have changed that going forward.

 

Michael grinned excitedly, brandishing the bag of Thai food, a sigh of relief quickly emitting that Brian had remembered their plans, and wasn't currently involved with a trick or some other form of tedious business. "I got dinner." He scowled briefly. "When I went to pick up the order, I was told it had been paid for. I know you make a lot more money than I do; but, I can pay for dinner, Brian."

 

"It's not a problem, Michael. I order some of the most expensive dishes on the menu. I don't expect you to pay for that." Brian motioned him to the bar. He noticed Michael looking with interest toward the dining room table; however, he wasn't about to go that route. Such comfort would only prolong the evening. With his all day session with Justin Taylor starting early tomorrow morning, he needed to be well rested tonight, ready to face anything the cunning little fucker threw at him. "Sit down; I'll grab the beer."

 

Michael sat down, his eyes watchful on Brian as he removed two bottles of beer from the refrigerator, visually following as Brian pulled down plates, and laid out napkins and cutlery. He bit back the sigh that threatened to escape. Watching Brian was his most pleasant way to pass the time. How could it not be? Brian Kinney was the most beautiful man he would ever meet. No one would ever measure up. Initially, he had tried with David; however, in time, he had realized no man could compare to Brian Kinney, his best friend, a man that he just knew was destined to be even more to him. David's constant bickering about his relationship with Brian had been a slow moving catalyst. Even though he had denied every last complaint David listed, deep down, he had known his words to be true. Everything David did, he compared it to Brian, and how he would respond in the same situation. He never tried to be obvious about it, but David always sensed it... and when he did, a fight always followed. Now, David had given up and was out of his life. This was his chance to have with Brian what he'd always known was meant to be. He just had to make Brian see that too.

 

Silently, Brian placed the food on his plate, for it now being after seven o'clock, surprised at how much he was preparing to eat, having just realized how hungry he was. He would have to allow for extra time at the gym tomorrow. Brian found himself smiling. He wondered if Justin would accompany him there; he had the feeling the young man intended to stick to him like glue. Truth be known, he didn't mind. Taking a slow swallow of beer, and a couple mouthfuls of his favorite Thai cuisine, Brian turned to look at Michael inquiringly. "So... you and the good doctor are finished?"

 

"Yeah." Michael sighed dramatically. "Ma is giving me all kinds of hell over it. She loved David from the start."

 

Brian snorted. "More like she loved him being a doctor..."

 

Michael chuckled. "You know her as well as anyone."

 

"I should. She practically raised me." Brian felt a bit nostalgic, which was totally uncommon for him. He was momentarily pulled back to the time of his life when he and Michael had become best friends. It had been his teenage years, and not unlike many teenagers, he had led a troubled youth. Debbie Novotny had given him a calm from the storm more often than not. His parents, his father, in particular, had both been assholes. He had often found himself seeking refuge at the Novotny home. "I need to visit Pittsburgh soon. I didn't look back when I left, but there are those I would like to look up."

 

"I miss that dirty, dingy city." Michael liked where this conversation was heading. In his mind, it was the perfect lead-in and something that could bring their bond back to the surface. If he thought to have any chance with Brian, he needed to build on that. "Let's do it, Bri. We can go for the weekend, take a few extra days." His eyes lit up with merriment. "Doesn't that sound great? We could visit all our old haunts. Life was so simple back then."

 

"Simple." Brian agreed. "And poor." When he had left for business college, he had turned his back on that life. "It's the past now. I will visit if given a chance, but at the moment things are too busy at Kinnetik."

 

Michael scowled. Always Kinnetik. Brian was too focused on business and pleasing his large number of clients. The identity of a new potential client hadn't escaped his notice either. That had been a hot topic at Babylon the other night, even before the blond's arrival. He needed to get Brian back on track... away from anything connected to Kinnetik. He was supposed to be Brian's focus tonight - not Kinnetik, and certainly not Justin Taylor. "You have accomplished so much, Bri. I'm so proud of you. Leaving the Pitts was probably the best thing for your future." He paused in eating, to smile adoringly at his best friend, and love of his life. Brian might think what he felt to only be a friendship... but tonight, he would understand what they truly shared. Ending the night in Brian's arms was his objective. He wouldn't let anything stand in his way this time.

 

Brian frowned, placing his fork down on his plate, turning to really look at Michael, for some reason, feeling something was off here. "Michael, you don't seem overly emotional about your breakup; at least, not like you appeared this morning. What the fuck is going on?"

 

Hurriedly, Michael looked away from Brian, shaken and confused. He couldn't fuck this up... but it seemed like that's exactly what he was doing. Not only was Brian heartbreakingly gorgeous, he was also smart. He wouldn't fall for subterfuge easily. Michael sighed, his head slowly turning to face Brian's accusing gaze. "Nothing, Brian. I - I'm just trying to stay positive, focus on the good memories, and not dwell on how abruptly it ended."

 

"Uh huh," Brian responded, uncertain if he believed Michael. He knew him so well. Focusing on the positive wasn't one of Michael Novotny's strengths. Taking a long drink of his beer, Brian ate a few more bites of his dinner, before asking the question that had him slightly curious. "Why did the good Doc bail?"

 

How should he answer that? Should he tell Brian it was because there had always been another man in their relationship? In particular - him? How would he respond to that? Was he ready to know that he couldn't truly be with another man without Brian's perfection interfering? It never took long for any man he dated to see that. All it took was seeing him with Brian, even just from him talking about him. Brian was the only one that mattered... the only man he wanted. He wasn't about to give up until Brian not only understood that but responded the same. If he needed to, he would wait forever. "He was offered a position in a prominent facility in Seattle. He wanted me to go with him. I told him I couldn't."

 

"Couldn't?" Brian pushed his half-eaten plate away, draining his bottle of beer in one long swallow, standing up from the bar and moving around to the refrigerator, having the feeling this was leading to a place he didn't want to visit. His appetite gone, and a queasiness replacing hunger in his stomach, Brian turned to face Michael who was fixated raptly on his every movement; in his opinion, far too interested in what he was doing. "You are telling me that you refused to follow the man you professed to love... the same man you told me on countless occasions, ‘This is the one, Brian'. I don't get it, Mikey. You used up all of your savings to follow me to New York, taking a risk and opening up a comic book store. Emmett did the same, but he made a fortune as a porn star - far more than he could have pulled in Pittsburgh. Why did you do that? I just don't get it... or you."

 

His bottom lip quivering, uncertain if now was the right time, but unable to stop the words that he had held in for too long. "You've never understood, Brian. Never! I followed you because I love you... far more than I could ever love David or any other man for that matter."

 

Taking a step back, looking at Michael as if he'd never really seen him, Brian answered, "You don't love me, Michael. It's just a childhood crush that apparently you never outgrew. I think it's time we call an end to this night before more things are said that won't be easily taken back. You are my best friend, Michael. Don't do or say anything we can't find our way back from."

 

Michael stood from the bar, moving around it as if compelled by some invisible force of nature. He reached out, placing his hand on Brian's chest, unable to miss how Brian's eyes suddenly turned cold, his body tensing in response. He began to move his hand up and down Brian's chest, his tongue stretching out to moisten his lips, moving his body closer, knowing if Brian allowed this gesture and subsequent embrace, he would finally have Brian where he had always wanted him - in his arms and focused totally on him. "Brian, we don't have to hide behind our friendship any longer. We can have it all. Kiss me once and tell me you feel nothing. If you can do that, I will walk away. I know you, though. I don't think you can do that."

 

"Hide? Have you lost your fucking mind, Michael?" Brian pushed Michael away, slamming his bottle down on the bar, his expression livid. "Kiss you? I have kissed you countless times; however, it never meant what you seem to think it did. You are my best friend, Michael... but, if you keep this up, that could change."

 

Michael began to pout, his first thought being that Brian hadn't been ready for this yet, but another voice telling him he just needed to push harder. He was going to follow his instincts. Nothing was more important than Brian being with him.  "Brian, is it that much of a reach? We've always been connected. It's only natural that we take the next step." Michael reached for the bottom of his shirt, quickly moving to pull it over his head, only pausing his actions due to Brian's laughter. It wasn't a pleasant sound. It was the kind that one released when at an elevated level of irritation. Pulling the shirt back down, Michael stammered, "Y-you a-actually don't w-want me---"

 

"No, Michael; I truly don't. When I see you, I do see a good looking man... but not one that appeals to me. I see my friend, a confidante of sorts. Nothing else. I will say this one last time... end this nonsense or face the consequences. Entirely your choice." Brian's face was a cold mask. As much as he wished he could handle this with finesse and kindness, he knew a more harsh truth would be the only way Michael would accept reality. "It's time to let go of crushes and dreams of what-ifs. We are grown men now. Our lives are different, Michael. It's time to live them."

 

Coming around the bar to stand toe-to-toe with Brian, his eyes wide and disbelieving, Michael's voice raised when he demanded, "What are you saying, Brian? Are we no longer friends? You are throwing me to the curb because I had the nerve to share my feelings? That's fucked up, Brian."

 

"That's not what I said, Michael. I am trying to extend you some kindness here. If it wasn't you, I would have already thrown you out... and you should know that." Brian took in a deep breath, hating the fact that Michael was forcing him into this, but seeing no other way now. "I will never look at you with lust in my eyes; I DON'T want you like that. Now, I want you to leave. Nothing good will come of us talking further tonight..."

 

"Fine, I'll leave." Michael's eyes remained filled with determination, when he fervently vowed, "I know you think this is just a rebound thing... but I do love you, Brian. I always have. I get that you're not ready to commit, and that's okay. I have waited this long, I can wait even longer. You can go out tricking and play all the games you want... but in the end, you will want to settle down with someone that not only loves you but one that you can trust as well. When that time comes, I will be waiting."

 

Brian's jaw dropped down as he listened to Michael's irrational speech, realizing he had a much larger problem than he had considered. Too shocked to speak as he watched Michael exit the penthouse, he decided his childhood friend could just be crazy. Without a doubt, he had a problem, and the name of the problem was Michael Novotny. Now, he had to find a solution. At the moment, he didn't have a clue of where to start.

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: Forgive me for this long chapter with so much Michael. *Sigh* I can't tell you how difficult this was to write... but vital to plot development, so here we are. I think you'll like the next part better, and I can promise, no Michael to be found in it. Haha. Thanks for reading, the payoff should be coming very soon now. *Grins*_ **


	11. Taking Care of Business

Justin analytically checked his camera bag, mindful of having all the supplies he would require to take a roll of quality photos that would give him a deeper glimpse into Brian Kinney, the man at work. Not to mention, more time to build toward his ultimate goal - Brian on his knees servicing his cock, leading up to the gorgeous top bending over to receive all of him... moaning, panting, begging for a possession he craved to be the man to give; a possession Brian had never previously so hungrily desired. For one thing was for certain - Brian was curious and hungry for him. If he didn't move a step closer to accomplishing his goals soon, he seriously thought he would go out of his mind. He had never wanted a man this badly. What concerned him the most was that it had only been a couple of days. How would he handle seeing him on a prolonged basis, and not having him? It was unthinkable. Scowling as his cock began to stir at the mere thought of touching that man, Justin forced himself to redirect his thoughts to business. In the past, that had never been a problem; however, in the case of Brian Kinney, nothing was either simple or proceeding as normal.

 

Pleased that he was prepared for the most efficient of impromptu photo shoots, Justin slightly flinched when his room phone abruptly began to ring. Moving toward it, he snatched it up quickly, before impatiently answering, "Justin Taylor..."

 

"Mr. Taylor, I'm sorry to bother you at such an early hour." The concierge cleared his throat nervously, quickly averting his eyes from the well-dressed brunet that stood to glower at him from across the front desk. "There is a man here that insists that he is expected by you. It is against hotel policy to allow anyone up that doesn't have either access from a guest or a house key."

 

Justin rolled his eyes. He was all for security... but not when it hindered Brian from having access to him. He wanted Brian to be able to come to him at any time he wished. He frowned at that sudden thought. Since when did he anticipate prolonged contact with a man? Sean had been the only one, and that had been largely due to the convenience of having him close and available. After his tense goodbye with Sean, he wasn't sure it would be wise to allow anyone to get that close again. However, that was all good enough in theory. He doubted if Brian made himself available in the same way, he would be able to resist such a tempting gift. "If you are speaking of Mr. Kinney, he is a business associate and should always have instant access. In fact, I don't want to ever hear of him being denied admittance to my suite of rooms."

 

"Y-yes Sir, Mr. Taylor." Looking to meet the mockery in the arrogant brunet's gaze, he stammered, "I - I will make sure the staff is adequately informed. This won't happen again."

 

"See that it doesn't," Justin snapped. "I am on my way down now, you can tell Mr. Kinney that I will meet him in the hotel lobby."

 

"Very good, Sir. I will advise him... and I am sorry for this gross inconvenience." He stared the cocky Mr. Kinney straight on, quickly realizing the two men were equally arrogant, he decided he would be thankful not to be the part of any future encounters that placed him as the middle man.  Waiting until their most prestigious guest bid him goodbye on the phone, he slowly replaced the receiver, smiling at this arrogant and presumptive man, before stiffly replying, "Mr. Taylor is on his way down. He states that in the future, you are to be given full access."

 

"I never doubted it..." Brian turned away from the efficient, yet uptight concierge, moving in slow steps toward the elevators, having previous experience with guests at this hotel, knowing where Justin would make his entrance. Full access, he pondered. There wasn't a doubt in his mind such privacy would only lead to one conclusion. If he was trying to avoid bottoming for the young and very determined Mr. Taylor, he knew a trip to Justin's hotel suite was off limits. The challenge was very tempting, but he remained uncertain of his success.

 

He didn't have long to wait. It was refreshing to see a man so young, successful, and impossibly self-absorbed was also so punctual. He had half expected to be waiting for Justin to make a grand entrance, finding himself immensely pleased to be mistaken. "Good morning, Mr. Taylor..." Brian greeted as Justin approached him, his eyes warmly caressing each visible inch.

 

Justin arched a brow, walking close enough to touch, on close inspection, deciding to do just that. He reached up and pushed back a stray tendril of brunet hair, his eyes taking in Brian's flushed face. Smoothing the back of his hand down the side of Brian's face, a predatory light entering his eyes when he felt Brian's skin quivering in response, Justin realized today was the day he pushed. There wasn't a doubt of how unbearable the wait continued to be, and now, feeling Brian's responses that he couldn't hide, before glancing upward to see the stark need in the man's eyes, Justin knew it was time to close the trap around his delicious prize. They would see to business today... but tonight, that would go according to his plans. "You look a bit out of place this morning, Brian. Rough start to the day?"

 

Brian swallowed, forcing himself not to take a step back, knowing to do so displayed an even greater weakness. Who was he truly kidding, though? This tenacious young man had been skillfully working him from their first meeting. There wasn't a doubt that Justin knew that. Was there a way to balance out the score? Or... should he just give up now? So many questions, but he felt this day they would be spending together could answer so many of them. "Not exactly. I have a light schedule this morning; I decided to stop by the gym before picking you up. I guess I am not as polished as you are accustomed to seeing."

 

"On the contrary, Brian. It's a look I really like." Justin stepped back to scrutinize him closely, verbalizing his immediate thought. "You are very diverse, Brian Kinney. I sense there are many sides and layers that make the man. I look forward to _fleshing_ them out."

 

Brian cleared his throat, Justin's inference not going unnoticed, and knowing he needed to get to the office - light day or not. Standing in the hotel lobby didn't even provide a safety net with this man. In the back of his mind, and he was quite certain, Justin's as well, was the knowledge that Justin had a luxurious suite upstairs. It would be too easy to go up to those rooms and either tempt fate... or completely surrender to it. And... after his unsettling visit with Michael last night, he felt his instincts weren't quite on par. How could he have misread Michael for so long? At the moment, in the cold light of day, he felt quite foolish.  "If you are ready, we should be going."

 

Frowning at a slight tone he detected in Brian's voice, sensing it was more than the sexual tension that constantly gripped them, Justin nodded, uncertain why he cared that something was bothering this intense and beautiful man... only knowing that for the first time in his life, he did care. Silently, he followed Brian to his car, not the least bit surprised that it was a sharp, and eye-catching ‘vette. "Nice car..." Justin approved. "I'm surprised you drive living in New York City. Parking is atrocious no matter where you go."

 

Brian grunted. "You are right about that; however, I pay handsomely for private parking at my penthouse, and of course, Kinnetik has more than adequate parking. It depends on where I am going if I use my own car, walk, or public transportation."

 

Once they were both seated and buckled in, Justin turned to send a dazzling smile Brian's way. "A man of improvisation. Another impressive quality."

 

"Sometimes a man has to improvise." Brian pulled away from the front of the hotel, and cautiously merged into the busy morning traffic, unable to resist finishing his statement with a response that Justin would probably take in multiple ways, but for some reason unable to be anything but totally honest with this man. "Flexible as well. It's very difficult to succeed without a balance of both."

 

"That's very true, Brian." He frowned at the tension he felt in the small sports car, his only relief being that he didn't feel it was because of him. "Is everything okay, Brian? You seem very tense this morning."

 

Brian glanced away from the road briefly, his eyes touching on Justin's face that was surprisingly showing genuine concern. This young man confused him on every level. He doubted he would ever figure him out. "I'm fine, Justin. I just had a very awkward encounter last night. I need to work through it and figure out what to do about it."

 

"I see." For some reason, Justin sensed this was about a man. He bit his lip, before saying something cutting and cruel; he realized that was the last thing Brian needed right now. And what the fuck did he care if it was about another man? He just wanted to fuck him. That was how he lived. He didn't submerge himself in emotions. That had been the problem with him and Sean. No, he didn't care that Brian was emotionally with another man right now. The physical was all that mattered. He had to have him soon. His concentration had been for shit since they had met. It had to stop. "Well, I am sure you will come up with the best solution."

 

Brian found himself doubtful of that. The problem with Michael could have very far reaching consequences. No matter the circumstances, he was always believed to be at fault in Michael's various delusions. In the case of last night, he didn't doubt that to be the case as well. He could almost hear Debbie Novotny's voice back in Pittsburgh with her bitterness and disparaging remarks all leveled at him and how he was the root of the discord in Michael's relationship with her dear Dr. David. If not for Michael's words and actions of last night, she might have been able to sell that story... but now he knew Michael's crush on him had evolved into a full-fledged obsession. "Typically I would agree... but these are extreme circumstances. We'll just have to see."

 

Justin's jaw dropped. He may have only just met Brian, but he knew this attitude was not indicative of Brian Kinney - the man that conquered all, a man that lived by his own creed, much like himself. No, this wouldn't do. He knew exactly how to distract him from whatever was eating at his soul... and if it got his attention back on him - precisely where he believed it belonged - then, all the better. He was growing more curious about Brian's problem, but for now, he felt a release of Brian's pent up tension was in order. His voice lowered to a sultry, provocative pitch, when he asked, "How long until we arrive at your office?"

 

Despite his deep distraction, Brian couldn't mistake _that_ tone in Justin's voice. He glanced Justin's way, quirking a brow as his initial response. "Five more minutes."

 

"I think that will work." Justin remained buckled in his seat. His hand would be all they needed to relieve Brian's tension this time. The overtly sexual Mr. Kinney was about to find out just how skillful his hand could be. "Keep focused on the road, Brian, and allow me to make you feel better. Such tension needs to be worked out before the start of a work day. And, I want my premiere issue of Metropolitan Man NY to see Brian Kinney as I do - rich, successful, always driven no matter the task, and sexy. Always sexy."

 

"Sounds promising. How do you plan on going about that, Mr. Taylor?" Brian's voice became hoarse, his breath momentarily catching when he felt Justin's hand unbuttoning, and then, unzipping his pants... a hand that definitely knew how to take care of business quickly.

 

Justin turned his head, leaning his cheek against the back of the seat, wishing more than anything he could kiss Brian as he worked toward rubbing out Brian's tension. He would kiss him today. It amazed him that he hadn't done that yet... but today he would. He needed to feel Brian's lips under his. Possessing those perfect lips had been delayed on purpose. He knew his own restraint and control. Once his tongue engaged Brian's, there would be no holding back. At that point, he would have to possess him. "I want you to understand how much of an ultimate top I am, Brian. I am just as focused on giving pleasure as I am in receiving it. You are about to find that out---"

 

Momentarily, Brian's hands tightened his grip on the steering wheel, an inner struggle quickly taking him over. He wasn't sure he should allow this to continue, especially now. He wasn't at his standard state of alertness, his thoughts had been in turmoil since last night. Justin could easy work this to his advantage, but for some unknown reason, he didn't feel that was why Justin had initiated this. In fact, he didn't believe it had been planned at all. That was even more confusing. All rational thought of why this wasn't a good idea was swept away by the firm and steady hand now gripping his cock - a hand that obviously knew how to tease, before tugging in a manner that would have him shooting quickly into the skillful hand. Barely able to focus on the task of driving, Brian's lips parted as gusty pants slid through, forcing himself not to look into blue eyes that he knew would be filled with lust, almost impossible to resist.

 

Justin couldn't look away from Brian's flushed face, his eyes devouring every response, his cock throbbing in his own pants as he worked toward stroking Brian to completion. A cock had never felt so good in his hand. Brian was quite large. If he wasn't mistaken, and he rarely was when it came to cock, they were very similar in size. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Brian was a skilled top, one that knew how to give pleasure to the man beneath him. He had already witnessed that on one occasion. He expected he would see that again. "You are so beautiful, Brian. Especially when gripped by your lust. Fuck... I wish I had you back in my hotel suite."

 

Right now, Brian found himself wishing the same. This man was an aphrodisiac to him. He couldn't resist him. Whether he admitted it to Justin or not, he had just about given up on trying. His curiosity about Justin, and what he would feel like inside of him was beginning to eat him alive. "J-Justin..." Brian moaned, unsure of what he was asking, only knowing he needed to come while realizing this was just the beginning. There would be no turning back.

 

Justin chuckled throatily. "I know what you need, Brian. Not just in this moment... but what you crave even more than this. I am going to give it to you. If I had you alone in the proper setting, I would push you against any structure or piece of furniture I could find, and show you how much I want you." Justin groaned when he felt the wetness of Brian's quick release filling his palm, promising himself this was just the prelude to so much more. "Mmmm, that's nice, Brian. So hot and sticky; I can't wait to taste you."

 

"You are incredible, Justin. Absolutely incredible." Now was not the time to elaborate on any of Justin's thoughts or desires. Somehow, he had to begin the process of focusing on business. His thighs still quivering from his release as he barely managed to recognize his turn, and pull down the street and into his private parking space, Brian breathed in and out deeply, a shaky smile curving his lips, as Justin pulled his hand free, to his amazement discovering not a single drop had been left behind, either on him or his clothing. "There are some wipes in the glove box."

 

"Of course there are." Justin chuckled. "I can't imagine you not being prepared for any contingency..." Deliberately, Justin waited for Brian to look at him, before raising his fingers to his lips, slowly sucking on each finger, his tongue licking some of the remaining remnants away. With his free hand, he opened the glove box, pulling out the wipes and sliding one out to smooth over his hand. "It's a shame to waste it... but I know it's time to focus on business." Justin smiled at Brian. "I do hope that relieved your stress, Mr. Kinney."

 

"It worked like a charm..." Brian rolled his lips under, smiling knowingly at the conniving little fucker. That was why he had done this. It hadn't been to torment him further, or enhance his own agenda... He had been aware of his tension, and this was one way he knew how to help without becoming personally involved in his problem. Very well done indeed. This young man wasn't what the world perceived him to be. Justin Taylor did have a heart.

  
  
TBC    


	12. An Agreement Reached

Feeling more prepared to concentrate on a day at Kinnetik, at least, as much as he could with Justin's overwhelming presence constantly by his side, Brian swept into the lobby, giving Cynthia nothing more than a cursory glance. He reached for the stack of phone messages, scowling at the name on each of them. Swiveling back to look at his PA, Brian snapped, "Michael has called seven times already?"

 

Cynthia nodded. "That doesn't count all the voice messages he left before I arrived. Is something wrong, Brian?"

 

"Typical Michael bullshit." Realizing Justin was taking in every word, and knowing he was here in a business capacity, Brian decided to put an end to the Michael drama, at least for today. "If he calls back, I am in meetings all day."

 

Eyes widening, uncertain if she had ever heard Brian refuse calls from Michael, and after his initial response, hesitant to remind that he had a very light day today, she answered in a stunned voice, "Okay, boss. If that's what you want."

 

"It is..." he snapped. "Shall we?" Brian asked, motioning Justin in the direction of his inner office, wishing it had been any other day than this one that Justin would be getting his intense introspective of him. He was off his game in every possible way, all thanks to the man he was beginning to think of as his former best friend.

 

Justin followed Brian inside, frowning as he watched him move behind his desk, uncertain if he should try to get him to talk about this Michael thing... or if he should just smooth over it. He found his thoughts momentarily distracted as Brian placed his briefcase on the desk, and hung up his long overcoat, unable to stop from admiring the beautiful brunet moving around the office, not responding until Brian handed him one of the two cups of what appeared to be vanilla latte resting on his desk. "Thank you. It appears your PA thinks of everything."

 

"That she does. Cynthia could efficiently run any office. She knew you would be here with me today. I'm sure she picked up two cups of the same latte. Hopefully, vanilla works for you." Brian smirked, realizing immediately his faux pas.

 

"Oh Brian, you are definitely off of your game today. I can't imagine you ever making such a slip of the tongue..." Justin purred. "But to be clear, in this case, vanilla works well for me... in other ways, no, not at all."

 

"Touche, Mr. Taylor. Touche." Brian pulled his laptop from his briefcase, opening and powering it on, before giving his full attention to his observant guest. "So, I've never been involved in this type of interview. Where do we start?"

 

"This isn't typically how I do this, either." Justin looked at Brian attentively, at this moment in time, concentrating on business his sole objective. "I want to see what the world sees from Brian Kinney. In my most intimate features, I equally focus on business and pleasure. I realize you don't live a sedated life, and that I will have to censor what I announce to the world, but at the very least, I will get a full grasp of the complete Brian Kinney."

 

Unable to resist, knowing it made him all kinds of a reckless fool, especially since Justin was currently in a business mindset, not to mention, engaging in fair play, Brian needlessly reminded, "I think you already had a good grasp of the complete package I offer, Mr. Taylor... Although, I doubt that is the exclusive you are prepared to offer your readers."

 

Justin laughed. It was husky. Sensual. Dripping with raw, untamed sex. "Shame on you, Brian." When Brian merely smiled in response, Justin realized the hot ad man was deliberately teasing him. Brian had much to learn about these kinds of games, and he couldn't wait to show him. "There are consequences for every action, Mr. Kinney. You won't always be safe behind your desk."

 

"I am as safe as I want to be." Brian looked intently into glowing blue eyes, knowing his to be blazing in return. He was so torn on so many levels when he was with this man, but what stood out the most, was how much he loved it. He had never felt so invigorated... so challenged. In the back of his mind, knowing an interview needed to take place during this day of observation, Brian told him, "I have an hour before my first client. I am waiting for my art team to finalize the boards, so in the meantime, ask anything you like." Brian quirked a brow. "For the article, of course."

 

"Of course," Justin cooed. "To be clear, we have an explosive chemistry, Brian. You can deny it if you want, but that doesn't change it. I am saying that for one reason. At times, this interview could swerve off topic. All of that is to say, I am a consummate professional. Metropolitan Man is a multi-billion dollar enterprise; I don't take risks with what makes it into print, and I don't step over lines that are taboo. If you feel something is too personal or private, you simply have to tell me ‘off the record', and I will honor that. I want us to have a trusting business relationship."

 

"Thank you, Justin; I respect that. I am aware of the reputation you have built, at least in regards to Metropolitan Man; of course, I can't speak for your other businesses. However, it's been my experience that a man that displays honor in one branch, does the same across the board. I feel comfortable going into business with you... both at Kinnetik and in this feature article."

 

Justin nodded. "Have you considered how much this feature is going to put you even more on the map? I do hope you are prepared for an even greater influx of business. You might need to add to your art team... and that's just the start." Another thought came to mind, one that Brian might enjoy even more, but one that gave him an odd feeling... one that he didn't quite understand. "Not to mention what the sight of you on the cover will do for your personal life."

 

"Naturally, I am flattered by the appeal you believe my face will generate." Brian smiled, tilting his head to the side as he effected his most smug expression. "It is true. I am amazingly hot. You will be challenged to find a follow-up feature to compete with the premiere."

 

Laughter erupted in Justin. Fuck. He liked this man. They were both hot, arrogant, successful... and simply put, mirror images of the other. This man intrigued him on every possible level. "I do like you, Brian Kinney. In fact, I think we could be good friends." Justin winked provocatively. "Of course, friends with exquisite benefits..."

 

Brian frowned, a cold light suddenly entering his eyes. Fucking Michael. The last thing he wanted was for him to invade his workplace. And, Justin's comment just brought him inside - again. Right now, after everything Michael had said and done last night, he was filled with contempt for the man that was formerly his best friend. Brian shook his head, answering curtly and succinctly, "Sorry, Justin. It appears that I don't do friends very well. I thought I really knew one of them, and it turns out I was a blind fool. I'm not sure I plan on taking a chance with another one ever again."

 

Justin sat stunned and completely silent as he listened to Brian in what he sensed was the other man venting and expressing his emotions in a way that wasn't common for him. He knew it had to do with this Michael that he had heard mentioned. His eyes narrowed on the man that was staring blankly ahead, a contempt growing in him for this unknown man. As much as he didn't know about Brian, he knew one thing for certain - this behavior and almost desolate attitude was not Brian Kinney. It was difficult watching such a strong and forceful man be weakened so. He knew it to be irrational, especially since he didn't know anything about their history, but he found himself hating this faceless man. A cold smile twisted Justin's lips. This Michael didn't want to make an enemy of him; and, at the moment, Justin thought that could be the precise direction the unknown man was heading.

 

"Brian, I don't know what's going on with you. It's not my place to ask... or intrude, but it's affecting how you are functioning, and to be honest, that pisses me off." He paused, making sure that he had Brian's full attention. "I don't know this friend of yours, and from how out of character you are acting, I don't want to know him. I just know that you need to snap out of it and focus on business." Justin raising a challenging brow. "Is this the impression you want to give to a prospective new client... and I don't mean just the one arriving in an hour---"

 

"No, of course not, Justin. Sometimes unexpected shit happens. Typically it would have rolled off of me by now, but Michael has been my best friend since I was a kid. His mother practically took me in and raised me when my own mother couldn't be bothered." Brian took in a deep breath, shaking his head in disbelief when he realized how much of his personal shit he had just unloaded on a man he hoped to soon have as a business associate... not to mention a man he barely knew. This was unacceptable and wasn't the professional image he projected. "Okay, I obviously didn't mean to say any of that. It's both out of place, and out of my own character. Let's just move on."

 

Justin smiled. "Don't think anything of it, Brian. We all have a breaking point. And, it seems this Michael found yours. I would like to hear more about this later; if for no other reason, maybe I can help with an objective point of view." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small legal pad, glancing down at it, he asked a question. "Now... back on task. Are you from New York, or did you move here?"

 

"I am originally from Pittsburgh. I moved up to partner in a prominent advertising agency. The time came when I had to decide to sell out to who I am, or pick up and start over." Brian smiled, gesturing around the room, and to the beautiful view from high atop the Empire State Building. "As you can see, my choice has worked out well for me."

 

"Modest as well." Justin laughed. "That's quite a risk, but I have the feeling it was one you knew would be rewarded." Justin bit his tongue, wanting to ask a question about Michael's presence in New York. If they grew up together, then, Michael followed him. Had they been lovers then... or at any time? It was a topic that really had no place in his article, and his curiosity regarding Brian's more intimate relationships was beginning to trouble him. Such thoughts were not commonplace for him, and right now, he really didn't like it at all. "Have you ever thought of returning to Pittsburgh? I'm sure you have family, friends..."

 

"I visit when I can. My only family is my son; most of my good friends, the only one's that really mattered, moved to New York shortly after I did. My father died years ago, a worthless, abusive bastard... and my mother is a self-righteous bitch that only looks me up when she needs my help." Brian didn't add that when he did help Saint Joan, which he did just to get her out of his life again, it always ended with something like - ‘Oh Brian, there is so much good in you. I will pray for your eternally damned soul.'

 

Gasping, Justin asked, "A son? I am shocked, Brian. And... that doesn't happen often. How old is he?"

 

"I know it doesn't go with the image." Brian inclined his head, dutifully answering the question, "My son just turned ten a few months ago. At times, he's the only thing that reminds me that the world isn't totally fucked up."

 

"It must have been hard to leave him there. I expect that you had a good relationship with the mother for you to relinquish that kind of control." Justin compressed his lips. "I am a complete control freak. I can't see me ever giving up that kind of power."

 

Brian laughed. "Yeah, I can believe that. It was difficult, but whenever I see the life he has, it reaffirms that decision. Gus is being raised by his two mommies; I signed off on my parental rights for the well-being of my son. He never wants for anything. Everyone wins."

 

"It's good that you can be so self-sacrificing." Justin smiled, shaking his head in disbelief, finding his admiration growing for Brian in other ways. "You are so much deeper than the beauty that is found on the surface. I find myself anxious to discover even more."

 

"That's why we're here." Brian cleared his throat deliberately, before his expression became stern, a slight warning in his voice - "Don't be writing me as any sort of patron saint. I am definitely not that. I try to help my family and friends; however, I am not altruistic in any way."

 

"Hmmm, I wonder... but I guess we'll have to wait and see. I know I like what I see." Justin's eyes moved over Brian's face, lingering the longest on his mouth. "I started the day with a goal in mind; I don't plan on failing in achieving it."

 

Shivers coursed up and down Brian's spine. Was the dominant little blond shooting that big today? In regards to what Justin wanted from him, he was far from easy... but he was beginning to accept that he could be had. At least, by this man. "And what would that be, Mr. Taylor?"

 

"Nothing as extreme as you are probably thinking; although, I will take that too..." Justin's eyes were smoky and hungry on Brian's lips. "I want to kiss you. Not a brief little kiss you exchange with your friends. I am talking about tasting you, Brian... my tongue engaging yours, and once I release it, claiming your mouth like conquered territory."

 

"Sounds hot... and tempting." Unable to look away from the heat, and intense longing in the younger man's eyes, Brian found himself forgetting where he was, and all he needed to accomplish yet today. "It's a shame to have to wait for that---"

 

Justin emitted a rare growl. "Don't tease me, Brian. Not now... and not about this. I have never been so hungry for a man's mouth under mine, but know this, Brian, a kiss like I am talking about is a prelude. I think you know that too." Standing to his feet, unable to sit for a moment longer, his pulsating cock pushing him in directions that his mind rationalized it wasn't time to visit. "Tell me that you know where this kiss will lead..." Justin's voice was demanding, his voice hoarse with a desire that he sensed was close to overwhelming both of them.

 

Brian stood to his feet, unable to resist, he walked around his desk, sitting on the edge of it, just needing to be closer, a part of him curious if he could resist the temptation to touch him. Brian bit at his lower lip, the rare nervous gesture not going unnoticed by the young and ravenous blond. "I know. Sometimes a man needs to know when to raise the white flag. In doing so, an even greater prize might be attained."

 

Curses slid from Justin's mouth, his hand almost trembling as he reached up to run his forefinger across the flesh of Brian's bottom lip. "You are a master of games... and timing. I can see that more clearly now. However, my hot ad man, you have never and I mean NEVER encountered anyone like me." Justin watched his finger as it pushed the lips open, a sultry moan escaping as Brian's lips parted to suck his finger inside. "I see you insist on the games, Mr. Kinney. Well, don't say I didn't warn you. Everything changes tonight."

 

"I'm counting on that..." Brian muttered in a low rasp. He wasn't sure when he had known this was the right thing to do. Perhaps he had known from the first moment he'd watched Brandon interviewing Justin on the evening news, curious about the man that had easily convinced another top to bend over for him, one that he had been unable to do the same with - a small part of him had such thoughts of this surrender even then. Brian cleared his throat, taking a slight step back. He needed to get some work done... and that would never happen if they continued on as they were now. "I think some separation might be a good idea... if you can work around that for your article. I need to get something that resembles work done."

 

Justin laughed. "I was just thinking the same. I need to step out for awhile. You are making me much too hungry. I can come back this afternoon. We can finish with the interview... and then I was thinking dinner in my hotel suite." Justin's eyes darkened, his look intentionally eating Brian alive. "After dinner, I intend to explore every inch of you, Brian Kinney."

 

Brian swallowed, his chest expanding as he thought of Justin's mouth pleasuring him... before the young and extremely dominant blond took him in a way few had ever done before him. "Sounds like a plan. My last appointment is at three o'clock. We can finish whatever you need for the article then."

 

"I need many things from you, Brian. Finishing the article is a priority... and then, I move towards redefining your entire world." Justin backed away, not trusting himself to be within touching distance of this immensely sexual man... a man that attracted him on levels he had never experienced with another. Looking deeply into the heated hazel eyes, Justin gruffly demanded, "I want to hear you say it, Brian. Tell me what is going to happen tonight. What you are going to give me..."

 

Brian bit his lip, forcing the needful moan to remain silent. As he looked into the intense, almost possessive gaze, Brian knew he couldn't deny his request... nor anything else. "I'm going to give you everything you desire, Justin. I can't fight it any longer; in fact, I don't even want to. Where we go after that remains to be determined... but for tonight, I am all yours."

 

All his. Oh yes, Brian would discover the meaning of that soon. He could feel a rush of possessiveness seemingly invading him, a feeling he had never felt with any other man. The intensity of the desire between them was almost alarming to him, a man that was always closed off to any softer emotions... but not enough to turn his back on it. He had the unshakable feeling that tonight was about to begin something powerful and addicting. Justin decided he wasn't the least bit frightened of it. He was running toward this new experience with open arms. He couldn't wait to see where it would take them.

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: And... so it truly begins. Just a bit of warning - the next chapter will continue on, with various events contributing to it. The entirety of this day will span many chapters. That being said, we won't see them back in Justin's hotel suite immediately; although, I think we can all see where this is heading.** _

_**As always, thank you for reading. Comments are appreciated, and incredibly motivating. *Janet*** _


	13. It Begins With A Kiss

**_A/N: The day progresses on. I wonder what surprising developments will happen next... Thanks for reading! :)_ **

* * *

 

Justin smiled at his own ingenuity. As soon as he had left Brian's office, he had asked Cynthia if she had any empty desks, preferably in an office structure where he could work undisturbed on his article. He still had much to learn about the dynamic Mr. Kinney, but he wanted to get started while what he had already learned was so fresh in his mind. He knew he had only begun to scratch the surface where it came to Brian Kinney, but he didn't want to lose any of the invaluable details he had uncovered so far.

 

The more he had thought about it, the less he had liked the idea of shadowing Brian for the entire day. It felt a bit too much like stalking for him... and that wasn't what he wanted. He had never cared so much about a man's comfort going into a night of lustful pleasures, but with Brian, he cared a great deal about it. There wasn't a doubt, Brian's comfort zone was much like his own. They were both ‘tops', men that derived the most pleasure from being in control, taking another man to his limits, and once he had him there, showing him how to extend those limits even further. In doing so, it led to the most mind-blowing and intense of orgasms.

 

He wanted to push Brian's boundaries. In fact, he had never wanted to reach and surpass them with anyone as he did with him. Tonight would be the night. He wasn't sure Brian would be ready for all he wanted to explore with him, but he knew one thing for certain - finally, after what felt like an agonizing amount of time, he would have his dick up Brian's amazingly tight ass. Justin moaned as he thought of it. His hand stilling on the keyboard, his eyes becoming fixed, seeing nothing other than Brian's naked body in front of him, ready and willing to accept all the pleasure he ached to give him. And in doing so, he would reach the sweetest bliss he had ever achieved.

 

Justin moaned as his evocative thoughts nearly overcame him. Glancing at the time, clearly remembering Brian's appointment schedule for the day, Justin found himself almost irresistibly drawn to make his way to the door at the far end of the hallway. Fuck, how he wanted him right now. He knew he couldn't touch him. If he did, everything he envisioned for their first time, which was thankfully going to be tonight, didn't have a chance in hell in being realized. He would fuck Brian where he stood. Concentrating on the article, was his best chance of distancing himself from the hot brunet that was currently in too close of a proximity.

 

There was one thing he hadn't taken into consideration, though. Brian's photo for the cover. He would have to go back into his office, and not just that, but it would require him getting close to him. More often than not, he needed to coach the model into the proper pose. That usually required touching them to bend the right way, turn to create the most optimal angles. There wasn't a doubt in his mind of that task being a combination of frustration, arousal, and a direct challenge to his self-control. In a way he was looking forward to it... however, the more practical side of him just wanted this day to be over, enabling him to be alone with the man that was beginning to obsess him more and more. It was perturbing to him that Brian was occupying his mind so completely, but he knew that until this itch was fully scratched, his distraction would only continue. In his mind, he filed it all away to having a resolution once he had fucked Brian. Nothing else made any sense to him.

 

Hearing a light knock on the door, Justin looked up, realizing it must be Cynthia. He was under the impression that his arrangement for some office space had been her knowledge alone... but to his surprise, a moment later the object of his most hungry desire walked through the door. Justin leaned back in the chair behind the desk, making no attempt to hide the immediate lust from his eyes, his tongue sliding along his lips to moisten them, the need in his eyes declaring in no uncertain terms that it was Brian's body he wanted to be tasting; his confidence in the night to come stating that he would be doing precisely that, even if not as soon as his raging blood would like. "I see you found me, Mr. Kinney." Justin's voice dropped to a sultry purr. "Did you seek me out for any particular reason?"

 

"Not really." Brian kept his gaze firmly affixed to Justin's. He may have agreed to bottom for Justin... but he wasn't a weak-minded bottom boy. He was still Brian Kinney, and this determined would-be dominant needed to understand that. "Cynthia just informed me that I had a hot blond in one of my unused offices; I figured I would be a magnanimous host and make sure you have everything you need."

 

This time Justin growled. It wasn't a warning as it had been earlier... now it was edged in steel and fire. "Stop now, Brian. I am barely maintaining control here. Don't you realize why I really left your office?" Justin stood from the desk, slowly, methodically making his way to the front of it, his hand reached down to brush against the painful bulge in his pants.

 

Brian quirked a brow, his eyes moving to touch on the front of Justin's pants, hunger now glazing his own eyes. "I thought it was to give me space to get some work done... which I have in the past few hours." Knowing he was playing with fire, but anxious for that sweet burn, Brian asked, "Why, Justin? Was there another reason?"

 

"I'm sorry, Brian, but I can't allow you to delude yourself." Justin tilted his head to the side, staring at the older man quite knowingly. "I don't believe you are deluded, though. I'm quite certain you always know the score."

 

"Yeah. I do try to keep up." Brian deadpanned. "I admire your restraint, Mr. Taylor. If it had been you that had just agreed to bottom for me, I know I wouldn't have been so patient."

 

Justin smiled indulgently. "Well, since we both know that isn't going to happen, we won't have to worry about that." Justin took in a deep breath, moving closer to his beautiful prey, his footsteps slowly circling him, barely able to resist the compulsion to touch him. "I left because I knew I wouldn't be able to resist kissing you for very much longer. I want the taste of you in my mouth. I want to breathe you in, then totally take your breath away. And then, I will replace your breath with my own. I want to claim every inch of you Brian Kinney... and it all starts with a kiss."

 

"Well then, maybe we should conclude our business here so we can get started..." Brian's breathing was ragged. If Justin evoked feelings in him with his kiss and his touch as he did with simple words, this encounter was going to be the most erotic experience he had ever known.

 

His eyes narrowing, Justin asked, "Don't you have an appointment later this afternoon?"

 

Brian smirked. "They had to reschedule for next week. Apparently, a family emergency. I guess their misfortune could be your gain."

 

"Are you saying that your schedule for the rest of the day is clear and that we don't have to be sitting here waiting around?" Justin advanced closer to Brian, his own breathing beginning to quicken, a rarity for him to display such an outward response. "The photo, as well as the article can fucking wait." Justin stilled his circling steps until he was directly behind his delicious ad man. He pressed his body against Brian's, his hand splaying across the front of Brian's slacks, squeezing and tugging at the engorged organ. Justin moaned. It was deep and throaty, displaying all the desire that consumed him. "I can't wait to be inside of you. I will make you scream---"

 

Unable to resist the instinctive response, Brian pushed his ass back against Justin's cock prodding at him through their clothing. He half-smiled when he heard Justin gasp at the pressure, at this moment, thinking nothing could be hotter than turning this man on... one that was equally intense as himself. In a way, perhaps even more so. "Maybe so... Mr. Taylor." Brian couldn't seem to resist teasing and torment the younger man. "After all, your big hard cock seems to know exactly what it wants."

 

In a sudden act of skillful maneuvering, Brian was propelled and pushed against the office door. How the fuck had he moved them so quickly? He didn't even remember being that far from the desk. Hell... this man was good. As he looked into eyes that seemed to sparkle with blue fire, he knew he had pushed Justin to his limit. Something was going to happen - here and now. The full meal might not be enjoyed... but Justin was going to take that kiss. Brian slid his tongue over his lips, watching Justin's eyes darkening even more, a slight pant escaping as he watched Justin's mouth moving closer. Fuck. Maybe Justin would take his breath away... just as he had already warned to do. One thing was for sure... he was about to find out.

 

"Get ready, Brian. This is where things really get started ..." Justin rasped, before his mouth descended, effectively smothering Brian's underneath his own. Justin's hands smoothed down Brian's back, making it clear one target was in mind. Brian's hot, and in his opinion, probably very inexperienced ass. Once his hands captured the twin pieces of flesh, Justin jerked Brian's body tight against his own, his mouth opening wide over Brian's, his tongue fucking the delicious mouth - expertly and with the greatest of efficiency.

 

If Brian had thought Justin's first kiss would be tentative or even exploratory, he was now in for the most unexpected of surprises. Justin's mouth was making a virtual meal out of his mouth - just as the blond said he would. He could barely breathe. With any other man, he would have already reversed their positions and took control - that's if he would have ever been in such a submissive position with anyone else.

 

Submissive? What the fuck? Brian's senses were reeling as Justin ruthlessly devoured his mouth. This man was one of control; a man that knew how to focus his many skills, and take what he wanted. There wasn't a doubt, Justin was totally in charge, for some reason, that knowledge making his dick twitch. As he gave himself totally over to Justin's kiss, he immediately realized, a kiss from this man was lethal. He was having thoughts he never thought to have. Bottoming for the hot, and obviously, extremely skilled man was one thing... but submission? He had never wanted that. However, now... at least, in regards to this man, he wasn't so sure. Brian moaned into the heat of Justin's mouth, his cock beginning to painfully throb as it was smashed against Justin's, still amazed that this man so much younger than himself could be so skilled in the art of seduction - especially solely on the basis of one kiss. Justin's prediction had been correct. He could barely breathe now... and he fucking loved it.

 

Justin's tongue lapped at every seam of Brian's mouth. He couldn't get enough... something telling him that he was only feeding an addiction. Satisfaction couldn't be attained. Brian's ass felt so perfect under his hands. They fit and moved so exquisitely together. He couldn't imagine how it would be when they were both naked, his body covering Brian's, his mouth, hands, and body driving the experienced top over the edge... begging for the release that only his cock could give him. Justin moved his hands away from Brian's ass, and back up the center of his back, stopping to frame Brian's face in his hands, pulling their mouths apart to huskily whisper, "That was a nice appetizer, Mr. Kinney, but I am far from satisfied. This will be a long day for you... and an even longer night."

 

Brian swallowed, so turned on he could hardly speak. What the fuck had this man done to him? This wouldn't be the first time he had bottomed; although, the occurrences had been very few... and it had been a very long time. This was nothing like that. He wondered if this was how his tricks felt when he swarmed down on them... or if this supreme weakening of all of his senses had more to do with this man, a young man that possessed a vast number of irresistible qualities. Knowing he was more than ready to move them toward the next stage, Brian nodded his head in agreement. Trying to be as aloof as he could be; even though he realized he would probably fail miserably, Brian told him, "You have an impressive kissing technique, Mr. Taylor. I guess we'll have to see if you excel in other areas as well."

 

"The next time I kiss you, Brian, you WILL come." Justin didn't wait to see Brian's response to his statement as he opened the door, uncaring that he had left his half-written article, and his camera on the desk; he swatted Brian teasingly on the ass, before he leaned up to take a bite into Brian's ear, his tongue licking at the lobe, when he whispered, "Trust me, Brian, the only disappointment you will have, is in wishing you had succumbed to me on the first night."

 

Knowing he was far gone... but not quite that far out of his mind, Brian resisted answering in a way that would corroborate Justin's statement as the absolute truth. Opening his mouth to answer as nonchalantly as he could manage, he was frozen speechless when he heard a wail coming from the other end of the hallway. "No fucking way..." Brian growled, his tone biting and angry.

 

Justin clenched his teeth, shaking his head in what was the deepest irritation he had ever felt. "Is that Michael?"

 

"Yeah. I'll get rid of him..." Brian snapped, brushing ahead of Justin, not the least bit surprised when Justin stayed close by his side.

 

"I can't wait to meet him," Justin muttered under his breath. He followed along behind, grimacing when he took in the shorter man, his eyes shooting daggers at the both of them. This wasn't going to be pleasant, he thought. He glanced to his side at the tension that seemed to be building in Brian, finding himself even more annoyed by the interruption.

 

As they reached the scowling, and in his opinion, totally insignificant man, Justin's thoughts were very clear. _Handle this quickly, Brian. If not, I will take care of it for you... and I have a feeling neither of you will enjoy that outcome._  

 

 

TBC                                                                                                                                      


	14. Facing an Enemy

_**A/N: *Sigh* I must issue a 'Michael' warning for this chapter. Whiny and in the entirety of this 4000+ word chapter. I hope there won't be a repeat occurrence of such a nauseating display; however, at this point, it is needed for plot development. Thank you for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! :)** _

* * *

Brian felt his temper rising to what was probably a ridiculously unhealthy level. It wouldn't surprise him in the slightest if his face was now blood red. He didn't need to look to know Justin was directly behind him. Even though several feet separated them, he could simply _feel_ him. Fuck. What the hell was this man doing to him? He never simply felt a man; at least, not without having his hands directly on them. Everything seemed to be different with Justin. The blond had a sensual aura about him that nearly overwhelmed any other presence in the room. Even now, as pissed as he was at Michael, he felt a degree of calm inside of him... not towards Michael, but more in regards to his overall state of being. He didn't understand it. In any event, he needed to file that away into the back of his mind. Dealing with Michael now took precedence.

 

 

"It's about damn time, Brian. I've been calling you all day!" Michael glared at the young blond standing close to _his_ Brian,  in his opinion, far too close for a business associate. His eyes narrowed on the man that stared back at him with chips of ice in his blue eyes, a recognition suddenly dawning on him. "I know you. I saw you the other night at Babylon." Michael turned accusing eyes in Brian's direction. "I can't believe you are ignoring me over some past trick. What the fuck, Bri?"

 

 

_Oh fuck no_ , Justin thought to himself. He would allow Brian to play this unpleasant scene out - for now, but this insignificant little worm wouldn't malign him - to his face in the process. Undoubtedly, he believed Brian should stand on his own two feet and combat this problem. To be honest, a problem he thought Brian should have resolved when it first started, and not let it escalate to this proportion. That it was being brought into Brian's office was unfathomable to him. Such disrespect and lack of decorum didn't factor into his world. It was his hope that such occurrences were not commonplace for Brian. From what he had discovered so far, he didn't think they were. However, he was more than a little curious on how Brian would handle this confrontation - one that he sensed could spiral out of control.

 

 

Moving forward, but not in front of Brian, he stepped to his right side, intentionally choosing that side so he could look the smaller man directly into his wide and panicked eyes. "Let's get one thing straight. I am _not_ , nor will I ever be classified as someone's trick. You may use that terminology with your little hookups - if you like," Justin's eyes slid over Michael in complete distaste, leaving no doubt that he would never be desperate enough to touch him, "however, that has nothing to do with me."

 

 

"Michael, leave Justin out of this." Brian glanced briefly at Justin, amazed and entranced by the savagery he viewed on his face. Justin was a force of nature. He couldn't comprehend all the facets of the man. On all counts, this man was remarkable. "This is between me and you."

 

 

Snorting, Michael spat out, "Only it isn't really. He is here with you; in fact, he is probably why you have been ignoring me all day. Since when do you trick at the office?"

 

 

Justin rolled his eyes. Another strike against Michael. He had completely disregarded what he had just told him. He wasn't prone to giving warnings, and he didn't plan on changing with this misguided twit. The fallout was inevitable. He only hoped Brian understood when he had to take matters into his own hands. He closed his eyes, counting to ten slowly in his mind. _Handle this, Brian... or I swear I will fucking destroy this asshole._

 

 

Brian swore, self-consciously running a hand through his hair. He couldn't quite deny Michael's accusation. After the torrid kiss he had just shared with Justin mere moments ago, he was sure he had to be showing some of the effects, whether it be his hair not immaculately groomed for the office, a wrinkle or two in his suit, or even lips that he knew were probably slightly swollen. Of course, none of that mattered. That wasn't Michael's business, and he needed to get that. "Not that it's any concern of yours, Michael, but Justin is a client. What I do or don't do in my office is none of your fucking business. You need to understand that now!"

 

 

Michael gasped, unsettled that Brian was being so harsh with him. It wasn't like him. Brian was like this with other people... but never with him. He turned his eyes angrily in Justin's direction, seeing nothing but icy contempt in his gaze. "This is all your fault..." Michael spat out. "Brian never treats me like this. I'm his best friend. You're nothing... absolutely nothing!"

 

 

Justin looked incredulously from Brian to Michael. This was unbelievable! He felt like he was caught in the middle of some teenage drama. He was a successful businessman; in fact, a multi-millionaire. Why was he participating in this juvenile bullshit? There was only one answer to be found. Brian Kinney. He was worth the baggage that now followed him. The realization astounded him. There had never been a man that he had deemed worthy of dealing with this type of nonsensical madness. The fact that Brian was exercising such patience with this little rodent meant that Brian did care about him. He did understand that, but he also knew people could push you to your limits, and have unreasonable expectations. That was clearly the case with Michael. Being kind and continuing to give him enough crumbs of himself wasn't going to be effective any longer. Perhaps it had in the past, but Michael seemed obsessive about Brian now, and it had nothing to do with friendship. "You need to handle this, Brian. This is out of control, and I think you know that. Now... Cynthia mentioned your accountant had an office and had some documents for me to sign. Perhaps now is a good time for me to do that."

 

 

Brian nodded. "Two doors down from where Cynthia left you to work. His nameplate will be on the door. Theodore Schmidt." He looked around the waiting area quickly. "I am assuming Cynthia is with him."

 

 

"I am still here!" Michael shouted, incensed at being treated like the odd man out. He grabbed at Brian's arm, trying to forcefully turn him to face him, determined that one way or another, he would win Brian's attention.

 

 

This time, it was Justin who began to swear, an uncharacteristic response for him. Justin took in a deep breath, determined not to lose his cool. At the moment, he wasn't certain he could exercise some much-needed control. Brian needed to finish this. If it became apparent that he could not... then, he would step in. Until then, he would bow out gracefully. It was his hope that Michael could be more rational if he could speak with Brian alone. He doubted it, but an abrupt turnaround was the only thing saving the repellent man from his own style of vengeful wrath. "I am going to sign the documents, and lock up the office I was using. I left my camera equipment and laptop inside." Justin's eyes lowered, before he lifted them again, giving a smile that was for Brian alone. "I won't be needing either for the rest of the day."

 

 

Brian nodded, his eyes narrowing on what he could see beyond the intimate and absolutely amazing smile. He was stunned by the conflict he read in Justin's eyes. Justin Taylor had the reputation of uncaring player; in fact, that had been his first impression of him. They conducted themselves much the same in a social setting; although, Justin did seem to be okay with long-term relationships - Sean from California coming quickly to mind. The conflict that Justin was now openly expressing filled him with confusion. He could see the desire to detach himself from a situation that he knew wasn't his place to resolve, along with an even stronger look - the one of concern. Actually, it looked more like a man in protective mode. Justin had been staying so close by his side. At first, he had thought it had been to give him space as he dealt with Michael... but as he thought about it, him feeling Justin so close, and viewing him now, his stance was protective, with him ready to engage in battle at any moment. To say the least, it was mind boggling. "No, you won't..." Brian agreed. He clenched his teeth upon hearing Michael impatiently clearing his throat behind them, his tone harsher than he wanted, "I won't be long. As soon as you are finished with Ted, I should be ready to go."

 

 

Justin's eyes heated, more than anxious for what was to follow, determined not to allow an idiot like Brian's friend totally disrupt the euphoric feeling of finally reaching his goal. Extending his hand, Justin trailed it soothingly down the front of Brian's shirt, mindful not to get too intimate. Once Michael was gone, though, his overtures would change tremendously. "I'll be right back. Handle your situation." Justin looked in disgust at Michael. "I want your full attention afterward."

 

 

Brian rolled his lips under, fully aware of what Justin was doing. Conniving little fucker. He was none so subtly staking a claim in front of Michael's watchful and venomous eyes. If any other man attempted that, he would verbally rip them to ribbons... but Justin Taylor, he was a breed all of his own.  "Not to worry, Taylor. You'll have it."

 

 

Justin winked, before turning on his heel and heading back down the hallway. He didn't have to look in Michael's direction to know what the besotted man would have seen. It was a simple question of if Michael was going to accept what his eyes had clearly shown him. A special moment was just shared between him and Brian. Only a fool wouldn't see that. He had to wonder, though, how much of a fool was Michael?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Michael gasped with his mouth wide open as Justin walked away, turning to face Brian in utter disbelief. "Who the hell does he think he is? I'm your best friend! I think I should demand an apology."

 

 

Shocked, and amused within any sort of rational belief, Brian burst out laughing, his laughter growing even more boisterous when Michael gave him his standard look of confusion. "Yeah, you don't get the joke... but you wouldn't understand someone like Justin Taylor. However, go for it, Mikey. Demand an apology from Justin. Before you do, though, allow me to pop the popcorn, get a drink; and then, I will settle in for the show." Continuing to laugh, Brian leaned back against Cynthia's desk for leverage, afraid the fits of laughter would knock him off of his feet. "I guarantee you, that would be better than any live show I have ever paid money to see---"

 

 

"You don't have to be an ass, Brian. I don't know the kid; how am I to know how he will react to anything?" Michael crossed his arms across his chest, a pout forming on his bottom lip, his eyes trying to be as soulful as they could be as he looked at his best friend, the man he loved. "I can't believe you would mock me. I just lost David... and then, I tell you that I've always loved you, and you throw your latest trick in my face." Michael's arms lifted to flail in the air. "When do I get my chance?"

 

 

"With me?" Brian snapped, his humor immediately vanishing at Michael's petulant tirade. "I can answer that in one word. NEVER! I thought I made that more than clear last night."

 

 

Michael rushed forward, knowing it was now or never. He doubted he had much time before the hot shot blond millionaire returned to ruin everything before it could even start. "Only because you won't give us a chance, Bri. No one knows you better than me. I accept you for who you are. If we were together and you wanted to trick occasionally, I wouldn't stop you. I know you need that. Just give me a chance, Brian. That's all I'm asking."

 

 

"You ask too fucking much, and it stops now." Brian glanced up, not the least bit surprised that Justin was slowly making his way back to them, Ted directly behind him, with Cynthia walking next to him. Fuck. How much had they heard? He didn't want to emasculate Michael. Despite everything, he did care about the brainless fucker. He just needed this pointless bullshit to end. "Michael, for the last time, I don't care about you like that; I never will. I doubt I'll ever be like that with anyone. Go find yourself a nice queer that wants to settle down. That man will not be me."

 

 

Resisting the urge to stomp his foot like a child being denied his most coveted treat, Michael raged, "Only because you won't try. You just don't get it, Brian. I sabotaged my relationship with David all to have my hero come to my rescue. You, Brian. What do I have to do to make you understand? We are meant to be together... and I'm not leaving here until you accept what is meant to be."

 

 

Cynthia and Ted shared a wide-eyed look, before turning their attention back to the awkward scene in the Kinnetik lobby. They both had a similar thought - thank God the lobby was devoid of clients. It was like a deer confronting an oncoming train, or a set of headlights speeding down the highway... they couldn't move. They each knew disaster was about to strike, but both were powerless to circumvent it.

 

 

Justin glared at the irritating little piece of scum. He wanted to squash him like the bug that he intuitively knew him to be. In the craziness of his business in LA, he had encountered many types, they all had sob stories, most of them all untrue. He knew a conniver when he saw one. At this point, he sensed that Brian was on the right track... but he couldn't let this idiot spew his venom for much longer. He was far too impatient to begin his evening with Brian... and he knew it was in Brian's best interest to lose this pariah.

 

 

About to step forward and intervene, Justin stilled his steps when he heard the unexpected words tumbling from Brian's mouth... words he didn't think Brian would be able to say to his lifetime best friend.

 

 

"You have a choice, Michael, and this will be the only warning you get. Either leave now of your own accord, or I will have you removed from the premises." Brian's nostrils flared, at this moment forgetting the curious onlookers. "You talk about mockery? That is precisely what you have done here today. This is my place of business, Michael. My livelihood. What if I had clients? Would you have stormed in here making demands on my time?" Brian held up a forestalling hand. "You can say you wouldn't have, but we both know better. You only care about what makes Mikey feel good."

 

 

Michael's face contorted in rage. "You wouldn't do that. I'm your best friend. You won't call the police on me..."

 

 

Justin knew he should stand down. Brian had this under control, but he had heard enough of this idiot's insanity. "If he won't... then, I will." Hearing Ted and Cynthia gasp from behind him, he moved forward, intent on finishing this right by Brian's side.

 

 

"This has nothing to do with you." Michael began to sputter. "Y-you mean nothing to Brian. If you didn't have a huge account, Brian wouldn't give you the time of day."

 

 

Brian inwardly groaned. This was under control, but the little spitfire had to escalate it. He did admire Justin's initiative... but Justin didn't know Michael. It would just get more unpleasant. "Michael, you need to shut the fuck up - NOW!" He looked at the edge of the lobby to where Ted and Cynthia still hovered, barking to them, "Take the rest of the day off. I'm leaving, and the machine will pick up the calls."

 

 

Cynthia didn't even question it. She wanted away from this trainwreck ASAP. Sprinting more than walking to her desk, she grabbed her purse, casting a wave in Brian and Justin's direction. "Thanks, Boss. Call me if you need me---"

 

 

"I won't." Brian's eyes drilled into Ted, impatiently waiting for him to move. "Well, Theodore? Is there a problem with a paid afternoon off?"

 

 

Ted shook his head. "Uhhh no, Brian. I was thinking, though, don't you need me here for possible reinforcements?"

 

 

Brian snorted. "That's a good one. Theodore Schmidt acting as reinforcement. No, I think we can handle it." When Ted looked skeptically at Michael, and then at his boss, Brian interjected, "Don't worry, I won't kill him."

 

 

Shaking his head, Ted mumbled almost incoherently, "It's not you I'm worried about..." Ted didn't wait for a response, rushing into his office to collect his coat and briefcase. He came back out, saluting them all a farewell. "Thanks, Brian. I'll see you in the morning."

 

 

Justin smirked. They would have to see about that. He would make no guarantees. "Goodbye, Ted. It was nice meeting you."

 

 

"Same here, Justin." Ted barely remembered Justin's demand to be addressed informally, thankful he did when he received a smile of approval in response. Unable to look his good friend, Michael in the eye, stunned by the revelations of his obsession and stalking of Brian, he bowed his head to mumble, "Later, Michael."

 

 

"This is just great. Now Ted thinks I'm some kind of crazed stalker!" Michael exploded, still making no move to vacate the premises. Forcing himself to ignore Justin's presence, unable to miss how he stood protectively next to Brian, Michael looked at Brian, asking brokenly, "Would you really have me turned me over to the police?"

 

 

Brian sighed. This wasn't how he wanted it to be. In a million years he would have never expected things to go this way between him and Michael, but Michael's actions really left him no other recourse. "I don't want to, but you need to understand that this can't continue, Michael. You brought your unfounded accusations into my work, not to mention all the other disruptions." He looked into Michael's tormented eyes, his voice hardening in ice, when he spoke, "What you want, or what I suspect is merely what you think you want, will never happen. It's not that I can't be in a relationship, it's that I don't want to be in one. And Michael, if I did, it wouldn't be with you." Brian forced himself to continue looking at Michael as he watched the color draining from Michael's face. He knew it was a cliche thought, but sometimes you had to be cruel to be kind. Never was it truer than right now.

 

 

Justin's eyes widened, surprised that Brian had been so brutal. It was what he would have done... but Michael was Brian's lifetime best friend, he hadn't expected it from him. Michael only had two choices - accept it and move on, or continue fighting the truth and force Brian to make more painful decisions.

 

 

"Y-you c-can't mean it." Michael turned accusing eyes towards Justin. "It's because of him, isn't it?" Michael rushed forward, sliding his arms around Brian's waist, trying to pull him into his arms. They had hugged countless times. They just needed to build on their friendship. He knew they could have it all. They just needed interfering tricks like Justin Taylor out of the picture. Sobbing against Brian's chest, uncaring if he had to hold Brian to him through pity or another form of emotion, he began to plead. "P-please, Brian... don't send me away. I-I'll do anything for you. Anything!"

 

 

Justin turned away, unable to watch this pathetic display any longer. He had really hoped Brian could handle this, but his sentimental feelings of the past seemed to keep getting in the way. Michael was deranged, and in his opinion, a complete manipulator. This had already gone on longer than it should have. "Should I call the police, Brian? With all that I have witnessed today, a restraining order wouldn't be difficult to obtain---"

 

 

Exerting only enough force to shove Michael away from him, Brian savagely hissed, "Is that what you want, Michael? A restraining order?" Brian shook his head in disbelief, a sudden sadness overcoming him at how their friendship was being needlessly destroyed. "I see only one other option, Michael. Go home to Pittsburgh. You don't even like the city. The only reason you are here now was to follow me. That's not a good enough reason to stay."

 

 

"P-Pittsburgh... but I have a comic book store here. What about that?" Tears shimmered in his eyes, suddenly beginning to wonder if he had been seeing something that wasn't there. Brian obviously wanted him out of his life. Maybe there wasn't anything for them. "Y-you really have no interest in me---"

 

 

"I have been trying to tell you that, Michael. We just don't fit like that. I don't do couples, and that is who you are. Find someone that can share that with you. Put the store up for sale, and go home. Deb will welcome you with open arms, and I think you miss her too."

 

 

Michael nodded. "I do. I've been wanting to visit for such a long time."

 

 

Justin moved away as the two former best friends said their goodbyes, his eyes watching each of them closely. He hoped that Michael had finally come to his senses, but such a quick turnabout was suspect to him. Perhaps it was his suspicious nature. Either way, he intended on keeping a close eye on the Michael situation. Justin smiled. He wasn't done with him quite yet. "How about I walk you out, Michael?"

 

 

"I don't need your assistance..." Michael grumbled. "I've been in and out of these offices more than you ever will be."

 

 

"Indulge me. I only want to walk you to the elevator. If you do as Brian suggested, we shouldn't have to see each other again."

 

 

Brian's eyes became speculative on the clearly conniving blond. He supposed he understood that. Michael had been verbally abusing him at every opportunity. "Don't be long... and please don't throw him down a flight of stairs. I don't think my insurance covers that."

 

 

"Not to worry. He'll arrive at the bottom of the building in the same condition as he arrived." Justin motioned Michael out of the lobby, and into the hallway, tapping his chin thoughtfully as they walked. Once they arrived at the elevator, Justin blocked the call button, his eyes cold on the man that didn't appear quite as broken as he had appeared when he had been pleading with Brian.

 

 

"Well? Let's have it, Moneybags." Michael glared at the younger man, hating him for being the one that Brian obviously wanted. He knew it wouldn't last, though. No man ever lasted with Brian. "I know you didn't walk me to the elevator out of the kindness of your heart."

 

 

Justin winced. He didn't care for such a reference to ever be attributed to him. "Hardly. I will be direct, Michael. I don't like you, and you obviously feel the same way about me. I couldn't care less about that."

 

 

"Is this where you tell me it's Brian that you care about?" Michael scoffed. "That after a few days you are madly in love with him---"

 

 

"How old are you?" Justin interrupted. "Obviously you are lacking in maturity." Justin waved his hand in the air, signifying that to be inconsequential. "Never mind that. All I want to say is this - you need to grow the fuck up and find some other man to troll. I am entering into a million dollar business deal with Brian, and I won't have you disrupting that or the prestige of Kinnetik with your high school antics."

 

 

"H-high school a-antics?" Michael sputtered. "You've got a lot of nerve, kid. You are no one. I get that you are fucking loaded... well, so is Brian. One day he will be able to buy and sell you or any magazine label."

 

 

Justin shrugged. "I have all the money I will ever need. I wish Brian all the best of luck." His eyes narrowed when he noticed the glint in Michael's eyes as they discussed finances - Brian's in particular. Justin prided himself on being a quick judge of character. He had instantly pegged Michael as a user, and his low opinion of the man was only growing. Perhaps Michael did have feelings for Brian... but that wasn't what this had been about. He wanted to hook up with Brian for the financial security. Why hadn't he seen that? With that knowledge, the game now changed.

 

 

"Brian will never give you what you want. If you are smart, you will be like all the others and satisfy yourself with the crumbs he offers and stick to business. All you will ever be to him is a commodity."

 

 

Justin shook his head. It wasn't his way to ‘out' another man, and certainly, wouldn't be doing that to Brian. He could easily burst Michael's confident little bubble by telling him that soon he would have what he wanted from Brian... but that was Brian's story to tell, or not tell, whichever Brian decided. "I don't intend on wasting another moment with you... but understand me well. Whether you leave Pittsburgh or not, if you keep fucking with Brian, I will seek you out... and I will crush you."

 

 

Michael displayed a wary expression but still refused to back down. "I'm not afraid of you."

 

 

"Then, you're a fool." Justin patted Michael on the cheek, before turning his back on him, and back to where Brian awaited him. The earlier mood they shared needed to be rekindled... and he knew exactly how to go about that. For now, the aggravation that was Michael moved to the back of his mind. As he proceeded back into the office, he couldn't shake the thought that he would be revisiting that again. Michael had made the grievous mistake of becoming his enemy. Unless he was mistaken in Michael's true intentions, severe consequences would be the final price.

 

 

TBC


	15. Recapturing the Mood

Justin stepped back into the offices of Kinnetik, his pace unhurried. He didn't want to rush at Brian after all that had just occurred in the lobby of his own office. What a disaster that had been. He didn't think he had ever seen anyone so delusional in his life. It was without question that he understood Michael's hero worship of Brian. They had grown up together, and he was sure they had memories that had created a bond. However, that kind of friendship wasn't who they were today; at least, not from Michael's twisted point of view. In a small amount of time, which had seemed like hours, the atmosphere had taken a 360-degree turn. Getting back to the mood they had could be easier said than done.

 

 

Looking around, Justin frowned when he didn't see Brian in the lobby. Where had he gone? Brian had been the one urging him not to take long. Had something changed with him escorting Michael from the building? Justin emitted a low sigh of relief when Brian appeared from the hallway, apparently having gone to his office. "Is everything okay, Brian?"

 

 

Brian quirked an eyebrow. "Will anything ever be again?"

 

 

Justin scowled. This was precisely the mood he had hoped to circumvent. There was defeat in Brian's typically confident tone. He had never heard him sounding this depressed. Leaving no longer was a priority. He needed to get Brian back to the man he knew him to be, self-assured, always ready to take on anything and anyone. "Brian, stop it. The little prick wants to get inside of your head. He knows you too well and probably realizes the guilt you would be feeling. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, your patience is to be commended. I could have never managed the same."

 

 

Brian stopped until he was standing only a few feet from Justin, the weariness in his eyes not matching the smile he forcefully bestowed on the beautiful young man before him. He was quite amazed that Justin was showing such concern. They had a signed deal, and he had already more than agreed to bottom for him. He knew very little about Justin's former life, but he was fairly certain that these sort of expressions of softer emotions was something he typically did not do. "I appreciate your concern, Justin. This is something I need to work out on my own. Let's just suffice it to say, my actions here today will probably evoke a chain event of actions. I will be prepared for that... it's just a nuisance that is not how I live my life."

 

 

"I get that, Brian. I never for one moment thought this kind of drama was commonplace for you." Justin chuckled. "If I did, I doubt I would have just signed a million-dollar deal with your company."

 

 

Clicking his tongue, always amazed at how quickly Justin continued to respond, Brian teasingly asked, "Not even to enjoy the pleasure of getting your cock up my ass?"

 

 

Justin growled, still not taking a step closer. "Please don't torment me now, Brian. I am forcing myself to remember the heavy drama you have just endured here. I do not want to compound your confusion by pushing you during a more vulnerable time."

 

 

Brian laughed. "I would never have thought of you as being so self-sacrificing. Most men in your position would pounce on the first weakness shown. I'm not sure I wouldn't if our positions were reversed."

 

 

Staring at Brian for a long moment, Justin shook his head, certain when he answered, "I don't think you would. Your ego wouldn't allow it. Much like me, you perceive yourself as the ultimate predator. And... I don't doubt that you are that. If I wasn't equally as strong, if not more so, I would be tempted." Laughing at the spark of hope that glinted in Brian's eyes, Justin's voice became more firm when he spoke, "Not _that_ tempted, Brian... and believe me when I say - you will attain tremendous pleasure in my bed. You will leave it both drained and satisfied."

 

 

"I guess we'll have to see." Brian's tone was even, giving no indication of how much he believed Justin's assertions to be true. Taking a deep breath, before releasing it just as quickly, Brian told him, "I don't believe in apologies. Sorry is bull shit no matter how you look at it. However, I am sorry that my personal business intruded into all we had going today."

 

 

Justin shrugged. "You don't need to apologize. That was an example of how life can unexpectedly happen. Sometimes things can be bad enough to change an ambiance so severely. There isn't a doubt this was one of those moments. I just have to wonder... is it too late to get it back? We can always plan for another day and time."

 

 

"No!" Brian immediately protested. "I don't want that; I just need some time to process all that happened. Putting a freeze on what we started only makes Michael and his madness win. That is the last thing I want."

 

 

"I'm glad to hear that..." Justin whispered, a sensual smile curving his lips. Actually, he had never been so relieved. It was amazing and alarming how much this man affected him. That thought continued to filter in and out of his mind. He had no basis for comparison. The very thought of not having this man was physically and mentally painful to him. Knowing that he would still end the day possessing this unbelievably hot man made him ache almost unbearably. He had to keep that need under control; at least, for now. Brian needed time. He would give him that. "Perhaps we can take the photos for the magazine cover. Pass the time a bit, like we originally planned." Justin moved closer, unable to resist. He ran his hand down the front of Brian's jacket, whispering in a soft and sultry tone, "I don't want your mind on anything except me when we arrive back at my hotel."

 

 

"Not to worry." Brian was quick to agree. He didn't have a single doubt about that. "If you are only half as seductive in bed as you are talking to me, working me to a fever pitch; I am going to be out of my mind - hard and aching until you are inside of me---"

 

 

Justin's eyes went wild, glittering and savaging Brian in one hot, torrid glance. He swept his eyes up and down the man that he was starving to possess, lifting his hand to touch him, yet lowering it when it began to shake, knowing his control was rapidly slipping away. "We need to table this conversation, Brian. If we don't... my resolve will be damned, and I will fuck you here and now!"

 

 

Brian moaned, gradually feeling Michael's presence dissipating, and finding himself getting back into the mood of the things to come. "I don't think that would be such a bad thing... but I'm not sure the office would be optimal for all that I'm sure you have in mind."

 

 

"You have no idea..." Justin rasped. Clearing his throat, forcing himself to distance himself from this entirely too provocative man, he briefly closed his eyes trying to clear his mind, knowing it would be impossible to completely do so. "I'd like to take the photo in your office. The lighting is best there and it fits the image I want to present."

 

 

Nodding, Brian silently began to walk in the direction of his office, more than aware of Justin's eyes heavy and hot as they followed him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would be more than back in the mood before they left Kinnetik. Michael might not be a problem resolved... but he would be returning to the back of his mind, with this hot and dominant blond taking center stage. Brian decided it was a position that suited Justin Taylor. At this point, it was difficult to imagine Justin in any other way.

 

 

* * *

 

Michael stepped into his store, looking around and seeing nothing. He didn't know what to do. Should he follow Brian's advice and return to Pittsburgh? Was there truly nothing to salvage between him and Brian? He couldn't believe it. No. It was all the fault of that annoying little blond manipulator. Somehow, and in a short amount of time, Justin Taylor had Brian seeing things differently, especially in regards to him and their friendship. He just needed him gone. Once he was, everything would revert back.

 

 

Nodding to his part-time employee, he asked him, "How's it been going, Scott?"

 

 

"Fine, Mr. Novotny. We had a couple of big sales, but they have been slowly coming in since then."

 

 

"That's good." Michael looked at the time, seeing that Scott had another hour of his scheduled shift. "I'll be in my office for a bit; I have some orders to process. Just give me a yell if you need me."

 

 

"It should be fine... but thank you." Scott frowned at the curtness in Michael's voice. Something was wrong, but it wasn't his place to intrude. "Oh, by the way, your Mom called while you was out. I didn't know how much she knew about your break-up with David, so I told her you were meeting a potential collector for lunch."

 

 

Michael whistled. "That was quick thinking, Scott. You really are an asset around here."

 

 

"I do try, Mr. Novotny." They both turned when the bell atop the door rang, the familiar face of Ted Schmidt rushing inside. "Hello, Mr. Schmidt..." Scott began, surprised when Ted uncharacteristically cut him off.

 

 

"Scott..." Ted didn't even spare Scott a glance, his eyes intent on Michael. "Uhhhh, can we talk, Michael?"

 

 

Michael grimaced, realizing it would be about the scene in Brian's office. How much had Ted heard? Would he be a joke to both him and Emmett now? Another stone to throw at the meddling Justin Taylor. "I guess..." Michael mumbled. "Come back to my office."

 

 

The short walk to the small office was done in silence, for once a heavy awkwardness between them. He closed the door behind them, moving to sit behind his desk, unable to look another of his long-time friends in the eyes. "Listen, Ted. I know what you're thinking, and why you came over in the middle of the day." Michael frowned, accusation and then triumph shining in his eyes. "This is the middle of your work day. Brian sent you, didn't he? I knew he cared. He just wanted to make sure I was okay... especially after that annoying little twat dared to threaten me. I bet he's out on his ass right now."

 

 

Ted's jaw dropped down, disbelief leading to complete shock. Was Michael truly that delusional? "No Michael. Brian let me and Cynthia leave early. He has no idea you're here. And what threats? Also, regarding Justin Taylor, he just signed a million-dollar deal with Kinnetik. He isn't going anywhere."

 

 

"Why would Brian send both you and Cynthia home this early??" Michael's face darkened in a jealous rage. "Fucking little prick. He did it to be with him. B-but... Emmett said Justin is a top like Brian. You don't think??"

 

 

After seeing Brian interacting with Justin - secretly, he did think that could be about to happen - if it hadn't happened already. It was astounding, but Justin Taylor seemed to be something irresistible to Brian. "I couldn't say, Michael. It's none of my business... unless Brian cares to divulge it." Ted took in a deep breath, nervous about what he came here to say, but becoming more worried about his friend each passing moment. "I'm really concerned, Michael. We've been friends for so long, and the things that I heard today were just irrational, and just not like you."

 

 

Michael snorted. "Perhaps you finally met the real Michael Novotny. I'm tired of being the faithful sidekick. I deserve to be happy too. And if throwing myself out there and creating some waves is what has to happen... then, that is exactly what I will do." Michael shook his head. Each time he thought about Justin, the more antagonistic he became. "I will just bide my time until that little asshole is gone. He won't last forever. None of them ever do.'

 

 

"I think you got this all wrong, Michael, and I also think you need to get yourself in check before you lose everything - if you haven't already." Ted looked at Michael intently, hoping he could get through to him. Right now, that didn't seem likely, though. Michael was totally wrapped up in his ridiculous fantasies. In the past he might have found Brian to share some portion of the blame in Michael's delusions; but, after today, he knew Michael had a problem, one that needed to work itself out before consequences resulted. "Let me be honest, Michael. I heard everything that happened at Kinnetik. I also met with Justin in my office. He is not one to take shit from anyone. If Justin threatened you, I would listen. I don't get the feeling he makes idle threats."

 

 

"What can he do?" Michael yelled. "My store is paid for. Brian helped me with that... remember?" Michael's expression became all soft and dreamy. "Brian always rescues me. He won't let some trick, no matter how rich, come between him and his friends - long term. Mark my words, Ted." Michael's voice became louder, intent on showing complete belief in his assertions. "Brian was just telling me what he thought Justin wanted to hear. He didn't mean any of it."

 

 

"Do you hear what you're saying, Michael? Brian never does anything he doesn't want to do. If he pushed you aside, it was because that's what he felt he needed to do." Ted shook his head, suddenly accepting his visit here was a complete waste of time. "I shouldn't have come. Michael, please take this from a friend that cares about you. I think you should get some professional help. Some of your thought processes just aren't right. This fantasy is twisted and insane. It can only lead to your heartbreak and all those that care about you."

 

 

Eyes bulging, Michael spat out contemptuously, "Get out. You are supposed to be my friend and stick by me." Sneering, Michael accused, "You are another one sucking up to that kid because of his money. He won't last. I swear that. Brian will see through him and his little California ass will be tossed to the curb. I refuse to run back to Pittsburgh because they suggested it. My life is here... and in the end, Brian will see that too."

 

 

"Pittsburgh sounds like your best chance, Michael... and Deb would welcome it." Ted looked at Michael with sadness in his eyes. "I can't be involved in this any further. Brian is my friend too; and, he's my boss. I am afraid you are heading for a great deal of pain... and I am really sorry knowing that."

 

 

Michael glared at Ted's hunched over and retreating back, swearing at the man that he now viewed as his former friend. He slammed the door behind Ted, deciding he was well rid of such an unloyal friend. "Fucking asshole. You don't know shit. Everything will work out for me. I just have to wait. Justin Taylor will move on, and Brian will see who has always been there for him."

 

 

* * *

 

Brian arched a brow as he continued posing much as he had for the past hour. "Taylor..." Brian drawled in mock exasperation.

 

 

Justin continued clicking the camera, telling Brian to turn to his left, then to his right... position his hands this way and that way, every expression giving way to an entirely new look. "Patience, Mr. Kinney. I only need a few more shots."

 

 

"I know I am a study of great beauty... but how many shots do you need to select one for your article?" Brian smirked, noticing how Justin briefly lowered the camera to look him over, pleased that once again, all of him had Justin's attention, and not just his face.

 

 

"It's quite true, Brian Kinney, you are a work of art; however, that isn't why I am being so precise. This is not only a feature article. This is the premiere edition of Metropolitan Man New York. Everything has to be perfect..." He began to raise the camera again, directing Brian to effect a different pose, having the feeling this would be the one selected.

 

 

"Whatever you say, Mr. Taylor. After all..." Brian's voice became smoky and hot, "you _are_ the boss."

 

 

Justin clicked the camera several more times, before he lowered it, his eyes becoming heated on Brian's mouth. He licked his lips. The mood was back. He had felt it for most of their photo session. Pushing him down on the desk had been an almost irresistible temptation. "That I am." Justin turned off the camera, silent as he slipped the camera into its case, business now moving to the back of his mind. It was time to get back to the matter of their combined pleasure. He would give Brian another taste of that before they left Kinnetik. "I think that's enough work for today."

 

 

 _Now we're talking_... Brian thought to himself. He had been waiting for this since that mind-numbing kiss they had shared before the untimely interruption. "Play time is another specialty of mine," Brian whispered, his eyes hot on Justin, yet he remained unmoving, but was devouring every inch of him from where he stood to watch.

 

 

"I can't wait to have you naked in my bed... or anywhere else in my suite that it pleases me to have you. I am going to do things to you that you have never contemplated having done to you. And when I'm done, you will be begging me to do it all over again." Justin thought about that for a moment, before giving a non-committal shrug. "Maybe I will and maybe I won't. It just depends on how good you are..."

 

 

Brian swallowed. He thought he had a seductive way with words, but Justin, he was the definition of unadulterated sex. He might be even more skilled than him... and that was quite a feat. "I'm ready whenever you are. In fact, I am growing curious about your technique. Will it be the same as mine... or am I about to be taught something new and innovative?"

 

 

"You are about to find out." Justin walked over to Brian, his hand reaching out to clasp Brian's hand, pulling him hard against him, his hand clasping the back of Brian's neck, and his other hand remaining clasped with Brian's. "Remember what I told you earlier, Brian? Something about the next time I kissed you---"

 

 

Brian couldn't hold back the low growl that seemed to crawl out from the back of his throat. His voice a mere rasp, he muttered, "I remember..."

 

 

Justin didn't allow Brian time to think as he walked them backward, not stopping until Brian's legs hit the back of the desk. "This is going to be quick. I want you back at my suite so we can really play," Justin whispered against Brian's mouth. "I am going to release your hand, and when I do, you will reach behind you and grasp the edges of the desk. You will NOT touch yourself or me in any way at that time." Justin paused to run his tongue along Brian's upper lip. "Do you understand?"

 

 

A moan was Brian's immediate response. He had just learned something else about the hot little blond. A true dominant in every way. He hadn't realized that Justin was into this scene... and fuck, he would be lying if he didn't admit that the other man had just become that much hotter. "Yeah," Brian answered, his breath already quickening. "I understand perfectly."

 

 

"Very good. You are going to have so much pleasure tonight, Brian. As will I. Your submission to my will is the true prize; although, I am going to love being inside of you..." Justin released Brian's hand, not making a move until Brian obeyed his initial command. A sensual smile curved Justin's lips as Brian reached behind and grabbed the edges of the desk. He did this with Brian for two reasons. One, he wanted to further introduce Brian to the knowledge that he wasn't the one in control any longer, but that he had taken it. Much as he would be claiming him tonight. And secondly, he wanted Brian to come just from his kiss alone. As he recognized the feel of Brian's cock throbbing against his own, and the breathless quality in the other man, he knew it wouldn't take long.

 

 

Brian frowned. Submission. There was that word again. A word that had never been attributed to him. He found that it didn't matter any longer. If Justin wanted to dominate him, he wasn't going to stop him. In fact, just the thought of it made his dick so hard it hurt. He would think of all the ramifications tomorrow... but for tonight, he would be surrendering to this hot and irresistible man.

 

 

"Open your mouth," Justin demanded, his hands beginning to smooth up and down Brian's chest, pausing only to open his jacket to gain better access to Brian's nipples through his silk dress shirt. "Yes. That's it. I don't want to fight for it, Brian. I _won't_ be fighting for anything now." Justin began to pinch Brian's nipples, his breath fanning against his parted lips. "Tell me why I won't be fighting for anything now. I know you have the answer."

 

 

Grunting, already feeling his cock leaking, Brian told him, "Because I agreed to submit to you."

 

 

It was Justin's turn to moan. Not just any moan. This moan was deep and elemental. He wanted to explore every erotic method of play with this man. He wasn't so sure he wouldn't do that in time. "That's right. I will be reminding you of that - all night long. I'm going to kiss you now, Brian. As I am kissing you, and playing with your nipples, just imagine my teeth biting at them, sucking them deep into my mouth as my cock slides in and out of your tight ass."

 

 

Brian wasn't given the opportunity to respond. In the next instant, Justin's mouth fully engulfed his own, the blond not having to chase his tongue for long before fully capturing it with his own. Justin hummed softly into Brian's mouth, his hands continuing to tug at the distended nipples. At first, he moved his mouth slowly over Brian's, before picking up in speed and intensity. Mouths began to move together, each doing their best to eat the other; however, one mouth effectively controlling the pace.

 

 

Justin's earlier prediction came true when the quivering in Brian's longer legs became more than apparent. Releasing his grip on Brian's nipples, Justin slid his hands down and around to Brian's ass, arching him tighter into him, at the same time, holding him in place. He wouldn't allow him to squirm free before releasing against him. Having Brian lose control in his arms was another form of eroticism to him... and he wanted that badly. Justin smiled against Brian's mouth as he felt the shakes that revealed Brian's release. He was going to be so responsive in bed, and he couldn't fucking wait. Justin opened his mouth widely over Brian's, hungrily drinking in his moans as he felt the spasms overtaking him; at this moment, thinking that nothing had ever been hotter than Brian coming as the result of his kiss.

 

 

Brian laughed as Justin pulled away, rolling his lips under before admitting, "You are every bit as good as you professed to be. Despite my initial reluctance, I think I will be the winner in this arrangement."

 

 

"We both will be, Brian." Justin walked to the office door, slinging his camera and laptop case over his shoulder. "I'm ready anytime you are." His eyes fluttered up and down as he took in the sight of the man that had been dominating nearly every waking thought since they had met. That single thought still troubled him. He barely knew this man, and yet, he felt so close to him. During that disastrous encounter with Brian's troubled stalker, he had even felt protective towards the older man. It was ridiculous really. Brian Kinney could take care of himself... but he kept finding himself wanting to take control in that way as well. Perhaps it was a matter of learning more personal details about Brian during the course of their short interview... or it was something that would balance out once he'd fucked him?

 

 

As they exited the building and slid into Brian's car, Justin had the unshakable feeling of impending change. Brian Kinney was an irresistible addiction. Until it was fully fed, he was caught in his own web.

 

 

TBC

 

 

**_A/N: I know I may have lost a few of my readers with certain aspects of this chapter. There are many that have voiced not ‘liking' Brian in a more submissive role. I have tried to allude to such a possibility, without giving away all of my plot secrets. That being said, I am not planning on this evolving into a full-fledged BDSM story similar to some I have written in the past; although, there will be some scenes played out. I hope you enjoy them as much as I think they will. *Grins*_ **

**_Thank you for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! :)_**  


	16. The True Master of the Hunt

 

 

**_A/N: Words to the wise, this is NOT for reading at the office, or being seated next to anyone on public transportation - LOL. I think that's all that needs to be said here. :)_ **

* * *

The ride up to Justin's suite at the Four Seasons was done in complete silence. It wasn't even an awkward silence. Both men kept their eyes and entire attention on the other, only periodically looking away to see the floor numbers rising as they made the climb to the deluxe penthouse suites. Each of them became caught up in the moment, lost in their own private thoughts, cognizant of the fact that life could change for both of them in the aftermath.

 

 

One man was thoughtful of the gift that was being afforded him. In the beginning, he would have viewed it as a gift he would simply be taking, even if by using every seductive skill he possessed, both as an experienced gay man, but as a Dominant as well. On those first meetings, all that had mattered was success. Having Brian had become all that had mattered. Then, how he achieved it had been irrelevant. Now that he had gotten to know Brian more, he wanted the older man to crave what he had to offer him. As his eyes hungrily ate up every inch of his soon-to-be lover, Justin realized Brian wasn't lost enough in that special desire yet. He would be, though. Justin didn't intend on taking him until two factors existed - one, Brian needed to be gripped by an unquenchable desire that only he could satisfy, and two, he had to surrender his body totally into his care. There was something so unbearably arousing about being the Dominant to a man of Brian's strong will and strength. He couldn't wait to hear him begging for a release that would be unlike any either of them had ever known.

 

 

Brian leaned his head back against the padded elevator wall, his eyes hot and intent on the beautiful blond that was all but fucking him with one long, evocative glance. The younger man wasn't doing anything to hold back his desires. Nor did he truly want him to. A part of him had known this night would come from the first time he crossed the floor to meet him at his table in the hotel lounge. Justin's dominance and self-confidence had been evident even then. He had never been so instantly thrown off of his game. In all honesty, even after that day, and all the regrouping he had tried to do, he hadn't come close to effecting a balance. Justin had had his number from day one. Now, even though he knew he could still walk away, he was going into this experience with eyes wide open, his mind and body both willing for the changes that this night could bring.

 

 

Glancing up again when a bell sounded, and the doors swished open, Brian's breath nearly lodged in his throat at the mesmerizing smile that curved Justin's lips. The man was so beautiful, not to mention, fucking hot as hell. He licked his lips as he met the stark need, mixed with determination in Justin's amazing blue eyes. They had arrived, and he couldn't wait to go wherever Justin led them. He was glad the events of the day had spread into the evening; even though, he wasn't happy with the source of their delay. It was now nighttime, and he was more than ready for an exploration of the mind, body, and senses. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that was exactly what it would be.

 

 

"Follow me..." Justin purred, leading Brian to his suite of rooms, deftly and expediently, sliding the hotel key card into the slot, pushing the door open to admit them once the lock released. Once they were inside, Justin dropped his camera bag and laptop case onto the floor, not harshly, but not as gently as he typically would. He felt compelled to take immediate action. Being gentle with the objects that he felt to be holding him back, wasn't high on his list of priorities. However, claiming Brian's mouth with his own was definitely high up on the list. Not doing so in the elevator had taken all of his restraint. They were alone now. Finally, it was time to play. And... establishing the ground rules of not only his domain but in how he played this part of the game, was a must with this Dominant in his own right.

 

 

Brian began to open his mouth to speak when every coherent thought became unrecognizable at the sudden onslaught of Justin's mouth covering his own. In the same instant, Brian dimly realized his back was being pushed against the door, his ears picking up the sound of the security latch being thrown across the door. A moan ripped from his throat when he felt Justin sliding one hand behind him, splaying it deliberately over his ass, the other hand, unbuttoning his shirt, his suit jacket still on. Justin was making a statement. He was in control, and he was exercising his rights as the top that would be in charge on this night. Brian wasn't disputing that claim. Justin's mouth devouring his own felt too damned good. More than good. It felt right.

 

 

Justin groaned into Brian's mouth, at this moment wishing he had more than two hands. He had never wanted to touch a man everywhere at once, damning himself for his inability to learn every expanse of skin immediately, his patience for exploration was at an all time low. Justin mapped out Brian's mouth with his tongue, not thinking for the first time that this man had a unique taste. He couldn't wait to find out if all of him was the same. If so, he wondered if tonight would merely be feeding an addiction, and not satisfying a tremendous hunger.

 

 

His mouth opening wider to the dominance of Justin's fierce kiss, Brian had to remind himself not to spin them around and take control. That wasn't what tonight was all about. This night was about his surrender to Justin. In the back of his mind, he still hoped his time would come... but for now, he would take what he could get. As his senses began to soar from the simple effects of a mere kiss, Brian realized that wasn't any kind of sacrifice. Justin Taylor was obviously very skilled. He would be reaping the rewards as well. Uncertain if this was one of those no-touching times, Brian took a chance and slid his arms around Justin's hips, unable to resist touching him, even if only in a more casual way. There wasn't a doubt in his mind - if Justin didn't want that, he would be quick to make it known. Brian's mouth moved against Justin's, careful not to take over the pace, more than enjoying the slow and deep kiss Justin was initiating. This man knew how to build a kiss, and a work a man into a point of frenzied need. As his breathing started to quicken, Brian knew this was yet another one of those times.

 

 

Giving Brian's ass one last sensuous squeeze, knowing he would return to that treat before too long, Justin slid his hand up Brian's back and around to join his other hand, pushing the tailored suit jacket from Brian's shoulders, then sliding it down his arms, mindful not to allow it to fall to the floor as he had his own things. He pulled back from their kiss just long enough to place it on a small chair next to the door; although, not taking the time to fold it. He looked deeply into Brian's eyes, smiling when he saw them to be blackened in thick desire, knowing his own held all the lust he felt for this one man. Justin licked his lips. "I want to eat you alive; in fact, I think I will."  Justin once more smothered Brian's lips beneath his own. He just couldn't kiss him enough. Every kiss and touch only led to him wanting more. As much as he prided himself on his control, he wasn't certain he would manage it for long tonight.

 

 

Brian growled in response, with their mouths so tightly fused together, the sound coming out more as a throaty purr. Apparently, the young Dominant enjoyed that, though. The telltale sign of Justin's jean clad cock jerking against him, more than giving the clear indication. Brian couldn't resist running his hands up Justin's back, smoothing them up and down as he totally gave himself over to Justin's thorough kiss; a kiss that could only be defined as the most erotic and intimate of kisses he had ever experienced, as either the giver or the receiver.

 

 

Knowing he had to allow them each to breathe, Justin pulled his lips free, his eyes pulling to the already swollen lips. He was quite certain each of them would have swelled lips before this night was over. Slowly, yet with great deliberation, Justin pulled Brian's shirt from his slacks, expertly sliding each button through the hole as his mouth lowered to attack the side of the older man's neck, unable to bite back a moan from escaping as he inhaled that fresh, musky scent that he always detected on Brian anytime he was near. Justin hated the fact that in order to totally unclothe Brian, at some point, he would need to take his hands and mouth away from him. He was quickly becoming addicted to the touch and taste of this man... and he wasn't sure he liked it. Licking and nibbling down the side of Brian's neck, and around to his chest that he had just managed to uncover, Justin lustfully chuckled. "I'm being such a terrible host. I should be offering you dinner or a drink at the very least."

 

 

Brian arched a brow. This man was even more skilled at maintaining control than he was. At this point, he would have probably already had Justin stretched out beneath him, either feeding him his cock or fucking the sweet hell out of him. But no, that wasn't going to happen tonight. He wouldn't give up on it in the future, though. "Fuck that. I came here to have my appetite fed... but not for any prepared foods."

 

 

This time it was Justin who couldn't sustain a growl. "Speak for yourself, Brian." Justin glanced over at the large window view, a calculating grin on his face as he took in the darkness, knowing precisely how he was going to proceed with their erotic encounter. "Remove the rest of your clothes. Take them off fast or slow, but do it before I rip them from you." Justin's eyes were shining as they took in the totality of Brian's sexual allure. He was fucking perfect, and he wanted him more than anything he had ever sought to acquire. There was no way this desire could be satiated in one night. The lust was too sharp, and he surmised it was the same for both of them. The sexual need between them was elemental. It wasn't a common expression of lust; it was an unbearable ache that demanded to be assuaged. Justin realized he almost wanted to chain this man to him; although accepted that wouldn't be possible with a man such as Brian Kinney. Brian was a wild, untamable beast. He couldn't be owned, at least, he didn't think he could be. If only he could. Just the mere thought had his more Dominant nature titillating.

 

 

Brian observed Justin's thoughtful glance over at the window, the darkness outside bringing the possibilities to life. He didn't know exactly what Justin had in mind, but he knew it would be hot, and he that whatever it was - he wanted it. Taking a seat on the chair that Justin had semi-neatly slung his jacket over, Brian removed his socks and shoes, a white wifebeater coming over his head next. Then, he stood to his feet, not the least bit surprised to have Justin's complete attention. Slowly, and sensuously, Brian stepped from his slacks, sliding his tight black briefs down with them, not mentioning to Justin that he only wore briefs when in his business attire... and, not always then. "What next, Mr. Taylor?"

 

 

Justin growled, his hand reaching out to stroke along Brian's engorged shaft, his eyes hungrily following the small bead that pearled at the tip. So fucking delicious, Justin thought to himself. Brian's body was a work of art. "I'm hungry, Mr. Kinney... although, not for food." Justin knew what Brian would be thinking, and probably expecting next. But no, that wasn't what he wanted to eat... at least, not right now. "Go over to the window and brace your palms against the glass. It's dark and no one will see you. But, even if they did, do you really care?"

 

 

"Fuck no." Brian didn't even need to think about his reply. "It would be the hottest sight most of them have ever seen---"

 

 

Justin wasn't about to argue with that. He knew it would be too. His hungry eyes followed Brian's progression to the elongated windows, he licked his lips as he watched the perfect ass moving. Even though he had never questioned his skills of seduction, Justin was still a slight bit surprised that they were here now. He wouldn't dispute his good fortune, though. Intuitively, he had known from the start that Brian wanted this; at least, he had recognized Brian wanted it with him. And fuck... he was going to give it to him. Over and over again. "Perfect..." Justin rasped, "lean forward, that hot ass pushed out. I haven't had my dinner yet, either. My appetizer is waiting for me right here---"

 

 

Brian groaned, moving into the position Justin asked for... no, the one the brazen little fucker had demanded - but, that was okay. He wanted it. And for some reason, Brian thought this would be a rimming to surpass all others. Of course, he wasn't about to tell Justin that... at least, not until the blond proved himself. "Well, Taylor, let's see if your tongue is as skilled at plowing my ass, as it is talking about it."

 

 

Toeing off his sneakers first, Justin pulled his t-shirt over his head, answering with a low grunt, not about to respond to Brian's provocative baiting. Not now. He looked behind him, nodding in approval at the thick pillows decorating the sofa in the middle of the room. Justin smirked. He doubted this was what the hotel designer had in mind with the elaborate decor... but they would elevate him to the desired level, and right now, that was all he cared about. Quickly gathering them in his arms, he stacked them behind the delicious prize he was about to devour. Going down to his knees on them, Justin nudged Brian's legs apart, determined that nothing would hinder him from fully exploring this scrumptious delicacy. "You are about to find out, Mr. Kinney. In fact, I think you'll be begging for another session. Whether or not I grant your request will depend on how good you are elsewhere..."

 

 

About to make some arrogant and cutting retort, Brian's breath was swallowed down when he felt Justin's warm breath on his instep, his tongue sinuously slithering upwards, agonizingly slow, far below the desired goal. He bit his lip to keep from growling out his response, realizing he had done more than enough of that already... and that had been derived simply from the blond's skilled kissing technique. There wasn't a doubt in his mind, if Justin was truly as skilled in the fine art of rimming as he had been everything else so far, he would be a puddle of mush. Brian couldn't hold back the hiss that escaped when Justin's tongue reached the top of his inner thigh, then switched to the other one, sliding down that leg in an ever slower motion. "Fuck!" Brian gritted between clenched teeth. "I thought you were anxious to move things along!"

 

 

Justin lustfully chuckled, his tongue slowly trailing up again, this time though, his hands fastened around Brian's hips, and he positioned himself up on his knees. He couldn't agree more. It WAS time to move things along. Justin's breath blew on the crack of Brian's unblemished and beautiful ass, feeling how the other man arched forward, he realized Brian had felt it too. In a raw, husky voice, Justin whispered, "Yes, it is time to adjust the pace of this delicious foreplay. Brace your hands against the glass, Brian. You're going to need it---"

 

 

Brian had barely enough time to do as Justin said when he felt a hot, wet tongue sliding up and down the crack of his ass, a moan escaping when Justin's hands moved around to gently, yet firmly pull the mounds apart. As Justin's tongue made it's way inside, and his hands began kneading and pinching his ass, Brian realized Justin meant what he said, and the intensity of play time had just escalated. It didn't take long for Brian to make another discovery as well... Justin and his tongue knew exactly what it was about.

 

 

As with everything he did, Justin went about rimming in a conquering fashion. He wanted the man that received the benefit of his expertise to be mindless to everything other than the pleasure he was administering. He had barely started when he heard Brian beginning to moan. They were off to a very good start. His technique varied according to the man he was pursuing. He didn't rim just any random trick. This pleasure and intimacy were reserved for the men he desired the most. As he began to explore and lap at the creases of Brian's ass, Justin realized this could be habit forming when it came to this particular man. Teasingly, knowing his efforts would torment the other man, and in the back of his mind hoping it would make Brian more addicted to him and what he could offer, Justin began to slowly wiggle his tongue around, gradually increasing the depth and speed of his strokes, building toward sucking and nibbling on the inner tissues, smiling ferally when he heard the whimper that told him Brian was enjoying his ministrations and quickly becoming lost within his own pleasure. Earlier, he had felt Brian's need hadn't quite reached that of his own. Brian was catching up to him now...

 

 

At the moment, Brian didn't care that he had just sounded like one of his more weak-willed twinks. His mind couldn't get past the sensations Justin's warm, and obviously very skilled tongue was evoking within his ass. This man was an expert, and no one would recognize that better than him. He wanted to beg for Justin's hard cock up his ass but wasn't that far gone - at least, not quite yet. If Justin kept up this back and forth pace of fast and slow, he knew he would be pleading for release, and to his surprise, he didn't want it to come at the end of Justin's mouth working his ass over like it had never been worked before - he wanted it to be from his hard and beautiful cock inside of him. However... this was Justin's show. He wasn't sure the blond would be willing to comply. Either way, it would be a win for both of them. "J-Justin..." Brian moaned, "S-stop." Brian cursed at his inability to articulate a concise word or statement. "Not like this."

 

 

"Exactly like this..." Justin rasped, his tongue spearing deeply into Brian's ass, his hands pulling the cheeks further apart, his mouth fully engaging in this meal that he wasn't about to be denied. He knew what Brian wanted, he wanted the same thing... but Brian needed to accept that he was in charge, and as a good Dominant, he knew what was best for his lover, and what would bring him the greatest of pleasure. Justin paused in what had evolved into intense tongue fucking, to hoarsely command, "Come for me, Brian. Here and now. Then, we move this to the bedroom." Justin put all of his skills into eating Brian's ass, removing one hand to move around to clasp and tug at Brian's leaking cock, realizing what Brian had probably already known. Brian had already been too far gone to stop now. As much as he couldn't wait to feel the heat of Brian around him, as he fucked the hot brunet into sweet oblivion, he wanted this too. Watching Brian losing his control to him was euphoric. It was a high unlike any other. He wanted to completely absorb it, much like he craved to own this man.

 

 

Sweat rolling down his body, front and back, Brian began to pant, knowing he was so close, not even trying to hold back. He needed to get off in the worst possible way, and he wanted the burn of Justin inside of him, filling him... stretching him. It was amazing how he now ached for something he always found to be so vastly unwanted. But he did want it; at least, he did with this man. Just as he felt himself building toward his much-needed release, Brian felt his body being turned around, befuddled at how he hadn't noticed Justin's mouth pulling away from his ass. He didn't have time to think for long. A moment later, Justin's mouth returned to him; however, this time it was to engulf his cock, the blond taking his throbbing organ in one determined swoop. Unable to stop it, a shout that more resembled a roar, forced its way out of him; in the next instant, finding him coming in waves down the eager blond's throat. Brian's legs began to tremble, his hands sliding forward to clasp Justin's shoulders, tremors continuing to cascade through him.

 

 

Brian could only formulate one coherent thought. If Justin was this good in bed, or wherever he chose to fuck him, he was fucked in more ways than one. His anticipation of that event was undeniable. He wanted this man beyond any reasonable understanding. This man was effectively causing so many of his formerly pre-conceived notions to be cast aside. He had to wonder, how many other changes would define his future?

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

**_A/N: Needless to say, this continues on in the next chapter. Will they be interrupted or will Justin claim his hot stud? I guess we'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reading. As always, comments are appreciated, and greatly motivate me further. :)_ **


	17. A Conspiring Evil as Desire Soars

**_A/N: The night continues, along with some additional plot development. Again the warning remains - IF you are at the office or around others, read at your own risk! :)_ **

* * *

Justin approached the bed, naked, his dick aching for the release he craved only to find in the hot ass of Brian Kinney. His eyes were heavy with lust, a need churning within him unlike any he had ever known. He wanted to take him in so many ways. Fast, hard, without a doubt - deep... but also, slow. In his mind, there was no way this could be a one-time occurrence. He had deduced that was how things typically worked with Brian, but he also knew he wouldn't fit into any of the brunet's previous categories. Tonight was the start of something. It only remained to be determined exactly what that something would be.

 

 

Brian was laying on his stomach, his ass facing upward, with him being mentally prepared for what was to follow. Not only was he accepting of what was to come... he actually wanted it. He couldn't remember when he had bottomed last. All he did know was that it had been years. Brian knew it wouldn't be like his first time, but he was aware that a burn would result. He was eager to discover how that felt with Justin. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Brian watched Justin standing at the foot of the king size bed, hungry eyes admiring him... his ass in particular. "Well, here I am, Taylor. Naked, my ass ready to be plowed." Arching a brow, he asked, "Are you going to stand there and ogle me all night... or do you plan on coming closer and fucking me?"

 

 

Justin emitted a low, husky laugh. "I knew you would be the bossiest bottom I ever fucked. Not to worry, though, I will be inside of you soon enough. I am savoring this moment... and to be honest, I still haven't come yet, so I have the feeling once I start fucking you, this round might not last too long."

 

 

"All the more reason to get down to it. I have to admit that I am curious to see you lose control. The fact that I am inspiring it is all the hotter---" Brian rasped, his eyes moving over the perfect body, unable to fail to notice the size of the cock that would be filling him, perhaps even stretching him open almost as he had been years ago when it  _had_  been his first time. "You have a very nice cock, Mr. Taylor. It's a shame I haven't had the opportunity to blow you yet."

 

 

A harsh hiss slid through Justin's lips. "I don't think any man has ever tried my patience quite like you, Brian." Justin climbed on the bed, hovering over the provoking brunet, his dick throbbing desperately for relief. He wouldn't receive that immediately, though. No matter how hard and aching he was, he wanted to play with Brian. In doing so, show him more of what he had to offer. He had already accepted that he was seeking much more from this man than even Brian would be expecting. His desire for the man was too rich and vast. He doubted either of them would be satisfied anytime soon. His eyes sought out the lube and condoms on the far side of the bed, determined not to touch either of them quite yet. Once he did, he wouldn't be able to resist slipping inside the tempting and beautiful man. It wouldn't be much longer... but there were other avenues to explore first. "However, don't worry about not having blown me." Justin's voice was as rough as gravel. "You'll get your chance---"

 

 

Biting back a moan from the first feeling of Justin's nakedness brushing against him, mixed with Justin's commanding and sultry voice, Brian muttered in a barely audible tone, "All part of my charm." Brian couldn't hold back the gasp from escaping, when he felt Justin's bare and pulsing cock, dragging across his skin - first, the back of his legs, then to tease at the crack of his ass, then at his lower back when Justin lowered his upper torso against his back, his mouth lowering to ravenously begin devouring his neck, his breath hot in his ear, not a doubt in his mind that Justin was up to something... and the ‘up' wasn't only pertaining to the blond's full and throbbing dick.

 

 

Justin continued to drag his dick over Brian's ass, the sweat that now pooled at the base of Brian's spine being wiped away as Justin moved his cock upward, Justin's hands running down the firm biceps, his lips brushing against Brian's ear. "How long has it been, Brian? I want to fuck you so hard. So many things I want to do to you. How I proceed depends on how much you can physically take."

 

 

Brian grunted. He had now seen and felt Justin's cock. Did he really want to be fucked hard and fast? Was he ready for that? Fuck yeah, he thought; at least, ready with this man. Right now, he wanted to feel that burn almost more than anything. To his surprise, he continued to crave it with this man. "It's been years; but, I don't want slow and easy. I agreed to this because I want to feel your cock in my ass. When we are finished, I still want to feel you there." Brian was panting when Justin moved away from his neck, knowing he was building towards getting into position. It was about fucking time, he thought. "Think you can handle that... stud?"

 

 

Reaching for a foil wrapper, Justin ripped it open with his teeth, removing it and tossing the wrapper in the direction of the bedside trash can. Whether it hit its intended target or not, he couldn't care less. All that mattered was claiming this man's hot, and most likely, tight ass. He felt like he had waited forever. That wait was nearly over. "Don't worry, Mr. Ad Man, you will more than feel me when we're finished." He rolled the condom onto his aching dick, his voice a mere rasp when he spoke, "get up on your knees and wrap your hands tightly around the posts on the headboard. Don't let go. If you do, I might have to take measures to keep you in position." Justin moved to his side, giving Brian plenty of space to re-adjust himself, his eyes admiring the ass that was being even more presented to both his view and his use. His hand reached out to stroke along Brian's ass, his other hand squirting a dollop of lube into Brian's hole, a lusty chuckle emitting when Brian squirmed slightly. "I guess you wouldn't be accustomed to the feel of the lube. Don't worry, though. You will be. And, as you know, it won't take long to heat up."

 

 

Brian moaned at the first feel of Justin's fingers inside of him, knowing the obviously experienced top was working toward stretching him and enabling a more comfortable and smooth possession. He was fine with that; but, he also wanted to feel that burn that could only be associated with taking a hard and big cock up the ass. There wasn't a doubt that Justin had both qualities. Brian gripped the bed tightly, his dick beginning to leak already. He didn't know if it evoked from Justin's fingers moving inside his ass, or the breathless strain he now heard in the blond's breathing. All he knew was that he was incredibly turned on. Far more than he ever thought he could be from being in this position, and not being the man in control. "You don't have to do this, Justin. I can handle it..."

 

 

Justin growled. "We're about to find out." He couldn't wait much longer to sink his dick into the ass that he hoped was prepared well enough for him, his desire to claim having never been so fierce. Reaching over, he grabbed the lube and prepared his condom encased dick. It was now time for the main event, in a build up that he felt had taken a lifetime to culminate. "Hold on tight... it's going to be one a hell of a ride---"

 

 

Brian grunted, about to once again berate the younger man for being all talk and little action, when he felt that instant push, a feeling that he had long ago forgotten, his hands tightening around the bedposts, the slight sting already being felt. Brian gasped as Justin slowly moved forward, even now, cognizant of the fact of the younger man's patience and apparent finesse. Of course, with what he had experienced with him so far, that wasn't much of a surprise. Low panting breaths began to slip from his mouth, more uncomfortable with the audible responses that he was so effortlessly giving to this man, ones that were not typical for him to give. This man propelled his senses in so many ways. There was no way to dispute this man's control... or his immense sexual appeal. "Don't go slow, Justin. I want to feel it all. Not at the end... but now!"

 

 

His eyes closing, barely able to restrain the urge to thrust full force ahead, Justin slid his hands up and down Brian's sweat drenched spine, low gusty moans escaping as he felt the incredible tightness of Brian's ass gripping him, unable to feel or think of much more than that. Holding back was difficult enough, but with Brian's near pleas prodding him into action, he was nearly undone. Justin growled when the arrogant brunet thrust his ass back onto his cock, not the least bit surprised that Brian was trying to top from the bottom. He would give him what he wanted this time... but only because it was his own desire to pound the living hell out of him. "You win..." Justin hissed clenching his hands around each of Brian's hips. Justin's voice became deep and hoarse, "I am going to fuck you as I wanted to the first night we met." Arrogantly, his voice brimming with lust and confidence, Justin told him, "Your ass is mine now, Brian Kinney. Mine and mine alone!"

 

 

A small part of him wanted to refute Justin's possessive words, his mind rebelling against him and grudgingly admitting the words to be in absolute truth. Of course, he would never admit that to the far too cocky blond. His ass had seemed to become Justin's; at least, for now. There was very little chance he would allow another man's dick inside of him. Few had enjoyed that honor. And after what he had already experienced with Justin, he knew tonight wouldn't be the end of it. He would be in this position again. Rational thought suddenly eluded him when he felt Justin pulling out, before thrusting back in at full speed. Fuck, that fullness inside of him felt so damn good. He knew it wasn't just the rare feeling of a cock inside of him. It was simply this man, his skill, and his immense sexual magnetism. Justin Taylor was irresistible. "Fuck me, Justin..." Brian panted, unable to believe how good Justin felt moving inside of him. "Fuck me hard!"

 

 

Justin nearly howled at the sensations Brian's pleading evoked; that, and the unbelievable squeezing of his cock by the tightness of Brian's ass. He had told Brian he would make him beg. Perhaps he hadn't done so in a big way, but for the always in control Brian Kinney, he had given much away with those few words. He didn't need to be asked again. There was nothing he wanted more right now than to be fucking this man in wild abandon. Pulling nearly all the way out, Justin slammed back in, this time his pace not measured, his intentions to take Brian hard and fast, with an intensity that left them both reeling.

 

 

Brian's head lurched forward, his face turning into the pillow, his back still arched, his weight being supported by his knees, with his ass extending upward and now taking the most thorough fucking any gay man could both experience and enjoy. He couldn't hold back the elemental moans that ripped from his throat, each time Justin pulled out and pushed back in with determined abandon. Justin knew how to work a man's ass... and he undoubtedly knew how to best utilize his well-endowed organ. Fuck... Brian wanted to groan the word aloud, but knew his panting and gasping were already feeding the blond's well-deserved ego. What Justin was doing with the semi-pounding, and constant rocking motion of his cock into the depths of his ass, hitting his prostate on nearly every pass, was unbelievable. Not only did it make him feel taken... he was loving every minute of it. "Ahhhh, fuck." Brian couldn't silence the words, yet remembered himself in time before he revealed to the arrogant man just how good he felt inside of him, taking him on a pleasure trip he had never thought to enjoy on the receiving end.

 

 

Justin's smile was purely carnal as he continued to thrust into the tight channel. He would never have enough of Brian's ass. No other ass could compare to what he was feeling embedded deep inside of this man. Although he could feel himself building toward a release, he didn't want this first time to end. Moving his hands to roam over sweat drenched skin, Justin increased the pace, despite his desire to make it last, he wanted Brian to feel his insatiable desire. And, he wanted Brian to feel him long after they both came. Hammering into the gorgeous brunet, Justin placed his mouth on Brian's shoulder, licking and biting, before he whispered in a soft and silky voice, "I love fucking you. Just as I knew I would. There are so many things I want to do to you." Justin groaned. "Fuck... you have no idea."

 

 

Brian swallowed, in what was left of his rational mind thinking, if those things were only half as hot as Justin plowing his ass was, then he was ready for them - NOW. Grunting as Justin once again picked up the pace, knowing the younger man was close to his own release, Brian knew he was perilously close as well. "F-fuck... Unnnnngh." Brian's moans and pants were barely audible, but it was enough for Justin to grind out into his release, Brian continuing to sweat and moan as he did the same. This man was unbelievable. Before this night began he would have expected to be done with this after the one occurrence, but after having had the experience of being fucked by Justin Taylor, he realized his surrender to him hadn't been any sort of sacrifice. It had been bliss, beginning to end.

 

 

Rolling over onto his back, spent and unable to think of moving further, Justin laid his arm across his forehead, his chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to regulate his breathing. That was the most amazing fuck he had ever enjoyed. Turning to look over at Brian rolling on his side, and seemingly going through the same mental process, Justin only had one thing to say. "Round two in the shower?"

 

 

Brian chuckled. "Perhaps a change of sheets as well."

 

 

"I can have that arranged while we shower." Justin smiled as Brian sat up on the bed, his eyes admiring Brian's ass as he stood, unable to resist saying, "you have a perfect ass, Brian. I definitely have good taste."

 

 

Figuring now was as good a time as ever, Brian dropped the proverbial bombshell. "Yes, you do, Taylor. I guess I knew that when I fucked your little boy toy... right before he left for the airport." Certain that would get a reaction from the blond, he found himself shocked when Justin merely laughed good-humoredly in response. "You don't mind?"

 

 

"Why the fuck would I?" Justin sat up on the side of the bed, discarding his condom, and picking up the hotel phone with his free hand. "Sean and I had an arrangement. Suddenly he expected more, and I refused to give him that. He went back home." Justin's eyes moved over Brian, giving him the standard Taylor inspection. "If I made anyone my boy toy, I think I would choose you. Get too arrogant with me, and I will see about making it happen."

 

 

Brian snorted. "No one can make me do anything I don't want to do... not even you."

 

 

"A challenge already, Brian? And after I just plowed the fuck out of your ass. I think we both know better." Justin smirked confidently as Brian averted his eyes and surprisingly remained silent. Brian was honest in everything he did, that had already become apparent to him. Brian Kinney was his, and soon the older man would admit that too. For now, he would be satisfied... but in the end, Brian would admit the truth. He had been taken, and it was a possession that would change the course of their lives forever.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Well?" Michael Novotny asked impatiently into the phone. "Do we have a deal?"

 

 

Gary Sapperstein watched as his half-naked dancer approached him, his hand raising to hold him off. It was time for Sven's weekly ‘performance' review. Another benefit of being the boss. "I'm undecided, Novotny. I would have to trust you to produce what you are asking. Why don't you simply walk the streets of New York, the waterfront in particular? I'm sure you can find some thug that will be happy to hook you up."

 

 

"New York thugs won't help me, Sap." Michael cringed when Sapperstein hissed. He had forgotten how Gary hated that version of his name. "The job I want to be done is in Los Angeles. It will make my problem here go away, and I desperately need that to happen."

 

 

"So you said," Gary responded in boredom, his attention on the hot dancer that remained by the door, but continued to strip for him. "I'll tell you what I will do for you... I have some business in New York; I will look you up and we can discuss this more. I am not about to divulge my contacts to someone who was formerly such a straight arrow."

 

 

Michael swore. He didn't have that kind of time to play games. He needed Justin Taylor gone now. It was his only chance of getting what he wanted. And he was going to get it! "I don't have time to fuck around here. I need this asshole back in California - where he belongs!"

 

 

"Fine, whatever. I'll take a flight out tonight and we can meet tomorrow... but this is going to cost you, Novotny. The people that will do this job for you won't take any IOU's or accept a payment plan. You need to be ready for that."

 

 

"I will put my business on the line if need be. This man is destroying my life; I need him gone." Michael took in a deep breath, reminding him, "I am not a monster. I just want what I am entitled to, and this rich little fucker is costing me that. I don't want anyone hurt, I just want either his business or home to go up in flames. Then, he will be forced to go home." And during that time, he would use whatever method he needed to insert himself back into Brian's life. Justin Taylor would no longer be an obstacle.

 

TBC

 

 

**_A/N: I feel like sinister music should be playing at the end of this chapter - haha. Hopefully, you trust me and know everything will work out... but in the meantime, there could be some angst on the horizon, which shouldn't be a surprise since I am NOT a fluff writer. LOL. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. More coming next week. Thanks for reading, please continue sharing your thoughts with me. They are more motivating than you know. :)_ **

 


	18. A Cunning Plot and an Unquenchable Desire

Michael hung up the phone, a chill coursing down his spine. Was he doing the right thing, or was this going too far, even for him? No. He was doing what he  _had_  to do. He remembered the smug expression on Justin Taylor's pretty boy face before the insignificant blond had the audacity of trying to warn him off. Granted, the man had been convincing. His bravado as he argued with Justin had been largely false. He almost caved... but he knew he couldn't. It was just a case of biding his time. Not only did he love Brian, he needed him. The life that had always been their fate was being jeopardized by what could only be Brian's latest trick. His rationale was quite simple. As in many other things in life - the end justified the means.

 

Calling the Sap had been an act of desperation. Even though he knew that Sapperstein would have the connections he needed, he realized the price would be high. He only hoped he could raise the money in the time needed. His back was already against the wall with his creditors. Time to resolve things in a good way was quickly fading away. Working his way back into Brian's good graces was his only hope. Even though Brian had just met Justin, he couldn't help feeling his time was short. The blond was conniving and obviously skilled in working every angle. He couldn't allow them to get any closer. His plan would put an end to that. Once Justin returned to California, even if only to sort out the disaster that was about to befall him, he would be reconciled with Brian... and so much more. He could be everything to Brian. All he needed was a chance. Once Justin was gone, that was what he would have.

 

He shuddered as he thought of dealing personally with Gary Sapperstein. The man gave him the creeps; he always had. Although, the Sap coming here to meet him certainly played to his advantage. A conniving smile curved his lips. Oh yes, he thought to himself. That would work perfectly. What the little blond Midas didn't know about him, was that he would always be one step ahead of him. While he was distracted with his pursuit of the ‘big fish' in Brian, and running his multi-million dollar business, he would be working toward the blond's total destruction. In the end, neither Brian or Justin would be the wiser... but he would have the ultimate prize - Brian in his bed, and the bankroll he desperately needed. An alibi was all that he needed... and he knew precisely where to go for that. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Justin would suspect him being involved in any attacks directed at him, whether logical or not. His accusations would make him appear pathetic to Brian... and then, everything would fall into his lap.

 

Picking up the phone, he made the call, having no doubt how well-received it would be. "Hi, Ma..." Michael spoke into the phone, smiling at the sound of one of the few voices he had missed since moving to New York.

 

"Michael!" Debbie Novotny exclaimed, shock and instant anxiety transferring in her voice. "What's wrong? You hardly ever call..."

 

"I know I don't... and I'm really sorry for that, Ma." Michael gave his most long-suffering sigh. "I'm a terrible son."

 

"Michael Novotny! You stop that kind of talk right now." Debbie flopped down onto the sofa, her hand reaching for the TV remote to turn it off. "You are a son to be proud of." She snickered in her boisterous fashion. "Why wouldn't you be? After all, I raised you---"

 

"Yeah, I know, Ma. You are the best part of me, always have been." Michael smiled, knowing exactly how to suck up to his mother, realizing she only saw through it half of the time. Not being able to look him in the eye as he spoke, helping a great deal right now. "Listen Ma, I was wondering, is my old room available, at least for a short visit?"

 

The silence was deafening. Michael could envision his mother's eyes bulging and her jaw dropping at the unexpected question. Of course, he knew she would always find room for him, whether she had rented out his old room or not... but, he thought that forewarning her of his visit would be in his best interest. The last thing he wanted was a million questions when he arrived. He knew he would have to endure a degree of that, but he hoped to make it as minimal as possible. "Uhhh, you still there, Ma?"

 

"What's wrong, Michael?" she demanded. "And, don't tell me you missed your old room, the Pitts, or even me that much." Debbie loudly snorted. "It's Brian, isn't it? What's the asshole done this time?"

 

Michael smirked. Now they were on the fast track to getting the heat off of him, and back on a familiar target. With his mom, it was always Brian. No matter how much she loved him like her own son, she was always quick to blame Brian for everything that made her son miserable. He was guilty of promoting that attitude. So many times he had over-dramatized with her. In his mind, it was her own fault if she couldn't determine what was real, and what was pure conjecture - especially in regards to her own son. "You know, Ma... it's not always Brian's fault. You know how he is. He can't really help it---"

 

"That's bullshit, Michael." Debbie began to swear, instinctively feeling her blood pressure rising at the mention of Brian's influence in Michael's life. She had known it had been a mistake when Michael had followed Brian to New York, but there had been nothing she could do to stop what she knew would lead to disaster. Debbie couldn't help wondering if that had finally happened. She knew Michael had been having problems with David; in fact, that they had broken up. It had been her hope they would make up, but obviously, that wasn't the case. Her lips twisted in irritation. She wondered how much Brian had to do with that. Not having a subtle bone in her body, Debbie asked, "You didn't make up with David?"

 

Michael rolled his eyes. He knew this would set her off even more... but it was unavoidable. "Uhhh no, Ma. David got a job offer in Seattle. I told you that. It's over..."

 

"Only because you wouldn't fight for him!" Debbie exclaimed, her voice rising in irritation. She still hadn't gotten over Michael's breakup with David. For crying out loud, David was a doctor. He had doted on Michael. Not only did Michael have the business he had always dreamt of having, but he had a doctor madly in love with him. And... he fucked it all up. For some reason, she knew Brian Kinney sat front and center in the blame of this. When Michael arrived, she would get to the bottom of it, and see if anything could be done to repair the damage. "I don't want to fight with you, honey. Your room will be ready when you get here, and you can stay as long as you want."

 

"Thanks, Ma. I'll be there in a few days. I need to make sure everything is in order at the store while I'm gone." In truth, that would take very little time to manage. His delay would be to have his meeting with the Sap. After everything was set up for Justin Taylor's impending disaster, then, he would need to be without suspicion. When it all happened, he would be in Pittsburgh with his mother. His alibi would be airtight, making any accusations Justin leveled at him making the blond appear foolish in Brian's eyes... and that was when everything would turn around for him and Brian.

 

* * *

 

Justin ran the slippery soap over Brian's shoulders, down his arms, to his back, moving slowly over the wet skin, his dick thick and heavy for their next round of play. Dropping the soap into the container, he trailed a finger down even further, slipping into the folds of Brian's ass, doubting he could restrain from fucking him for long. Fucking Brian Kinney could become an addiction. He only hoped it was one he was going to be given the pleasure of enjoying long-term. He realized this wasn't the kind of relationship Brian typically had, a prolonged encounter with the same man, either as a top or a bottom, so keeping Brian interested and wanting what he could give him would remain a priority for him, not mention - a challenge. There was no way he intended to let this man go without a fight. He had only started showing Brian all the pleasure he could bring to his life. There was so much more to explore.

 

Brian felt his own dick thickening as the smaller hands moved over his body, the skilled fingers slipping inside of him to explore, and he wouldn't be surprised to be actually preparing him for the next round. Even more surprising, he found he didn't mind that at all. Initially, he would have thought he would have had enough by now... but he hadn't. He knew that could be attributed to how well the younger man could work a man over, his skill with his timing and movements a large part of it. Justin Taylor possessed an elemental seductive power. He wondered if Justin even knew how seductive and irresistible he was when in a full hunting mode. Only a true hunter could both recognize and understand it. In that way, Brian was his equal. Being hunted so voraciously by this man was hotter than he could have ever imagined anything being. He wasn't nearly ready for any of this to end.

 

Opening his lips over the back of Brian's neck, Justin began to leisurely kiss and lick the warm skin, despite his throbbing cock, not really in any rush to move things along too quickly. He loved every interaction with this man. Prolonging each encounter was always enticing to him. There wasn't anything he didn't seem to crave with this man. He wondered when enough would be enough. At this point, he wasn't sure that was even remotely possible. Reaching his hand around, Justin grabbed for a condom, doubtful even his well practiced restraint would last for long. His naked body rubbing against Brian's was making him ache more painfully than the same contact with any other man had ever done before now.

 

In deliberation, Brian slightly squirmed, knowing the motion would make his ass brush even more against Justin's throbbing dick. He was more than ready to feel Justin pounding into him again. He smiled when Justin hissed before stepping slightly back. Apparently, his movements had the desired results, as he heard the package tearing, the sound of Justin slipping it over what he knew to be a full and aching cock. Brian licked his lips as he waited. He still hadn't gotten to suck that beautiful cock yet. He vowed he would take charge to that degree soon. He had never wanted to blow a man as badly as he did with Justin. When he felt Justin moving up on him again, the blond's mouth opening on the center of his back, he groaned when he felt the tip of Justin's cock nudging inside of him, a foot inserting between his own to motion him to widen his stance. The man didn't mess around. He liked that a lot. "Don't go slow, Justin. There's no need now. Fuck me hard."

 

Justin growled, his teeth biting into the flesh of Brian's back. This man turned him on so much. Not going slow and easy wasn't really a hardship; although, he did enjoy both paces - fast and slow, depending on the circumstances. Right now, though, he would give the brunet, that still attempted to top from the bottom, exactly what he wanted. "Exactly what I had in mind... Mr. Kinney." Justin finished his husky words with one hard thrust forward, in one determined lunge fully seating himself within the man that had the tightest and most welcoming ass he had ever fucked. "Mmmmm..." Justin moaned, slowly beginning to work into a pounding, and steady rhythm. "You feel so fucking good clenching around my cock."

 

Brian flattened his palms against the tile in front of him, barely able to breathe - responding coherently being even more unlikely at this moment. Instead, he urged the younger man on, pushing his ass back against him, wanting to take all that Justin had to give, desperately wanting to be the one to push the limits of the other man's seemingly unlimited control. It was astounding how much Justin could maintain control over his desires. Not even more experienced men could always affect that. Justin more than mastered that skill. However, he craved to see Justin's lust at full-blown proportion, knowing that  _he_  was the man that could unleash it. Justin already emanated pure sex. Seeing him lose control would be savage and untamed. Fuck, he wanted to see the beautiful blond like that. As the thoughts and the driving motion of Justin's cock overwhelmed him, Brian cursed when he felt himself coming against the walls, a combination of pissed off and embarrassed that this man got him in such a state to cause this kind of immediate response. This never happened... at least not with him. He wondered how much else was evolving to change... all at the hands of this amazing and hot blond man.

 

Justin chuckled, his hips ramming in and out of the spasming man, elated at Brian's loss of control. Oh yes, he was still the master hunter in this game... and now Brian would understand that more. He no longer worried that Brian would turn from him too soon. Whether the hot brunet knew it or not, he was becoming hooked... and Justin intended to take full advantage of that. Brian could be the dominant top in his other encounters. He didn't delude himself that Brian wouldn't still trick and get those needs fed as was his custom to do... but with him, the game would have a different ending. Brian Kinney was his for the taking... and he had decided earlier tonight that he would take him in ways that would bind the man to him.

 

Pumping out his release into the quivering and moaning man that so deeply affected him, Justin knew that tonight had been their true beginning. There was so much to come for them. He couldn't wait to teach this man what it meant to belong to him. Even though he knew he would become hooked in the process, Justin refused to back down. This man complimented him in every way. Perhaps they were too much alike in many ways, but he could build on that. As the tremors overtook him, and he gave himself fully over to the pleasure this man evoked in him, Justin slid his arms around Brian's waist, sliding them up and down Brian's chest, his forehead resting against Brian's back. Nothing could possibly feel better than this euphoric feeling. Justin was fairly certain both of them would agree with that.

 

TBC


	19. Morning Bliss

**_A/N_** : This is the final part of the series of chapters for Brian and Justin's first night together. These hours have spanned quite a few chapters, but in keeping with the theme of this story, I felt it was needed. This is another chapter that is  **NOT** meant for the office or reading in public - haha. At the end of the chapter, we will see some plot development that takes us back to other elements of the story. More notes at the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :) 

* * *

Justin awoke to the most pleasant of sensations, an awakening that was now uncommon since his arrival in New York, and Sean wasn't living with him. Rarely did he allow a casual trick to stay the night; although, he already accepted he didn't view Brian in those terms. He zealously guarded his privacy, not to mention, his security. His hand reached down to entangle in the hair that he knew would be the brunet hair of Brian Kinney; a man he innately knew to be safe to trust in his no-sleepover policy, excited that he was finally getting the opportunity to experience a blowjob from this skilled man. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Brian would supersede all others that had previously blown him. Excluding him, he doubted Brian Kinney had an equal. Kneading his fingers through Brian's hair, Justin allowed Brian to control the pace, at this moment seeing no reason to change anything about Brian's unhurried and thorough approach.

 

 

When Brian had awoken, he had his typical morning hardness, but that had been a secondary thought as he had looked next to him and seen Justin sleeping on his back, the sheet twisted around his hips. At that moment, it seemed like his golden opportunity to have the much-anticipated experience of Justin's cock down his throat, aware that with this man, it would probably be a prelude to having the blond's cock up his ass once again. It continued to amaze him just how fine he was with that reality. Brian opened his mouth, growling when he felt the slight thrusting beneath him. Justin was awake. He was very glad of that. Now, he could really go to work on Justin's beautiful, and scrumptious cock. "Mmmmm..." Brian moaned around Justin's cock, his hands sliding up the blond's chest, seeing nothing wrong with engaging in some nipple torture, similar to what Justin had previously inflicted on him. Justin was going to remember this encounter as the hottest experience he had ever had. No matter what happened when he left this room, he was determined that Justin would always remember him.

 

 

Arching his back as Brian's mouth went to work on his cock, and his hands did unbelievably erotic things to his nipples, Justin gave himself over to the sensations of being on the receiving end... at least to this degree. Most of his tricks always sucked him off; however, Brian Kinney could never be labeled in the standard category as ‘trick'. This man was a skilled, and highly experienced top, just like himself. That factor was probably one more reason Justin was so hot for the brunet, although there were so many reasons. Now that the challenge had been answered, and he had fucked Brian numerous times over the course of one night, his desire for him had not lessened. In fact, he decided it had only increased in fervor. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would claim Brian's hot ass again before they parted company this morning.

 

 

Sucking voraciously at the pulsating organ, Brian gave his entire attention to the pleasuring of Justin's cock. In actuality, he felt he was more in worship of the perfectly formed shaft, his tongue continuously swirling around it when he wasn't working at deep-throating the flesh as far as he could take it. He moaned around Justin's cock as he felt the kneading of his hair turning into tugging, sharp tingles coursing down his naked spine as Justin trailed his other hand downward, toward a path he had no doubt of being the assertive blond's final destination. He could see nothing more beneficial before a full day at the office than the exercises of sucking this hot man off, to be concluded with having his skilled dick plowing away at his ass once more. Later, he would dwell more on the events of the previous night, and what it meant to his future and what he always thought to be how he lived his life... for now, though, all that mattered was giving himself over to the sensations this man evoked within him.

 

 

Justin's head arched back, his fingers alternating between tugging and caressing the hair on Brian's head, his other hand moving to slice between the opening of Brian's ass. Brian Kinney was an expert at sucking cock. That fact didn't surprise him. What did surprise him was how deeply he was so immediately affected. In a few short moments, he was becoming mindless to everything that wasn't connected to Brian's mouth on his cock. That was not typical for him. He always maintained a tight grip on his control. This man seemed to be challenging that at every turn. "Mmmmm..." Justin moaned, unable to stop his hips from arching forward, barely restraining the urge to roll Brian over onto his back and savagely finish feeding him his aching cock. He wouldn't do that; at least, not this time. With a man like Brian Kinney, he didn't expect to always maintain control. He would give Brian this moment. The one to follow would be managed much differently.

 

 

Brian felt his cock leaking as Justin's response signaled the blond was becoming more enraptured by his efforts. Together they were a combustible combination. There was no comparison to any other man with how Justin made him feel. He hoped it worked the same way for the blond as well.  As Justin's hips continued to thrust forward, and his fingers slid in and out of his ass, Brian thought it probably did. In the back of his mind, he wondered if an addiction could be forming. After a night of frenetic sex, his hunger wasn't nearly fed. Brian knew it could be a result of him not having fucked the blond yet... but he really hadn't been dwelling on that. Amidst all the pleasure Justin had given him, he was surprised he hadn't thought about that more.  At this point, it wasn't a requirement for a successful resolution for him. He was enjoying what Justin was giving him. As far as he was concerned, this was far from over. Brian adjusted his angle and relaxed his throat to take all that Justin was intent on giving him. His own dick was throbbing at the mewling sounds that emitted from Justin's throat. The blond was loving what he was doing to him. Knowing that merely turned him on all the more.

 

 

"F-fuck..." Justin moaned, his hips thrusting upwards as gently as he could manage; he fucked Brian's mouth, trying not to take over this erotic scene. As Brian continued to suck and swallow all that he had to give, Justin began to pant in erratic breaths, his mind numb to everything that wasn't associated with Brian worshipping his cock. All he could think about was what Brian was doing to him with his talented mouth... not to mention his wicked tongue. Fuck. Brian's tongue swirling around his cock was enough on its own to make him feel compelled to come. The total experience of a Brian Kinney blowjob was unparalleled. He intended to receive this treatment - again and again.

 

 

Sinking his fingers into the sheets on each side of Justin, Brian gave himself over to his much-beloved task. He wanted Justin to howl in pleasure, knowing the end to this activity would only set in motion the blond taking his ass again. Whether spoken or not, he couldn't wait for it. Opening his mouth wider, he allowed for Justin's deep and measured thrusts, feeling his own release building as he felt Justin's fingers tapping against his prostate. They would both be plummeting over the edge soon.

 

 

Pumping more fiercely into Brian's mouth, he twisted his fingers, knowing the precision of his tapping motion would have Brian even more wild and hungry for his release. He wanted Brian to be aching and desperate for the pleasure he could give him. This man was perfect for him. He wasn't about to let him slip away. "Let go, Brian. Give it  _all_ to me... before I give you so much more---" Justin's voice was a mere rasp, he couldn't hold on much longer. When Brian hummed around his dick, his own hips beginning to move to pull Justin's fingers in even deeper, Justin lost what little control he had and pumped his release into the brunet's willing mouth. When Brian released into the sheets, his legs twitching and spasming, Justin removed his fingers from Brian's ass, his hands reaching out to grasp his lover's arms, and push him onto his back. Chest heaving, his mouth disengaged from Justin's cock, Brian stared up at Justin wordlessly, bliss transforming his face into in even greater display of his unmatched beauty.

 

 

Lust making his eyes shimmer in blue fire, Justin reached for a condom, quickly slipping it onto his dick, lubing his covered organ, having no intention of proceeding slowly. "I'm going to fuck you, Brian. Fuck you hard  _and_  fast. Not as we have been... but face-to-face. I want to see your face when you come... and I want you to see the man that fucks you, accepting that you not only allow me to do so but that you crave my dick inside of you." Justin paused, making certain Brian was attentive to every word. "Do you want that, Brian?"

 

 

Brian swore. It wasn't enough that Justin had scored the ultimate prize in getting his dick up his ass, and multiple times now, but he wanted the words as well. Tenacious and arrogant little fucker. But hell, his skills more than lived up to the hype. He could easily give him what had been formerly unthinkable of him to give to any other man. "Yes, Justin, I want that."

 

 

Justin pulled one of Brian's legs over his shoulder, the other he fastened around his waist, his eyes were stormy and self-satisfied. Brian was becoming as addicted to him as he was to fucking him. In slow deliberation, Justin began to tease his sheathed dick over Brian's opening, his eyes glazed, the predator roaring to life. "You want  _that,_ " Justin repeated. "Precisely what is it that you want... Mr. Kinney?"

 

 

Brian licked his lips, his eyes rolling briefly before he smiled at the audacious blond in admiration. "If I didn't know better, youngster. I'd say  _I_ had trained you in the art of being the ultimate top." Brian laughed. He felt anything but amused really. This man turned him on more than any man ever had. And he wasn't even fucking him. Brian tried to effect his most non-committal expression, before he blandly spoke, "If you intend to fuck me, Mr. Taylor, I do suggest you hurry things along. I am due at the office this morning, and time is indeed a factor---"

 

 

Narrowing his eyes, determined that his brash ad man wouldn't get the final word, Justin thrust his cock forward, impaling Brian in one savage lunge, knowing that his preparation of him while Brian had been giving him the best blowjob he had ever received, would enable the other man to comfortably handle him. He wanted Brian to feel him long after they parted from each other's company today. As he sat in the office endeavoring to go about his day, he wanted Brian to remember how full he had felt with his cock taking his ass. An ass he hoped to take - over and over again.  Justin hissed, his eyes briefly closing as the unbelievable sensation of Brian clenching around his ramming cock assailed him. "Reach behind you and hold onto the rails." He opened his eyes to cast a challenging look at Brian's face. "Do NOT lower them, or I will tie them in place. Do we understand each other?"

 

 

Gasping, unable to immediately speak, his senses still reeling from Justin's initial thrust, Brian fought the desire to say ‘ _Yes, Sir_ ', in response, finding the blond's manner simply  _that_ controlling. However, he wouldn't do that. No matter who was in charge of the fucking here, he was still Brian Kinney... in addition to that - he would  _not_ verbalize just how good Justin felt working his ass, how each time it only felt better and better. Brian realized he had been silent for too long when Justin pulled all the way out, and slammed back in, this time propelling them closer to the head of the bed from the younger man's driving force. Arching a brow, continuing to admire Justin's passion and determination, Brian muttered in a barely audible voice, "Yeah, I get it." Brian reached back, and tightly wrapped his hands around the posts, knowing this was done for his comfort as much as for Justin's pleasure. He would be more secure and less prone to injury as a result of an intense round. And from what he could derive so far - this was going to be an extraordinarily intense fuck.

 

 

Justin arched his head back, quickly building a steady rhythm as he rocked into the gorgeous man beneath him. He looked down at Brian, immediately mesmerized by the bliss transforming his face. Brian was easily the hottest man he had ever fucked... and fuck, there had been so many before him. It was difficult to even remember those past fucks now. The totality of being with this man was just so overwhelming and took him to a place he had never been - one that he didn't even understand. Justin slowed his thrusts down, his attention caught by Brian's rapt expression. He couldn't define it, he understood it even less, all to the exclusion of how Brian made him feel. All he knew for certain was that he wanted this man with a passion that couldn't be explained. Justin rocked his hips into Brian's, his hands moving to smooth up and down Brian's chest, unable to resist leaning forward to smash their lips together, keeping up his pace as he kissed Brian fiercely, his lips widening over Brian's mouth, his tongue seeking to possessively devour the man he couldn't seem to get enough of.

 

 

Brian moaned as Justin worked his tongue inside his mouth, somehow keeping up a steady and erotic pace as the blond propelled them to a new level, mouths and bodies straining to attain both control and sweet bliss. As much as Brian knew he could possibly wrestle a level of control from the younger man, he found he didn't want that. The self-confidence and arrogance in this man held seductive properties. Of course, he didn't intend to admit that to the hot little blond anytime soon; although he had the feeling Justin was more than aware of the effect he was having on him. When Justin pulled his mouth free, both of their lips shining and wet, Brian gasped when Justin increased the speed of his movements, the lust on the young man's face signaling it was time to move thing towards completion.

 

 

Justin pounded into the beautiful man beneath him, becoming lost to everything other than the exquisite feel of the tight squeezing around his cock. Grunting as he released into the condom, Justin was filled with self-satisfaction as Brian began making his own lust-induced groans before the brunet gave himself totally over to his pleasure, the closeness and friction of their bodies making them a sweaty, come-drenched mess. As he pulled out of Brian and rolled to his side, he watched as Brian lowered his hands from the rails, his chest heaving as he tried to come back down. Justin's eyes moved over Brian in admiration. "I love fucking you. It amazes me as to how much---"

 

 

Feeling that was an admission and slight exposure of feelings from this man, Brian nodded, and rolled his lips under, before admitting, "You are obviously very good at it." Frowning when he realized the time, Brian signed in regret. "I need to get moving. As opposed to yesterday, I do have a busy day at Kinnetik today."

 

 

"I understand that." Justin moved closer, lowering his lips to brush over and caress Brian's, pulling back before anything could be re-ignited. "I plan on working on your interview today. I should have a first draft of the cover and the piece itself ready later today."

 

 

Standing from the bed and strolling naked to where his pants were laying across a chair, Brian slid into them, deciding he would live with the stickiness until he could get to his penthouse, intuitively knowing taking a shower with this man near, would always end in one place. "Stop by the office with it later - if you want. I should be there late today."

 

 

"I'll do that..." Sensing that Brian was less than comfortable with any prolonged goodbyes under the circumstances, Justin smiled at him, watching as he silently slipped from the bedroom, each of them accepting that it was time to move on to the business of the day. Once he heard the door opening and closing, Justin reached over for his phone, surprised to find a message from a number he didn't expect to see quite so soon. In actuality, displeased that he did have one, knowing that the contact indicated bad news.

 

 

"This is Justin Taylor..." Justin spoke shortly into the phone, sitting up on the bed, expecting the very worst of news.

 

 

"I apologize for calling so early, Mr. Taylor, but the developments on the Novotny surveillance were extreme - both last night and this morning," the investigator supplied, astute enough to know that Justin Taylor wasn't one to stall by engaging in nonsensical chatter.

 

 

Michael Novotny. Justin sneered. His euphoria of his incredible night with Brian leaving him in an instant. He knew Brian's so-called friend, and apparent stalker wouldn't just fade away. "I'm listening..."

 

 

"Last night, Novotny made contact with a Gary Sapperstein in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, my preliminary investigations suggest him to be sleazy in every sense of the word. And, then after that, he called a woman by the name of Debbie Novotny, his mother that resides in Pittsburgh as well." Taking a deep breath, aware that his client was silent in order to get the story quickly, he rushed to inform him - "Novotny is seeking to find a thug to cause some sort of disaster to cause you to run back to Los Angeles. He plans to go to Pittsburgh to visit his mother to avoid any suspicion."

 

 

Justin swore. He hadn't expected Michael to go  _that_  far... but it would be the end of the line for the cowardly and unhinged man. "Bring the tapes to my suite. I want to hear everything in detail before I plan my next move." A few moments later, Justin ended the call, a cold smile twisting his lips. "You didn't heed my warnings, Michael? Such a shame - for you. Now, you WILL pay the price---"

 

 

TBC

 

****

**_A/N: I want to give everyone a heads-up that I am going on a family vacation to Myrtle Beach this coming Sunday. I will be gone for a week. Unless I am able to get a chapter finished before I leave, which at this point appears very unlikely, I won't be updating until I return. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) *Janet*_ **


	20. An Obsessive Evil

**A/N** : There is no Brian or Justin in this chapter. I guess I don't have to tell you who we see here. *sigh* Also, this is a much shorter chapter than usual, but how it needed to be after returning from vacation and attempting to get back into the normal swing of things again. The next chapter will be much more substantial... but this one is heavy in plot development. In any event, I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. I can't stress enough how motivating that is toward pushing me in keeping on a regular writing schedule. 

* * *

Michael paced along the waterfront, pulling the collar of his coat tightly against his neck. The wind that whipped across the harbor in the early morning could chill a man to the bone, no matter what the season. He didn't imagine that the chill he felt was based on the actual temperature, but more directed to what he was looking to do here. He didn't trust the Sap. In fact, he wasn't even sure he would appear to meet him. It was his intention to resolve this matter before he took his flight to Pittsburgh tomorrow - with or without Sapperstein's help. His mother would be his alibi... at least, she would be so in Brian's eyes. Justin would appear the fool when he tried to accuse him of any collusion. He would win the war on two counts... Justin would be back in Los Angeles, where the meddling little asshole belonged, and Brian would be on his side again. That would be the first step in achieving his dream of a life with Brian.

 

He tensed when he felt the slight brushing of a body next to him, a lighter lifting to light a cigarette, smoke swirling around his head. "I hear you've been asking questions. Some of them being ones that could get a man tossed into the East River -  _if_  asked by someone suspicious..."

 

Keeping his face turned toward the water, unsure if he was supposed to look at the man he had been asking about, Michael felt a nervous sweat running down his spine... at this moment feeling damned no matter what he did. "I d-don't mean to cause anyone any trouble, Mister. I just need a contact that can get a job done."

 

"Look at me when you talk to me..." the voice responded more coldly. "I need to know if I can trust you. Only then will we talk."

 

Turning to face the man that was surprisingly about the same size as himself, dirty blond hair, almost a light brown, and even younger than him, Michael smiled nervously. "Sorry, man. I wasn't sure if I was to look at you or not. I've never done anything like this before---"

 

"Cut the chatter. I am not here for small talk." Eyes coldly looked over the small man, instinctively the man realizing this wasn't a cop, but someone from the good side of town that was forced to play in the big leagues for the first time. It was actually something he saw quite often. "How did you hear about me?"

 

"I've lived in the city for awhile now. Word gets out where to ask when you need a job done." Michael shrugged. "You know?" he asked, hoping the guy would ease off and take him seriously, and hopefully, lose the suspicious attitude. "I went into the bar I found you at, and asked for someone that had contacts out on the West coast where I need the job done."

 

"Keep your voice down..." was the low hiss. "There are always coppers about. Ya never know if they are in uniform or not." His eyes wandered around, a smug smile on his face. "Kip always knows if the 5-0 are around. I got street smarts." He snorted as he looked back at Michael. "I can't say the same for you."

 

Unsure if he should be comfortable with the thug revealing his name or not, especially as his last statement sounded almost threatening, Michael went on, "I just want to get this job done... then, you'll never see me again."

 

Taking a step closer, Kip took a long, slow drag of his cigarette before exhaling the smoke into the foolish man's face. This man was greener than green. He had no idea of how this would change his life. The fool thought paying him a fee would end their alignment. It didn't work that way in his world. This idiot would now be available for any sort of pressure he or his associates wanted to place on him. In essence, this man's life was no longer his own. "What do you want me to do? Then, I will name my price, and contact my associates out west. Think carefully before you answer. Once we start this business, there is no way out for you."

 

Michael swallowed, his eyes widening in perpetual fear before he spoke the words that sealed his own fate. "I don't have a choice, man. This guy is ruining my life. I need him to go back to California."

 

"I see, and how final do you want it to be?" Kip's lips twisted into a sinister smile.

 

"I'm not a killer, nor am I an accessory to a murder; I just want him to rush back to LA because shit has happened. I was thinking of his house, offices, anything that will force him home." Michael wasn't sure what to suggest. He just knew it had to be major to get Justin to leave, most especially now that he was getting so close to Brian.

 

Kip's lip curled in disgust. "That's it? Are you kidding me? You could go to LA and do that yourself." He cast a scathing glance in the other man's direction. "Nah. I guess not. You don't have the guts for it. Okay, here's the deal. I want five-thousand dollars just to make the call. What my associate charges you will be between the two of you." Kip smiled, showing his most cutthroat grin. "I would prepare for a large bill. The people I work with don't take IOU's. If you don't pay up, well... let me just advise you, there are many ways he can make you pay. Any questions about that?"

 

Five-thousand dollars? For one phone call? Fuck. He had no idea it would be so much. Shaking his head, his eyes shimmering as he attempted to hold back any frightened tears from falling, Michael obligingly answered, "N-no. I get it. I can get your money tonight. It will clean out my account, but I have it---"

 

"You'd better..." Kip sneered. "Another thing to keep in mind, Mr. Novotny," Kip rolled his eyes at the man's look of surprised disbelief at the mention of his full name. This man was so incredibly naive and had no idea how things worked in his world. "Last night when you started asking questions, in particular, when you started looking for me, you were followed home. I know all I need to know to keep tabs on you... your home, your business, everything. I wouldn't advise crossing me."

 

"I-I won't." Michael took a few steps back, his unease about this shady alliance only continuing to grow. "I can have your money within the hour. Where should I meet you?"

 

"I'll meet you at your store." Kip chuckled without any mirth present. "We can't have you getting robbed on your way to meet me. I have my doubts you could handle yourself..."

 

Michael gritted his teeth, wanting nothing more than to give this thug a scathing and insulting reply. He knew he couldn't for two reasons. One, he was obviously a very dangerous man... and secondly, he needed his help. Both of those considerations in mind, he held his tongue. "Fine. One hour then." Michael knew there could be only one way to regain the upper hand, and that was to walk away with dignity, and a semblance of calm.

 

His back stiffened as he walked away; he knew that the cold eyes were following his every movement. When his phone vibrated in his pocket, the unexpected feeling nearly made his feet trip on the rough planks of the dock, his hand awkwardly reaching to retrieve the device. "Hello..." he squawked into the device, not even looking to see the number displayed.

 

"Sapperstein..." was the curt greeting, quickly coming to the point, and in doing so, ending an alliance that he now knew to be most unwise for him. "My trip to New York has been delayed. I have urgent business closer to home."

 

"You're reneging on our deal?" Michael snapped, uncaring about that now that he had made other arrangements, but finding himself pissed that the Sap would turn his back on the arrangement they had made.

 

Stepping into his office, slamming the door shut, not wanting any of his staff that were presently accepting the morning deliveries to overhear his conversation, Gary responded with a low hiss, "We never had a deal, Novotny. I said I would think about it, and then meet with you. I've thought about it; I don't want anything to do with this. In addition, I don't expect to hear from you again---"

 

"Whatever..." Michael grumbled. "I will handle this myself." Irritated, and not feeling the least bit intimidated by the sleazy club owner located so far away from him, Michael spoke, his voice dripping with acidic tones - "Thanks for nothing, Sap." Michael closed and pocketed his phone in one motion, his footsteps quickening as he made his way away from the waterfront. He had a task to complete. Once he deleted the bulk of his savings and handed it over to the greedy thug, he would be one step closer to ridding himself of Justin Taylor. And, that was worth it... no matter what the cost.

 

TBC

 


	21. Just Another Day at the Office?

**A/N** : I do hope you enjoy the progression in this chapter. As always, thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated, and so very motivating. :) 

* * *

Justin stormed into the offices of Kinnetik, his mouth set in a grim line, his eyes not touching on anyone other than Cynthia... the only person that could gain him access to Brian's office. After what the surveillance tapes had revealed, he wasn't about to be delayed for long. Michael needed to be handled today. He was clearly a maniac and everyone that came in contact with him was at risk. With his audio evidence, he was certain Brian would interpret the problem of Michael Novotny more as the threat that he truly was, and less as a nuisance, a view that he thought was Brian's current perception of the bizarre situation.

 

"Good morning, Cynthia. I know I don't have an appointment, and I realize Brian has a full day today; however, there is an issue that I need to discuss with Brian immediately." He looked around the waiting area, noticing a couple of women, and one man that he perceived to all be clients of Kinnetik watching him with interest, uncaring that he was about to do everything in his power to push to the front of the line.

 

Cynthia smiled at Kinnetik's newest and most prestigious client, uncertain what could have Justin so upset, and clearly recognizing that only one person could calm his obviously very ruffled feathers. The problem with that being very simple... Brian was in a meeting, and he a couple of prospective clients waiting to be seen. "Brian had mentioned that you could be stopping by later today and that I should work you in; however, this isn't the best of times, Justin." Pointedly, Cynthia looked around the waiting room, before adding, "Brian is also with a client right now."

 

"I understand that Brian is extremely busy. That doesn't change my problem, though." His voice lowered, a coldness entering it that meant his wishes were not an option, but more of a foregone conclusion. "I will graciously wait for that meeting to conclude. At the end of it, I would appreciate it if you would relay to Brian that I need to urgently speak with him."

 

Eyes widening, Cynthia found herself shocked at the icy tone that so easy came over this man that had the face of an angel but was inwardly as hard as nails. "I can do better than that. I will send him a text message right now. He will see that before I can approach him after his meeting."

 

Justin frowned. "I'm afraid that isn't good enough, Cynthia. I've already tried the same and he hasn't responded. I surmise that means he doesn't have his phone turned on, or it isn't near him."

 

Cynthia's face flushed, instantly knowing where and what Brian was doing, but uncertain if she wanted to share  _that_  kind of information with Justin... a man that was clearly interested in her boss, and in addition, a new client for Kinnetik. On all counts, the richest client in the Kinnetik portfolio. "I-I'm not sure what I can do, Justin. It just isn't the most opportune of times."

 

Justin's eyes narrowed on Cynthia. Even though he didn't know her very well, he found the nervous stammer, not in her character. Leaning over the desk, Justin lowered his voice so only she could hear him. "Cynthia, I don't have the time for games today. It is in everyone's best interest if I can see Brian right away. Now, tell me, is he or is he not in a meeting?" Justin's hunter instincts led him to believe Brian was incorporating a bit of business mixed with pleasure. He supposed he understood Brian's need for that. After all, Brian was an accomplished top. Last night, Brian had bottomed for him numerous times. He would be shocked if the predator in Brian wasn't feeling the need to re-establish himself as the dominant top. When Cynthia began to look off in the direction of the hallway that led to the various offices, Brian's included, Justin knew he was onto something. "Cynthia??"

 

"All right..." she gasped, hoping Brian wouldn't have a meltdown... all leveled at her head. She reached for a piece of paper, quickly writing down a four-digit number and passing it to Justin. Cynthia smirked, knowing Justin's arrival in his private wash room would surprise her enterprising employer. "Brian is in his private wash room. In his words... 'sealing the deal'."

 

Justin laughed. Only Brian Kinney would be off fucking a client when he had several clients waiting to see him. He placed the piece of paper in his pocket, shaking his head almost ruefully. "A passcode for his wash room---"

 

Grinning, Cynthia responded, "You have no idea how much it comes in handy."

 

"I think I do." Justin straightened up, smiling gratefully at Brian's very skilled PA. "I still think you should come to work for me, but I appreciate your loyalty to Brian. In fact, I respect that."

 

"Thank you, Justin." In a conspiratorial voice, Cynthia advised him, "You'd better hurry. He is a bit ahead of schedule presently... but he won't be for long, especially considering his more  _special_  activities---"

 

Justin licked his lips, seeing no reason why he couldn't have some fun while Brian enjoyed his trip back to the ‘top' of the ladder. "I'll try not to detain him for too long..." Justin murmured in a voice that suddenly became husky, a voice that was filled with want.

 

Unintentionally, Cynthia gasped. "I will stall Brian's next meeting. The art team can begin the presentation, and I'll have Ted sit in." A low sigh escaped. How she wished she could be in that room. There wasn't a doubt in her mind, it would be unbelievably hot. "Go get ‘em, Tiger."

 

Leaning over the desk, Justin kissed her on the cheek, as he walked away leaving a stunned and flushed PA, hastily composing herself as she prepared to make arrangements for the art team to rush into the conference room to prepare, and informing Ted of an unexpected change of plans. She watched as Justin cockily moved forward, thinking to herself what a power couple those two would make... that was if Brian ever settled down and became part of a couple. In the past, she would have never thought it possible, but in the case of Justin Taylor, the man that went after what he wanted, and generally got it, history could be about to change...

 

* * *

 

Brian buried his cock deep into the ass of his new client, smirking when he felt the confirmation that the blissfully married man wasn't quite as ‘straight' as he professed to be. It was typical. No man - queer or straight, could resist a Brian Kinney seduction. It had only taken moments into his presentation for him to realize this young executive was not only going to accept his cock, along with a signed contract, but he was going to love it as well. Brian grunted as he slammed his dick into his client, at this moment, glad that he wasn't a first-time bottom. After a long night of fucking, with him being on the receiving end, his cock had been itching to bottom out in a tight and welcoming ass. The best part being said ass had fallen right into his hands.

 

Opening his mouth over the back of the other man's neck, Brian rocked into the tight ass, his eyes closing as he thought of another ass... one that he wanted more than anything in the world, and one that he accepted that he'd probably never possess. Brian began to bite his client's neck, his thrusts increasing in fervor, his mind irresistibly moving to thoughts of having Justin on the receiving end of his needy cock. He could almost feel Justin's tightness gripping him. Fuck. If he didn't stop thinking about that tempting and entirely too hot little blond, he would find himself coming hard and fast. As much as he knew he needed to come and get back to the rest of the group, he didn't want to finish prematurely, maintaining his reputation as the most sought after and in control stud, always a prime objective.

 

Gasping when the teeth sunk in, the other man felt compelled to object - "Brian, no marks... remember?"

 

"Yeah right. We wouldn't want the wife to ask  _those_  kinds of questions, would we?" Brian laughed, in the back of his mind hearing the door opening behind them, knowing only one person had the audacity, as well as the passcode to his private wash room. "Be right out, Cynthia. Stall them a bit longer."

 

A husky chuckle emitted, both men's backs stiffening at the unexpected sound. "Don't mind me, boys. I am enjoying the show... in fact, it gives me an idea or two of my own."

 

Brian growled. He would recognize  _that_  voice if he was comatose and barely breathing. The sound of it was pure unadulterated sex. "I should fire Cynthia..." Brian hissed, his thrusts speeding up, his hands stilling the thrashing hips of the man he was pounding into. "Relax. He's a friend. He won't say a word."

 

The man grunted, his head turning, with his eyes worriedly touching on the blond newcomer. "A-are you sure?"

 

"Positive..." Brian growled, "now focus... and let me fuck you."

 

Eliciting a deep, far reaching moan, the man did precisely that, not even noticing when Brian's thrusts suddenly paused, nor realizing the reason behind Brian's own sudden hitched breathing, his senses completely overwhelmed by the feel of Brian's cock working his ass over, generating every possible response, the pleasure building in him at an immense pace.

 

Brian stiffened only slightly when he felt his pants being lowered completely to the floor, his cock twitching even more as he fucked his extremely hot client, his reaction now more in regards to what Justin was about to do next. He didn't have long to wait. As he pounded into the other man's body, he felt the unmistakable prodding of Justin's tongue relentlessly claiming his ass, his mind suddenly becoming oblivious to anything else.

 

_Claiming_. Yes, that was still a more than accurate analogy. Everything Justin Taylor did in regards to sex, at least with him, always felt like a claiming. Formerly, he would have resented that... but after being the fortunate recipient of Justin's possession, whether it be a rimming, a blowjob, or being fucked by his incredible cock, he found himself loving every single moment of the experience.

 

He loved Justin's mouth. His smile made him ache in ways he couldn't comprehend. And the skill he could implement when he moved that same mouth over his body was indescribable. Even though he had no basis for comparison, he knew he was becoming emotionally attached to Justin. The blond dominated his thoughts, and when they were together, nothing else existed. Right now, he should be finishing up and returning to his full day of appointments... but one touch by this man, and he was irresistibly drawn to thoughts of hot and steamy sex. His need for Justin couldn't be assuaged. He no longer even thought to try.

 

"Mhmmm..." Brian groaned, lurching forward as he felt his orgasm building, his hand reaching in front to squeeze and tug at the cock of the other man, not surprised when he found the organ leaking and throbbing, the man about to come just from the feel of Brian's cock working him over. As he pulled on the engorged dick of his client, Brian's head arched backward as Justin rimmed him within an inch of insanity, uncertain if anything could possibly feel this good.

 

Justin ate at Brian's ass in skilled determination. Brian could fuck whoever he wanted, but in the end, he wanted Brian to know that no trick would ever make him feel the same intensity of pleasure as he could. Something special was building between him and Brian. He wasn't about to lose sight of it or let it go. They complimented each other in every possible way. Brian was his... and he would remain so. Justin purred into the heat of Brian's ass, his mouth and tongue mercilessly claiming his territory, unintentionally whispering, "Mine..." in a raw, throaty moan. Justin lapped and sucked on Brian's ass until he heard the sound of Brian's release, not surprised that his trick convulsed almost simultaneously. As he pulled his mouth free and stood to his feet, Justin reached down to adjust the thickness in his pants, wanting nothing more than to fuck Brian here and now... but he knew he couldn't take the time. Brian had a lobby of waiting clients, and they still had the Michael dilemma to discuss. His ministrations had been to remind Brian of what they had, and the fact that he wasn't about to let him go.

 

Clearing his throat nervously, Brian's client restored order to his clothing, proceeding awkwardly to the sink and washing his hands, not looking either Brian or Justin in the eye. "Uhhh, I'm going to head back now, Brian. My partner will wonder what's taking so long, and I am sure he has read over the contracts by now." He grinned almost sheepishly. "It's been a memorable meeting."

 

Brian was nearly presentable again, his hands reaching up to straighten his largely askew tie, his lips rolling under before he answered, "That it has been, Stefan. Let them know I'll be in soon." His eyes touched on Justin patiently waiting, desire warring with anxiety clearly discernible in the beautiful blond eyes. Smirking when his client all but ran from his private wash room, Brian gave Justin his full attention. "Okay, Taylor... let's have it. I doubt you came here just for the pleasure of eating my ass---"

 

"Oh, I don't know, Brian. That is definitely worth the trip over..." Justin teased, smiling his most beguiling of smiles in the older man's direction. His face sobered and became dark almost as quickly. "In all honesty, though, my arrival here is something of a more serious nature." Recognizing that he had Brian's full attention, Justin admitted, "I did something you probably wouldn't approve of, but I am a man of action, and I don't take chances. That being said, I had results that I didn't even expect."

 

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked, instantly becoming alarmed by both Justin's words and the tension quickly overtaking him.

 

"I've had Michael under surveillance. Something has always felt off with him, and I had to protect my own interests." Observing the shock, and initial displeasure on Brian's face, Justin continued, "I did it for you too."

 

Brian swore. "That wasn't necessary, Justin. I've been handling Michael Novotny for years. He's my best friend... or was at one time. I can handle my own fucking problems!"

 

"I know you can, but you are too close to the situation, Brian. I don't think you really grasp how obsessed and unhinged Michael really is." Justin removed a small tape recorder from his pocket, the recording inserted. "Listen to this, and tell me that my actions were unwarranted..."

 

Rolling his eyes, unable to fathom that whatever was on the recording could be  _that_  severe, Brian listened as he heard Michael plotting with Gary Sapperstein; then, shortly afterward, calling his mother in what he knew in Michael's devious mind was obviously to set up an alibi. Fuck. Michael needed to go. What if Justin hadn't taken these elaborate steps? "Justin, you need to take this to the police. Michael is one thing... but the Sap? He deals with shady contacts every day."

 

"Relax. I have handled Sapperstein. Once he knew I was aware of Michael's plans, encouraging him to stay out of it wasn't very difficult. Although this little plan of Michael's has been thwarted, I think it stands to reason that Michael will concoct other schemes. He is obsessed with you, and nothing short of having you will end it."

 

"Well, he's not going to have me. Not now... not ever!" Brian reached his hand into his pocket, dialing immediately to Michael's cell phone. "Michael, I need to see you at Kinnetik." He paused for a moment as he listened to the annoying whine. "I don't give a fuck about your meeting; I have an office filled with clients, and yet, I am forced to call you here now. Get your ass over here, Michael."

 

Justin frowned as he listened to Brian's end of the conversation. What was Michael doing that he would even resist a summons to Brian's office? Michael was desperate and needy for every moment of Brian's time he could manipulate. Something was going on, and he needed to find out more. When Brian ended the call, informing Justin that Michael was on the way, Justin told him, "He's up to something else, Brian. He would have never resisted. I'm going to get in contact with my investigator and see what I can find out. I'll be back later."

 

Brian nodded, enraged at how Michael continued to play games to sabotage his life... now extending it to his work. "Be careful, and rest assured, I will end this today!"

 

"I only hope you can, Brian... and that it's not too late. If it is, then, I will have to take even more action. I can guarantee a resolution if I do." Justin's tone was cold and ominous before he exited Brian's wash room. As he walked back through the hallway, and out of the Kinnetik offices without a glance given to anyone, Justin made a realization that hadn't occurred to him until now. He wasn't involving himself so deeply due to the threats that Michael leveled against him. A man with his kind of wealth was accustomed to facing enemies and those that wanted to bring him down. No, this was more personal. He wanted to protect Brian - first and foremost, and that raised another question.

 

Why? It didn't take long for him to understand. The unimaginable had happened. He had fallen in love with Brian Kinney.

 

TBC


	22. A Shocking Declaration

Kip looked around the small comic book store, his lip curling up in distaste. What a fucking loser, he thought to himself. He had been told the type of store Michael Novotny managed and owned... but until seeing all the comics and superhero accessories, displays, and various collectibles, he hadn't known what to expect. Even as a youth, he had been out making whatever money he could. The type that frequented these kinds of stores would have been abhorrent to him... and the type he would end up victimizing.

 

"Where's the office?" he snapped when the clerk attempted to greet him and undoubtedly about to ask to assist him in any shopping he may have. When the man looked befuddled by the question, he told him, "Michael is expecting me."

 

Unable to hide his surprise that his boss would do business with a man that gave every appearance of being from the ‘wrong' side of town, Scott jerked his head toward the back of the shop. "Uhhh, sure. There are two doors. The one to the left is the office, there is a small plate on the door identifying it, the other door leads to the supply room."

 

Kip didn't respond, he merely walked in the direction of Novotny's office. This was going to be the easiest five grand he ever scored. He hoped the spineless little prick was ready with the cash. If not, things would turn ugly very quickly. Kip knocked once on the door, not even waiting to be allowed inside, his eyes sweeping the room for any sign of trouble. The only trouble he found was the nervous man sitting behind his desk. He shook his head. This man didn't have the backbone to swim with the sharks. If he didn't have the money for both him and his associate, this self-entitled asshole would be learning a harsh lesson. "Well?" Kip barked, grinning when Michael jumped about an inch from his chair.

 

Michael pushed a thick yellow envelope across the desk, his jaw dropping as Kip merely glanced inside of it, before sliding it inside of his jacket. "Aren't you going to count it?"

 

"I know where to find you if there's a problem..." Kip sneered. "I've already called my associate. He can do the job tonight. All I need is a name. He can find out the rest."

 

Nodding, Michael spat out, "Justin Taylor. He's all over the news."

 

"Sounds vaguely familiar, but not someone from my circles." Kip held up a hand to silence Michael, before dialing out on his phone. "It's Kip again. I got my payment. Everything is good to go. Your mark is the property of a Justin Taylor. Apparently, he's in the public eye. I'd say his home would be safer than his offices." Kip looked to Michael for confirmation. "Taylor is currently here in New York, right?"

 

"Yeah... Taylor is staying here indefinitely while he sets up offices." Michael answered woodenly. For some unknown reason, he felt a chill coursing down his spine as this thug discussed Justin Taylor with a man that he suspected was even more dangerous. Was he doing the right thing? He shook his head. Fuck yeah, he was. Justin Taylor needed to go home where he belonged. He could have his pick of anyone. Justin didn't need Brian... but  _he_  did.

 

Kip snorted. "You know of him? I figured you would." There was silence as Kip listened to the rough voice that wasn't quite audible to anyone other than Kip, before he answered, "Right. Taylor is set to be here for some time yet. His home should be empty other than any staff, but I doubt they live on the premises. I guess you'd need to determine that."

 

Michael narrowed his eyes. Household staff? He hadn't thought of that. He wasn't a killer. He didn't think he could live with himself if someone got hurt. He just wanted Justin out of his life... his and Brian's. "Remember, I don't want anyone hurt; I just want Taylor out of New York and back in California---"

 

Ignoring him, "Yeah, I'll let him know. You want a deposit up front?"

 

Fuck! A deposit? He knew this would cost him more than the larger than life five-thousand dollars he just handed over to Kip. How would he come up with more at such a short notice?

 

Kip looked around the small office. "Nah, that's your call, but I think he's good for it. He has a small business, and I can easily find him. He paid my five grand with only an hour to raise it." He listened for a few more minutes before he ended the call, his lips twisting as he caught sight of Novotny's pale expression. This man was weaker than any other man he'd ever dealt with from this side of town. He was disgusted and glad this was a quick and easy job.

 

Michael swallowed nervously, uncertain if he wanted to ask for confirmation. "So, we're all set? Tonight he said?"

 

"It's set for tonight, and it will be expensive. Taylor is in the public eye, so his security should be tight. Normally payment would be expected up front, but my associate wants to get the job safely done while he knows Taylor is away. I am to collect payment of twenty-five thousand dollars one week from today." Kip smiled coldly at Michael's gasp. "You think that's too much? I can always call him back and tell him you want to negotiate the fee. I really don't advise that, though."

 

Michael gulped. How would he come up with that much cash in one week's time? He didn't have a choice, though. He HAD to come up with it. In the end, the loss would be worth it. Justin would be gone, and he would be back in Brian's good graces. Once that happened, Brian would do anything for him... just as he always had - before the arrival of the conniving blond. "No, I'll come up with it. No doubt it's steep... but I can raise it."

 

"See that you do, Novotny. I'd hate to be you if you didn't..." Kip moved toward the door, his hand on his knob before he turned back to serve one final warning, "Remember... one week from today. Cash in full. If you don't have it, I think you know the consequences---"

 

Nodding emphatically, Michael nervously stammered, "O-one w-week. Don't worry. I-I'll have it." Michael watched as Kip left, his heartbeat erratic, his breathing sharp. He glanced at the time, swearing repetitively. "Brian!" He had summoned him to his office nearly an hour ago. What did Brian want? He had sounded angry but clearly wanted him there. Perhaps there was already a problem with the annoying and clinging blond. Michael smirked. He would be glad to pick up the pieces and use the opportunity to show Brian how much he cared about him. Reaching for his phone and keys, Michael dashed for the door, despite his reservations regarding this dangerous alliance, thinking this could be the best day of his life. Justin would soon be history... and Brian would be open to other options. Once he had Brian, he would never let him go.

 

* * *

 

Justin left the investigator's office, finding himself even more troubled than when he had arrived. Nothing new had turned up in Michael's surveillance, outside of Michael having just had a visitor from someone that was perceived to be from the bad side of town. In fact, the PI had indicated through a preliminary investigation, the man was a dangerous street thug that operated from the waterfront. Definitely not the typical customer in a comic book store, nor a man that would be Michael Novotny's style of companion. What could Michael be planning, here in New York? With this man being involved, he had to think it would be something local... but what? He was living out of a hotel, high up in the penthouse, protected by the highest of security... and his offices weren't even set up yet.

 

As he walked down Fifth Avenue, Justin stopped at a small coffee shop, taking a seat, he didn't have to wait long to place his order. At the moment he was merely stalling for time, but he thought Brian might make more progress with Michael - if he wasn't around. Thanking the waiter that placed the steaming latte in front of him, Justin handed him a twenty-dollar bill, informing him to keep the change.

 

"Thank you, Sir..." the middle-aged waiter responded, smiling warmly at his generous customer.

 

"My pleasure. Have a good day," Justin murmured in response, frowning at his sudden newfound politeness and awareness of behaviors that would make others feel good. Fuck! Was this what these feelings for Brian were doing to him? Was he going to become an emotional weak-minded fool? Fuck no, he told himself. That wasn't who he was, or the man he ever wanted to be. He couldn't fathom Brian even wanting him to change into THAT.

 

Justin shuddered as the warm feelings continued to invade him. THIS was why he had always kept away from feelings. They were unsettling all of his former mannerisms. He would need to find a way to put everything in perspective. Otherwise, he couldn't function as he always had in the past. Glancing down at his phone, he frowned when he viewed a missed call from Sean. Hell. When was the last time he'd even thought about him? Even though he had been very clear about what he wanted... and more in particular - what he didn't want - before Sean returned to California, he couldn't shake the thought of them having unfinished business. He needed to resolve that - once and for all.

 

Pushing the button to redial the missed call, it was as expected when his message went directly to Voicemail. Sean rarely answered his calls, and at this time of day, he would probably be deeply involved in a photo shoot. All he could do was leave a message, and wait for his response. He kept it brief, knowing they needed to have the bulk of this discussion face-to-face. "Hey, Sean... it's Justin." He paused briefly, making sure that Sean wouldn't hurriedly pick up. "I've been thinking about how we left things, and I'd like for us to talk some more. When you get this, let me know if you can make a return trip to New York. You can use my credit card to book the flight." Unsure of what else he wanted to say, Justin paused again. "I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye, Sean..."

 

Hanging up, Justin wondered if Sean would return his call, pondering the reason Sean would have called him in the first place. After how they had left things, a call from his former lover was the last thing he had expected. Perhaps it was as simple as gaining a complete closure. He hoped it was that. Hurting Sean wasn't anything that he had ever wanted, or planned to do. He may be new to the world of feelings... but he knew one thing for certain. The Brian Kinney's of this world only came around once in a lifetime. He didn't want anything... or anyone to mess that up.

 

* * *

 

Michael strolled into Brian's inner office, looking around in suspicion. "What the hell, Brian? You throw me out of here; now today, you order me to appear stating how busy you are. I get here, and your office is empty of not only clients but Cynthia and Ted as well. What the fuck is going on?"

 

Brian stood to his feet, his eyes red with rage as he stared at the man he no longer considered his friend. It was a sad revelation, and one he would dwell on later; but for now, the Brian and Mikey show needed to come to an end. "I canceled all of my appointments, and gave my staff the rest of the day off for one reason - I didn't want them to hear the things I am about to say to you. This latest attempt of yours to manipulate my life could end up costing me a small fortune... but what would you care about that? You don't. Unless it somehow affects you."

 

Rushing forward, his heart lurching at the coldness in Brian's voice, Michael knew he had to think fast. If not, his plan couldn't succeed no matter what happened in California tonight. "Brian, you know that's not true. I care about everything that matters to you. I'd do anything for you. Tell me what I did. I'll fix it. There's nothing we can't move past. We've been best friends for years. It can't end now."

 

"It ended long before now..." Brian hissed, his eyes wide and unflinching as he stared down a man he felt had betrayed him on multiple levels, a man that he looked on in contempt... utter loathing etched into his heart. "However, speaking of recent events, why don't you tell me about your little chat with the Sap?"

 

Michael's eyes began to bulge, his mouth dropping down. "T-the S-Sap? What are you talking about? Why would I talk to him?"

 

"Good question, Michael. Why would you?" Brian sat on the edge of his desk, his arms crossing over his chest, his glare only intensifying as he looked at Michael, almost as if seeing him for the first time. "It's amazing what a bit of modern surveillance can uncover. Such an interesting conversation you had with him... and then, calling your mother in the hopes of establishing an alibi." When Michael gasped, both of them knowing that Michael was good and truly busted, Brian brutally added, "You are fortunate your plan was discovered, and your accomplice diverted. If you had gone through with your attack on Justin, he would have destroyed you." Brian laughed, ice dripping from his tone. "I can't say I'm certain he still won't do that---"

 

"I'm not afraid of that mouthy little Midas..." Michael grumbled, not realizing in a sense he had just made an admission of guilt. "He is nothing but a self-entitled asshole. You would be better off if he went back to his California lifestyle. I know you don't think so now... but I guarantee you would in time."

 

"Right." Snidely, Brian muttered, "I suppose you would make yourself available to hold my hand as I missed his deep blue eyes, his blinding smile... not to mention his other many attributes."

 

Michael remained silent, wanting to shout ‘Yes' at the top of his lungs, but sensing Brian was using his sarcasm to lead him straight into a trap. Despite Brian knowing what he had planned with Sapperstein, all was not lost yet. Justin's departure was still his objective. That accomplished, he could manipulate Brian just as he always had. Smugly, Michael told Brian, "I know you better than anyone. Justin is nothing more than a new challenge for you. Now that you've had him, you'll move on soon. Don't let an insignificant trick destroy years of friendship."

 

"Insignificant trick?" Brian repeated, deliberately keeping his tone neutral, instantly surprised at how he wanted to jump to Justin's defense following the reference. He wasn't sure why that bothered him so much. To his friends, that was how he always viewed the men he fucked - in Justin's case, though, the opposite being the case. Now wasn't the time to think about a sentiment that he had no understanding for, but Michael's words brought one fact more to home - he cared about Justin Taylor. Genuinely and deeply. His life had been incredibly impacted by the arrogant and beautiful blond. "You know nothing about my relationship with Justin... and it's none of your business. I'd advise you to stay out of it now... before it's too late."

 

Michael snorted. "Relationship? Since when does Brian Kinney do relationships? And I already told you - I am NOT afraid of him."

 

"Then perhaps you should be..." a voice sneered from behind them. Justin stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, before he walked up to Brian, his eyes only flickering over Michael briefly, his heart beating erratically in his chest after seeing the warmth in Brian's eyes, and hearing his words. Relationship. Yes, that was what they had. What he had never had with another man; at least, not in an emotional way. He wanted to react in the most juvenile of ways and shout from the rooftop that Brian Kinney cared about him... but, he knew he wouldn't do that. Instead, he did the next best thing.

 

"Brian called me here for a private discussion. You need to leave, blondie..." Michael glared hatefully at the younger man, determined not to show any fear for the man that he knew to be immensely powerful on so many levels.

 

Ignoring him, Justin moved closer to Brian, reaching up to place his hands on both sides of his face, pulling his head down to join his lips in a scorching, passionate... and most important of all - possessive kiss. As he had sat in the cafe, he had thought about what to do. Return here before Michael departed, or stay out of it. The more he thought about it, and all that he knew of Michael so far, he decided that a resolution could possibly be found by Michael being exposed to the explosive chemistry he shared with Brian. As hot and electrifying as it was between them, he knew Michael had to feel it too. Either way, a tongue dueling kiss with Brian Kinney was a priceless gift... and an immense pleasure.

 

Brian smiled against Justin's lips, having an idea of what the clever little blond was up to; he gave himself over to the kiss, his tongue meeting Justin's for each searching stroke, a low growl rumbling in his chest when he felt the very familiar hands sliding up and down his back, before settling on his ass. A sudden thought came to Brian, one that would send Michael reeling. Did he want to reveal that much intimacy of his relationship with Justin, allowing it to be known that the unimaginable had happened? Not only did he have feelings for another man... but this younger man, a man so much like himself, was actually the top in the relationship. Michael's head would spin. Now, it was a question of how he felt about such information becoming public knowledge. Knowing how Michael romanticized everything, Brian realized it could be the perfect way to send Michael on his way - hopefully, forever. Pulling back, their lips noisily separating, Brian huskily asked, "You didn't have enough last night... or this morning?"

 

Justin growled, his hands squeezing the perfect flesh, his tongue moving closer to lick along Brian's lips, before he rasped, "There's no such thing as enough... most especially with an ass like yours---"

 

Brian and Justin exchanged an all-knowing glance. The proverbial cat was out of the bag now. It was time to see where that took them. Neither of them responded to Michael's gasp that this time was born out of shock, and not disgust at the display they were making. Turning to face his former friend, making certain to do so in a way that kept him in Justin's arms, Brian asked, "Is there a problem, Michael?"

 

"Fuck yeah, there's a problem. You fucking bottomed for this little shit? Multiple times?" Michael's breath began to come in and out quickly, breathing soon becoming difficult when all the ramifications assailed him. "You are Brian Kinney. You don't bottom for anyone!"

 

A self-satisfied smirk on his face, Justin audaciously continued to rub his hand over Brian's ass. "He does now." An almost coquettish smile came over Justin's face, his smile suddenly blinding the brunet, never being a shy or hesitant man in anything he did, he made a shocking declaration. "In fact, he loved it... almost as much as I love him."

 

TBC


	23. A Bond Severed

Brian stared at Justin with his mouth agape. Shock wasn't easily instilled in him... but it seemed to be now. It wasn't the fact that Justin had finished the process of ‘outing' him to Michael. He had started that, and in light of the situation, he was totally on board with the decision. No. It was the after. Had he heard correctly? And if he had, was it genuine, or was it more about the ‘scare Mikey away' project?

 

Justin smiled at Brian, knowing his feelings had to be openly displayed in his look of admiration, but Brian's look of shock told another story. "Brian? Your mouth is wide open. Whereas I would enjoy that if I was feeding you my cock," Justin looked over his shoulder to see Michael standing with his arms crossed and glaring at the both of them, "I don't think  _now_  is the time, considering you have a guest."

 

"Guest? Who the fuck do you think you are, Boy Wonder?" Michael began to sneer. "You are nothing to him, I don't care if he let you fuck him. Brian felt sorry for you. That's what it was." He looked to Brian for confirmation. "Tell him, Bri. It was a twisted sort of a pity fuck."

 

Brian turned to look at Michael incredulously, shaking his head in disbelief. "What the fuck does it take to get through to you, Mikey? I am out of answers here, and very close to letting Justin simply wreck your life. The only thing that has stopped me is my regard for your mother."

 

Michael's eyes widened for a brief moment before his lids lowered, and he gave Brian that ‘I know you so well' smile. "Brian, you're my best friend. You wouldn't do anything to hurt me." He turned to glare at Justin, noticing the blond was no longer standing behind Brian, displaying lewd touches on him, but now, standing in front of him, almost in a protective stance. "You only say these things, because you think it's what  _he_  wants you to say. What's it going to take for you to realize - he doesn't matter!?" Michael side-stepped around Justin, to look into what was impossible not to perceive as angry hazel eyes. "Send him on his way, Bri. This is between the two of us."

 

Brian took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Michael needed to get a grip. What else did he need to do? His head was still foggy from Justin's shocking revelation. He needed to talk to Justin about that... but he needed to resolve this too. "I don't know what else to say, Michael. You need to wake up and breathe a bit of reality. This path is only causing you pain, and I don't want to do that. For the sake of any friendship we once shared, don't make me continue---"

 

Justin was silent. He feared this was going nowhere, just like the last time, but he had to let Brian try. A part of him just wanted to step in between them and resolve this in his own way. He knew he could do it... and he  _would_  do it if Brian appeared to be stressed by this deranged fool. He couldn't fathom how Brian had maintained a friendship with this whiny, self-entitled, and extremely loud-mouthed imbecile for so many years. He doubted that Brian had always seen the characteristics in him that was so apparent now, but they were so different. Even in friendship, they just didn't seem to fit.

 

Michael stared at Justin almost malevolently... hatred blazing in his eyes. He couldn't wait for Justin's life to fall apart. In his mind, the blond deserved it. He was what stood between him and success. No other reality was acceptable to him. "Brian, I'm asking you if we can talk without him here. He doesn't belong here."

 

Nearly on the verge of complying simply to shut Michael up, in the hopes of moving this talk along, Brian turned to look at Justin, his breath nearly catching in his throat at what his eyes were telling him. Justin was totally ignoring Michael, his eyes, and attention completely on him. His beautiful blue eyes were almost shimmering, a look of trust and love in them. Justin had meant what he had said. He loved him. Where did they go from here? Now more than ever, he just wanted this nightmare with Michael to be over, with his former friend gone and out of his life, so he could put all of these new thoughts and feelings into perspective and go about living his own life. "Actually, he does, Michael. The only one that doesn't belong is you. Now, unless Justin has anything to say to you regarding the crime you attempted to perpetrate with Gary Sapperstein, you need to get the fuck out of my office AND out of my life!"

 

Justin shook his head. "I just want to forget I ever met this worthless piece of trash. I realize you have connections that could cause you pain if legal charges were brought against him." Looking deeply into Brian's eyes, Justin admitted, "I don't want to see you hurt."

 

Brian swallowed. "Thank you, Justin... but your sacrifice isn't necessary. Michael deserves to be punished for his attempted actions. I won't ever blame you if you want to pursue that choice."

 

"I didn't do anything!" Michael boisterously protested. "The Sap isn't a credible witness. You know him, Brian. I know you can vouch for that!"

 

Justin removed his smitten gaze away from Brian and turned an icy gaze on the man that he was barely resisting the urge to destroy. "Allow me to simplify this for you, Mikey boy. Whereas I could let you go on... and on... and on, even more, digging yourself into an even larger hole, I will spare us all, and play my audio evidence." Justin rolled his eyes as Michael gasped in response, loving the moment when the mindless twit realized his lies wouldn't hold up this time. Reaching into his pocket, he pressed the play button, his brow arching as the color drained from Michael's face. "You are fortunate that I was able to intercede. Had your plans materialized, I would have come after you. In particular, IF any of my employees had been harmed, you would have been suffering far more than legal consequences!"

 

Michael swallowed. How could he deny it? His voice was right there, in a way, mocking him. What had he been thinking? As he heard the entire conversation replayed, then the call to his mother, it all sounded so sinister. He looked from Justin to Brian, suddenly unable to look either of them in the eye. He just needed to buy himself some time. This wasn't over yet. It couldn't be. "I don't know what to say. Obviously, I was going to deny it..."

 

"You need to snap the fuck out of whatever fantasy you are building around me, and grow the hell up!" Brian snapped. "It's not going to happen! And, I don't think you're really in love me, Michael. I know you were happy with David at first. I don't know what happened to totally change your perception of reality and relationships, but it isn't something I can help you with, Michael. This needs to end. And, as I said before, I think that end needs to take place away from me, which means you leaving New York."

 

Justin narrowed his eyes, unable to believe what he was seeing, but Michael nodded his head, his shoulders slumping down in a mixture of acceptance and total defeat. There was no way he was convinced, but he would play along - for now. "I will help you relocate, Michael. I know it's expensive, and you have commitments to sever here. It's never easy."

 

Michael glared at Justin, despite his acceptance that he no longer had a choice, and that Brian obviously wouldn't ever look at him as he did Justin and his other tricks, he still blamed him. After draining his bank account to pay Kip, he was nearing financial ruin. Soon, he would have a price on his head when he couldn't pay Kip's associate in Los Angeles. "I don't need anything from you!" If nothing else, the plans that were to be carried out tonight would savage Justin's perfect little world. He would take pleasure in that. "I am going to Pittsburgh to see my Mom as planned. I'll make arrangements for the store after that."

 

Brian was about to censure Michael for his rudeness to Justin but he realized there was little point in that. Michael was going to cling to the belief that everything was Justin's fault. It was best that they all just moved on. "I can put your store on the market for you, and have all the inquiries coming to you in Pittsburgh."

 

"Fine." Michael thought about that. Perhaps that would save him... his life at the very least. He doubted a sale could be completed and finalized in a week's time, but it was his only chance. In light of the circumstances, he couldn't ask Brian for a twenty-five-thousand dollar loan. He could only imagine how much they would privately laugh at him about that. Michael bit his lip thoughtfully, unable to resist asking, "Brian, was there ever a time that you thought we could be something more?"

 

"No, Michael. Not ever." Brian's gaze was unwavering as he looked directly into Michael's beseeching eyes. Now was not the time for a setback. Finally, progress was being made. Any sort of false hope would only cause them to regress. None of them needed that. "We had a bond of friendship; at least, while we were growing up. Things happen, varied lives and interests cause people to grow apart. You just don't belong here. Go home, Mikey. Spend some time with Debbie. I think she can help you find the way."

 

Justin looked at Brian in total bemusement. He was just incredible. Michael had unloaded all sorts of stress and chaos into his life, extending into his business relationships... and still, Brian went all out to try and help him. Brian Kinney was an amazing man. The more he discovered, the more he wanted to learn. When his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, Justin pulled it out, knowing it could be two calls. One, it could be Sean, who he really wanted to get in touch with... or it could be the PI. He was slightly surprised when the latter was the case.

 

Stepping away from them, Justin whispered, "I need to take this." He moved to the window, looking out at the beautiful view from high atop the Empire State Building, answering curtly, "did you have something more for me?"

 

"Mr. Taylor, sorry to disturb you. I investigated a bit deeper and came up with a surprising discovery." He paused for a moment, waiting for some afternoon walkers to pass him on the docks, before continuing, "Novotny withdrew a large sum of cash from his bank account before his meeting with Kip Thomas. Ten-thousand dollars to be exact."

 

Justin turned to look at Michael, watching as the two men spoke more quietly, before turning his back on them to say, "I'm surprised he could raise that much. And what of this Kip Thomas? Do you have anything on him?"

 

"Yes, Sir." The investigator shook his head as he watched the young thug exiting the bar, and down the waterfront, recognizing from the tension in his walk that he wasn't quite as hardcore as he liked everyone else to believe. Of course, if he was carrying that kind of cash inside of his jacket, he wouldn't be relaxed either. "I went into the bar that he frequents; I happened to overhear him bragging to his friends - other criminals I am suspecting - that he had scored a big scam over a naive mark that didn't see it coming. He went on to say that he would cash in again next week, but if for some reason it fell through, he had already lined his pockets... and then some."

 

Justin pondered that for a moment. Fucking Michael. He couldn't wait to be rid of him. If not for Brian's obvious regard for him, he would wreak havoc on his world... but, in the end, that could hurt Brian. That was something he wanted to avoid more than anything else. "So, I'd surmise nothing for me to worry about. A deal was made, but he was tricked into believing it would be carried out. Of course, nothing will happen."

 

"Exactly. I don't see anything further panning out here, Sir. It was clear to me that Novotny was scammed. It is quite typical with these types to bully for payment, and with no services rendered. In fact, he was tripping all over himself boasting about that. I can keep a watch down here, but I think your problem should be resolved - unless Novotny hires someone else." Wandering away from the waterfront, he pulled his coat up around his neck, the chill from the East River, sending slight shivers down his spine.

 

"I doubt that will be necessary." Justin turned to bore holes into Michael's back, shaking his head when Brian looked over at him, surmising that his astute ad man had picked up on at least part of the conversation. "You've done well and on a short notice. There will be a sizable bonus. Stop by my hotel later today. I will pay you in full."

 

"Thank you, Mr. Taylor..." the PI answered, already knowing by reputation that this man was extremely generous to those that provided top service. He was glad to know he had done exactly that.

 

Brian's gaze narrowed on Justin's almost stealth-like approach, almost finding himself enraptured by the menace in the blond's gaze. He was the hottest, most beautiful man he had ever seen. This look of unforgivable rage on his face made him appear almost primitive. It was fucking hot. Swallowing, knowing they needed to get done with the bad before they could move onto the pleasure, Brian released a long-suffering sigh. "What's happened now?"

 

"He's lying to us, Brian. The asshole never gave up, and he isn't being compliant now. He is simply stalling for time, awaiting his backup plan to fall into place..." Justin hissed, his eyes stabbing hatefully into the pathetic man, barely managing to wait for him to turn around and face the music. "Turn around and look at me, you whiny little prick!"

 

"What the fuck is your problem now?" Michael shouted. "You've won. I'm leaving."

 

"Yes, you are. But, we'll have to see exactly HOW you are leaving..."

 

"Okay, I'll ask again, Justin." Brian's tone was patient, even if the rest of him wasn't so much so. He had already wasted more time on this meeting than he'd ever planned. It needed to be over now. "What has he done now?"

 

Justin moved his eyes from Michael to intercept Brian's anxious stare. "He paid a street thug ten-thousand dollars to perform some type of task that was undoubtedly designed to fuck up my life. I don't have the specifics; although, my PI did hear his conversations with his buddies, and discovered that Michael was scammed. There was no deal arranged. Michael paid the money for nothing---"

 

"What!? That was my entire savings! I heard another voice on the phone. The job was set for tonight!" Michael started before curses tumbled from his mouth upon realizing what he had just admitted. Hell! He hated Justin Taylor so damned much. Michael moved closer to Justin, his own anger not making him realize the danger he placed himself in by going on the offensive with this man.

 

"You are finished, Michael! Finished!" Justin snarled. "First, I am going to play this little tape recording for your mother. It's about time she opened her eyes and realized what kind of trash she calls son... and then, I am turning it over to the authorities. I am not a legal expert, and don't know what they can do with it... but, you are about to be ostracized by everyone, Michael. I will enjoy watching that!"

 

Michael began to sputter, barely comprehensible. "B-Brian...for the s-sake of our friendship, y-you have to stop him. Y-you have to do something."

 

Brian stood with his arms folded across his chest, his eyes staring at Michael as if he didn't know him. In actuality, that was exactly how he felt. "Get out of here. Make a life somewhere else. There is nothing here for you now. If you come near me again, I will obtain a restraining order. I'm sure Justin will do the same." There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the finality in his voice would finally get through to the deranged man. Brian moved behind his desk, his eyes staring straight ahead, his lips compressed, with lines of tension defining his face. He didn't have to look to know that Michael fled from his office, his footsteps almost running in his haste. "I don't do apologies as a rule, but I am sorry for bringing that lunatic into your life."

 

"It's not your fault, Brian." His heart lurched at the pain he could see on Brian's face. He despised Michael and all that he stood for. If not for Brian's feelings for him, he would take immediate steps to destroy him. "I told Michael I was calling his mother. That's up to you. I think she needs to know... and you did say that she's always blamed you for Michael's misguided dreams of you and him. Perhaps this will set the record straight."

 

"Debbie is who she is and will probably always believe I encouraged her son. However, she needs to know what Michael has become. I will make the call. You can stay if you want." Brian didn't want to hurt Debbie. No matter how much they had bickered over the years, he still cared about her. This could potentially break her.

 

"No, these are your friends. I know this isn't easy for you; I will let you handle this in private." Justin handed the tape over to Brian, revealing so much when he said, "This is the only copy. What happens next is in your hands." Justin's face held genuine warmth when he said, "I trust you to make the right decision."

 

Incredulous, Brian watched as Justin made his way to the door, able to admit to himself that this younger version of himself had irrevocably changed not only him but his entire way of life. "Justin?" Brian called out. "Can I see you later?"

 

His hand on the doorknob, he turned to say, "I'll be in my suite the rest of day and evening. I want to finish your article, and I am meeting with the investigator. Stop by at any time."

 

Unsure if it was a case of now or never, Brian spoke words he never thought to say to another man. "By the way, Taylor. I love you too."

 

Justin answered with a beaming smile, at once, his eyes sparkling. "Tell me that later... in my suite. If you do, I promise you a night you'll never forget."

 

"Like the first night?" Brian countered, his eyes becoming smoky and heavy with want, yet knowing he had to follow through with the difficult phone call to Debbie first.

 

"No, Brian. Even better." Justin's eyes moved hungrily over Brian's beautiful face and all that he could see with him seated behind his desk. "That first night was a fuck fest. Tonight, I will worship your body from head to toe. When I am deep inside of you, I want to hear those words again." Justin's eyes lowered, then raised, a confident smile on his face. He opened the door and walked through it without a backward glance.

 

Both men knew without a doubt that Justin would accomplish yet another goal, each of them knowing they were both truly hooked. However, neither of them would have it any other way.

 

TBC


	24. Awkward Encounters

**A/N** : Although they are both in this chapter, there will be no Brian/Justin interaction in this part. This chapter is plot progression - as you will see. Despite that, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. Comments are golden, and motivate me tremendously. :) 

* * *

"Brian Kinney, you fucking asshole! You have a hell of a nerve calling me after all of this time, only to accuse Michael of these horrible acts!" Debbie Novotny continued to curse over the phone, wishing she could lay her hands on Brian - here and now. "Michael has always been there for you... the brother you never had, and THIS is how you thank him!? You should be ashamed, Mister. Deeply ashamed!"

 

Silently, Brian listened to the beginning tirade. He suspected Michael had already forewarned her... but, he was certain Michael hadn't been as forthcoming with all the details. Michael had accepted that he had reached the end of the line, most likely, only due to the fact that he had been exposed in his plot against Justin. No matter what happened with Justin down the line, Michael knew him well enough to know he would have never forgiven him for perpetrating criminal acts against anyone, most especially someone he cared about. "I see my call was expected..." Brian replied in a dry voice, determined he would shut her down quickly, once he began playing the recording.

 

"You're damned right it was expected! Michael just called me, saying he would be taking a later flight. He's putting his business up for sale because of you and this new trick of yours harassing him." Debbie clucked her tongue noisily. "I would have never thought you would take the side of a trick against your best friend. This is low, even for you. Sadly, my predictions have come true. You have destroyed my son's life... and now I have to see if I can fix him. I am so disappointed, Brian. I can't begin to say how much!"

 

"I'm disappointed too, Deb. I never wanted Michael to follow me to New York." Brian took a deep breath, waiting for her curses to end, and for her to finally listen to him. "In case you didn't know - Michael admitted to deliberately sabotaging his relationship with David merely to gain my sympathy in the hopes that I would fulfill his every fantasy---"

 

"That's a damned lie!" Debbie exploded, "Michael was devastated when David left. He called me, pouring his heart out to me. I'm his mother. I would know if it wasn't genuine!"

 

Brian mentally groaned. This was going to be even more difficult than he'd imagined. Perhaps he should have just played the tape first, but he had hoped to ease her into the shock of Michael's criminal activity. "No one would ever blame you for your judgment, Deb. Michael is your son, and you love him. In our own way, we've all loved him. He needs help, and after the evidence I have to play for you, I think you will agree."

 

"Evidence!? What evidence? Probably something your trouble making new twink made up!" Debbie roared, at this point, everything Brian said only working to inflame her more.

 

"Trouble making twink?" Brian repeated. "Deb, you don't know what you're talking about. Michael's incessant whining has your head all twisted around... but, I am about to straighten that out! I'm going to be silent, and play these recordings. I think they should speak for themselves. Then we can talk..."

 

"Just play them already. I know they must be an exaggeration. Michael never said anything about any tapes. He only said you had teamed up with your newest trick, and harassed him to the point where he had to leave town."

 

Brian snorted. "Think about what you just said, Deb. That doesn't make any sense! Michael is too stubborn for that. He changed his life in order to chase me to New York. Harassment? I will give you that... but it has been Michael doing the harassing." Shaking his head, feeling anger swelling inside of him, the few words of attack against Justin, enraging him more than anything ever had before, he placed the phone on speaker settings and positioned the recorder for Deb to best hear it. He couldn't believe Michael had continued with unloading his lies to his mother. He had been so sure that he wouldn't play the tape for Deb. Another miscalculation on his former friend's part. One that would bite him in the ass once his brash parent got her hands on him again.

 

Allowing the entire tape to play, Brian didn't say a word. He wanted Debbie to hear every syllable, and he didn't want to intrude on what he knew would be a shocking revelation. Once both conversations had been heard, he stopped the recorder, placing the phone back up to his ear. He didn't know what to say next. All he could distinguish on the other end was elevated breathing, and if he wasn't mistaken - a few muffled sobs. After a moment, Brian spoke, "I'm sorry, Deb. I don't enjoy hurting you. I'm only coming to you now because this has gotten out of hand. I think Michael needs some type of therapy... and you are the only one that could convince him to seek it."

 

"There's more, isn't there?" Deb's voice was monotone, the typically boisterous voice suddenly dull and lifeless. "Let me have it, Brian. I need to know what I'm dealing with when Michael gets here---"

 

Perhaps Debbie was right. He had thought the tape would be enough, but having gone this far, she should hear it all. "When the Sap refused to help Michael, he went out and found some street thug. Apparently, he emptied out his savings, gave this man ten-thousand dollars to arrange contact with a criminal type in Los Angeles to cause some sort of chaos that would send Justin running back home." When Debbie gasped her shock, Brian continued, "The investigator believes that Michael was scammed out of the money and that no true contact with this other criminal had been made... but, no matter how you look at it, I think it's clear that Michael has slipped over the edge."

 

"That may be true, Brian... but tell me, exactly how much did you do to cause it?" Debbie half-questioned, the tone in her voice making it sound like more of an accusation.

 

"Deb, you can believe whatever it is you feel you need to believe in order to deal with the problem. I haven't done anything to encourage Michael. I am trying to live my own life, and whether you believe it or not - I do want the best for Michael. No matter how much stress he has put on my life, I want him to be safe and happy."

 

A heavy sigh ripped from Debbie's throat. "I'm sorry, Brian. I shouldn't be accusing you. I know Michael is responsible for his own actions. I don't hold you accountable for those." Debbie paused, before she asked, "Is this Justin Taylor pressing any charges against Michael? I'm sure there are grounds."

 

"Justin has left that decision in my hands. He's a good man, Deb, and doesn't deserve any of this. To be honest, Justin could rip Michael's life apart. He is rich, successful, and extremely powerful. I wouldn't want to be his enemy." Brian knew he was failing at keeping his admiration for Justin's many attributes from his tone, but after the admission he'd made to the blond just a short time ago, he no longer saw a reason in disguising anything.

 

Despite her anguish, Debbie chuckled. "I'll be damned. You love him. I never thought I'd see the day that Brian Kinney loved someone more than himself." She cackled for several moments longer. "I've always known that Michael would never get what he wanted from you, but I never expected such a final door being closed, either. Brian Kinney in love is something I never thought any of us would see. I'll see how he acts when he gets here, but it sounds like he's gone over the edge. My kid would never resort to these criminal acts to get a man... not even you."

 

"I realize this type of therapy can be extremely costly, especially if he needs as much as I suspect he might." Brian took a deep breath, shocked he was offering, especially after all that Michael had done, but finding himself unable to stop. He told himself he did this for the memory of the friendship he'd once shared with Michael and his loyalty and compassion for Debbie - whether she always understood accurately or not. "I am willing to help with any expense you cannot handle. The reasons why I want to help don't really matter; all that does matter, is that Michael gets the help he obviously needs."

 

"B-Brian... I-I can't ask you to do that," Debbie began to uncharacteristically sputter, "most especially after all the trouble Michael has caused. I do appreciate the gesture." Debbie emitted a rough laugh. "Much more than my stubborn ass will ever admit to you."

 

"First of all, you didn't ask; I offered." Brian paused. "Now, I expect for you to be in touch with an estimate of the expenses. There isn't a doubt in my mind that extensive therapy will be needed. You can't take this on yourself, whereas I can. You did a lot for me when I was growing up, Deb. It's time I repaid that debt."

 

Debbie huffed and sputtered for a moment. "I didn't do that expecting to be compensated! I would have taken in any kid that had Jack and Joan Kinney as parents. You needed a place to come to, and I was happy to provide it. You don't owe me a damned thing, Brian. You got that?"

 

Brian smiled. Typical Deb. Always had to have the last word. He admired her much more than he would ever tell her, but he had the feeling that deep down it was a mutual respect. "Got it, Mom." Brian's voice was only half-teasing. Debbie Novotny had been more of a mother than his own ever had been. "Keep in touch, Deb. I'm here for whatever you need. It's my hope that if we get Michael through this mental crisis he's in, then maybe the kid I once knew will be visible again."

 

"I hope so, Brian. I'll be in touch... and thank you." Debbie stated simply, both of them ending the call, each of them assuring the other that they would stay in touch, neither of them wanting to be unnaturally emotional with the other.

 

"Talk to you later." Brian smiled as he ended the call. He didn't speak the words, not ever, but he thought the world of that woman. It was almost a knife in the heart knowing how broken she was feeling right now. In the event that it did turn out to be the result of delusions or mental illness, perhaps her ravaged soul could be salvaged. Debbie had gone through hell over the course of her life; he hoped this madness with Michael wouldn't be too much for her. In the end, though, it wouldn't really matter. Debbie would do anything for Michael. Throughout her life, she had sacrificed so much in her love for her child. He would do everything possible to make sure she didn't have to sacrifice even more.

 

* * *

Justin laid the PI's final report on the table, extending a check to the man in one quick motion. "This is very concise, and I believe complete. Thank you for such diligence. I think you'll find that I vastly rewarded your efforts."

 

Looking down at the check in his hands, the man's eyes bulged out at the bonus added onto the fee and expenses. "Mr. Taylor, you are too generous. This was a simple job. It truly isn't necessary---"

 

"Nonsense," Justin objected. "What you uncovered in your preliminary investigation alone saved what could have amounted to a tragedy. I have staff in my Los Angeles home. Had Sapperstein not backed off, disaster would have struck. No bonus can adequately compensate you for what could be lives saved."

 

"It was my pleasure to be of service, Mr. Taylor." Standing to his feet, he pocketed the check, extending his hand forward to shake his generous client's hand. "If there is anything else I can ever do for you, please don't hesitate to call on me. I will always make sure to push you to the top of my list."

 

"Thank you, Mr. Alexander.  I will definitely keep that in mind..." Justin escorted him to the door, once he opened it, his eyes widening at the figure that stood on the other side, his hand poised to knock. "Sean! What are you doing here?"

 

Sean curved his lips in his most provocative smile, his eyes only on Justin, to his way of thinking, the other man that now exited Justin's suite to be totally non-existent. "I decided to respond in person to your phone calls. Following your last message, I thought that was what you wanted too."

 

Frowning, slightly uneasy by the mischievous and almost cunning light in Sean's eyes, Justin turned to speak to his PI, wanting his private business to remain exactly that. "Thanks again, Mr. Alexander. I will be in touch should I ever need your services again." He didn't give the man another glance as he returned his attention to Sean, motioning him inside of his suite, closing the door quietly behind them.

 

Sean moved into the room, his eyes moving around curiously, relieved when he didn't find the sight or scent of another man. If he was to be honest with himself, he would admit it was a certain man he had expected to find here. Turning to see Justin's serious expression, Sean paused. He had assumed Justin had invited him for a reconciliation; or, at the very least, an invitation to pick up where they had left off. Right now, he didn't think either was the case. He moved closer to Justin, unable to keep his distance from the seductive man that hadn't been far from his thoughts since he'd left here. "I'm here, Justin. I've missed you..."

 

"Sean, I'm glad you're here." When Sean kept coming closer, Justin knew his former lover and roommate was seeking a more intimate greeting. That was something he intended to avoid. Despite the fact that he and Brian had expressed their love for each other, that didn't mean they were in a monogamous relationship. He wasn't even sure Brian wanted that, nor was he sure he wanted that much of a change so quickly. It just wasn't how he lived, and he was certain the same went for Brian as well. So much was new with this addition of feelings. He knew he couldn't be sure of anything. For now, though, he wasn't about to be tempted by Sean, or any of his sultry ways. They had a long history, and Sean knew how to get to him. Justin wondered how he would react to any such attempts now that he had met and fallen for Brian. As he read that look in Sean's eyes, he feared things could get awkward quickly.

 

"Not as much as I am..." Sean whispered, his hand reaching out to slide up Justin's chest, his eyes hungry and lustful on his beautiful blond lover.

 

Pulling away, Justin began to pace, his hand gesturing for Sean to have a seat. "Come and sit down, Sean. We have a great deal to talk about."

 

TBC


	25. Closing One Door to Open Another...

Sean moved in closer to Justin, his brow arching, a slight pout forming his lips. "Since when don't you greet me with a kiss?" He licked his lips, knowing how much that turned his lover on, nothing hotter to him as when Justin began to lose control. "It always leads to so much more---"

 

Justin averted his head, knowing the last thing he needed to do was to get something like  _that_  started, no matter how tempted he might be. Sean knew what he liked only too well. He might love Brian, but he was still a man that was a conqueror of men, and an ardent admirer of the male form. It was his job to enhance the attributes of men. He exploited that angle better than anyone. If Sean was a stranger that he had just encountered on the street, a coffee shop, a club, or anywhere else, he probably would fuck him... but this was Sean. Touching him even in the most casual of ways would lead to expectations from his sensitive former lover. He already knew he would be the cause of Sean's heartbreak, prolonging a physical connection wasn't in the younger man's best interest. "I invited you here to talk, Sean. We left so many things up in the air; I own the blame for that. I wasn't as tactful as I should have been. Now, much has changed and we need to discuss how those changes affect each of us."

 

"I don't blame you for that, Justin. After giving it a lot of thought, I realize I unfairly pressured you, and all because I was scared of losing you. Not to mention... jealous." Sean watched Justin's face for a reaction, not the least bit surprised when Justin displayed none. It was a tactic Justin had perfected so well. Others never knew where they stood with Justin until he wanted them to be aware. That was something that had never changed during these past few years. Right now, he wished that wasn't the case.

 

"To be fair, Sean, jealousy should have never been a factor in our relationship. We were not a couple. You were not exclusive to me, nor I to you. We enjoyed each other, and it was only supposed to be that. For some reason, you decided you wanted that to change after I left Los Angeles." Justin shook his head, wishing he could pinpoint the precise moment when Sean had become so emotionally attached to him. Had there been something he could have done differently? He wished there had of been. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sean, even more, a man that had given him so many moments of immense pleasure. "Love was never part of the equation, Sean. And, I really don't think what you feel for me is the type of love you believe it is."

 

Sean laughed; he shook his head in embarrassment. "I said and did too many things that last day, Justin. Everything was blown out of proportion. I just felt it all slipping away. No matter what tricks we picked up, separately or together, I had never seen you look at any of them as you did  _him_." Sean swallowed with difficulty, still remembering the burning hunger in Justin's beautiful blue eyes, something far more intense than even the one he had been scorched by years ago. "I don't know if he ever told you, but I went to Brian Kinney before I left. I guess I wanted to see what was so special about him... and I wanted to have him first, even though, I knew it would be him fucking me."

 

His tone guarded, attempting to keep his level of interest low, Justin asked, "And... how was he?"

 

"Amazing..." Sean grudgingly admitted. "He is an undisputed top; in fact, it's difficult to imagine him ever being anything else." Sean smiled admiringly at Justin. "Of course, I still prefer you more. It was a close race to call."

 

Justin snorted. "I'm not insecure about my skills, Sean, nor am I in competition with Brian." Anything but that, Justin thought. He had not only won the topping war, he had won Brian's heart - undoubtedly, the ultimate prize. "I do want to talk about Brian, though." Justin stood up, beginning to pace the floor, uncertain how one tells their ex-lover, a man he had spent years with, at least, in a certain capacity, that you had never loved him, but this man that you barely knew; although, a man you felt you had known for a lifetime, a man you felt had been created just for you, had effortlessly stolen your heart. How did he explain that to Sean? "The unexpected happened. It's still difficult for me to find the words."

 

Sean stood and walked over to where Justin now stood to look out the large window, the view of bustling Manhattan the most breathtaking of sights. "I'm confused, Justin. You are never at a loss for words; and, you most definitely are never faced with the unexpected. In the few years that we've been together, I've never known you to be unprepared for anything - ever! What's going on?"

 

"That's the thing, Sean... and what you can't seem to understand. We are NOT together. Perhaps I even thought we were at one time, but now that I have a better grasp of human emotions, I know that wasn't what we had." He turned to look Sean in his eyes, knowing in a moment he would see pain displayed in them... but, feeling fairly certain that was unavoidable. "We had a good thing, Sean. It was convenient, and I think we both derived a great deal of pleasure from it."

 

Sean blinked slowly, Justin's words slowly penetrating his psyche. "You said  _had_. Are you dumping me, Justin? Or whatever it is we've been doing these past few years..."

 

"As we were never a proper couple, I can't dump you, break up with you, or whatever they call that sort of thing. I wouldn't know. It isn't how I live my life." Justin paused, knowing his voice was raised, the tension in him causing his stomach to tightly coil. "I'm not a fool, Sean. I know while I've been here, you've been out clubbing and living your life. That's what you should be doing. You are young, hot, and have so much to offer---"

 

"So much that you are tossing it and me aside..." Sean muttered, bitterness clearly discernible in his tone. "If our relationship is still casual like it always has been, why do we need to stop? I can't think of a reason... unless?"

 

"That's it exactly, Sean. I have been trying to say that something had changed for me. I have found someone that I care about - deeply. In fact, I love him. Whereas I don't know if we are moving into a monogamous relationship anytime soon, I know to continue fucking my former live-in lover whenever I get the urge, wouldn't be a healthy way to build this new relationship." Recognizing the shock, and then bewilderment that appeared on Sean's face, Justin found himself surprised at how well Sean seemed to be taking the news. This wasn't what he had expected, but perhaps they had both overreacted on their last meeting. "From this point on, all we can have is a business relationship."

 

Sean shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. It wasn't possible. Justin Taylor didn't do love. It was one of the things that had initially attracted him to Justin, outside of the photo shoot when Justin had come up behind him and totally rocked his world. "Brian Kinney. Fuck. I should have known. You succeeded where everyone else failed, and now you think you're in love with him. This is unbelievable Justin. Fucking unbelievable!"

 

Justin arched a brow, his eyes incredulous as he looked at his ex-lover. He could understand Sean being upset, but no one told him his own mind. No one even dared to do that. "I understand that you didn't come here expecting any of this; however, allow me to be very clear. Anything we had in the past is just that now. It's the past. I don't regret a single moment of it. In time, I hope you feel the same."

 

Tears began to materialize in Sean's eyes. He bit his lip trying to hold them in. "Justin, please don't do this. We can work something out. I won't demand much of your time... just don't close the door on us. Brian doesn't even have to know. Hell, you know I can be discreet. Look how much I have been these last few years---"

 

Moving closer, hoping to end this in the best of ways, and not with anger and bitterness, Justin reached out and cupped the side of Sean's face, smiling warmly and reassuringly. "You have been the best companion I could have ever asked for. The pleasure we enjoyed together was amazing. We connected in so many ways." Justin lowered his hand, his eyes remaining locked on ones that obviously searched for a sign of weakness. He knew that Sean would soon realize there was none to be found. "All but in one significant way. One I never thought to find. In fact, one I never thought I wanted. I found love with the most extraordinary man."

 

"So this is it, then..." Sean mused aloud. "I'm being dumped for a man probably fifteen years older than myself, and a man that will never appreciate you as much as I do. It's your life, though."

 

"You are wrong about Brian. He loves me." Justin was silent, many of his thoughts jumbled up in his mind. "I have no idea what happens next between me and Brian; I just know that I want to devote my attention entirely to him." Justin laughed. "Perhaps the impossible will happen and we'll both be content with monogamy."

 

Sean's eyes widened, he couldn't resist emitting his own laugh. "I don't know, Justin. Love or not, that is a far stretch. I think for both of you."

 

"You could be right." Justin's eyes moved around the room, his gaze idly resting on the clock on the mantle. Brian could arrive at any time now. He didn't have a timetable for Brian's arrival, but he knew he didn't want the awkwardness of a meeting between the two of them. "I don't mean to rush you along, Sean... but I have an article to finish and some plans for the evening."

 

"Oh right. Yeah, I have taken up too much of your time; I should be going." Sean frowned, wondering exactly where he should be going to. "I guess I'll take a flight back to LA. I need to start looking for my own place."

 

"There's no rush on that, Sean. I expect I'll be here for months setting up my offices and seeing that Metropolitan Man NY gets off to a good start. You can stay at my home for however long it takes you to find a nice place." Justin looked at him hesitantly for a long moment, surprising himself when he said, "I hope you don't hate me for this, Sean. I never planned for this to happen; in fact, it never occurred to me that it could. It just did."

 

Sean shrugged. "I don't hate you. I guess love happens that way. If it was planned then it wouldn't be spontaneous, and it wouldn't be real. I just hope you'll be happy. I only wish it could have been me."

 

"I can't say I regret it being Brian, but, I do wish it could have been so you didn't have to get hurt. I never intended that." Justin leaned closer, brushing his lips lightly over Sean's, not making any attempt to deepen the kiss, realizing that was the last thing either of them needed. In his heart, and he thought probably Sean's as well, this was goodbye. "Take care, Sean."

 

A lump formed in Sean's throat, silent tears sliding down his face. He nodded and backed away, rushing to the door as if he couldn't get away fast enough. Opening it, and rushing to the elevator, he slipped inside, thankful it was vacant, knowing he would have very little time to compose himself before he was exiting through the lobby, and the hotel staff intruded upon his solitude. It was over. The moment he had feared would come when he left here the first time had now come, and in a way he had never expected. Justin loved Brian Kinney. He wondered if the older man realized the incredible victory he had won. For some reason, he thought Brian probably did.

 

* * *

 

Justin sat back, admiring the finished copy of the premiere issue of Metropolitan Man NY. He couldn't wait to share it with the man who would be featuring this first edition. It had taken some deep concentration, and applying some pressure to his staff to make a preliminary copy, but now that it was here in his hands, all of the extra efforts was more than worth it. Once this hit the newsstands, Brian's life would change. He only hoped Brian realized how much of an impact this article could have on him - both on a personal and business level. Justin frowned as he thought about that. Brian would be sought out by men and women alike. As much as that didn't worry him, he couldn't deny feeling a pang of an emotion he had very little experience with - jealousy. Attempting to shrug that feeling off, Justin told himself that it didn't matter how many men tried to get Brian's attention, as long as he was with him, and not any of them, everything would be perfect.

 

He thought about another word that had never been a part of his life in the past. Monogamy. Did he want that? Was he ready for that? And... how would Brian feel about it? He realized they had so much to talk about, stemming from business, to pleasure, and to the more serious matter of their future relationship. As much as keeping his hands off of the gorgeous brunet would be torturous for him, and perhaps for Brian as well, he knew they had things to settle. Hopefully, they could start that tonight.

 

When the knock came to his door, Justin placed the magazine down on the table, standing to his feet, and proceeding to the door in an almost panther-like gait. He had been waiting for this moment all day. Now that it was finally here, he wasn't certain he could satisfy himself with talk, and not indulge his senses and body on the pleasure that only Brian effectively gave him. He opened the door, his eyes slightly flickering when he took in the provocative site of Brian leaning against the doorframe, his eyes smoky and hot, moving over every inch of him. In that instant, Justin's resolve for patience evaporated. Justin's eyes moved over the white shirt, halfway unbuttoned, the suit jacket and tie abandoned, with Brian's bare chest displayed. There wasn't a doubt in Justin's mind what his lover wanted, nor was there a doubt in his mind that he was going to give it to him.

 

"I believe you were expecting me, Mr. Taylor..." Brian drawled, lust as heavily transmitted through his voice as it was from the heat of his gaze.

 

Remaining silent, Justin grasped at the bottom of Brian's shirt, uncaring if he added even more to Brian's unkempt appearance. At this point, Justin hadn't found one look on this man that wasn't hot, and that didn't make him want to fuck him... but this wild and disheveled look that was the opposite of Brian's standard mode of dress brought out the savage in him. He wanted to see how much more he could mess him up. Justin licked his lips, knowing that was exactly what he was going to do. Reaching upward, Justin placed his hand around Brian's neck, slamming the door shut as he urgently pulled his head down to meet his lips. Justin's tongue immediately moved forward to take possession, his other hand deftly sliding into Brian's already unbuttoned pants, skillfully finding the coveted prize.

 

Brian's hands slid up to frame Justin's face in his hands, a moan escaping as his mouth was thoroughly taken, the blond's skill never ceasing to amaze him. It wasn't the first time he had wondered if this was how his tricks felt when he kissed them... especially the ones in which he fully utilized his many talents. As Justin's mouth continued to map out and devour his, all thought of the past and any other kisses were completely wiped from his mind. A kiss that had only originated mere seconds ago already had his cock throbbing, and by the pulsing coming from the front of Justin's pants, he could tell Justin was feeling the same. "Fuck me..." Brian demanded, once Justin came up for air, his eyes hot and ardent on the beautiful blond.

 

Justin smiled, shaking his head. "My idea exactly..." he murmured; reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a condom and a packet of lube. "Turn around," Justin commanded. "Flatten your hands on the door. We won't make it any further..." After agonizing minutes of preparing his lover, Justin's cock was sheathed and moving inside, a low hiss ripping from his throat when he was fully inside. Brian was always so tight. He clenched around him like a hand squeezing him, molding to him for the ultimate fit. Beginning to pepper kisses along Brian's back, Justin pumped in and out of his lover, pulling almost the way out, before slamming back inside, his dick twitching at the needy pants tumbling freely from his lover's throat.

 

Unable to believe the pleasure he still derived from this arrogant blond's possession, Brian pushed back against him, grunting his pleasure. "So good, Justin... and exactly what I needed."

 

Running his hands up and down Brian's chest, he moved one to begin tugging at Brian's distended cock. "I'll always give you what you need, Brian." His voice became heavier and thick with intent. "I  _am_  what you need... now and always." When Brian moaned in response, his cock leaking into Justin's palm, Justin increased his pace, not stopping until they were both cumming. "I love you, Brian..." Justin whispered, his lips touching every bit of exposed skin he could reach. In the aftermath, Justin rested his forehead against the top of Brian's back, the fast and furious pace taking his breath away. Even though it was the last thing he wanted to do, he separated from his all too tempting lover, staring at him in mock reproach when Brian turned around to look at him. "This wasn't how I planned on us getting started... but, perhaps it was a good idea to take the edge off."

 

Brian rolled his lips under, moving his arms to spread them wide open. "Well then, carry on, Taylor. I am all yours for the rest of the evening."

 

"For the evening?" Justin repeated. His gaze was all knowing and brimming with confidence. "Not even close, Mr. Kinney. I think for much longer than that..."

 

TBC

 

 

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the familiar photo inserted. I couldn't resist and thought it would be effective here. :) Thanks for reading! More to come next week. As always, comments are greatly appreciated!_ **

 


	26. Game Changer... or Road Block?

They looked into each other's eyes for a long, silent moment, each of them obviously having so much on their mind. Their quick and frenzied coupling had achieved the desired effect. The edge had been taken off... at least, temporarily. The passion between them always came to life so quickly. It was never far from reach. For now, they needed to take advantage of the down time, and get something productive accomplished. That was clear to each of them.

 

"Have a seat, Brian. I'll get us some drinks." Justin motioned to the large, rectangular table in the center of the room. "I just received a rushed copy from the printer. Have a look and let me know what you think---"

 

Brian's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, you do work quickly. I expected you would have a rough draft... but not a completed piece."

 

Justin began pouring two full glasses of whiskey, replacing the cap back on the bottle, he brought them back over to where Brian was sitting. He handed the one glass to Brian, making sure to leave a bit of space between them on the long sofa; for now, determined to stick to business and any other matters they needed to discuss. "You should know by now that I am a man of action..."

 

Taking the drink, Brian murmured his thanks, before Justin's words momentarily distracted him. "I guess I do." Brian couldn't help laughing at the double entendre. Brian took a long drink of the burning liquor, an appreciative sigh slipping through at the quality of the whiskey. He wouldn't expect anything less with it coming from the bar of Justin Taylor. He sat the glass down, reaching out for the magazine, his eyes focused on the cover for several moments. "That's an eye catching cover, Justin... and I don't say that simply because it has my picture on it." Brian glanced Justin's way, quickly intercepting the mockery on the blond's face. Fuck, he already knew him so well. "Okay, to be honest, it was a simple task with such perfection as a model---"

 

Justin laughed delightedly. He loved Brian's arrogance. In fact, he loved everything about him. "I think I finally figured out why I couldn't resist you, Brian Kinney. To be more exact - why I fell in love with you and none of the others previously."

 

"My devilishly handsome good looks?" Brian asked, tongue-in-cheek. He looked at the blond in slight surprise. Saying those three little words that were so foreign to both of them, seemed to be coming much easier to Justin than he would have ever expected. Justin had been closed off to all forms of emotion. They had basically lived by the same creed - fucking without the emotional bullshit that only clouds the judgment, and on most fronts turned out to be a lie. Of course, that had all changed when he realized he loved the persistent little fucker. Yet, he wasn't certain he would ever be as comfortable speaking the words as Justin seemed to be. He knew that would probably need to be addressed soon.

 

"That's only a part of it, stud; actually, it's because we are just so much alike.  And yes, I can call you that since I have been told all about your great prowess as a respected top." At Brian's confused look, Justin explained, "Sean arrived in town today. Actually, I invited him. We never had a proper closure. I thought I owed him that much, and to do so face to face."

 

"I see." He really didn't see. That was just something people said to mask what they were really feeling. Fuck! Why did the thought of Justin's ex-boyfriend being here bother him so much? They had said they loved each other... but, what exactly did that mean? As far as he knew, nothing else had changed. There had been no commitments made, no promises of exclusivity. Brian nearly shuddered. Monogamy? He didn't think he was ready for that. The very idea that he would never fuck another man was unfathomable to him - most especially since the man he loved was an uncompromising top. There was so much to work out. The newness of it all made him wonder where to even start.

 

"Brian, don't sound like that. Sean and I have been over shortly after I met you. I didn't see it immediately, but my desire for him fizzled almost immediately. He was never really my boyfriend like the media, and so many other people liked to refer to him as being. Sean was a convenience, and I know how callous that sounds." Justin looked closely at Brian, trying to gauge his every reaction, in this instance, he hated how much he and Brian were alike - he couldn't read his thoughts at all. "When Sean left here, I knew he had the hopes that everything would go back to normal one day. I think he thought I would get something started with you, then, go back to the known and familiar. Him. In the past, I always went back to him. He's hot, convenient, and fucking up for anything in bed. A nameless trick could never compete with that."

 

Nodding, hating how his guts twisted when Justin praised Sean's attributes, Brian told him, "I'm surprised you didn't keep him around. I fucked him; I know he's good. He has an ass that is made to be taken - over and over again."

 

"I don't argue that. He is a phenomenal fuck; however, he isn't who I want." Justin slid closer to Brian on the couch, his hand moving to rest on Brian's leg, in a soothing motion, he began smoothing it up and down, not a sexual touch... but one of comfort. "I know we didn't speak of an exclusive relationship. I think I'm ready for that; although, I am not positive. I've never had one, so even just the idea is new to me. All I know is that I want you more than any man I've ever had. I think about you when I wake up, and you're the last thought before I go to sleep." Justin stilled his hand, squeezing Brian's knee lightly, unable to give up even the simplest of touches. "You complete me, Brian Kinney, and in every way."

 

"As much as I hate to say this, I think we need to take a step back." Brian turned his head to look at Justin's face, grimacing when he viewed a mixture of confusion and hurt on his face. "Don't take this the wrong way, Justin. I meant what I said to you back in my office, but the reality of it is overwhelming, and it changes not only our relationship but life as well."

 

Pulling his hand back, Justin nodded, no matter how much he wanted to keep rushing in, he knew Brian was right. This was new and life changing for both of them. They needed to take their time. "This is new to me too, Brian. I think in a way, we've led similar lives. For me, it would be a smoother transition... but for you, a renowned top in your own right, I know you must have reservations."

 

"It's not only that, Justin... but, yes that is a consideration." Brian frowned as he thought of what monogamy with Justin would mean. He wasn't sure he could do that. "If I am to be honest, and I always want to be that with you, I'm not sure if I can be in an exclusive relationship with you."

 

"The emphasis on ‘me' being the fact that I don't bottom..." Justin concurred, both of them knowing this to be an issue of grandiose proportions. And, Justin couldn't dispute the issue. Brian had been a much sought after top long before his arrival in New York. He had seen Brian in action. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Brian's skills were immense, and that he loved that control just as he did. It was a point that he didn't think could be negotiated... and if not, where did that leave them?

 

"Justin, I'm going to speak bluntly. You're going to discover that's just my way." Brian turned his body to fully face the blond, his eyes trying to decipher Justin's every expression. "I love fucking. When I am balls deep in a trick, I get a high unlike any other feeling. I crave the control. And, that's something I know you understand. It has nothing to do with the man I'm fucking. Once I'm finished with him - it's done. The only afterthought I have of them is whether or not they were any good. If a lot of time passes, sometimes I don't even remember that. I don't take their names, and numbers are never exchanged. I could endlessly go on about what I don't do in regards to my tricks, the biggest rule of all being - I never fuck the same man more than once."

 

A slow smile crossed Justin's lips. "I kind of thought so. And, I am fine with that. Knowing that I have your heart, I can live with you having tricks. At least for now. I think it's too soon to talk about monogamy. We are both new to these feelings. It's going to take time to know what we can or can't do."

 

Brian looked down, gnawing slightly on his bottom lip, hesitant to bring up the subject, but until he did, knowing it would continue to eat away at him. "I wasn't going to mention this... but, in light of the changes between us, I really need to ask."

 

"You can ask me anything..." Justin told him, his tone patient, and his eyes completely attentive on his beautiful lover.

 

"Okay." Brian took a deep breath. "In regards to me, is there no chance that you will ever bottom for me? I don't mean on a regular basis, but fuck Justin, I can't tell you how much I want to fuck you, and it would solidify our relationship more."

 

Justin sighed. He knew this was going to come up again, especially now. How did he answer? It was something he always viewed as impossible, and perhaps still did. "I want you to understand this, Brian. It is always assumed that I was the victim of some horrific crime. That's the first thing anyone thinks when a gay man refuses to bottom for anyone. I started out as a paid escort - very few people know that. I moved into modeling quickly; and then, I made my fortune. I invested wisely, and the rest is history. While I was an escort, I did make some money on the side, but I never let any of them fuck me. I fucked them, and I started to crave that power and total dominance I had. The clients were actually my bosses, but I was dominating them. They begged for the pleasure I could give them. Again and again, they asked for me... and that was why. I was fucking good at it. They loved it. Not only did they love it, but I loved it too much. It became an addiction. I vowed then that I would never give up that control. As you know, it is euphoric."

 

Realizing Justin hadn't answered his question, Brian asked another, uncertain if his dick that was so hungry for this man could handle the answer if it turned out being the one he suspected. "Have you ever been fucked, Justin?"

 

Justin stood up; shaking his head, he walked towards the large window that overlooked Manhattan. He should have expected the question... but he hadn't. Broodingly, he stared out at the darkening sky, his own mood now more somber. When he heard the sound of Brian standing up from the couch, his pants causing his slacks to slightly rustle as he walked, Justin began to worry. Fuck, he was never off balance and unsure... but he was now. To this point, he had been the dominant predator in the relationship. Once Brian learned the truth, would the tables be turned? He was the seducer, not the one to be seduced. Would Brian hunt him with the intensity he had hunted Brian? And, if he did, how would he respond?

 

Brian quirked a brow as he approached Justin from behind. He licked his lips. And what a behind it was. He lifted his hand, trailing a fingertip down the center of Justin's back, careful not to venture too low, afraid the hesitant blond would jump in sheer fright. His instincts rarely failed him, and they were screaming loud and clear now. The enormously confident Justin Taylor was a virgin bottom. This was amazing. For the first time, he felt a glimmer of hope in his future success. He loved Justin, and Justin loved him. It was time that a balance was reached.

 

When Justin swore, Brian released a sexy, predatory laugh. He leaned forward, pressing his body against Justin's.  Brian's voice was low and sensually erotic when he breathed the words in Justin's ear. "Perhaps the games aren't quite over yet, lover."

 

TBC


	27. Choices... and Consequences

**A/N:**  A slight bit of angst here. Hopefully, you trust me. :) Thanks for reading. As always, your feedback is greatly appreciated!

* * *

Justin groaned. This was precisely why he had kept himself closed off from emotions in the past. He didn't do  _these_  kinds of scenes. Undoubtedly, he didn't do vulnerable... and that was exactly how he was feeling right now. He knew he needed to turn around and shut this down now... but how could he? He loved Brian, and he wanted him to feel good. Not to mention, Brian's cock pressed up against his ass did have a nice feel to it. But no, that wasn't who he was. He didn't bottom for anyone or for any reason. That point had been more than clear. Now, how did he reaffirm that point without coming across as an unfeeling asshole? That wasn't the impression he wanted Brian to have of him. At least, not anymore.

 

Brian nudged his cock deeper against the ass that he would give virtually anything to fuck, even if only just one time. Justin hadn't pushed him away yet. In that, he would derive hope. Brian decided to move forward and press his advantage. It could be a case of now or never in this case. The prize was worth any risk attached. He moved his hands up and down Justin's chest, unable to miss the hitching of the beautiful blond's breath, hoping to utilize every well-practiced skill in his arsenal to achieve his desired goal. He pressed even closer, moving his mouth to the back of Justin's neck, his tongue reaching out to lick at his skin; in their short time together, already observing Justin's neck to be an erogenous zone for the younger man. "Think about it, Justin..." Brian rasped. "We could have it all. I could make you howl in pleasure... just as you have done to so many others, myself included. You just have to let go."

 

A moan ripped from Justin's throat. He had been concentrating for the last few moments to hold it in... but it had escaped, almost of its own volition. He had to stop this, and he would... but not yet. Brian's hands on him felt too damned good, his lips, and most especially his tongue felt indescribable. Justin bit his lip, he couldn't allow Brian to hear him again. As it was, Brian was methodically using his skills to overtake his objections, not that he had voiced any as of yet. He had never wanted this... but fuck, he was teetering now. When Brian's hands slid underneath his shirt, sliding them steadily up his chest, fingers clasping onto each nipple, Justin was nearly lost.

 

The hunter was becoming the prey, and he was feeling helpless to stop it. Just a few more moments he kept telling himself. He felt so desired and cherished being on the receiving end. Justin knew he wouldn't feel the same under the hands of another man, but this was Brian, the man he loved, and a man that he knew loved him. Somehow that was playing a part in his responses. Brian was seducing him, just as he'd probably seduced countless others. It was easy for him to recognize. He knew all the tricks of the trade. Despite the fact that he wasn't certain he was ready for this, nor if he ever would be, he didn't want it to end. Brian was making him mindless to everything other than his body's responses. It was a euphoric feeling... and he knew it was so dangerous to any resolve he might have remaining.

 

"Just let go, Justin." Brian was nipping at Justin's neck, his fingers tugging on the distended nipples, his cock prodding at Justin through his jeans. Fuck, he wanted him so much. If Justin stopped him now, he would go out of his mind. "Let me show you how good it can feel when it's right... and I know it will be perfect between us."

 

Justin knew he had to fight free, and he had to do it now. If he waited any longer, or if Brian touched either his ass or his cock, he would probably be lost. As of this moment, largely due to how he felt about Brian, he didn't think the idea of him bottoming for Brian was impossible. However, it was too soon. He needed to think about this step. For him, it was one of giant proportions. "You're good, Brian. I have to give you that---"

 

"That's not all you want to give me, Justin..." Brian released Justin's nipples to slide his hand down the front of his jeans, intending to show his dominant lover just how turned on he was for him. "I always suspected it, but you can't deny it any longer. You want to know, and you want it from me. Only from me..." He reached for the engorged cock, a feral grin on his face when Justin hissed in response. "Admit it..." Brian demanded. "NOW!"

 

Taking a deep breath, knowing he couldn't prolong this little scene any longer, Justin reached for Brian's hand, firmly dislodging it, managing to wiggle free from Brian's embrace, surprisingly without causing either of them to lose balance. He turned to face his hot, and apparently very determined lover, more than slightly unsettled by the predatory look on Brian's face. "I haven't changed my mind, Brian. I don't intend on bottoming... not even for you."

 

Brian moved a step closer, and then another, not stopping until they stood toe-to-toe. He cupped the back of Justin's neck, enjoying this new role of being the aggressor between them. He placed his forehead against Justin's, his eyes boring deeply into blue eyes that were hesitant... and for the first time - indecisive. "I have already admitted that I love you, and that was before I thought there was any chance of equalizing our roles. I would never push you into something that makes you comfortable. However..."

 

Justin pushed against Brian's rock hard chest, this time moving further away from him while watching him warily from where he stood. "No, Brian. There is no however... This is not a debatable topic. It is what it is, and something I thought you understood. I don't bottom. I guess I have to ask, is this going to be a deal breaker?"

 

"A deal breaker? We are not negotiating a contract, Justin." Brian shook his head incredulously. "Again, I think my original statement needs to stand. We need to take a step back, each of us making certain we haven't just got lost in a moment, and be more certain that we know our own minds."

 

"I don't need time to figure that out, Brian. I know what I want. If you need time to absorb it all, that's fine. Neither one of us expected things to develop as they have. But, that one variable isn't going to change." Justin's heart briefly lurched at the disappointment on Brian's face, knowing he had gotten his hopes up, and him prolonging his response only making things worse. "I'm sorry if you thought that would change, or if I did anything to make you think that it would. It's just who I am."

 

Brian nodded, unwilling to put into words how disappointed he truly felt. He had hoped that Justin's feelings for him would result in a compromise, but it was clear that wasn't going to be the case. Monogamy wasn't something he had ever wanted or thought to be possible for himself... but if Justin would have been willing to commit to a more balanced relationship, he might have given it a try. "I don't want to change you, Justin. I think you are perfect as you are. I was just hoping for a bit more of a give and take."

 

Frowning as Brian seemed to be moving toward the door, Justin found himself deeply unnerved that their evening could come to end this way. He hadn't been completely honest with Brian, and he sensed Brian knew that too. "Brian... wait."

 

His back tensing, Brian slowed his steps but didn't stop them until he reached the door. He turned to face Justin, the unease clearly discernible on the beautiful blond face. "I need to go, Justin. I've been doing things your way since we first met. Do you know how long it's been since I've fucked a man? Well, allow me to answer that for you. I haven't fucked a man since you watched me at Babylon, and when you surprised me in my washroom at Kinnetik. You don't bottom; well, yes I get that. You also need to understand that I have a similar need, so now I am going to get that need met."

 

"You're going to Babylon? Now?" Justin asked in disbelief. "We need to talk---"

 

"No, Justin. I need to fuck, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Brian opened the door, giving Justin a long, lingering stare. "You profess to love me, and I believe that you do. However, love is supposedly built on compromise, not to mention trust. If you can't compromise on this one thing... how many others will there be? Goodnight."

 

Justin followed him to the door, forcing himself to put his deepest thoughts into words. "I'm not trying to stop you, Brian. In fact, I understand. I just hope when you are finished, you still come back to me."

 

Brian smiled, his hand lifting to trace the side of Justin's face. "This isn't goodbye, Justin. A trick is simply that. Once I'm done with him, I won't even remember his face. I still want to be with you... I just need more."

 

"I understand..." Justin pushed back the jealousy that ate at him, distaste coiling in him at the thought of the faceless man Brian would choose tonight, or any other night. "I want to be honest with you, Brian. If I ever decided I could bottom for a man, that man would be you." Justin bit his lip, looking down at the floor, the words not coming easily to him. "You were right in your assessment earlier. I was tempted; and, I wanted you too. I'm just not ready for that. I can't promise that I will ever be ready... but with you, it's a possibility."

 

"Thank you for telling me that, Justin. It does help. Not because you are partially opening the door, but because you are throwing yourself out there by admitting it to me. I'm not going to take advantage of your hesitation." Brian looked deeply into Justin's eyes, wanting him to see the depth of his feelings and not just his lust for the other man. Both were present, but one needed to far overshadow the other, at least, for now. "If the time comes that you are ready, you will need to come to me. I don't want to push you again. I want it to be right and good for you. And Justin, it would be good. I would make it that for you."

 

"I know you would..." Justin admitted. Leaning in closer, Justin brushed his lips over Brian's, relieved that Brian didn't pull away. He didn't think he could handle that. They kissed softly, and deeply for a long moment, Justin forcing himself to be the one to pull away. "Goodnight, Brian. It seems we both have a lot to think about."

 

No further words were spoken as Justin closed the door, and Brian made his way to the elevator, and off to find what he needed. Before he stepped onto the elevator, Brian glanced back at Justin's door, knowing what he most wanted was some sort of compromise from Justin. Although Justin had given him a glimmer of hope, he was unsure his desire for Justin would ever be fully realized. And, if Justin never extended his trust fully, he wasn't sure how they could ever grow together.

 

TBC


	28. Opening the Lines of Communication

**A/N** : This chapter primarily progresses the story to the next part. Slowly, it is winding down. I hope you enjoy it. As always, thank you for reading and your feedback. It is so much appreciated. :) 

* * *

**_***One Week Later***_ **

 

Justin Taylor was miserable. He was more than aware of the source of his discontent. Brian Kinney. As much as he had professed to Brian that he was ‘okay' with what he needed to do, the knots that continued to twist in his stomach, and his aching chest, told him a different story. He couldn't get Brian off of his mind. As the past few days had progressed, leading into now a week, a steady ache had begun to persist. Even more than that, though, he just needed to hear from Brian, in his own unique fashion, that they would be okay. Brian could trick as much as he wanted if he just knew that, and that Justin would have some of his time too.

 

His biggest fear was quite simple. What if Brian had merely been caught up in the moment, and returned a sentiment that he didn't truly feel? Justin knew he would be devastated. Glaring at the computer screen in front of him, not seeing any of the images of various photo shoots that he had been attempting to smooth out, Justin could only think of one thing. He needed to see Brian. Justin ran a hand through his hair, continuing to scowl at nothing in particular. The helplessness was what he hated the most. That and the inability of not knowing what he should do next. He didn't have a fucking clue.

 

It was nearing four o'clock in the afternoon, with Justin drilling holes into the clock on his desk, not to mention the larger one decorating his wall, in addition to the one in the lower right corner of his Apple computer. No matter how much he had to do, and what he had accomplished over the course of the past week, the bottom line was quite simple. He missed Brian. They had barely spoken during the past seven days. Justin had elected to give Brian the space he needed. What hurt the most was that Brian hadn't reached out to him, other than to answer his phone calls. Justin stared at the phone on his desk, in his newly finished office, debating on calling him again. Biting his lip hesitantly, he pulled back his hand that started to reach for the handset. No. That wouldn't be giving Brian adequate space. If things were going to progress, leading to them working on and building a relationship, he needed to give Brian the time he clearly needed.

 

Time for what exactly? That was what he wasn't quite clear on. He understood and accepted that Brian was a predominant top. In fact, he was quite certain that Brian never deviated from that; at least, not before him. He knew Brian hadn't been a virgin bottom, unlike himself, but he also realized that very few men had been afforded the pleasure that Brian had so willingly given him. Precisely where did they go from here? Monogamy was out of the question. It wasn't fair to Brian, and he knew the older man had determined that as well before they had parted a long week ago. Despite the knowledge that Brian was going to seek to get those needs met, which Justin knew Brian would have no trouble in accomplishing, he still expected him to make time for him... for  _them_. That hadn't been the case.

 

Unable to tolerate the silence a moment longer, Justin picked up his iPhone, deciding that a non-committal message was more than in order. He didn't like the fact that it didn't feel as personal as being face to face, or even speaking on the phone, but, should rejection be the result of the contact, it would be much easier to handle alone than in Brian's presence.

 

_Hey, Brian. I had a messenger deliver a copy of the premiere issue of Metropolitan Man NY to Kinnetik. I hope you received it. If not, let me know and I'll get another one to you._

 

Justin's eyes widened when almost immediately he saw the dots that indicated his iMessage had been received, and a response was instantly being written.

 

_B: Got it. Thanks. I guess I forget it the other night. Reads great, Justin. Hell, if I didn't know me, I'd want to meet me after reading it._

 

_J: Haha. You are such a comedian, Kinney. Glad you liked it. I'm moving for it to hit the stands next week._

 

_B: So soon? Are you set up for business then?_

 

_J: Close enough to get started.  My PA arrived this morning. Fortunately, I am well staffed in LA, and she was excited for the change in scenery._

 

_B: She? I'm relieved to hear that. I was afraid I had another ex-boyfriend and staff member to compete with._

 

Justin paused, his eyes staring at the text. Surely Brian didn't believe that he had anything to worry about. If so, he could simply resolve that - face to face.

 

_J: I would hope you know that you have no competition, Brian._

 

Justin looked at the bright screen, uncertain of how personal he wanted to be in this context. Keeping things casual and on a business footing might be best in saving himself from any unwanted humiliation, but it wouldn't move them forward. More than anything, that's what he wanted them to do.

 

_B: Listen, I have a client arriving soon. I've been meaning to call you. I've just been busy._

 

_J: I won't keep you, Brian. I know you are busy, and I've taken you away from your clients a lot recently. I was hoping I could see you._

 

_B: Sure. I'm going to be at the office late tonight. I have some deadlines to meet. Do you want to meet me at Babylon later?_

 

Justin swallowed. Babylon... later. Was he ready to see Brian hunting and capturing his newest flavor? He knew if they were going to move past this, whatever this was, he had to see Brian in his natural habitat, being who he was to the rest of the world, hopeful he wouldn't be overcome with jealousy. It was a foreign emotion to him; that is, it had been - before Brian. Now, he had to find a way to deal with it, and work around it. Keeping Brian was the most important thing of all.

 

_J: Yeah. I can be there. See you then._

 

_B: Later._

 

Justin ended the chat only feeling slightly relieved. Brian didn't seem to be avoiding him. Perhaps he had just been busy with work. But, after all the intensity in the beginning of their relationship, couldn't Brian had spared the man he professed to love a simple phone call? Something still didn't feel right. He hoped that going to Babylon tonight didn't end in heartbreak. He wasn't sure how he would handle it. Being such a novice in regards to human emotions, it was easy to understand why he had always wanted to stay so separated from such sentiment. However, his aloofness had been in vain. When love wants to find you, there is simply no escape.

 

One way or another, he would work this out with Brian. It had only been three days, and yet, it felt like a lifetime.

 

* * *

 

Brian stared at his phone as he waited for the arrival of his last appointment of the day. Actually, his client had arrived, but he had Cynthia keeping him occupied while he chatted with Justin. He felt like a virtual shit at the moment, and he wasn't sure how to resolve it. It was true, he had been exceptionally busy with work the past several days, but not to the point where he couldn't have seen Justin in the evenings. He had closed Babylon every night. Perhaps in the back of his mind, he had hoped Justin would show up, but other than a couple of phone calls, Justin had kept to his word. He was giving him space.

 

Space. That was really a joke when he thought about it. Sure, everything had moved fast, but he knew what he wanted. He loved Justin Taylor, but he burned to possess him almost as much. He feared he would never have that. As much as he might have originally rebelled against the idea of monogamy, he couldn't rule it out entirely. That was if one variable changed. He had to be able to fuck Justin. The past few nights he had gone to sleep visualizing all the ways he wanted to fuck him. He would give him the most intense pleasure; Justin had no idea of how he could push a man over the edge, and without the man knowing he was being schooled. Perhaps Justin would know since he was such a skilled top, but then again, maybe not. Justin had fucked him multiple times. Brian knew his lover's techniques. He had marveled at his skills at the time... but he wasn't Brian Kinney, with added years of experience.

 

The fact that Justin reached out to him again today could be encouraging. There had been next to no contact between them, and he was sure that was because he had urged Justin they needed to take a step back. He had meant it at the time. There was so much to think about. The admissions they had made to each other changed everything... and, he was certain Justin knew that as well. He had promised Justin not to push him further, at least, not until Justin gave him an indication he wanted that. That was another reason why he had kept his distance. If he was gifted with a divine opportunity where he could corner the hot little blond, he doubted he could hold back from unleashing all of his skills of seduction on the semi-resistant man. No matter how their previous encounter had ended, Brian knew without a doubt that Justin had been wavering. Justin Taylor, the most devout top he had ever met had been tempted... and he was certain that temptation had only been in regards to him. Ever.

 

Even now, Justin could be thinking about the possibility, and what it would mean for their future. Brian smiled, a plan began to form in the back of his mind; although, he realized he would be slightly dishonest in any pursuit toward his ultimate goal, whether he made Justin think he initiated it or not. In a way, Justin had invited it. He had asked to see him, and they would be meeting at Babylon tonight. His domain, where he reigned supreme. Justin knew that. Whether it be deceptive or not, Brian knew exactly how to stack a deck, and how to get his prey, even the hesitant, to succumb to his will. Perhaps it was time to turn the tables on the beautiful blond, and in the end, make Justin beg for his possession.

 

Brian wasn't taking anything for granted. After getting to know Justin, and seeing him in action, he knew the odds were slim that he would ever bottom, but still, now that he could think back on their last meeting and see it more clearly, and not be caught up in the feelings of disappointment and rejection, he knew that a change could be more forthcoming.

 

He was Brian Kinney, and he played the game better than anyone. Justin might be better than most, but he was the predominant master of seduction. The beautiful blond would learn that lesson, as had so many other men. The stakes were high tonight, with him determined to achieve his heart's desire. Only then could they have a true future together.

 

TBC


	29. An inevitable Decision

Justin signed his name on the legal document with a slashing signature, unable to believe he had not only made this purchase but in doing so, benefited the most cowardly and deranged man it had ever been his displeasure to meet. He had done it for one reason. Brian. Despite how incensed and disappointed Brian had been with Michael, he could still see that Brian wanted to help him and even yearned for the kid he had once known to reemerge. Justin was fairly certain that would never happen, but if Michael had no reason to stick around, perhaps he would go home to Pittsburgh and work through his problems. It was his opinion that Michael would stall until the store was either sold or closed. There was much he could do about that, and precisely what he just did.

 

"This has been the strangest of transactions, Mr. Taylor." The attorney looked at his new client from across his desk, his eyes bulging in disbelief and confusion at what the wealthy media mogul had wanted to accomplish. "I'm not sure how this fits into your vast portfolio... but, in any event, you are now the owner of a comic book store."

 

Unsure of what he was going to do with this new investment, Justin shuddered in distaste. "Did Mr. Novotny inquire about the identity of the new owner?"

 

"No, Sir. That was even more shocking. He didn't seem to care; in fact, I'm not sure he even wanted to sell, but when I provided the bank check, along with the contract, he signed on the dotted line. Once he reviews the finalized contract, should he wish to investigate the sale, I'm sure he could uncover your identity. I surmised that you made the purchase under one of your holding companies to assure some anonymity." Daniel Rappaport shook his head. "I have never dealt with someone quite as blasé as Mr. Novotny, especially considering his asking price. And, I have handled a large number of these type of transfers in my thirty years practicing law."

 

"I am assuming that means he accepted the bonus, providing he immediately vacated the premises..." Justin knew that would be the point that would tip the scales in his favor. It had been apparent that Michael Novotny was obsessed with money and all that it could buy him. He had accepted, or so it appeared at the moment, that he had given up on his dream of latching onto Brian. This sale would have been divine to Michael. He hated being the one that made Michael financially solvent... but if it meant he would be out of Brian's life, unable to inflict any further damage, he would have paid any price. "And, it's of no consequence to me if Michael determines who bought his store. All that matters to me is that he signed the agreement... which he has."

 

Reaching for a small envelope, the attorney passed it to Justin, unable to resist commenting, "I'm amazed that a man of your business expertise paid not only the asking price, which I think could have been negotiated but placed a bonus on the sale in lieu of an immediate departure. I've met his kind more times than I can remember; once the money changed hands, I doubt he would have stayed around for long."

 

"My reasons for this choice are personal, and extremely private, Mr. Rappaport." He opened the envelope seeing that the keys were inside. Standing to his feet, Justin extended his hand, shaking the attorney's hand firmly. "Thank you for handling this matter. This was processed much more timely and discreetly than I ever imagined."

 

"Well, Sir... with all due respect, your reputation is renowned from coast to coast. The use of your name was enough to expedite the paperwork, not to mention the commission you paid to each party involved." Releasing Justin's hand, he stood to his feet to walk him to the door, "if there are any other services we can provide, don't hesitate to call. And, I will have your final bill of sale faxed to you as soon as it is prepared."

 

Justin nodded. "Thank you again. If I need anything else I will certainly call on your firm. You have gone over and beyond, and so expediently as well." Stepping out of the building, Justin hailed a cab, slipping inside and giving him a different address than the one of his office - which had been his initial intention. It was so many hours before he would be meeting Brian at Babylon. He couldn't wait that long.

 

For one, he needed to be honest with him about what he knew Brian could view as meddling. It wouldn't be the first time he had faced that accusation with Brian, and many times in his past. Perhaps that was one of his fatal flaws. When he saw something that needed to be handled, with him being in the position to do so effectively and in a quick manner, he didn't stop to think how others could be affronted by him taking over... he just resolved the problem. He wasn't sure how Brian would feel about him buying Michael out, but he needed to be honest with him about it.

 

And, then there was the rendezvous at Babylon tonight. The more he had thought about it, the less he was certain he could follow through with meeting him there. These past few nights, he had virtually felt tormented in the knowledge that Brian was out tricking... that he was finding pleasure with another man. He knew that his jealousy was unfounded. Brian wasn't trying to hurt him, he was just trying to feed a need that had always been fed in this manner. If he couldn't feed that for him, Brian really had no other choice. He just hadn't expected things to escalate to a case of all or nothing. He had expected a balance to be reached, and that he could still be with Brian. Fuck, how he wanted him. Missed him. But, even more than that, he just wanted to look at him and simply hear his voice. More than ever, his love for Brian overwhelmed him. His life had changed since meeting him. As the cab progressed closer to the Empire State Building, and Brian's office, Justin pondered the thought of changes, one, in particular, weighing the heaviest on his mind.

 

Could he give Brian what he most wanted? It was a question he'd never thought to have of himself. In actuality, it had never been a remote possibility, nor something he'd ever wanted. It just hadn't been him. He was a ‘top', and he knew he was good at it. He loved power... both on a business and personal level. However, he also remembered how good Brian had felt pressed up against his ass. Fuck. He wondered if Brian realized just how tempted he had been even then. Justin realized that was probably what had scared him the most. He had wanted to let Brian have him. And, in being honest with himself, he realized that hadn't changed. He wanted to experience everything with Brian. He did trust him, and without a doubt, he loved him.

 

Justin had to ask himself one simple question. What the hell was he waiting for?

 

* * *

 

Cynthia peeked her head into Brian's office, frowning when she observed him idly tapping his pen on the desk. "Brian, do you need anything before I leave?"

 

Brian blinked. He heard the question, knew that Cynthia was standing in his doorway, yet finding himself responding in a delayed manner. He was distracted, and the source of that condition was the same as it had been for the past several days. Justin Taylor. "No, Cynthia." Brian finally focused enough to answer. "Is Ted gone?"

 

"Uhhh yeah, he left about twenty minutes ago. He was in here to see you before he left." Cynthia closed the door behind her and walked toward her boss' desk. "Is something wrong, Brian?

 

Brian remained silent, his gaze rapt on the magazine that lay on his desk. It took him several moments to recognize Cynthia was still standing there, apparently waiting for an answer. He shook his head, unable to remember what she had asked him. He gave her a blank look, not admitting that he hadn't heard a word she had said; although realizing few people knew him as well as his PA, he knew she would be aware. "What?" he grumbled, instantly wanting to resolve whatever problem she thought she had, so he could go back to his solitude.

 

Looking down at the magazine on his desk, and clearly seeing Brian's face all over the cover, she brazenly reached for it, staring at it with mixed emotions. "This is the premiere edition of Metropolitan Man NY, isn't it? Hell, Brian... you'd better start adding to the art team and getting us some office help. Do you realize what kind of increase in business Kinnetik will have, once this hits the newsstands?"

 

Brian grunted. "You sound exactly like Taylor."

 

Cynthia grinned. "I can think of worse people to sound like---"

 

"I thought you were leaving?" Brian snapped, the subject of Justin Taylor the last thing he wanted to discuss right now. As it was, he couldn't get the man off of his mind. This was not how he functioned. He needed to get a handle on it... and soon.

 

Replacing the magazine on Brian's desk, Cynthia could barely stifle her laughter as she raised her hands and backed away. "You got it, boss man." She shook her head as she walked to the door, turning back to tell him, "I know it's not any of my business, but you know me." When she received the standard cold, and uncaring Brian Kinney stare, she told him, ‘I don't buy it, Brian. There's something amazing happening between you and Justin. Don't screw it up."

 

"You're right; it isn't your business." Brian's voice was droll and a slight bit condescending. He didn't know why he bothered, though. Cynthia didn't fall for it. She never had. "The ball's in his court now. I'm not trying to screw anything up."

 

"Good." Cynthia clicked her tongue, her hand reached to open the door. "I like Justin. He's been good for you, and I think you're good for him too. I hope it all works out... for both of you."

 

Brian nodded, watching as Cynthia walked through the door, quietly he echoed her statement. "I hope so too." Standing to his feet, Brian reached for his briefcase, seeing no reason to delay his departure. He frowned as he looked at the time. It was over four hours until he would leave for Babylon. He didn't want to wait that long to see Justin; he wanted to see him now. He knew there was still much they needed to discuss, and it had been obvious from Justin's messages to him earlier that Justin had a great deal on his mind. And, if nothing else, Brian was always true to himself. He knew if they met at Babylon, using all of his experience to seduce the younger man would be almost irresistible.

 

He didn't look when he heard his door opening, scowling when he assumed Cynthia had returned for another round of well-meaning advice. "Cynthia, I told you to go home---" Brian turned around, his eyes widening on the face that smiled back at him, a face that wasn't his assistant, but instead, the man that had dominated all of his thoughts during the past week. "Justin, this is quite the surprise."

 

"Yeah, I got to thinking that Babylon might not be the best place to talk." Justin felt awkward, unaccustomed to being unsure of himself. "And, I'm not sure how I would feel watching you take one man after another into the backroom."

 

Brian walked toward Justin, his lips rolling under as he surveyed the beautiful blond that he desired and loved almost unbearably. The man he used to be would be taking advantage of this unexpected opportunity. Justin was displaying vulnerability. He seemed hesitant; in fact, almost nervous. This was not the Justin Taylor that ruled his own world, and all the other lives that he touched. It would be a test to his own self-control not to push his sudden advantage. Once he was standing nearly toe-to-toe with Justin, he took in a deep breath, barely restraining his more predatory instincts when Justin nervously looked away from him. Who was this man? Fuck. His instincts urged him to pounce and ease the ache that had been consuming him since the night they had met in the hotel bar.

 

Placing a finger under Justin's chin, he pulled it to face him, desire and understanding warring in his eyes. "Justin, look at me. Where's my arrogant dominant, the man that can freeze a man with a single glance?"

 

Justin chuckled. "I'd like to know that too. Apparently, the ice has thawed."

 

"Well, allow me to clarify this for you again. You are the one I care about, not any trick I pick up at Babylon, or anywhere else. They are a mere vessel for release and quickly forgotten. You should never feel threatened by any of them." Brian angled Justin's face up, lowering his lips to claim Justin's in a slow, intentionally drugging kiss. He sipped at Justin's lips, his tongue slowly sliding over them, stroking them apart, his tongue accepting what the parted lips offered him, a deep and thorough expression of all that he desired to explore with the younger man. "What do I have to do to convince you of that?"

 

A low moan tore from Justin's throat, his hand cupping the back of Brian's neck. Huskily, he answered, "I think you're convincing me, stud."

 

Pulling back, wondering or perhaps more than that - hoping - that Justin's words held a double meaning, Brian asked, "I have to ask exactly what I am convincing you of---"

 

Justin bit his lip, knowing he would be unable to deny telling him what had been on his mind all day. His hesitancy since he arrived would tell an experienced top all he needed to know.  This wasn't how he planned on this going, but as usual, when he was with Brian, it was virtually impossible to remain focused. Justin smiled, knowing it was time to accept the inevitable and follow the path that destiny had decreed. Now that he thought about it, and was able to be honest with himself, he realized not only was this what he wanted, but what Brian deserved. He loved and trusted Brian. This was the only way he could prove that. And then, he hoped they would have a future.

 

His smile becoming purely sexual, the desire radiating from his body, Justin's eyes glittered with lust for the only man that could fulfill him now. His voice was a low growl when he spoke, "Don't go to Babylon later tonight. Fuck me instead."

 

TBC

 


	30. Dream or Reality?

The words that he had never thought to hear began screeching inside of his head. " _Don't go to Babylon later tonight. Fuck me, instead_." He was dreaming. It was a cruel twist of fate, tempting him with this sweet gift, only to withhold it when he awakened. "Justin, if this is a joke, I'm not fucking laughing---"

 

"No joke, stud. I've had days to think about this, and all I've been able to think about is how these faceless men get to enjoy a part of you that I will never know... unless I make a change. I hate them for being the ones to give you that exquisite pleasure that I understand only too well." When Brian gave him that look that said he wanted to argue that statement and once again explain exactly how he viewed tricks, Justin smiled and laid a finger across Brian's soon-to-be protesting lips, speaking more clearly to clarify his statement. "I know they mean nothing to you. I have played that same game for years now as well. That's not what makes the jealousy burn in me."

 

"What is it, then?" Brian asked, his tone becoming husky, his mind dwelling on the fact that Justin had agreed to bottom for him. It was nearly impossible to focus on anything else, and yet, he knew he had to concentrate. He only wanted Justin to do this for the right reasons. If not, he would be taking something special from this man he loved, and it wouldn't mean nearly as much.

 

Justin ran his hands up and down Brian's chest, his hand playfully toying with the already loosened knot in the other man's tie, wanting his lover to know that he could be provocative as a top... or as a bottom. "When I think about you touching those men, kissing them, and over the past few days, fucking them... I find them intolerable. I want you all to myself. I get that I can't always have your body to myself. No matter what, there will be tricks... but your mind, and your heart; well, I've found that I have become very possessive of those." Justin licked his lips, his eyes hungrily caressing Brian's, wanting nothing more right now than for Brian to be the aggressor, passionately claiming his mouth for his own. "And, what makes me the most jealous, whether it makes sense or not, is that they have a part of you that I don't. All because of not letting you fuck me. The more my feelings for you have grown, the more I realize that I want it all."

 

His hands reaching around the small waist, Brian pulled him closer, barely restraining the desire to take him - right here and now. "You want to know a secret?" Brian whispered, his eyes alternating between beautiful blue eyes and full lips that he craved to smother beneath him. Satisfied that he had Justin's rapt attention, Brian answered, "When I was fucking them, all I could see was a teasing and bossy blond... a man that I wanted to fuck beyond bearing."

 

"Fantasy time is over, stud. It's time for you to claim the ultimate prize..." Justin moved closer, one hand lifting to clasp behind Brian's neck. He was about to pull his lips down for a kiss, then remembered, he wasn't the one in charge - at least, not for tonight. He smirked. "Old habits..."

 

Brian rolled his lips under. "Believe me, I understand that---" Abruptly, and without any warning, Brian yanked Justin even more tightly against him, his breath fanning his lips. "Don't worry, Taylor, I know how to take charge... and I can guarantee another thing - I will take care of you in every possible way."

 

Justin moaned, unsure if he could wait another moment. "Then, get to it. I am ready to see how the ‘stud' earned his stellar reputation."

 

"You will..." Brian growled, his mouth suddenly closing over Justin's, fire and hunger in his kiss, determined to have the younger man shaking in desire. What the more inexperienced man didn't realize was what the more seasoned hunter was doing in this kiss. Sensuously, he was claiming him, soon to progress into devouring him, all having one direct result. Not only would Justin beg for his full possession, he would hunger for it - over and over again. That insatiable desire would start tonight. It wasn't that he objected to bottoming for Justin again. He knew he would - time and time again; however, a balanced relationship could change everything between them. It surprised him how much he wanted to find that balance... one that could - given time, realistically open the conversation of a word he never thought to attribute to himself. Monogamy. However, if not, he would have this night. He was certain it would be something to be built on.

 

For the first time in so many years, Justin gave himself over to a dominating, and by all counts, a possessive kiss. He was lost in sensation... and he knew they were only getting started. The last man that had kissed him so possessively, had been the man that had taught him everything that he needed to be successful as a dominant top... a seasoned Dominant that had seen the potential in him, and a man that had not sought to dominate him. He had learned so much from Bryce. He hadn't thought about him in years. Now, that training session came to mind. Brian's kiss was even more possessive and controlling; however, he felt Brian was holding something back. His thoughts were swept from his mind, as Brian's hands began to roam over his back, slowly sliding downwards until his hands clasped his ass, the feel of the brunet's cock prodding against his own. Fuck. He was so turned on. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined wanting a man as he did Brian. The improbable was about to happen. He was about to bottom for the first time.

 

Justin couldn't believe how awash in sensations he felt. Was this how other men felt when he hunted and moved in for the kill? He was overwhelmed, out of his own mind, lost to everything that wasn't connected to the man in his arms. Justin's chest began to expand, his breath ragged as Brian's tongue explored his mouth, the pressure of his lips against his, making them swell and burn. He knew exactly what Brian was doing. It was a skill he had mastered long ago. At least for this night, Brian was claiming him, using all of his seductive skills to possess him, and in the process, make him crave that possession. "B-Brian..." Justin panted.

 

Brian growled, his tongue sinuously sliding over Justin's bottom lip, his teeth slightly nipping until Justin's lips parted even more, a breathless gasp whistling through Justin's lips. Sucking on the swollen lip, Brian huskily demanded, "What is it, Justin? Tell me what you want---"

 

Justin moaned, unable to believe how much Brian was turning him on. Brian was a seductive force, pure sexual overtones radiating from him in waves. He had to wonder if Brian had utilized the full effect of his skills earlier on, would he have succumbed then? As a dominant top, and a man that had always epitomized control, he preferred to think not... but now, being under the full onslaught of a Brian Kinney seduction, feeling like very much the prey, and not the predator as he was accustomed to being, he had his doubts. "I want you, Brian." Justin looked into darkened hazel eyes, ones that were filled with lust and wicked intentions, Brian in a full hunting mode the hottest sight he had ever seen. "However, maybe not here."

 

Brian emitted a husky laugh. Forcing himself to step back, knowing it was a time of now or never, Brian placed some space in between them, realizing that soon he would have very little control over his responses. He wanted Justin too fucking much. In fact, at the moment, there was nothing in the world he wanted more than to be nestled tightly within the heat of Justin's ass, knowing he would fit him like a snug and perfect glove. "Yeah, you're right. My office, as nice it may be, is not exactly what I would prefer for my first time fucking you."

 

Arching a brow, forcing his breathing to regulate, Justin tried to manage a confident air and a challenging stare. " _First_  time? You are so convinced there will be repeat occurrences?"

 

Brian laughed. "I do admire your attitude, Taylor; although, not as much as I admire other parts of your anatomy..." Brian's eyes were still brimming with unfulfilled desires as they swept over the younger man, unable to believe he would have him soon. Instantly, a thought came to him, one that he would have never thought to have, but one he knew he intended to follow through. They needed to slow this down, savor the moment, and make certain it was right for both of them - Justin especially. Once that was assured, there would be nothing that could hold him back. "I can't believe I am about to suggest anything that would delay this grandiose event... but, can we have dinner? It's been a long day, and I'm sure we can both eat, not to mention, it will give you time to really be sure that this is what you want..."

 

"I don't need time to think about it, Brian. This is what I want." Justin moved closer, his eyes intense and staring directly into Brian's, he even more clearly annunciated, "YOU are who I want."

 

"I'm very glad to hear that; however, allow me to do this in what many would view to be a more proper progression of events." Brian smirked, thinking if he possessed a written copy of the ‘Kinney Operations Manual', now would be the perfect time to toss it directly into the trash. At this point, he could deduce that if he made a list of rules that still remained in effect, and those that had been broken, all due to this man's appearance in his life, the latter would be victorious. "So, what do you say, Taylor? Will you have dinner with me?" Brian became amused by Justin's transfixed and surprised expression. "Then, afterward -  _IF_ \- you are so inclined, I will take you back to my penthouse, and show you exactly what it means to be taken by me---"

 

"Well, I can answer both of those questions, stud. Yes, I would love to have dinner with you... and undoubtedly, the rest of my night, and with any luck, into the early morning hours, will be wrapped up with you, with me learning all there is to know about being fucked by a true master of the hunt." Justin smiled as he spoke the words, not a single moment of hesitancy in either his voice or in his heart. This was what he wanted, and what he knew needed to happen. As much as he now eagerly anticipated what was formerly forbidden, at least within his own mind, he also found himself even more enamored with Brian for proceeding in this way. Brian could be pouncing, and taking him - here and now. Instead of that, Brian was making sure that this was what he wanted, and that he wouldn't regret the choice later. There wasn't anything he didn't love about this man.

 

Brian rolled his lips under, not verbally admitting how thrilled he was by Justin's admission. If during the course of the evening, Justin changed his mind, he wouldn't try to manipulate him into reversing his decision; although, he knew he would be devastated after being so close to what he had been viewing as the most improbable of fantasies. "I'll just make a quick phone call and get us a reservation. I know exactly the place---"

 

"I'm sure you do, Mr. Kinney..." Justin purred, making sure his tone indicated the double-meaning that was more than intentional. He watched and listened as Brian moved behind his desk and silently looked for the number and made the call, his eyes unmoving from the gorgeous man that he loved. He would never tire of looking at him, touching him... and now, being touched by him. Brian Kinney had ruined him for any other man. He couldn't envision ever giving any other man more than a passing glance... but, that, of course, would be determined in the future.

 

Hanging up his desk phone, Brian looked in Justin's direction, finding the blond's eyes hotly fastened on him. His eyes momentarily flared. If Justin continued to look at him like that, this was going to be one long dinner. "We have ninety minutes before our reservation. That should be just enough time to get cleaned up first. I can drop you off at your hotel, and pick you up in about forty-five minutes."

 

"Sounds perfect..." Justin answered. As he preceded Brian out of his office, and moments later, heading for the elevator that would take them down to the parking garage, Justin found himself exhilarated and excited for the evening to come. Tonight would be a turning point in their relationship. As he approached what would have formerly been a shocking and forbidden change, he now embraced and anticipated it. He remembered a week ago when Brian had urged him, ‘they could have it all.' Yes, he understood that better now. They could have it all.

 

TBC               

 


	31. Dinner and Conversation...

 

    

 

Justin looked out at the stunning riverside view, his eyes captured by the lights of the Brooklyn Bridge shining high above him, and off in the other direction, the beacon of hope with her torch blazing, The Statue of Liberty. The setting was perfect; however, something just wasn't right with it. This wasn't them. In no possible reality could the romanticism of this beautiful and intimate locale ever belong to them. This table that was centered in one of the most spectacular views in the world simply felt like too much. It was heterosexual heaven all around them. As much as he was enjoying the view, in particular, being here with Brian, he was a realist. Some aspects of tonight had been a mistake, as had been his expectations.  

 

He looked up, not the least bit surprised to find Brian watching him intently, a hint of disappointment in the older man's eyes. Brian actually sensed his discord? How was that even possible? Silent as Brian took a slow sip of the chilled wine before him, Justin opened his mouth to speak, suddenly finding himself unable to form words that just wouldn't come to him. Reaching for his glass, he took a much longer drink than Brian had, hoping he would gain some liquid courage for beginning what would undoubtedly be an awkward conversation.

 

Tension now existed between the two of them, where there had been none back in Brian's office. He wasn't sure when it had fully appeared. The drive here had been silent. At the time, he had surmised they had each been caught up in the events back at Brian's office, and his surprising offer to his hot lover. Everything he had expressed had been true. He did want to explore everything with this incredible man that he knew he loved and valued above any other man ever... but, as the evening had progressed, and he became surrounded by an atmosphere that he had never attributed to himself, his doubts began to develop about the longevity of their relationship. "B-Brian--" Justin started hesitantly, full of uncertainty of how he wanted to start this. They had just finished their salads, with their dinner soon to be served. He wasn't sure now was the time to start this... but if not now, when?

 

"There's no need to say anything, Justin." A half-smile passed over Brian's lips. "You've changed your mind. It's not the end of the world. I actually expected it."

 

"I wouldn't say that exactly; however, I am having doubts that I had realistic expectations. All in all, merely having them makes me feel like a fool." Justin took another drink, silent for a moment while Brian did the same. "It's this place, Brian. It just made me realize that this would never be us. This kind of normalcy and regularity will never work for men like us."

 

Brian nodded, not the least bit surprised that something as simple as a restaurant setting would cause Justin to delve deeper into his choice, and how that choice could signify an even deeper problem. "I am guilty of pushing you into seeing some truths that I think you lost sight of when your feelings for me changed. Although I am ignorant of most things that are attributed to more tender emotions, I do know they can cloud both your mind, as well as your judgment." Brian smiled warmly at the younger man, realizing in this they had so much in common. "I'm sure we will learn the nuances together. That is if that's what you want."

 

" _If_?" Justin asked. "I believe I just offered my ass up for your use, Mr. Kinney. That in itself means I am in this for the duration..." Justin laughed, as a hint of arrogance flashed across Brian's face. "I don't approach such a decision lightly; although, I do have to give you your due and admit that perhaps you are extremely skilled in convincing me of the benefits of that choice."

 

"Perhaps?" Brian repeated cockily. "You are about to find out in a very short amount of time..." Brian had to enforce patience upon himself as he glimpsed that familiar flicker of want shining in Justin's eyes. It was a look he had become accustomed to in the hot and extremely passionate blond... but not when it was derived from the realization that he would be the one bottoming. The fact that Justin wanted him so much made him ache even more than he ever thought possible. If this wasn't Justin's first time, he would have already pulled him into the washroom to take the edge off. If Justin continued looking at him with those needful, hungry gazes, he wasn't sure he would hold out for the duration. "Justin..." Brian warned him.

 

Blinking his eyes, a smile of sublime innocence on his face, Justin queried, "Is there a problem, Brian?" Provocatively, Justin swept his tongue along his lips, smirking when Brian reached for his drink, but not before he heard the barely decipherable curses falling from his mouth. His eyes noticed their waiter carrying a tray that held their dinners, finding himself glad for the interruption. He loved teasing this man into a fever pitch of desire for him... but they needed to finish dinner so they could move to the next part of the evening. The part that he had never thought he could ever anticipate so much... but, right now, finding he desired it more than anything else. "It appears you get a reprieve from my teasing, stud."

 

A look of confusion entered Brian's eyes before he shook his head when the waiter almost miraculously appeared before him with steaming dishes being placed in front of them. Fuck! He was the one in charge tonight, and this younger man - both in experience and in years, constantly had him off of his game. Again! Would he never regulate that?

 

They were both silent, eyes more hot and hungry on each other than the perfectly prepared entrees, as the attentive waiter delivered their food, only leaving when Brian curtly ordered him to move along. Justin arched a reproving brow. "That wasn't very kind, Brian. Especially since he was being so attentive..."

 

"I'm not interested in catering to his blatant pursuit of a generous gratuity." Brian shrugged his shoulders, before slicing into the perfectly cooked smoked salmon. He took a single bite, chewing it slowly, before swallowing and returning his gaze to the amused blond that was already enjoying his thick prime rib. "As long as he serves me well, he will be rewarded."

 

"I have no doubt..." Justin agreed, in that, knowing they held the same philosophy. Good service was always rewarded. It wasn't as easy to find as one would expect, and when it was, it needed to be appreciated. Slowly, Justin savored the fine cut of beef, readily admitting that Brian had made an excellent choice for dinner. Whereas the setting and overall feel were too over the top for them, the food was first rate. "The food is excellent, Brian. I couldn't have chosen better."

 

Inclining his head, Brian told him, "I have become an expert over the past few years in fine dining in the city. I've had to wine and dine a fair share of clients. It's always beneficial to know what appeals to different types." Brian was relieved that Justin had backed away from his typical seductive behavior; although knowing this man, it could reappear unexpectedly. He was sure that Justin was in the same frame of mind as him... getting through dinner and moving on to the next part of the evening that weighed heavily on both of their minds.

 

"Indeed it is." As Justin agreed, his mind reflected on business, all at once, his bizarre business deal coming to mind. He had been so caught up in his feelings, and everything being near Brian did to him, that he had momentarily forgotten about the comic book store. He needed to divulge the truth of it to Brian. Not only did he want total honesty between them, he didn't want it to come back and bite him in the ass later. He wouldn't be at all surprised if Michael somehow discovered his involvement. He didn't really care if he did... but he didn't want it to cause a rift between him and Brian. "Since we're having dinner, and trying to keep our minds off of more personal matters..." Justin could see no reason not to state the obvious. It was clear they were both trying to distract themselves from the burning desire that consumed them both equally. "I need to tell you about a business acquisition I made today, and why I did it. I am hoping you will understand---"

 

"Hold on there, Taylor." Brian interrupted, uncertain how any business deal of Justin's would affect him. "Why would a business deal upset me? Are you featuring one of Kinnetik's competitors?" Brian scoffed. "Not that I have  _any_  viable ones..."

 

Justin emitted a husky laugh. His eyes flashed fire as he looked at Brian. "Your confidence is such a turn-on, Brian Kinney. It makes me almost forget that our roles are reversed tonight and that I won't be ending the evening by fucking you---"

 

Brian moaned. Fuck. In the middle of a restaurant, and Justin had his dick twitching. This dinner couldn't end soon enough. "I never said you wouldn't end it that way, Taylor. Perhaps you will get your chance once I'm finished with you." Brian continued to eat, forcing himself to stay on task, and not rush at the younger man like a raging bull. "Of course, that is - if you aren't totally exhausted already."

 

"I can't wait to find out if I can match, and outlast your stamina." Justin licked his lips. "I am younger; I kind of think I can."

 

A low curse slid through Brian's lips. "Smart-mouthed little fucker." His voice deliberately became lower; no matter how much it could embarrass the blond if he was overheard, he didn't want anyone intruding on their night, whether indirectly or not. "Let's get back to your story, Taylor. If not, I am going to drag you out of here before you've eaten even half of your steak."

 

"Well, Brian... this steak is juicy and delicious; but, you know that I'd much rather be eating you..." Justin took another bite, his eyes lifting to see if his provocation had hit the mark. As he saw the twitch in Brian's cheek, his face quickly becoming darker, and his eyes shimmering in unfulfilled lust, Justin realized he had more than succeeded. "Okay, stud. I'll behave... for now."

 

"I would appreciate that---" Brian groused, forcing himself to concentrate on his meal, and not the man he wanted almost beyond bearing. Thankfully, dinner was nearly over, and he had his answers. Justin truly wanted this. Before he took him, Justin would want him every bit as much as he wanted him. Looking up from his meal, Brian's thoughts froze when he saw a look of slight anxiety on Justin's face. Whatever was troubling him, they needed to resolve it now. Once they left here and arrived back at his penthouse, there would be no distractions. "What is it, Justin?"

 

Laying his fork down, Justin pushed away his plate of half-eaten food, finding his appetite suddenly non-existent. That in itself was a sign that he was nervous. For the first time, he really started to worry how Brian would react to what he had done earlier today. If it ended up ruining their evening together, Justin knew he would be devastated. "I made a choice today. Some would call it meddling where I don't belong, but I call it an act of goodwill toward all of us. It's about Michael's store."

 

"The comic store?" Brian snorted. "I haven't heard of any businesses going up in flames today."

 

Justin scowled. "Not funny, Brian. Even I wouldn't go that far---"

 

Brian pierced Justin with a hard, intense look. "What have you done, hotshot?"

 

"I bought the store for his asking price, with an added bonus for immediate departure." Justin watched Brian closely for a moment, trying to gauge his every reaction. He was slightly surprised when he thought he viewed a hint of mirth in the older man's eyes, even though his face appeared blank and emotionless. "I know it may appear like I was interfering... but I did it with good intentions, not to mention wanting to see this over - for you and for me."

 

Rolling his lips under, Brian responded with a non-committal, "I see."

 

"Do you see, Brian? Really?" Justin demanded to know. As much as he realized he could have overstepped here, he wasn't about to apologize for it. No matter how much Brian viewed it as intrusive, not to mention - controlling, he believed action needed to be taken. "Let's be realistic here. Comic book stores aren't in great demand..., especially at his ridiculous asking price. I did all of us a favor, Michael included. And, let's face it, Michael would have stalled around until the store was sold. I doubt that would have been anytime soon."

 

"I'm not arguing that, Justin. However, it wasn't your place to do that." When Justin opened his mouth to protest, Brian added, "I know he had plotted to destroy your life. I can see where you would want him neutralized, and more than that - gone; but, did you stop to think that giving him that kind of money may have just empowered him? There is no guarantee that he will hop on the next plane to Pittsburgh. He could go anywhere now... even stay here."

 

Justin shrugged. "I considered that, but I know when a man accepts defeat. That last meeting you had with him, after looking back on it, I really believe he's given up. Of course, that could just be wishful thinking... but I am a practical man. And, before you ask, I didn't blatantly do it under my own name. I have a long list of holding companies."

 

"I'm sure he could discover it should he go to the trouble, but I don't see him bothering with it. He's not one to look past what's right in front of him. His mother is expecting him, so I think he will go to Pittsburgh. Whether or not he stays, or seeks the help he obviously needs - that's a completely different matter." Brian frowned, suddenly remembering he had his own secret in regards to handling Michael. "You haven't acted alone here, Justin."

 

"What do you mean?" Justin asked while taking a sip of the now much warmer wine, a temperature much more to his liking than the chilled bottle that had been initially served.

 

"When I called Debbie and told her about Michael, I offered my services financially for his therapy. I knew it wasn't something she could undertake, and I had no way of knowing the comic book store would be sold at that time. Realistically, I think the store could have been on the market for a long time to come. As you said, the demand isn't that great." As much as he realized that Justin had overstepped here, he really couldn't fault him for his actions. Michael had plotted with extremely dangerous men against Justin. He had every reason to want him gone. Justin had been more than lenient with Michael throughout this entire ordeal. Perhaps now, Michael would start over elsewhere, and he hoped, with a more healthy mental outlook.

 

Biting his bottom lip, Justin looked at Brian with questions in his eyes, unable to wait as Brian continued to process this information, as well as his thoughts, before he blurted out, "You're not mad at me?"

 

"I'm not mad at you, Justin." Brian shook his head, laughing despite knowing he should be giving the meddling young man a stern lecture... but found he just couldn't do it. "In the future, should anything like this ever come up again, I'd prefer it if you discussed it with me first. Perhaps we could come up with alternative measures."

 

"Okay..." Justin grinned sheepishly. "I'm not used to having someone help me make a decision. It's always fallen directly on me."

 

"Duly noted, and much the same for me." Brian quirked an eyebrow, looking down at their half-eaten meals, knowing he had no desire to finish his either. "Are you done eating, Justin?" Brian asked, the hunger once again returning to his eyes.

 

Justin nodded, his breath momentarily catching at the unhidden desire shimmering in Brian's eyes. Now that dinner was apparently at an end, Brian was feeling more comfortable with giving into his more primal feelings. He wondered how much Brian would manage to touch him on the way back to his penthouse. He knew in his position, he would be determined to make the other man aware of him, and craving his possession. Brian wouldn't need to work very hard at that. He already ached for him.

 

His voice husky, and filled with sexual overtones, "Take me home, stud. I can't wait to feel you inside me."

 

Brian's eyes became nearly black with desire, his head turning away from the beautiful and hot blond, to seek out the waiter that he had effectively managed to scare off during their entire dinner. Brusquely, he asked for the check, rolling his eyes when the waiter persisted in asking if anything was wrong with their partially eaten dinners. As the fidgety man rushed away to gather their bill, Brian's words to Justin came out in a low rasp, "I am hungry... but it's not for anything on the menu."

 

Justin chuckled. "Maybe it should be."

 

"Indeed." Brian never removed his eyes from Justin when he reached for his wallet, withdrawing a few large bills and placing it inside the case with the bill. He informed the waiter to keep the change; although, the man had done nothing to earn it. Brian reflected that was probably much his own fault. His attitude would have kept anyone at a distance tonight. The only one he wanted in his personal orbit was the man seated across from him. The man he would finally have tonight.

 

As they walked from the restaurant, and to the short distance to Brian's car, he waited until Justin was inside the car, buckled up, before he turned to him, a finger lightly stroking along the side of his face. "I'm going to fuck you all night long, Justin. A new desire will be awakened in you... and I will feed it over and over again."

 

Fuck, he loved his confidence... and his overwhelming dominance was such a turn on. But, he was a top. He wouldn't give that up, not even for Brian. Although, perhaps it wouldn't be a role reversal for just one night. At this point, he could be objective about that. "We'll see, stud. We'll see."

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: FINALLY! I don't need to tell you what happens next... But, don't worry, I won't bypass all of that. The next chapter we raise the heat scale! Thanks for reading! :)_ **

 


	32. Shall We Move this into the Bedroom?

Michael lounged on the couch, a half-emptied bottle of beer in his hands, as he stared broodingly at his luggage that sat by the front door. This was it, he thought to himself. He was packed and ready for his flight in the morning. Now that his store had been sold, with the owner demanding immediate possession, he could see no reason to hang around.

 

If he was honest with himself, he readily admitted that New York had never felt like home to him. Strangely, he had missed the Pitts. And, no matter how much she nagged him, he missed his Ma. He was going home. He just never thought it would be like this. Brian was a stranger to him now. He didn't recognize the man he had become; and, he blamed it on the rich and pretentious, Justin Taylor.

 

It didn't matter that he had given up on his dreams of being with Brian; he would always blame Justin. His friendship with Brian had been destroyed. He refused to own the blame for that. He had accepted that he made some mistakes, but the Brian of old would have never shut him out of his life so easily. It was all due to Justin's meddling.

 

Continuing to down his bottle of beer, uncertain of how many he had consumed at this point, Michael's lips twisted as he recalled the most unexpected discovery the day Justin had interrupted him and Brian. He still couldn't fathom it... but, it did account for how Brian had changed so much. Brian was bottoming for Justin. Fuck! It was unbelievable. What did Justin Taylor have, other than his bankroll, that the other tops that Brian had fucked didn't have? He would never understand it.

 

When he heard the knock at his door, knowing exactly who had arrived, Michael sneered. He could see no reason to keep his little discovery a secret. After all, it was all between friends. In his case, he amended, former friends... at least, in regards to Brian. Setting the bottle down, he walked to the door, once he opened it, he welcomed Emmett and Teddy inside. "Hey guys, glad you could stop over. Grab some beers from the fridge..."

 

Emmett tilted his head to the side, releasing a long-suffering sigh. "Glad we could stop over? Baby, my heart is breaking. You're leaving us."

 

Ted looked away before meeting Michael's eyes. They both knew that he had been privy to much more of the fallout between him and Brian than Emmett had. Despite how much he enjoyed agitating his boss and very good friend, he was loyal to a fault. He hadn't divulged anything to Emmett, no matter how much he had prodded him for information. "We're gonna miss you, Michael. But, I think going home to your roots will be good for you."

 

Michael glared. He couldn't believe he was getting that from Ted, of all people. He closed the door behind them, his tone accusing when he spat, "I thought you were my friend, Ted... and not just Brian's mouthpiece!"

 

Emmett's eyes widened. "Oh my. Uhmmm, I'll just grab some beers from the fridge. Be right back darlings---"

 

Ted laughed, unable to be angry at Emmett's hasty retreat. Who could ever be mad at Emmett Honeycutt? He truly didn't find it to be remotely possible. Turning back to look at the glower on Michael's face, Ted seriously answered, "Michael, I AM your friend. You should know that. Things with you and Brian spiraled out of control; and, I think you know that. Spending some time with Debbie should do you good. She has a way of grounding you when you're at your lowest. Just let her do that."

 

Walking with Ted over to the couch, Michael flopped down on the couch, reaching for his nearly empty bottle of beer. "I suppose you're right. I do miss her." He took a long swallow, setting it back on the table after draining the contents, barely noticing Emmett approaching them with three bottles in his hands. "It's all Richie Rich's fault. None of this would have blown so far out of control."

 

Emmett cackled. "Richie Rich? Well, they both are blond... but Justin Taylor is a hottie, Michael. You have to see that."

 

Ted groaned. After being an eyewitness to a scene between the three men, he doubted this was the direction to go. He decided to remain silent when he saw the ice appearing in Michael's eyes, and then a cold smile curving his lips. That wasn't good. Knowing Michael as he did, there wasn't a doubt in his mind he was about to say something not only defensive but insulting as well.

 

"I see nothing except that this kid changed Brian... and for the worse. He ruined him... and I'm not just talking about how he treated me---"

 

Frowning, taking a large sip of beer, Emmett decided this wouldn't be nearly strong enough. Michael appeared to be leaving New York with extreme contempt toward Justin Taylor; and, if he wasn't mistaken, it was directed at Brian as well. "Ruined him how? Brian has actually been approachable in recent days."

 

Ted didn't add the fact that this past week had been entirely different. A rift had obviously developed between the two men, and Brian had been a complete asshole as a result of it. Over the years, he had encountered many Kinney moods. This one by far had been the worse.

 

"Well, what do you think? Brian doesn't trick, he shut the door on his friends." Michael knew the latter could just pertain to him, but not coming to his defense was not Brian-like behavior. He had always been able to count on Brian. No matter how much he screwed up; Brian always had his back. That was until  _him_. "Justin is all Brian thinks about." With a cold and cruel smile, Michael added, "In fact, he has changed who he's always been. He's not even a top anymore. That kid has turned Brian into a bottom boy!"

 

Emmett clapped, not the least nonplussed. "I knew it!" he exclaimed excitedly. When Michael looked at him with a shocked expression, Emmett asked, "What? I told you both that Justin is a top. Look what he obviously did to Brandon. I'm just so glad Brian is finally experiencing as a bottom what he gives to a man as a top."

 

"Whatever..." Michael muttered. "I can't believe you don't see how fucked this is! Brian has changed too much. Justin is bad for him, but at least I won't be around to see the trainwreck."

 

Ted's eyes widened. He couldn't believe how twisted Michael's mind had become. This was ridiculous, he thought... and it needed to stop. He couldn't care less who was the top between Brian and Justin. They were both strong, self-made men, and he respected them both. Going home to Pittsburgh was the best thing for Michael at this point. "Michael, I get that you have unrequited feelings for Brian, but you need to be realistic. Anyone with eyes can see how good Justin has been for Brian."

 

Michael glared at Ted, unable to believe how Justin had managed to turn one of his oldest friends against him in such a short amount of time. He had expected more from Ted. Emmett turned away from him, his avoidance telling him that Emmett was in agreement with Ted's assessment. This was all kinds of fucked up. Justin had easily taken everyone away from him... and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. "Uhhhh guys, I have an early flight in the morning. I think I just want to get some rest. You know Ma. She'll have me jumping when I get there---"

 

When they just sat there, both of them appearing uncomfortable, obviously not knowing what to say, Michael gave a half-hearted smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine. This city wasn't ever right for me. Underneath, I am just a boy from the Pitts. It's time I went home."

 

Emmett was the first one to stand, moving urgently as he approached Michael. He looked down at him beseechingly. "Give me a hug, and then I'm leaving. I swore I wouldn't leave here in tears. And, I'm going to stick to it!"

 

Ted chuckled from behind them. "No, you won't."

 

Waiting for Michael to stand to his feet, Emmett wrapped his arms tightly around Michael, sniffling as he responded, "Be quiet, Teddy."

 

With an understanding sigh, Ted moved up behind them, wrapping his arms around both of them as best as he could, knowing his best friend would be an emotional wreck tonight... yet knowing he wouldn't want to see Emmett any other way. "We're gonna miss you, Michael. I hope you know that."

 

Nodding, thinking this felt more like their former relationship, Michael held onto them tightly; in this moment, feeling a bit of realism sinking in. It was difficult to say when, or even if, he would ever see them again - at least, both of them at the same time. "I'm going to miss you too." He pulled back to look into their eyes, barely able to disengage Emmett's clinging arms. "We've been friends for so long. It's hard to think of us being apart. But, I guess time changes everything."

 

"You're gonna be fine, Michael." Emmett took a step back, knowing it was a now or never kind of thing. He didn't want to leave here a blubbering mess, nor did he want it to be Michael's final memory of him. He swore that it wouldn't be. "We can talk on the phone, and maybe even take a trip to Pittsburgh. It's not that far away!"

 

"No, that's true... but just because I'm going home for now, doesn't mean I'll stay there. We'll just have to see how everything works out." Michael knew he was being non-committal about his plans, and secretive about the quick sale of his store. They would figure that out soon enough, and it wasn't something he had even processed yet. Urging them toward the door, sensing neither of them was in any great hurry to leave, Michael tried to be his most reassuring, "Everything will work out, guys... for all of us. If I decide to leave Pittsburgh again, I'll call and let you know. More than anything, I want us to keep in touch."

 

Each of them said their goodbyes again, all of them promising to stay in touch. Closing the door behind them, Michael stopped to wonder if they would keep their word to each other. As he returned to his slumping position on the couch, Michael found himself thinking about Brian again. He wondered if the day would ever come that Brian would look at him as a friend again. With Justin's interference in Brian's life, he doubted it. He had made so many mistakes, and now it was too late to repair them. Although he wasn't sure he would have acted differently given a second chance, he still wished he hadn't acted in a way that had forced Brian to push him out of his life. As much as wanted to continue blaming Justin for everything, there was a more rational side of him that knew he was to blame. Even in accepting that, he knew it was probably too late...

 

* * *

 

Justin stepped into Brian's penthouse, a whistle slipping past his lips. "Very nice, Brian. I had a feeling when we pulled up to the building... but I never expected all of this---"

 

"Wait until you see the bedroom, hotshot." Brian removed his jacket, folding it and laying it over the back of a chair, his hand continuing to remove his already loosened tie, his cufflinks, and shirt quickly following. His eyes devoured Justin in one purposeful glance. "I am hoping that will be remedied very soon..."

 

Laughter lightly shook Justin's chest, a welcoming and equally warm smile on his face. "I think we agree on that, stud." Justin eyed Brian sharply for a moment. "It's good that we didn't place a wager on how I expected the ride here to progress."

 

Brian unbuckled his belt, sliding it through the loops, his eyes hotly fastened on the beautiful man he couldn't wait to possess. "And what did you expect?"

 

Justin swallowed, his eyes virtually enslaved by the sight of Brian's bare chest, knowing his pants would soon be following. He knew what Brian looked like naked. He had fucked him on numerous occasions now... but he had never seen him like  _this._  Justin had to keep reminding him that he wasn't the one hunting tonight, nor the one that would be calling the shots. Brian was hot in every form... but as a sensual predator - the man had no equal. Perhaps not even himself... and that was an immense realization. "Well..." Justin began, "I expected you would be touching me during the ride here, not to mention when we got out of the car, and beyond---"

 

"I see..." Brian continued to advance, his slacks now unsnapped, the zipper all that held them in place. He began to circle around Justin, much the shark to the most delicious of prey, desire pounding through him in almost unbearable waves. "I am a man of supreme control, Justin; however, it is tested with you. I would have done so much more than touch you."

 

Justin moaned, unable to think of anything bad about that. "Perhaps you should have. It's been a week since we last fucked, Brian. I'm sure we're both hungry..." Licking his lips when Brian stopped his circling motion, Justin gave into temptation and placed his hands on Brian's bare chest, a purely sexual smile on his face when the brunet hissed in response. "Oh, I'm sorry, stud. Is touching you forbidden?"

 

Brian grasped Justin's wandering hands, his eyebrow raising in mockery. "A bit cocky for one that is about to have a dick up his ass... aren't you?"

 

"What can I say? I'm used to taking what I want." Justin's eyes sparkled, the intensity in them making them glow. "And, I want you. Now... either move things along, or you will be the one with the dick up the ass---"

 

Brian snorted. "I knew you would be the bossiest bottom I've ever fucked... and it's already started---"

 

Justin chuckled. "Seriously, Brian... would you have me any other way?"

 

"No." Brian's answer came easily, not a doubt in his mind. "I want you exactly how you are." His eyes flaring, Brian reached for Justin's hand, slowly tugging him along in the direction of the master bedroom. When his hand grasped the door handle, he didn't open it immediately. He turned them around so that Justin's back was against the door, his breath merely ghosting over Justin's lips, yet not claiming them. He wanted them to be inside of his bedroom before anything progressed further. Soon, he reminded himself. Very soon.

 

A shiver came over him as the hot breath fanned his lips. He was more than familiar with the tactic. It was highly seductive to the recipient. Resisting the immense desire to lunge forward and kiss the gorgeous man within an inch of insanity wasn't easy. It was what he would typically do. Reminding himself of how the roles had been reversed tonight wasn't a simple feat - especially when Brian already had him burning for him, wanting nothing more than to touch him and be touched by him. "B-Brian..." he moaned, the aching need apparent both in his voice and in the yearning in his eyes.

 

"Don't worry, I'm going to give you what you want. That... and so much more," Brian growled. Moving closer, he pressed his nearly naked body against Justin, a feral smile curving his lips at Justin's gasp at the contact. His cock was at full attention, and hungry to take possession. "Last chance, Justin. Is this truly what you want?"

 

Justin moaned. "Yes, Brian. This is what I want. Right now there's nothing I want more than you inside of me. Fucking me... making me feel you." His voice lowered, his eyes hotly moving over the beautiful brunet, his cock throbbing in his pants... and all for this incredible man. "I want to feel you for a week after you're finished.

 

Brian cursed. Damned teasing little fucker. He'd be damned if he would come before he was firmly seated inside of him. He had waited too long for this moment. It had formerly been an improbable fantasy. He didn't want it to end prematurely. Opening the door, he urged Justin inside, his hand unerringly finding the switch that bathed the room, particularly the bed in dim blue lights. Without any sort of warning, Brian pulled Justin into his arms, his mouth lowering to explore Justin's neck, his hand unsnapping and unzipping the tight jeans that now offended him. Anything covering Justin's skin was now a grievous offense. He licked and nibbled along the exposed skin, his breathing increasing... more than pleased when Justin's quickly did the same.

 

Pulling back, Brian looked deeply into Justin's eyes, desire making his almost black; a total contrast to the shining blue that stared back at him. In a low raspy growl, Brian told him, "You've shown me your world. Now, it's time for me to show you mine---" No more words needed to be spoken. Justin knew exactly what that would entail. Hungrily, Brian crushed Justin's lips under his, deciding turnabout was indeed fair play. Justin had seduced him with a kiss. Now, the more experienced man would do the same. Justin's reality was about to change... and he couldn't wait to see the pleasure bring about a transformation in the young man.

 

As much as Justin professed that he belonged to him, his lover would soon realize that it could be an equal exchange and that they were meant to belong to each other. Tonight, his dominant blond would embrace a new reality.

 

    

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: *Sigh* I know this isn't the ending point most of you would have preferred for this chapter... but it is where I felt I had to leave it. On the bright side, it is 3000 words, and it's obvious where we're heading next. It seems like it will be a very longgggggggg night. LOL. The past couple of weeks RL has afforded me very little writing time. I am on day 7 of a 9-day work week, so the exhaustion is setting in. In order to update this week, I had to end where I did. Also, anyone that is familiar with my writing style knows that I would never have such a big moment in a chapter that had so much Michael. IMO, it just takes something away from what's truly important. As always, thank you for reading. Your support is much appreciated! :)_ **


	33. Just For Tonight... Or A Brand New Beginning?

Slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, Brian slid his pants down his legs, once he had them off, he uncharacteristically tossed them to the side, uncaring of how they landed or the condition he placed them in. Only one thing mattered right now. Fucking Justin. It was a fantasy he had never thought to fulfill... and barring the blond having a change of heart, absolutely  _nothing_  would stop this particular dream from coming true.

 

Justin kicked off his shoes, suddenly realizing he had fallen far behind in the progression of this life-changing event. Brian had slowly been stripping down ever since they arrived at the penthouse; Justin had virtually been in awe of the man himself as well as mesmerized by the striptease performed by this incredible sensual being. When a man of Brian's skills set out to entice a man, it was difficult to manage a cohesive thought. Even when they had been engaging in their initial battle for dominance, what now felt like a lifetime ago, he had felt the other man's skills even then. It wasn't until recently as his feelings began to mature, that he had felt compelled to seek a fuller relationship. And now it was time to fulfill that desire.

 

Brian pushed the sheets and comforter to the bottom of the bed; there would be nothing entangling them... nothing other than hands, mouths, and skin on skin contact. He licked his lips as he laid on his side on the bed, his eyes hotly possessing the beautiful and sensual blond. He couldn't wait to finally play out this particular fantasy... at long last, fucking him into mindless oblivion. However, not immediately. There were other things he wanted first. Not wanting this to be too quick, determined to make this last for as long as they each could endure it, Brian huskily demanded, "Take everything off, Justin. Slowly... I want to watch you. Appreciate you..."

 

Justin felt his cock twitch in his pants. He had to constantly remind himself how things would be different tonight. Brian was the definition of seductive. He was obviously aspiring to be his provocative best, his hunting instincts totally on point. It made Justin want to pound the other man into the mattress, and he hoped he would before the night was over. Brian had already alluded to an even exchange tonight... but this first part would be something else. It would cement their relationship and make them more balanced. In addition, he would finally know what it felt like to not only be possessed but by Brian as well. Slow wouldn't be easy for him to do.

 

Silently, Brian watched as Justin pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it negligently to the side. As much as he was admiring Justin's slow and teasing striptease, he was also watching Justin's face for any hesitation. As much as he wanted to fuck Justin, and he wanted that more than anything, he didn't want Justin to have any doubts or regrets. This would only work if Justin's desire equaled his own. By the desire he could clearly read in the blond's expression, he was relieved to find Justin was still invested in this one-hundred percent. His eyes trailed down to Justin's bulging organ being revealed to his eyes, at this moment, knowing he had never felt such an intense desire in his life. This went far beyond the lust he felt for a man when he was on the verge of fucking a man he had hunted and finally captured. No, this was more of a craving. A hunger that was painful in its intensity. One that he knew wouldn't be alleviated until he had his dick moving in and out of a tight, warm ass. However, not just any ass. It had to be Justin's. No other man had ever instilled such lust in him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that none ever would.

 

Justin smiled as Brian's eyes devoured every naked inch of him. Deliberately, Justin teased him further, as he turned around to bend over to pick up his discarded clothing, knowing Brian's attention would be fully on his naked and perfectly shaped ass. Despite his own need urging him to rush into the bed and really get things started, he couldn't resist teasing his hot lover... knowing that in the end when they both succumbed to their mutual desire, the pleasure would be even more intense. Having no true interest in his discarded clothing, Justin looked over his shoulder to see Brian's eyes focused on his ass, desire making his eyes nearly black. Provocatively, Justin asked, "See something you like, Mr. Kinney?"

 

Brian could barely resist the compulsion to lunge to the bottom of the bed and yank the teasing little fucker into his arms. But no, rushed and frenzied would end this too quickly. And, he didn't want that. Instead, he lifted his arm to beckon the blond closer. "How about you get into bed, Taylor, and then, I'll show you---"

 

Taking another step closer, and then another, not stopping until his knees touched the foot of the bed, Justin's eyes flickered, a flush of arousal on his cheeks, with his dick standing at full attention... despite his immense desire, he felt a nervous tingle in the pit of his stomach. Trying to sound confident, and ready for what was about to happen, Justin answered, "S-sounds good to me, stud."

 

Eyes narrowing on the willing blond, yet sensing a degree of hesitation in his voice, Brian was silent until Justin was laying next to him, his hand reaching out to trail a finger down his side, with his eyes intent on Justin's face. "It's okay to be nervous your first time, Justin. In fact, it's normal."

 

Justin snorted. "I don't do nervous... and I can say the same about normal. Neither applies to me---"

 

Brian nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I know." He clasped his hand behind Justin's neck, pulling him closer, realizing he needed to proceed slowly. Spooking him now was the last thing he wanted to do. "How about you kiss me? Wherever and however you want. Let's take our time getting this started."

 

Looking at Brian incredulously, Justin asked, "You want me to kiss you? Control the pace? Uhmmm isn't that giving me back the power?" Justin shook his head, not really needing an answer. "You are quite an enigma, Brian Kinney. I doubt that I'll ever figure you out."

 

"That's good; I want to keep you guessing. It will make things more interesting..." Brian released the back of Justin's neck, already feeling the tension that was just in his lover moments ago, quickly receding, deciding this had been a very minimal concession to make. "I want to move at your pace, Justin, and I want you to remember that this only goes as far as you want it to."

 

A glowing smile transformed Justin's face. He had no idea that the suddenly stunned look on Brian's face was a result of the beauty of his smile. He would think back on that later, for now, though, it was time to move things along. In one deft motion, Justin rolled over to straddle Brian's hips, thankful he had moved onto his back without any coercion. "I want it all, Brian; however, I won't turn down this unexpected gift. I caution you, though... I could adjust very quickly to topping from the bottom. And, I'm not sure that's what you want tonight---"

 

Brian hissed at the friction of Justin's hard cock against his own, uncertain how long he could play this particular game. More than anything, he wanted to be fucking the hell out of Justin... but he knew this progression was better for both of them. He didn't want this to be a one-time deal. If Justin didn't want subsequent repeat rounds in the future, then this would be a very hollow victory. "What I want is for you to get that sweet little mouth to work, Taylor. We've talked enough. Now it's time for the pleasure... and it will be a pleasure beyond your wildest dreams."

 

Rotating his hips, Justin arched his head back as their cocks rubbed against each other, right now, uncaring of the fact that it wouldn't end with him fucking his hot lover. They were entering a new arc in their relationship, and he couldn't wait to explore it. Justin moved his body higher, his dick catching and dragging over Brian's, before it slid against the other man's stomach, Justin more than eager to kiss and lick at his delicious man. His mouth settled on Brian's neck, his tongue licking along the hot flesh. He whispered into his neck, "I fucking love you, Brian Kinney..."

 

Brian moaned, his dick throbbing from the words Justin spoke, and the feel of the blond's mouth and body on him. "Fuck Taylor... you make me so fucking hard---"

 

"That's the idea, stud..." Justin whispered, his tongue sweeping along Brian's throat, his hands sliding upward to move over Brian's chest, a groan escaping that was echoed immediately in his lover. "I love your chest. Always so firm and smooth..." Justin's tongue began to circle around one nipple, his mouth moving to suck on the entire mound, his hand squeezing and pinching the other. Justin hungrily sucked and licked at the swollen nipple, his mouth slowly moving over to taste and arouse the twin bud, unable to get enough, yet knowing by Brian's elevated breathing things could be changing very soon. "Mmmmm," Justin growled. "You taste so good, Brian. I want to eat you up... over and over again---"

 

A low primal growl escaped Brian's throat, a sound so deep and elemental it caused Justin to stop his tormenting ministrations, and look up at Brian with a self-satisfied smile, lust shining in his eyes. "Playtime is over..." Brian snarled. His lips twisted when Justin gasped after being turned onto his stomach, Brian's body now straddling the blond's hips. Brian's tongue began to slither down Justin's back, his tongue capturing small beads of sweat pooling at the base. "Now it's time for my taste test." He licked his lips as he looked at the most perfectly rounded bubble-butt he had ever seen. "I can't believe I haven't tasted your hot little ass." When Justin began to pant in anticipation, his hands clutching at the sheets beneath him, Brian rasped, "I can change that... NOW!"

 

Justin knew he had lost his momentary gift of control, not the least bit saddened by that. This was what he had been waiting for. To see the primal Brian Kinney doing things his way. He knew he wasn't about to be disappointed. As he felt Brian separating the folds of his ass, hot breath fanning the flesh, he didn't feel hesitance or even a fleeting moment of fear. He felt exhilarated. This was what he wanted. What they both wanted. And, he couldn't wait to feel it all. As Brian's tongue further separated the folds, his hands firmly locking his hips in place, Justin would have laughed if he felt capable of doing so. If Brian thought he would try to squirm out of place, he was quite mistaken. He didn't want to be anywhere other than where he was now - under the control of this unbelievably sensual man. If he previously had any doubts, they had all but dissipated now. Not only did this feel good; it also felt right.

 

Brian growled when he went to work at eating Justin's ass. It wasn't because of the ambrosia he was now enjoying; although, Justin's ass was perfect - inside and out. It was the shift he had felt in Justin a mere moment ago. There had still been a slight feeling of tension in his dominant lover, but for some reason, it was now gone. Now wasn't the time to ask questions. It was the time to forge ahead when nervousness seemed to be non-existent, resulting in Justin having even more pleasure his first time. For him, that was his primary goal now. Brian began to dive into his juicy, scrumptious treat. He remembered the first time he'd sucked Justin's cock. Not cumming during the process had taken immense effort. This experience was much the same. Justin felt and tasted so fucking amazing against his tongue. He doubted there could ever be anything that could be defined as enough...

 

Justin began to pant, his fingers continuing to clench and unclench on the bed sheets. He was out of his mind. This was pure bliss, with him having no compare. It was extraordinary really. He had been rimmed countless times, and by men that knew what they were doing... but none had come close to what Brian was doing to his ass. His skill was exceptional. He could only imagine what he would do to him with his cock. Now, more than ever before, he couldn't wait to find out. "B-Brian..." Justin moaned. He needed so much more. At the moment, he was mindless as to how to convey his desire. "I - I..."

 

Not pausing as he licked and sucked inside the tight channel, Brian began to moan, even to his own ears thinking it sounded like a primal growl. He wanted this man so fucking much. Right now, he just wanted to sink his dick deep into Justin's ass, riding him as if there would be no tomorrow. Soon, he would do that... but for now, he was determined to drive the younger man crazy with desire, hungering for the possession that he had never thought to want. Inspiring by the breathless strains in Justin's voice, Brian moved to push him harder. The blond would cum on his sheets before his tongue left the sweetness of his ass.

 

Barely able to breathe through the immense pleasure of the most intense rim job he had ever received, Justin panted, "C'mon, Brian. F-fucking finish this!"

 

Brian chuckled, only after licking and sucking even deeper at Justin's ass, growling when he felt Justin's legs beginning to shake beneath them, the blond's hips humping into the sheets, his movement slight with the pressure he maintained on him, with his body holding him and his hands keeping his hips in place. After a few more languorous licks, Brian pulled his mouth free, watching as Justin pumped out his release, thinking he had never seen anything hotter than Justin in the throes of total abandonment, uncertain how he would restrain from taking this man - hard and fast. "Now there's my bossy little bottom." Brian waited for the tremors to subside before he began to drag his tongue up Justin's back, his mouth settling at his ear, as his hand skillfully reaching into the nightstand without looking, a tube of lube and a condom quickly in hand. "You taste so fucking good, Justin... but now I'm ready for the main event." Brian opened his mouth to suck ferociously at Justin's neck, a carnal laugh escaping when Justin began to squirm and moan anew. "I think you're ready too... aren't you?"

 

Gritting his teeth, his body still twitching in the aftermath of an intense orgasm, he was loath to admit that he was more turned on than he had ever been in his life. "Yes... damn it!" Justin bit out, the mere thought of Brian fucking him, turning him into a mindless mass of torrential need. "Fuck me, Brian! NOW!"

 

Droplets of sweat dripping from his face down to his chest, Brian smiled, the definition of the particular smile could only be defined as pure, unadulterated sex. He was about to fuck Justin Taylor... and he was going to enjoy every single moment of the much-anticipated possession. Uncapping the lube, Brian squirted a liberal amount on his fingers, no matter how much he wanted this man, mindful of the fact that this would be his first time. The pain was a given, but it could be minimized. That was what he wanted the most. He wanted Justin to begin finding pleasure in the beginning, and not when the fucking was nearly over. He  _would_  have that...

 

Justin gasped as he felt that initial finger beginning to breach him, not entirely unfamiliar with the feeling, having experimented with his own fingers in the past... but that felt nothing like Brian's long fingers moving inside of him. Was it still only one finger, or had Brian added another? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that the strange and invasive touch slowly changed from feeling awkward to good. He wanted it; in fact, he wanted so much more. "M-more, Brian... I want more---"

 

"Not to worry, Taylor..." Brian told him. "You'll get a lot more." Brian added another finger, relieved and exhilarated that this stage was going so well. Justin was a natural even in this. He couldn't wait to see how he responded as his cock stretched his tight little hole open. It was about time to find out; however, it wouldn't be like this. He would be fucking him face-to-face. When Justin released a deep and aching moan, his hips pushing back against Brian's fingers, the more experienced man knew the time had arrived. Justin had already adjusted to his cautious movements, his intentions never in doubt - making Justin enjoy every aspect of this possession. "I think it's time... but not like this."

 

There was no time for Justin to ask when he felt the fingers quickly pulling free of him, and their bodies being reversed in position. The air whooshed from Justin's chest when he found himself on his back, his legs being lifted over Brian's shoulders, a hungry grin on his lover's gorgeous face. His eyes pulled to where Brian was holding a condom recently pulled from the foil packaging, Brian looking at him expectantly, even in this, Brian was giving him a degree of power. Justin understood what Brian was asking. This was his last chance to change his mind; and in doing so, Brian displayed so much confidence in himself and the inevitable outcome. There now wasn't a doubt in his mind. Brian Kinney was a top of equal finesse and skill. This would not be an isolated event.

 

"Go on..." Brian urged. "Slip it on my dick."

 

Justin needed no further direction. He was equally skilled in this part of the activity; except, the condom was always going on his own cock. Rolling it down and over the enlarged organ, Justin bit his lip, unable to deny a slight bit of nervous tension. "Uhhh remember, Brian. Go easy. Yeah?"

 

Brian smiled, admiration in his eyes, momentarily distracted from his immense need for this man. Leaning forward, Brian placed a slow and tender kiss on the luscious lips that always entranced him. He whispered against them, "I will take such good care of you, Justin. I only want you to feel pleasure, and want this over and over again. Now relax..." Brian huskily commanded, his tone rich and filled with desire, his determination to make this moment both cherished and always remembered, now driving him. "You will never forget this, Justin. In fact, you will crave it... but not with another man. Only with me." Brian's words were a feral vow, lust and possessiveness intensifying in him.

 

Even in his nervousness, Justin couldn't dispute that. He had already sensed he would want this again... and he knew it would only be with Brian. "Fuck me, Brian. You already know that you have me. It's time to take me---" Justin didn't feel the need to elaborate on how Brian's sudden possessiveness made his dick twitch. He knew the other man could more than feel that. "Stop stalling, stud. Show me why  _you_  are the man. It's time---"

 

"Yeah, it is." Brian smashed his lips down on Justin's, his tongue thrusting forward at the same moment his cock began to slide into the tight welcoming heat that he desired beyond anything else. He opened his eyes as he kissed Justin senseless, determined to make this good for him and make it good quickly. He only paused in kissing him to give him some sage advice."Relax, Justin. Breathe through it. Tell me if I need to slow down."

 

Wincing slightly, Justin grasped onto Brian's sides, barely able to hold onto the slippery skin, desperate to focus on the pleasure he knew was to come, knowing the discomfort wouldn't last forever. "It hurts... but I want it all. D-don't stop---"

 

His tongue stroked along Justin's lips before he pulled back to watch him closely. He wanted to remember every moment, bask in every response. He pushed in deeper, despite his incredible desire to pound the blond into the bed, knowing tonight wasn't  _that_  night. He had hope that night would come though. Knowing how intuitive Justin was, he was certain he would let him know when he felt comfortable enough to move things along. For now, he allowed Justin to control the pace. That would change soon enough.

 

Justin's head arched back, his body beginning to instinctively move against the hot brunet's, the pain beginning to diminish as pleasure began to build. He lifted his head, his breathing elevating, his hands no longer gripping Brian's skin, but now sliding over it, urging him on. "Faster, Brian. I need to feel you---"

 

"That's all I needed to hear..." Brian growled, his hands flattening on the bed at each of Justin's sides, his hips lurching forward, fulling seating himself inside, his eyes fierce on Justin's glazed expression, knowing that was the last bit of actual pain before the pleasure would truly begin to soar. "Move with me, Justin. Forget everything except how I feel inside of you."

 

Justin knew he couldn't do anything else. Remaining still was the last thing he felt capable of doing. He moved against Brian, sweat rolling down his face, his eyes connected to fierce hazel eyes that were darkened in lust, each of them lost to everything other than what was happening between them now. "Good..." Justin moaned. "It's really good---"

 

"Exactly as I told you..." Brian told him. "It's about to get even better," Brian rasped, his hips instantly picking up the pace in skilled determined thrusts, Brian's cock tapping at Justin's prostate on each thrust. A feral smile twisted Brian's lips when Justin's face transformed into one of a lustful intensity that matched his own. That was exactly the look he had hoped to see at this stage. Justin had not only wanted this but now he knew just how much pleasure he could receive. A new craving would be born in the younger man today. He wouldn't relent. Before this night was over, Justin would be equally possessed by him.

 

He wouldn't last much longer. His cock was throbbing, leaking, and hurting to release again. Brian had been right. This felt incredible. There would be no regrets in the aftermath. He would only remember the pleasure. Unable to stop himself, Justin roughly pulled Brian's head down to meet his lips, his mouth opening widely, his tongue thrusting forward to meet Brian's. "Fuck me harder," Justin demanded against Brian's lips, his hands clutching at Brian's back, determined to keep their mouths connected as their bodies reached for that sweet mindless bliss.

 

Fuck, Brian thought to himself. The little fucker was actually topping from the bottom - again. He fucking loved it, as he loved him. He would never get enough of this man, no matter whether as a top or a bottom. This man was incredible. As his mouth continued to move over Justin's, Brian's pace increased, now fucking the hot blond in wild abandon. Now, Justin got to experience the heat and intensity of a Brian Kinney possession. "Let it go, Justin..." Brian whispered against Justin's lips. "Let everything go."

 

Beginning to pant against Brian's lips, Justin continued to thrust against Brian, not disengaging their mouths until his limbs began to shake, his orgasm once again transporting him. So lost in his own ecstasy, he didn't realize Brian had succumbed to his own pleasure a split second before him. "Fuck!" Justin gasped in what was a near roar. The pleasure was one of the most intense releases he had ever enjoyed, and it was caused by Brian's cock moving inside of him, owning his ass like he never thought it could be owned. This had been incredible... Justin was breathless, his body having what he had often saw in others - that truly fucked aftermath. Not only his now tender feeling ass but his entire body. That familiar spent feeling was present, but there was so much more as well. At the moment, he was too tired to fully define it.  He never appreciated what that might feel like for the men he'd fucked, but now... he more than understood it. And, he could say without a doubt, it felt damned good.

 

Brian fell onto his back, slowly turning on his side to look at Justin's flushed, and thankfully, well-satisfied expression. Justin had loved it, and he knew it. As Justin turned his head on the pillow, Brian decided now wasn't the time for a deep conversation about the amazing round they had both just enjoyed. Justin's eyes were alternating between closed and open. As much as he would love to go again, in any manner Justin chose, he knew now wasn't the time. Tonight had been exhausting for the younger man, both mentally and physically. Brian reached out, tracing a lone finger along Justin's face, gently asking him, "Are you okay?"

 

Justin smiled. "I'm better than okay. This was a great introduction, stud. I couldn't ask for a better guide."

 

"No, you're right, you couldn't..." Brian answered arrogantly. He looked at him thoughtfully, unable to stop himself from asking, "Enough to do it again? Of course, I don't mean tonight."

 

Turning on his side, Justin slightly winced at the feeling of his still tender ass. "No, not tonight." Justin bit at his lip, looking away before meeting Brian's eyes again, his most welcoming smile on his face. "I wouldn't rule out the morning, though."

 

Brian's eyes glittered. He couldn't resist teasing Justin further. "Admit it, Taylor. You loved it..."

 

Justin laughed. He loved this man so much. "It wasn't half bad, Mr. Ad Man. I think that was just a test run, though. We'll have to perform additional experiments... just to be sure."

 

Moving in closer, Brian's lips captured Justin's, his mouth moving over the younger man's gently, not allowing the hunger to overwhelm him this time. He whispered against them, "Anytime, hotshot. Anytime." Laying his head back on the pillow, Brian pulled Justin closer to curl into his chest. In his mind, and he thought in Justin's as well, this night had been perfect, and a great new starting point for them.

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: And, here we are. I hope this was worth the wait. I'm not sure how much longer this story will be. Each time I think I am getting closer to a wrap-up stage, I add more plot points, so we'll have to see. Please let me know your thoughts on that. :) Thanks for reading!_ **

 


	34. Where Do We Go From Here?

**_A/N: I am still finding myself quite indecisive on the ending point of this story. I know it is at a place where I could ease into that... but, I keep finding more angles. Perhaps I have just become too attached to this particular 'verse. As always, thank you for reading. Also: important notes at the end of the chapter. I didn't place them here since it could be viewed as spoilers for the chapter._ ** **_Please continue to share your thoughts. They motivate me more than you'll ever know!_ **

* * *

Brian smiled as he stepped into the shower, the steam of the hot water enveloping him, clouding up the glass making it impossible to see through the etched glass. The water was much hotter than he typically used, but after waking up in a pool of sweat, whether his own or combined with Justin's, he definitely felt the need to clean up before getting dressed for the office.

 

In actuality, he hadn't even wanted to move from the bed, sweat encased body or not. Last night had been incredible. He had never been so lost in sensation or determined to please a man as he had with Justin. As much as he had hoped they would renew their interlude after they each had rested, he had slept through the night, not awakening until the bright morning sun began to shine through his bedroom window. Justin hadn't stirred when he slipped from the bed. He had the feeling the night had gone by exactly the same for his young lover.

 

He knew that last night had been a revelation for Justin. Although, he was uncertain as to how soon Justin would feel comfortable with putting that into words. He had sensed it even as he had been fucking Justin's unbelievably tight ass. Justin had been blown away by the pleasure he had received in his first time as a bottom. He had known that giving Justin a degree of control in the early going had certainly been beneficial. For him, though, that was done to put Justin's anxiety at ease. If nothing else, he had known he had succeeded in that. Justin had wanted him. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that the hot little blond would want him again.

 

Brian began lathering his favorite soap over his chest, a smile of reminiscence curving his lips. Justin had felt so good clenching around his cock. He was amazed by how different he had felt compared to all the other men he had ever fucked. The difference was indescribable. Before falling asleep last night, with the surprisingly content blond slumbering in his arms, he had felt an even deeper sense of well being. Even before Justin had bottomed for him, he had known he loved Justin, somehow after, that feeling was even more pronounced. Perhaps it was the concept of Justin expressing his trust in that way, and them being on an equal footing - at least for this one night. Whatever it was, he wouldn't fight it. He loved Justin, and no matter what the future had in store for them, he was prepared to face it head-on.

 

Replacing the soap in the tray, Brian lifted his hands to his face, briskly rubbing them over it, before turning his head to the side to rinse the soap from his neck, then facing the shower once again to allow the steaming water to flow over his chest. Even lost in his own thoughts as he had been, he wasn't so far gone that he didn't realize he was no longer alone. Even if he hadn't heard the shower door opening, the cooler air that hit his back would be a prime indicator. Even though Justin hadn't touched him or spoken a word, he felt his dick thicken merely from Justin's presence. He had to wonder, though, what was his blond up to now...

  
  
Not turning around to greet his much-welcomed guest, Brian leaned forward, continuing to rinse the soap from his body, more than aware that the movements of his body would only entice the hot-blooded man into action. The fact that he teasingly displayed his own ass to the dominant top didn't elude him. As much as he celebrated in Justin bottoming for him; for finally extending that trust and immense pleasure to him, did his actions now indicate that deep down he hungered to be at the end of Justin's relentless possession? Knowing who he was, and who he always had been, he found that thought unfathomable... but if so, why had his cock started throbbing at the very thought of Justin once again pounding hard into his ass? Clearing his throat, Brian huskily asked, "Did you wake up feeling dirty?"

 

Justin growled. "Depending on your meaning, stud, I'm always feeling dirty around you---"

 

Licking his lips, Justin began to smooth his hands up and down Brian's back, hissing when his cock nudged against Brian's ass, wanting nothing more than to sheath himself and thrust hard and fast into Brian's tight and far too tempting ass. Justin smiled when Brian moaned, the brunet's head leaning back against him, his mouth opening on the back of Brian's neck, while his hand moved around to grasp around his lover's throbbing cock. "Mmmmm, you feel so good, and... I know exactly how good you taste." Justin's tongue slid along the back of Brian's neck, his mouth opening to nip at the delicious skin. "You have no idea how much I want you right now, Brian..."

 

Brian wanted to turn around to smash their lips together, in the process grinding his suddenly aching cock against the full one of the hot blond, but he couldn't move from his present position. He would never understand it, but something about Justin's cock rubbing up against his ass just felt so right. Brian continued to turn his body into Justin's, angling his neck more firmly against Justin's mouth, knowing the younger and extremely dominant man would sense his acceptance of where this would lead next. Laughing huskily, Brian answered, "I think I can feel it." Groaning when Justin moved even closer, Brian provocatively asked, "My question is this, Taylor - what are you planning to do about it?"

 

Justin grunted, his eyebrow lifting as he noticed and reached for a foil package in the soap tray in front of Brian. He ripped the package open, quickly sliding it onto his aching dick, urgently turning Brian to the side to face the wall, and away from the sliding glass doors. His hot and utterly captivating lover wanted to return the control to him this morning? Well, he was more than fine with that. It was a place he understood so well, and he had the feeling, it was how Brian really most wanted to see him, even though he had desired to top him. "I'm about to show you, stud. I haven't fucked you in over a week, and I can tell you that my dick has painfully missed the separation---"

 

"Fuck!" Brian hissed through his teeth, his own cock turgid and leaking as he listened to the return of the dominant and assertive blond. He fucking loved this side of Justin. Perhaps even more than he had the more trusting and accepting side of him last night; although, there had never been more of a case of topping from the bottom than Justin had with him. And, he'd fucking loved it!  No matter how much he'd wanted to fuck Justin and fuck, he had wanted that more than anything, this was the Justin he had come to know and the way he essentially wanted him to be. Until now, he hadn't realized how much he'd missed it too. Justin had changed so many of his previously conceived realities. The bottom line was very simple - he loved Justin in charge. It didn't make him feel any less of a top, he knew one thing had nothing to do with the other; but, it was a significant change in how he always thought things should be - at least for him specifically.

 

There wasn't a doubt they had so many things to discuss yet, but Brian knew with a certainty that  _this_  was the Justin Taylor he had fallen for... and that was the man he wanted Justin to remain to be. So, if that meant that Justin would be the one fucking him, more often than not, then, he was fine with that. The other details could be worked out. His voice came out in a low rasp, as Justin's skilled hand continued to work his already hard and aching cock, knowing it was only a prelude to the exquisite pleasure he would feel when Justin's cock was moving inside of him. "Let's not talk about it, or analyze any of it. How about you do what you do best, Taylor? Fuck the hell out of me!"

 

Justin growled, one hand still moving on Brian's cock, and the other reaching down to guide his needy cock into the tight and welcoming opening. Justin groaned when he began to push inside, moving to cover one of Brian's hands that braced against the tile wall, sliding his fingers to intertwine in his lover's. He lowered his head, opening his mouth on Brian's back, his mouth sucking on the wet and delicious skin, his cock skillfully and with great determination slicing forward. Justin emitted a responding moan to mix with the one falling from the brunet's lips, his hips beginning to mercilessly pound in and out. "Mmmmm..." Justin moaned. He wasn't even close to completion yet, and even so, he was filled with the most incredible ecstasy imaginable. Simply fucking this man took him to another place. A place filled with nothing but pleasure and hot, lustful thoughts. "I love fucking you. I can't even describe how much..."

 

Brian was uncertain if Justin was hoping for a coherent reply, but at the moment, all he could think about, in addition, to feel, was the incredible feeling of Justin's cock thoroughly plundering his ass. And fuck, it felt so damned good. He couldn't still the gasp when Justin began to urgently tug at his cock, all while fucking him with intense precision, the blond's cock tapping at his prostate with each purposeful thrust. Justin felt amazing inside of him, and he doubted he'd ever grow tired of this. Attempting to be his more gruff and commanding self, Brian grunted, "You'd better speed this along, Taylor. I need to be at the office at some point this morning... and I am about to shoot all over this wall---"

 

A lusty chuckle whooshed through the blond's lips, his tongue licking up the center of Brian's back as he continued to alternate between slow and deep thrusts and fast and frenzied ones. He loved mixing up his speed, especially with this man. Each pace seemed to drive the man wild... and there was only one thing hotter than the actual act of fucking Brian Kinney. That was simply the knowledge and feeling of driving him over the edge, knowing that this man that was an ultimate top and dominant in his own right, was aching and nearly begging for his possession. The very thought of the power he held over this man had him in a constant need to fuck... and to fuck only one man, Brian Kinney himself. "Don't worry, stud. I've got us both covered."

 

Brian didn't have to question what the arrogant blond meant; he knew exactly what his words would entail. Being a master of the game, and of the hunt, Brian knew what every gesture and spoken word meant. Justin was about to move in a more frenetic pace... and he couldn't fucking wait... "Go for it, hotshot. Give me all you've got---"

 

Justin hissed, once again, Brian provoking so many images in his head with just a few provocatively spoken words. Justin's tone became huskier when he answered, "Are you sure you want that, Brian? I haven't even gone full-on primitive with you yet. And... we don't have time for that now." Justin pulled his cock completely out, only to slam it back in ferociously, his tongue sliding upward until his mouth was at Brian's ear. "Do you have any idea what I'd really like to do to you, Brian? Any idea at all?"

 

Barely able to concentrate on anything other than the immense pleasure of Justin hammering into his ass, Brian had one fleeting thought. He had awakened the monster in his calculating and assertive lover, one that he just now realized hadn't been fully awake until just now. "If it involves what you're doing right now, well, I think I'm more than  _up_  for it..."

 

"Oh yes, my hot stud, I can guarantee that you would be more than up for it..." Justin smoothly but firmly jerked on Brian's cock, while fiercely thrusting his dick forward in wild abandon. "I'll tell you what I want to do, Brian... and then, we finish this round." Justin deliberately slowed his thrusts, his mouth sucking on Brian's neck as his tongue licked and devoured his skin. "I want to tie you to the bed, having you totally at my mercy." A harsh laugh escaped. It embodied pure and carnal sex, the lust within his voice causing elemental vibrations in both men. "I will tell you this, Brian, there would be  _NONE_. I would draw out every last bit of pleasure from you. It would be bittersweet. You would beg me to end it. And, when the time was right, I. Would. Make You. Scream."

 

Brian panted, his cock thrusting into Justin's hand. Unable to hold back, he felt himself spilling into Justin's palm. He knew it was the combination of Justin's words and the fact that he was already past the point of no return. But fuck, he wanted this man, and in particular, wanted what Justin had in so few words, so vividly described. He wanted to be on the receiving end of that particular dominance more than he could possibly explain. "Fuck, Justin!" Brian's voice came out in a low growl, unable to stop the thrusting of his hips into Justin's hand, his legs beginning to slightly quiver as he felt Justin riding out his own release. Unable to breathe until Justin pulled his cock from him, and took a few steps back, Brian shook his head in amazement, stepping back into the spray of the shower, rinsing off the remnants of what was the most intense hand job he had ever received. "Fucking hell, Justin. That was amazing."

 

"That it was." Justin pulled the filled condom from his dick, opening the door to toss it into the trash, closing the door again, advancing forward and turning Brian into his arms. "Kiss me, Brian... and then I'd better get cleaned up as well."

 

"Yeah, I think I'd better let you do that part alone. Or, we'll both be off to a late start." Brian cupped his hand behind Justin's neck, gently turning his head to properly position him, his mouth lowering to capture the succulent raspberry lips beneath his own. Within moments, their bodies were mashed together, hands sliding over wet and slippery skin, their mouths hungrily eating at the other. After a few moments, Brian pulled his lips free, placing his forehead against Justin's, knowing they needed to distance themselves; at least, long enough to get dressed to even think about facing the day ahead. Taking a slight step away, Brian rinsed one last time, shaking his head when he observed Justin's gloating expression. "I don't understand what you do to me, Taylor. I doubt I ever will."

 

Once Brian moved to the side and reached for the sliding door, Justin smiled at him in understanding, making no move to touch or delay him further. "I don't think it needs to be labeled, Brian. We understand each other, and what we want. I think it's enough."

 

"I agree." Brian rolled his lips under, still processing all that he'd come to understand over the course of the past night, and even more this morning. "When you finish, we need to talk. There are a few realizations I've made, and I would be remiss if I didn't address them." Brian smirked at Justin's slight look of surprise, easily detecting that the blond hadn't lost any of his confidence in the process. "I doubt I could hide it from you. In regards to me and our relationship, in particular, you have always been incredibly astute."

 

"I've always known what you wanted; in fact, even what you've needed, whether you realized it then or not." Justin trailed a hand down Brian's side, his eyes intent on his lover's every response, his heart rejoicing in the knowledge that he knew he had this man more now than ever. Perhaps a few details to negotiate, but they were back on track. "I'll be out in a few minutes, and then, we can discuss our future."

 

Brian nodded. It might not be a future he would have ever envisioned for him, but it was one he now approached with the greatest of anticipation. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Justin would make every day new and exciting. Today was already off to an excellent start.

 

TBC

 

* * *

**_A/N: I know the direction this chapter took is not the preference of some of my readers; however, I will be blunt and state that I am following how this story was always intended to be. Justin is the ultimate top. I don't imply that Brian isn't as well, we know that isn't true; but, this story was designed to be inverted roles, and more about Justin... so, that being said, this is where we are now. It is totally unrealistic for it to ever be a 50/50 exchange. To be honest, when I started writing this story, I really never intended for Justin to bottom. For many reasons, I changed my mind about that. For those that have been whether subtly or not trying to urge me to make this an equal balance, I have to be honest and say that probably won't happen. And, I'm not saying Justin won't ever bottom again, either. I'm sure he will... but he is extremely dominant in this story. If I lose some of you due to this, I am sorry but I have to keep to my vision for this particular story._ **

**_Again... thanks for reading. Your support is greatly appreciated! :)_ **

 


	35. In An Instant Everything Changes

**_A/N: This chapter should answer the question as to whether - or not - this story is moving into a wrap-up stage. I hope you enjoy it! :)_ **

* * *

When Justin came out of the bathroom, now fully dressed with his hair mostly dry, he followed the delicious smell that directed him into the kitchen. He quickly found Brian, the business section of the New York Times in his hands, a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. Justin nearly salivated at the smell. "Is that espresso?"

 

Brian looked up, a smile on his face. "Indeed it is, Mr. Taylor. Grab a cup from the cabinet and join me."

 

Justin didn't need to be urged further. He opened the cabinet and reached for a cup, smiling as he noticed all the cups, and drinking glasses lined up in perfectly spaced rows, each of them turned the same way, all reminding him of neat and orderly little soldiers. He slightly snickered before closing the cabinet door, having the feeling the organized ad man would have a meltdown if anything was left askew. He filled his cup from the espresso machine, turning to see Brian staring at him with a mocking stare.

 

"Is there a problem with my kitchen organization?" Brian arched a brow, knowing Justin found his meticulous ways a bit over the top. He was sure it probably was; however, it was his way, and how he'd always lived since being out on his own. He couldn't imagine changing that now. Brian laid the newspaper down, attempting to display his most serious expression, yet knowing this man wasn't one to fall for any form of subterfuge.

 

"Not at all." Justin continued to laugh. "It's just as expected really." Justin took a sip of the steaming espresso, a sigh of appreciation slipping easily through his lips. "This is very good, Brian. It might be just another inducement to me sleeping over more often..."

 

Brian's eyes momentarily darkened. Little fucker. How did he always fill him with such instant hunger? And, most of the time, it was done with very little effort. He supposed much the same could be said for him when he was coming on strong, but Justin still continued to amaze him. His sex appeal was utterly magnetic. "I can't think of any reason to object to that." Tilting his head to the side, Brian swept his eyes over Justin's perfect body. "No, none at all---"

 

"I'm glad to hear it..." Justin virtually purred. Roughly, he cleared his throat, knowing they needed to keep their minds off of more pleasurable matters. Brian undoubtedly had a busy day at the office, and he was starting to get busy himself with setting up his own. "So... you wanted to talk to me---"

 

Brian inclined his head. "I did." Frowning for a moment, uncertain how he wanted to approach the subject, yet feeling they each needed to leave here today with a clearer perception of where they were, Brian asked, "How do you feel this morning? In particular, how do you feel about last night?"

 

"It was perfect, Brian. I can't imagine it going any better than it did. Although, I can't say it was everything I expected..." When an irritated look flashed across Brian's face, Justin assuaged his lover's suddenly ruffled feathers. "I can't say that because it was an occurrence that I never expected to happen. Now that it has, though, I'm very glad it did."

 

"I am as well."

 

Justin bit at his bottom lip, his eyes lowering before raising to meet Brian's intense stare. He was uncertain if Brian had been about to say more, feeling he needed to make a few things clear before this talk progressed any further. "Brian..." Justin said with slight reluctance; not wanting to throw ice on what had started out as a hot morning interlude, with a genuine feeling of warmth continuing after. "Before you say anything else, I really feel I should be honest with you."

 

Brian smiled at the rarely uncertain blond. He never knew quite what to expect from this man, but he had really started to enjoy that aspect in their relationship. Justin had an amazing strength, it was visible in everything the young man did. He was assertive, and without a doubt, an ultimate top; in fact, one that he believed even rivaled himself. His dominance took his breath away; however, there was another side to Justin Taylor, one that he hadn't glimpsed often. Vulnerability. It always appeared unexpectedly, and it invoked an uncharacteristic response in him. In those isolated moments that came without any warning, he wanted to do what Brian Kinney had previously found to be forbidden, at least to him. He wanted to pull a man close, in a non-sexual way, more to comfort the incredible man that moved him so deeply. That in itself told him how much he loved Justin. For him, there was no going back now.

 

"Let me see if I know where you could be heading here." Brian smiled at Justin indulgently, yet in total understanding. "I know you will never be comfortable as a steady bottom; I can't even envision you wanting that at a 50/50 ratio." When Justin appeared about to interrupt, Brian held up a hand to indicate he wasn't quite finished. "Nevertheless, I know you loved how I made you feel last night. Due to it being you, I see it as a great gift, and an extension of trust given. It alleviated any doubts I had regarding us having a future together."

 

"A future together." Justin took another sip of the rich and delicious espresso, savoring the taste as he thought about what Brian had just said to him. "I do like the sound of that."

 

Brian laughed as he further contemplated his words. "Seeing myself in a relationship isn't anything I ever expected. I think it will be a learning process for both of us. I think we need to take it one step at a time. And, I need you to understand that just because I have accepted that I love you, it doesn't mean I will stop tricking. We need to come to an understanding on that, and precisely what these tricks mean."

 

Justin sighed, placing his cup on the table. He scrunched his nose up, before shaking his head in what was actually self-admonishment. "I know what the tricks mean; I have lived that life. I did so before and during my time with Sean. My jealousy toward your tricks was ridiculous, and after thinking about it, I think it was something deeper and not merely a jealous response. Having no experience with the green-eyed monster, I don't think I fully recognized the true source of my discontent."

 

"Meaning what exactly?" For the first time in their discussion, Brian had his own uncertainty, primarily evolving from the fact that he didn't have a clue what Justin was about to say.

 

"When you brought up the subject of us taking a step back, and your intention of seeking that release you can only receive from being a top came up, I feared that it would signal the beginning of the end for us. At that time, I couldn't fathom ever bottoming for you; and we both know, something I still won't choose to do on a regular basis. As much as I did enjoy the feel of you inside of me, taking me, possessing me on every level, I am too dominant to consistently be in that role. At that time, I think the fear of you craving what those meaningless men could give you would in time override your feelings for me began to overwhelm me." Justin breathed in deeply, before releasing his breath just as quickly. "I realize now that such a thought was selfish of me. Expecting you to be the only one to compromise was unreasonable, not to mention unrealistic."

 

"I won't deny that there will be moments where I am compelled to seek out a trick. I was thinking of the possibility of us finding a method that would make us enjoy those moments together. I know it won't always be practical, but it could be implemented into our routine going forward." Brian had several ideas in mind, and if they proceeded as he thought they could, he knew such encounters could be incredibly hot, but also strengthen what they already had.

 

Justin's eyes lit up. "I think I have an idea of what you might be suggesting." His tongue slid out to stroke along his lower lip, his eyes becoming hot as he looked into Brian's. "And... I think I would be more than  _up_  for it, stud."

 

"I know you would..." Brian's voice became smoky, his tone filled with sexual connotations. "I have to be getting to the office soon... but, I would love for us to go to Babylon later tonight, and see if there are some deserving men to be had---"

 

"I'd like that." Justin reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone, frowning when he noticed it had been turned off for the night. He didn't remember doing that, but he had been so caught up in being with Brian last night that he probably had done so. "Let me check my schedule for the next couple of days."

 

Brian nodded. "Mine is a bit tight, but I can always make time to fuck; most especially, if I would be doing it with you..."

 

Justin couldn't suppress the moan that faultlessly escaped. No man had ever turned him on with mere words and innuendo than this man. It was effortless, and it always went straight to his dick. Clearing his throat, Justin tried to place those thoughts aside; at least for the moment, "Well, realistically speaking, your workload could be increasing very soon with your interview about to hit the newsstands. I hope you're ready for it."

 

"I'm sure I'll adjust. I have a very efficient staff." Brian stood up, quietly taking his cup to the sink, rinsing it out and placing it to the side. He turned when he heard Justin softly swearing. "Is there something wrong, hotshot?"

 

"Yeah. Only five missed calls from Sean. What could possibly be so urgent?" Justin grumbled.

 

Brian averted his gaze from the hot young blond, knowing in this situation he had his own battle with jealousy. In this case, he felt it was justified. Sean hadn't been a simple trick for Justin. They had maintained a relationship for years, and even though Justin had severed that part of their personal relationship, the twink did still work for Justin. "He probably misses your dick..." Brian muttered derisively, yet feeling what had been a sarcastic remark could actually be a statement grounded in truth.

 

"Now now, Mr. Kinney. Don't be jealous..." Justin smirked, for some reason, the thought of Brian being jealous over Sean, both endearing and immensely hot. It made him want to fuck him, simply to remind him he had no competition. "I have other unknown calls from LA as well. I'd better see what's going on."

 

Nodding, Brian left the kitchen, grudgingly giving Justin some privacy. He ignored Justin's look of amusement that warred with the blond's trepidation about what could be happening out in LA, realizing his body language, not to mention his cryptic tone displayed a spark of jealousy that really had no base. Not only had Justin ended his physical relationship with Sean, he had also bottomed for him, displaying trust and a commitment to establishing a future with him. Jealousy was ridiculous now.

 

Justin shook his head as Brian left the kitchen, the tension in the brunet's back clearly visible, and jealousy emanating from the other man. How charming, he thought to himself. In the past when Sean had exhibited that characteristic, he had found it to be an irritant... however, not with Brian. For some strange reason, he only found it to be endearing.

 

Connecting to his Voicemail, Justin listened to the messages. Sean had only left one, despite the five phone calls, but it was enough to spur him into action. Continuing to listen to the messages, Justin rushed from the kitchen, completely oblivious to Brian looking up in surprise as he placed folders into his briefcase. Knowing it was far too early for Sean to be awake, Justin texted him instead.  ** _I'll be on the next flight out. In the meantime, your photo shoot will be canceled, and we'll discuss the rest when I arrive. Get some rest._**

 

Listening to the rest of the messages, some pertaining to Sean's distress, and others standard business calls, Justin returned the other call of importance. "This is Justin Taylor. I received an urgent message from a Detective Holligan. Is he available now?"

 

Justin looked up to meet Brian's concerned gaze. He listened as who he assumed must be the dispatcher informed him of the detective being off duty. "No, I'll wait to speak with him directly. I am on business in New York and just got his message. If you hear from him, inform him that I am taking the next flight out to LA; I can try to contact him when I arrive." Justin ended the call after giving the dispatcher his contact details, swearing repeatedly as he hung up.

 

Brian moved forward, reaching out to grasp Justin's arms that were surprisingly slightly trembling. "Justin? What is it?"

 

"One of my photography studios at Metropolitan Man caught on fire last night. It appears that Sean and one of the photographers were still there working." At Brian's wide-eyed look, the question clear in his eyes, Justin responded, "They are both fine, nothing more than some smoke inhalation. However, the studio was gutted."

 

"Fuck!" Brian exploded, his eyes narrowing as an unbidden thought came to mind. "You don't possibly think---"

 

"Michael?" Justin sneered. "The thought had crossed my mind, but I thought he was on his way to Pittsburgh this morning, and that he was finished with all of this." Justin's expression became dark, his eyes filled with menace. "If I find out he did this, I swear---"

 

"Michael is supposed to be gone, but what if the thug he contracted decided to do a job, planning on extorting money from him later? It could be a case of Michael being out of it, but the man he hired unwilling to abandon the job." Brian ran a hand through his previously immaculate hair, unable to dispel the thought. "I know you don't need this now. Let's just wait and see what the detective has to say." He was silent as Justin moved through the room, gathering what little he had brought with him, before asking, "Do you need to get anything from your hotel? I can drive you to the airport."

 

Justin shook his head. "I can get anything I need after I arrive... but, I can't ask you to delay your day like that. Traffic to JFK could take an hour, not to mention your drive back. I don't want to disrupt your day like that."

 

"You won't be. I will call Cynthia and have my art director handle my first appointment. And, this is non-negotiable, Taylor." Brian's face was stern and unrelenting. "You don't need to be in control all of the time. It's okay to sometimes have some help. Since I can't come with you, I insist on doing this."

 

"Fine. I'm not about to argue. I will book a flight from my phone on our way to the airport." Justin leaned up and kissed Brian slowly and far shorter than he would have liked, quite certain he would miss this man almost unbearably. "Thank you, Brian."

 

"It's my pleasure, hotshot." Brian led him to the door, leaning a hand against it to stop him from opening it. "By the way, Taylor... that little scenario you mentioned in the shower earlier, I just want you to know, that I would be more than up for it when you return."

 

Justin groaned. "Fuck you, Brian! You tell me that...  _NOW_!" Justin's slouched stance suddenly straightened, the dominant returning, his eyes alive in predatory excitement. "I don't anticipate this ugly business taking too long. I won't forget what you just offered, and trust me when I tell you, I WILL hold you to it."

 

Brian leaned down to smash his lips against Justin's, his tongue aggressively sliding inside, determined to show the younger man that there were two Alpha males in this relationship. "Sounds good to me, Mr. Taylor. I will be bound and totally at your mercy. I can't fucking wait..."

 

Fuck! He was about to head home to handle the fallout of a crisis, and he had a raging hard-on in his pants. He wasn't anyone's fool, though. Whether Brian realized what he was doing or not, he thought the timing to be suspect. He didn't doubt that Brian meant what he had said... but to tell him now could have been an extension of his jealousy of Sean. Pulling out of Brian's embrace, Justin looked into the brunet's hazel eyes, desire, and understanding shining in his own. "Brian, I'm not going to fuck Sean. It doesn't matter that tricking is a part of our lives, I know Sean can never be viewed as a meaningless trick. I love you, and that's a line I won't cross."

 

"I know that." Brian kissed Justin one last time, not a doubt in his mind of Justin's sincerity. It was Sean that he didn't trust. And in addition to his distrust of the hot and lovesick Sean, there was Michael that should be on a plane to Pittsburgh. If an investigation indicated arson, done by a professional, Justin wouldn't make it back in time to handle that part of the problem. He would deal with that entirely on his own...

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: Well, one question is answered. Clearly, I have decided NOT to immediately move this into the wrap-up stage. *Grins* I am hoping that is good news to those that are reading this story. :) As always, thank you for reading. Comments are graciously appreciated and extremely motivating!_ **


	36. Questions. Answers. And, even more Questions...

**_A/N: Plot progression time, but hopefully, you still enjoy this chapter. As always, thank you for reading and supporting this very different story. My tentative goal is to finish this in about five more chapters, but nothing is written in stone - YET._ **

* * *

Brian looked around the boardroom in irritation. Not only had his prospective clients been late, but once they had arrived, they had decided to sit around the table and collectively chat with his staff. Typically, it was a scenario that he would blow off... but, not today. He was on edge about what had happened to Justin's photo studio in LA; in particular, if Michael had been a factor or not. Beyond that, though, he was irritated at himself. He was allowing his personal life to affect how he handled a business meeting. That was something he never did.

 

He caught Cynthia's attention, knowing that she would understand his look of extreme annoyance, and act tactfully on the behalf of Kinnetik. If he interrupted the small talk that was circulating around the room, this would be one client to be crossed out of the Kinnetik portfolio. Subtlety had never been his strong suit, and at this moment, polite business etiquette appeared to be following the same path.

 

Standing to her feet, Cynthia cleared her throat, before she congenially spoke, "If everyone is all set, I believe Brian is ready to begin the presentation."

 

Brian inclined his head, moving to the end of the rectangular boardroom table, waiting for complete silence before he got started. It was his goal to present the boards, and give his pitch in the quickest time possible. It was now four hours since he'd dropped Justin off at the airport. According to his precise calculations, Justin should have been in the air for about two hours now, in what would be roughly a six-and-a-half hour flight. Justin wouldn't be on the ground, and en route to his destination for a while yet. In the meantime, there was a phone call he needed to make once the morning proceeded along.

 

"So sorry, Brian." Marco Bianchi, the CEO of MGB Wine and Spirits addressed with a slight hint of apology in his voice. "It's rare to get all of us together at the same time. We are hands-on in the vineyards." The old school Italian winemaker laughed jovially, "the secret of our success."

 

"Well, it does appear to be working." Brian's eyes touched on each of the MGB board members, then briefly on his own staff, determined to focus on the business at hand, which was selling another winning pitch to this California based client that didn't really need to extend all the way to New York for their advertising needs. Kinnetik had a long reach across the country, in actuality appearing to be small, but a true competitor in the advertising business. The addition of Metropolitan Man and that introspective cover story didn't hurt at all either.

 

Moving to the boards, Brian smiled at each of the board members, focusing the longest on Marco Bianchi, the patriarch, and the man that would make the ultimate decision. Winning him over would effectively close the deal. Today, that was what mattered most... successful acquisitions, without completely monopolizing his day. Assuring himself that Michael was back in Pittsburgh, and not creating problems for Justin in LA was a bit more predominant. If need be, he would reorganize his entire schedule in order to fly out to meet Justin, but he wasn't sure his assertive and controlling blond would appreciate any assistance. He was sure it would be as Justin predicted, he wouldn't be gone for long... and then, they could get back to life. If Michael was involved in this crisis, it would be handled, once and for all.

 

Closing his mind off to everything other than the business at hand, Brian did what he did best, wooing the client without them knowing how easily they were maneuvered. It was an invaluable trick of the trade, and he excelled at it. No man that he had ever encountered in the world of advertising could manage to play with words, and innately always know what the client wanted. It was the secret of his success, and why Kinnetik had skyrocketed to such heights that he had secured offices high atop The Empire State Building within months of his arrival in New York.

 

Brian knew he was on the top of the world, both personally and professionally... and that was exactly where he intended to stay.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, after some minor modifications to the layout, the deal was closed for another three years, a handshake from the CEO of MGB Wine and Spirits, and a signed contract on his desk. Brian knew he should feel elated, but he was still uneasy. Justin's plane couldn't have landed quite yet, but it shouldn't be too much longer now. He was uncertain if he should call him tonight. There wasn't a doubt that Justin would have a great deal occupying his time and mind... but, he knew he wouldn't feel good about any of this until he was reassured that everything was as it should be, or as close as it could be, after what could have been a tragic event.

 

And then there was hot little Sean. He knew that the twink still lived in Justin's house. Even though he had no idea of the size of Justin's California home, he would assume that it was grand. His young lover seemed to enjoy all the finer things in life, and could afford them as well; Brian was certain that would definitely extend to his real estate. No matter how large Justin's home might be, he still didn't trust Sean. Being so far away, he knew there was nothing he could do about it. The most comforting factor was how Justin had innately sensed his unease about Sean, and his promise that he wouldn't fuck his former lover. He trusted Justin. Despite them both agreeing that they would trick together, and perhaps even when they were apart, resuming any physical relationship with Sean would cross a line. It was a relief that they had both agreed on that.

 

Rubbing the back of his neck, feeling the tension rising, Brian picked up the phone, uncaring of how stressful this call might be, as long as definitive results were reached. He was fairly certain Debbie would be at home, particularly since Michael was due to arrive today. As much as he wanted answers to Justin's crisis in LA, he also hoped Michael's hands were clean this time. He wasn't sure what he was hoping to determine with this phone call; it would be impossible to make a definite determination without seeing Michael face-to-face, but at the moment, this was the only thing he could do.

 

After several rings, Brian felt a slight bit of relief when the phone was picked up; however, the voice that greeted him on the other end wasn't Debbie Novotny... it was Michael himself. Hell, he hadn't expected that. Now he had to quickly decide - should he hang up, or reveal that he was calling to check up on his possibly unhinged ex-best friend? He knew he would do the latter without giving the matter much thought. In actuality, if Debbie had answered, he would have probably asked to speak with Michael at some point. It was the only way of getting the answers he sought; although, he had his doubts that a phone conversation would give him a clear answer, but it was all he had for now.

 

"Hello?" Michael answered again, this time his voice raising impatiently.

 

"I see you made it home..." Brian started, for now keeping the accusing tone from his voice.

 

Michael gasped. "Brian? Why are you calling?" His eyes narrowed angrily as if Brian could possibly see him. "Are you checking up on me? I swear if that meddling little asshole put you up to this, I'll---"

 

"You'll do what?" Brian snapped. "Is it any wonder we want to make sure you've gone exactly where you said you would be going? Or any reason why you should suddenly be trusted now?"

 

"What the fuck, Brian? You  _are_  checking up on me. Shit!" Michael exploded. "You would have never done that before this arrogant prick came into your life! You would know that me selling the store and returning home meant that I was keeping my word... that I intended to stay away from you!"

 

Had he jumped to conclusions? Michael's outburst hadn't been given with his typical defensive aggression. He had sounded more outraged, even affronted. Brian frowned as he listened to Michael huff and puff, continuing to spout his own accusations, mainly at Justin. To his immense surprise, his initial impression was that Michael wasn't responsible for the fire in Justin's photo studio. That wasn't something he had expected to determine.

 

"Let's leave the insults to Justin out of this, Michael. I am the one calling you... not him!" Despite the fact that he thought he could have been mistaken regarding his former friend's involvement, he wasn't going to allow him to attack Justin. As far as he was concerned, both he and Justin had plenty of reason to suspect Michael. He would hope that Michael would feel the same if he had all the facts. Of course, after how much Michael had changed in such a short amount of time, he knew he couldn't realistically expect such an unlikelihood. "It appears that I made a mistake. I needed to be sure."

 

"Sure about what?" Michael demanded.

 

"There was a fire in Justin's LA photo studio last night. He's on his way there now to check things out. After what you attempted to do to get rid of him before, it was a logical assumption." Brian wasn't certain he should be giving him this much information, but he felt it was really the only way to know if his first instincts had been right. He realized there was probably no way to know for sure... but if Michael was guilty, even if indirectly, he doubted he could effectively hide it from him.

 

Michael's eyes widened. A fire? What the fuck! "Was anyone injured?" he asked. "Uhhh, Brian, I didn't have anything to do with it... I swear. I'm trying to put my life back together. I just sold the store, and I'm spending time with Ma for a while. I'm not looking for ways to fuck that up..."

 

"No. The preliminary report indicated that a couple of Justin's employees suffered some smoke inhalation, but nothing more; however, the studio was destroyed." Brian shook his head incredulously. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I believe you, Michael. As of yet, I don't have a lot of information, but it is possible it could be some sort of freak accident; I'll know more when I hear from Justin."

 

"Damn. I really am sorry, Brian. I'm not going to deny how I feel about Justin, nor will I deny how I feel about you. No matter how much you hate me now, I still love you." Michael paused to let Brian absorb the words, slightly encouraged when Brian didn't rush to contradict or ridicule him. It wasn't enough to give him any hope, but it wasn't an even deeper twist of the knife in his chest either. "I know you don't want to hear that, so I won't go on about it. It is what it is. I just want you to know that I miss you, Bri. You were my best friend, and I destroyed it all."

 

Brian sighed, his hand reaching up to once more rub at the tension in the back of his neck. "I really don't want to rehash any of this right now, Michael. I need to go; I just needed some answers. Thank you for giving me those."

 

"No problem." Michael held his tongue, holding back from letting out all of the insulting comments he could make about the young blond. As much as he had accepted defeat in regards to a relationship with Brian, he hadn't given up on a future friendship renewing between them. He knew with Justin in the picture, that outcome was less than likely, but he realized the future was open-ended. Anything was possible. "Well, I won't keep you. I know you're probably busy. It was good talking to you, Brian, no matter what the circumstances. I hope we can do it again."

 

Brian smiled, surprised at how much relief he felt knowing that Michael wasn't the mastermind behind Justin's crisis. A lifelong friendship wasn't easily tossed away; however, he wasn't sure they could ever go back. Too much had happened, and even more had been spoken between them. Non-committally, Brian answered, "I guess we'll see. Goodbye Michael."

 

After ending the call, Brian found himself even more bewildered. He had been convinced of Michael's guilt; he was sure Justin had been as well. Perhaps the fire had been a fluke accident and not the result of foul play. He supposed anything could have happened. He knew of the high-intensity lighting and the vast number of electrical wires associated with a photography studio. Nothing else could be determined until he heard from Justin. For now, he had to wait.

 

Picking up his phone, Brian typed a brief message to Justin, deciding that it would be beneficial for him to be able to eliminate Michael as a suspect. In doing so, he would be more focused on what developed in the investigation.  ** _Justin, I spoke with Michael. He didn't hire anyone to set the fire. It's difficult to explain, but I know him. You need to look elsewhere for your answers. Later._**

 

Brian sat his phone back on the desk, grimacing at his schedule for the rest of the day. He didn't know why, but he felt very uneasy about Justin's trip to LA. Something just didn't feel right to him. Was it the events that had happened there? Or... could it be the fact that he knew Justin's former lover would be there waiting for him? He hoped that Sean had moved on and was fucking every available California boy in residence, but something told him that wasn't quite the case. Fucking, undoubtedly. But, moving on? Definitely not. Justin Taylor wasn't a man easily forgotten. In fact, to his way of thinking, it would be completely impossible.

 

TBC

  
**_A/N: Hmmmm. Is Brian merely experiencing jealousy (although, he's never jealous! Haha), or... is something amiss? Stay tuned. Either way, we should find out very soon._ **

 


	37. Awkward Homecoming

**A/N** : Finally some answers, and more closure on one front. Also, a visual of how I am perceiving Justin's California home to be. I hope you enjoy it. As always, thank you for reading and your support. It motivates me more than I can say! :) 

* * *

Justin looked around what was left of his state of the art photography studio, his jaw dropping down as he took in the total destruction. He looked to his right at the investigator, grateful that he had been allowed inside to assess what was still considered an ongoing investigation. "I just can't believe such devastation happened in so little time. It's truly surreal."

 

"Indeed it is, Mr. Taylor. That's one reason why so many victims perish in fires, even ones that start out small. There's such a short time for escape before the smoke, and then the flames consume." Detective Holligan looked at the young CEO, surprisingly finding himself sympathetic to the young man's plight. Continuing to question this man was ridiculous. It had just been a matter of procedure. There wasn't a doubt that this man was innocent of anything that could have led to arson in the studio, and the fact remained that Justin Taylor was one of the richest men in the country. There hadn't been any sort of foul play administered by this man's hand. "At this point, I believe the fire inspector is ruling this as an accident; although, one brought on by your photographer's negligence. The wires and the lamps were left askew and even more dangerously placed. It almost seemed as if he had been in a hurry to leave and just got careless. The department probably won't be pursuing this matter further. It will be up to you to decide about any discipline."

 

Shaking his head, Justin announced, "I will address it with my photographer, but I don't intend on any disciplinary action. I think they both suffered enough. All that matters now is that no one was hurt." Once more, he looked around the room that was barely recognizable from its previous condition, looking at the detective in question. "Am I free to have the insurance company and a cleaning crew called in now?"

 

Nodding his head, Detective Holligan answered, "Yes, Mr. Taylor. I'm sorry you had to travel all the way from New York, but these questions are a matter of procedure. Now, I can submit my report. This case will be officially closed."

 

"No apologies necessary, Detective. This branch of my business is my baby. I will do anything to protect and preserve it." Justin extended his hand to the detective, shaking it briefly before he acknowledged, "Thank you for your diligence in this unfortunate matter. I understand that the fire department, and you as well, were on the scene almost immediately. I deeply appreciate that."

 

"Just doing our job, Sir." The detective frowned as he responded, at a complete loss at how the young man came across as so confident and assertive. At times, he had felt inferior to the media giant, and in his numerous years with the LAPD, another man had never so instantly instilled that feeling in him. Most especially, not one so young. He would hate to run afoul of him in the business world. This man was truly dynamic.

 

"I will probably be here for a few days, merely to oversee the beginning of the repairs. Then, I need to return to New York." Justin reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. He handed it to the detective, his eyes touching on him briefly, surprised that he had just now noticed how attractive the man was in a roughened, unkempt way. "If anything else should come up, feel free to contact me. Both of my business lines are there, as well as my cell phone."

 

Detective Holligan flushed at the thorough once over the blue eyes briefly administered, uncertain if it had been some sort of indirect come-on or not. He was happily married, for the most part, with two beautiful children, a house with a mortgage and all the ups and downs of such a life; however, he was far from perfect. He had dallied with men a time or two. Justin Taylor was a bit too young for his tastes, and too much in the public eye, but he wasn't blind. This man was a sight to behold, with an intensely appealing drive and arrogance that was strangely arousing. He would be a liar if he didn't admit to being tempted. At another time, and with a different set of circumstances, he would indulge. He took the card, his fingers quickly withdrawing, knowing any sort of physical contact wasn't wise in this situation. He cleared his throat, before shakily answering, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Taylor. I hope your recovery from the fire is quick, and that your business is not impacted by the delay."

 

"I'm sure it will be fine, but thank you, detective." Justin smiled, his eyes aware of how the man that should be dominant by nature and from his chosen profession alone, was slightly fidgeting under his close regard. How interesting, Justin thought. The detective wanted him, but he was remaining professional and not acting on it. Justin knew he could push if he wanted; there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would be successful... but to his surprise, he didn't want that right now. If Brian was here with them, well, that could be an entirely different story. Moving to the door, Justin winked at the still flustered officer. "Perhaps we'll meet again, detective. Bye."

 

Justin chuckled as he exited the room, he proceeded to the elevators with a steady, but relaxed gait. No matter if he always acted on it or not, he loved the power he seemed to effortlessly wield over other men. It was exhilarating. And, it always turned him on. He wished Brian was here with him now. They could have had such fun with the curious and entirely fuckable detective. If Sean wasn't still residing at his home, Justin wasn't so sure he wouldn't have indulged. Brian had been very clear about their arrangement. They would trick, often times together, but it wouldn't always be convenient. Sometimes they would seek out tricks on their own. The only restriction had been that he couldn't fuck Sean. He was fine with that; although, he knew the close proximity wouldn't be easy when he was already feeling desire coiling inside of him. But, he would resist. That was a line he wouldn't cross, no matter how available Sean would be.

 

As he stepped from the elevator and out of his building, Justin slid into the back of the limo, instructing his driver they were heading for home. He opened his phone, re-reading Brian's text message from earlier, deliberately not responding until he had more information. Smiling, Justin thought that a more personal form of contact could be employed later. For now, he answered him back, uncertain if his work day had finished or not. Knowing Brian's often chaotic and full schedule, he would assume not.  ** _The investigator has declared the fire an act of negligence, but an accident. I'm glad to hear Michael had no part in it._**

 

It only took Brian a moment to respond. Justin wasn't the least bit surprised that Brian would be monitoring his messages closely. Brian had probably been worried about what he could find here. As much as he would have found such care abhorrent in the past, coming from Brian, now that they had become so emotionally connected, he actually found Brian's concern to be sweet. Of course, he wouldn't tell Brian that. His deepest desire was still to dominate and control the older man, even if it only extended to bedroom play; he couldn't allow Brian to go full-on protective on him before he lived out that particular fantasy.

 

**_I'm glad too. When are you heading back?_ **

 

Justin smiled.  **I miss you too, stud.**

****

**_Did I say that, Taylor?_ **

****

**_You didn't have to, Mr. Ad Man. Probably a few days._ **

****

**_I see. I guess I'll see you when you get back._ **

****

**_Oh, you can count on that, stud. I have BIG plans for you..._ **

 

Brian groaned. Yeah. He remembered those plans. He resisted from asking anything about the hot blond model. Brian doubted that he could do it without sounding jealous... and that was something he didn't want to do.  ** _In the meantime, hotshot, you could always call me later. I'm sure I could improvise..._**

 

**_Sounds hot._**  Justin could improvise as well. He thought about what two laptops with cameras and their hands could do. They could have some fun even across thousands of miles.  **Will you be at home or at Babylon?**  Justin swore at himself for asking the question. What did it really matter? He would be calling Brian's cell phone. He could be reached at either location. But, at home in bed would certainly be much more convenient, and accessible to camera play.

 

**_I'll be working from home tonight. I'm going to pick up some dinner, and then I'll be home for the rest of the night. Call me later._ **

 

Justin looked out the window, observing they were now pulling into the long driveway of his estate, an errant thought coming to mind. He wished Brian was here. There were so many places he'd fuck him here. The pool instantly came to mind.  ** _I wish you were here. The things I would do to you... Talk to you later, Brian._**  Justin powered off the phone before Brian could respond again. He was already hard and aching for him. He didn't need to intensify that before he went inside and talked to Sean. There wasn't a doubt that Sean would try to entice him. His promise to Brian would keep him strong.

 

When his driver opened his door, Justin nodded his head, kindly instructing him, "Thanks, Ethan. I should be staying in for the rest of the night."

 

Smiling dreamily at his employer, Ethan replied, "I'll be in my cabana, Sir... if you should need me. For  _anything_..."

 

"Uh no." Justin's tone was dismissive. Now Ethan? There was no fucking way he would touch him, especially now that he had Brian. A meaningless fuck was all that he could offer other men now, and that was exactly how he wanted it. Fucking Ethan would equate to enabling a clinging vine. Sean was bad enough, but with encouragement, Ethan would be even worse. He didn't need that. "Goodnight, Ethan."

 

 

Walking away, and off in the direction of the back of the house, Justin's eyes passed over the pool, surprised Sean wasn't in it. The pool was one of Sean's favorite places, most especially after dusk. He opened the door and stepped into the house, turning on lights as he passed through the rooms. Where the fuck was Sean? As he moved through the large, empty rooms, his eyes narrowed in suspicion when he crossed into the dining room, the long table illuminated by candlelight. Justin rolled his eyes, watching as Sean opened a bottle of red wine, at a glance realizing it was the finest from his well-stocked wine cellar. Fucking shit, Justin thought to himself. So... this was how his night was going to continue to progress.

 

"Have a seat, Justin. Allow me to serve you." Sean moved closer, two large stemmed goblets in his hand, along with a full bottle of wine. As he filled both glasses, Sean extended one to Justin, before placing the other at the seat next to him. "You know how much I enjoy doing that..." Sean's voice was a sultry purr, leaving no doubt that he was elevating his seduction attempts, knowing exactly how to get to the other man in the quickest way possible.

 

"Sean. I'm going to stop you right now..." Justin began, unable to believe his own guilt in this set-up. He had allowed Sean to remain in his home. Perhaps that had been some kind of encouragement to the younger man. No matter the cause, it had to be resolved. "I have only returned because of the studio fire. Once that's sorted, I'm back to New York. What you want isn't going to happen."

 

Sliding up behind his former lover, Sean placed his hands on Justin's shoulders, sighing when he began to massage them, feeling the tension in the other man, his lips curving into a smile of supreme self-satisfaction when Justin moaned in response. He leaned down and whispered into Justin's ear, "It feels good, doesn't it? You're so tense, Justin. But... not in a good way. I know how to make you feel even better, lover. We both know how much you love to fuck." He kept going, even when Justin tensed up even more. It was a case of now or never, and he knew it. "Fuck me now, Justin. Right here on this table. We both know you want to, and no one else ever has to know."

 

Justin felt his dick throbbing in his pants. Provocative and hot little fucker. He had seduced this man years ago, teaching him so much in the process. He didn't get why Sean was humiliating himself repeatedly over him. This younger version of himself, although a bottom, could have about any man he wanted. Why couldn't he move on? "Sean, take your hands off of me now. We need to have a serious talk... and I can't do it like this---"

 

"Of course you can't," Sean purred, his tone dripping with confidence. He moved his hand downward, not stopping until he began fondling the bulge in Justin's tight jeans. "You may want to push me away, but your cock doesn't. Just take what you want, Justin. To hell with everyone else. Fuck me now!"

 

Angrily, Justin pushed Sean's hand away, standing to his feet so abruptly that he nearly knocked one of his expensive Gianna tufted dining room chairs carelessly to the floor. He swiveled around to glare at a man he could barely recognize. Was this the kind of unscrupulous predator he had been? Sean was callously taking advantage of a near disaster when he had been told repeatedly they were over. Sadly, Justin knew he needed to take a stand here, and one that would cost him in more ways than one. "You refuse to get it, Sean. And, it ends here tonight."

 

Sean's eyes widened at the cold finality in Justin's eyes, and even more so in his tone. "W-what do you mean? I-I just thought we could hook up one last time. I didn't think it would hurt anyone."

 

"Didn't think it would hurt anyone?" Justin icily repeated. "What part of ‘I love Brian' didn't you understand? I was more than open about that."

 

"You're kidding me, right? You, Justin Taylor, renowned stud and ultimate top, is settling for just one guy... and an older guy at that? I can't believe you are monogamous with this guy. It's not you." Sean began to shake his head incredulously, unable to fathom how much this man had changed... and to his way of thinking, it wasn't a change for the better. Sean's eyes trailed down to where the bulge had previously been in Justin's pants. "I told you this before, Justin. Your dick doesn't give a damn. Your cock still wants me. Why not just take it. Your precious Brian isn't here... but I am. Do what you do best, and fuck the shit out of me!"

 

Justin looked away, before returning his gaze to Sean's flushed, and unfortunately beautiful face. If he had to fire him as the feature model of Metropolitan Man, it was going to cost him a fortune... but, he could see it was heading in that direction. He would give Sean one last chance to pull his head out of his ass... but only one. The money meant next to nothing to him, but the image of Metropolitan Man did. But even more than that, his future with Brian meant everything. Sean's shenanigans wouldn't cost him that. "Sean, I've already explained this to you. I'm a queer. A hot guy will make my dick hard, but that doesn't mean I plan to act on it. Am I monogamous with Brian? At this point, no. But... fucking you would cross a line. You can't ever be considered a meaningless trick. We have history, and you know that."

 

Sean swore, unable to believe that Justin was passing up this opportunity. "Fuck, Justin. I can't believe you've changed this much. The fire was a disaster, but when you said you were coming here, I thought it would be our chance to reconnect. I'm not sure what I thought would happen after, but while you were here, I thought it could just be us again."

 

"It can't be that, Sean. Never again. I love Brian and I want to build a life with him. Sure we'll probably be tricking; Brian is too much of a top for it to be otherwise... but he is the man that I want, the one that I love. Now, some things need to change." Justin's tone became more authoritative, not one bit of hesitation in his voice. "I know I said you could stay here, but I need you to find your own place now. I can't worry about any of these incidents each time I come home." Justin knew he could have added that Brian could be here with him in the future, but he wasn't going to twist the knife even deeper.

 

"Actually, I haven't even been staying here. I still had my key, and I used it tonight when I knew you were coming... but when I came back from New York, I found my own place just in case." Sean stepped closer to Justin, his footsteps stilling when he noticed Justin backing away. "I'll go now. I didn't mean to cause a problem; I just thought this was fate giving us another chance. I can see I was wrong."

 

"We had fun together, Sean, but it wasn't love. It was just sex. Very good sex. You are young and hot... and fucking amazing in bed. Any man would be lucky to have you." Justin took a deep breath, finishing what he felt needed to be said, hopeful that it wouldn't come to this, but this time intending to cover all of his bases. "If working for me is ever too much for you and you want out, know that I will release you from your contract to Metropolitan Man. No lawsuit, and with a handsome severance package. I will even refer you to any agency you choose. I don't want it to come to that since that is detrimental to my own label... but I would do it." When Sean opened his mouth to respond, Justin finished, "This isn't something you need to decide now. It's just an open-ended offer if you ever want to take it."

 

Sean blinked away tears. "I'll give it some thought, but it's not what I want; at least, not right now. Thank you, Justin. After what I tried here tonight, and the last time we met, I truly don't deserve your understanding."

 

Justin smiled. "My feelings for Brian have opened up a new world for me. I am still learning, and I hope to become a better person in time. Ethan can drive you when you're ready."

 

Sean removed the house keys from his keyring, the sound of him laying the keys on the table the only sound in the room. "By the way, Ethan has the hots for you."

 

Laughing, Justin told him, "You know, I just figured that out tonight. Well, I guess you could take him on when he drives you home; although, I think you could aspire higher than my driver. Just keep your eyes open, Sean. You have so much to offer. When the right man comes along, you'll know it."

 

Casting one last aching glance in Justin's direction, Sean shook his head, his smile bittersweet. "I hope Brian knows how lucky he is to have you."

 

"I hope he feels that way; although, I think I'm the lucky one." Justin followed Sean to the door, locking up and arming the security system behind him. Justin leaned up against the door, unable to believe how much his life had changed. Before arriving he had sensed that Sean would try to entice him, but rejecting him had been much easier this time than the last. He knew his promise to Brian had made it that way. Making his way back to the dining room, Justin grabbed his barely touched glass of wine, filling it almost to the top before making his way upstairs. It was almost time for his call to Brian. As much as he'd rather have him here with him now, he would make the call nearly as memorable as skin on skin contact. He could hardly wait...

 

TBC


	38. A Man of Surprises

**_A/N: Eeek! Chapter 38 and no apparent end in sight!? Should I change that aspect or are you still enjoying it? Please let me know. This chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but it was written during an extremely chaotic holiday week. I hope you enjoy it. :)_ **

* * *

"Sir?" the perky flight attendant asked. "We are about to make our descent. You will need to disable your electronic devices."

 

Brian frowned, looking up from his Apple computer, first at the attendant, then out the window at the darkening sky. "The flight went quicker than I had expected." Immediately, he saved the presentation he had been working on, before powering off his device and sliding it back into the case. He really didn't like handing an important presentation over to his art director, but that was a small concession to make in exchange for the possible rewards of this particular trip. He couldn't wait to make it through the terminal and into the taxi that would lead him to his much-desired destination.

 

Smiling amicably, the flight attendant answered, "Please fasten your seatbelt, Sir. We should be landing at LAX in about thirty minutes."

 

Complying without the slightest bit of hesitation, Brian adjusted his seat to a more upright position, his head turning to look out the window, this part of the flight being his favorite. Brian knew in this particular case, it was even more escalated. He was here to surprise Justin, hoping it would be pleasantly received by his passionate and dominant lover. Along with his concern for his general well being, he had also missed the little fucker. It had only been one day. What did that say about him? Brian didn't have a doubt. He was hooked, and there was no going back. The strangest part of that was that he wouldn't have it any other way...

 

Nearly an hour later, Brian found himself with his carry-on in hand, slipping into the back of a light blue taxicab, briefly showing the driver the address of his destination. Brian narrowed his eyes when the cab driver whistled in response, uncertain if that meant they were in for a long drive, or if it was the quality of the neighborhood. He had the feeling it could be a mixture of both. "Is there a problem?"

 

"None at all, Sir. It's about a 45-minute drive on a good day, but it's in a very nice area. If traffic is heavy it could be well over an hour." The cabbie eyed him through the mirror, making certain his passenger would be okay with this type of fare. Looking at how he was dressed, and his basic body language, he didn't foresee that being a problem.

 

Brian smiled, certain he could give the driver a bit of an incentive. "If you make it in 45, there will be two C-notes with your name on it. Of course, in addition to your fare, and return fare back to the airport."

 

The cab jerked speedily ahead, immediately beginning to veer in and out of outgoing traffic. It wouldn't be easy... but it could be done. "I'll make it happen. Once we get out of the airport, I can make much better time. Buckle up and hold on, Sir. I'll have you there in a flash---"

 

"Excellent..." Brian praised, his eyes lighting up with that small victory. In less than an hour, he would be with Justin. He couldn't deny being curious about Justin's home. Would it be large scale and grand, or would it be more simplistic? He couldn't wait to find out.

 

Reaching into his pocket, Brian looked at his phone, smirking at all of the missed calls from his impatient blond. No doubt he would be in for it when he arrived. They had planned to have a video call, but Brian had already been making other plans as he'd suggested it. He remembered when he had told Cynthia to rearrange his schedule, and rushed to leave for the earliest departing flight. She had gasped in shock, stating it was impossible, but she had still accomplished it. Unfortunately, this wouldn't be a simple pleasure trip; he would need to work on some of the presentations. After emailing them, his staff could do the rest.

 

Brian frowned as he thought of what he could be walking into, arriving without any warning. He knew he would need to text Justin soon. As an afterthought, he considered there would probably be a security gate; at least, if Justin owned the type of home he thought he would. That being so, Brian began to respond to all of the missed calls.

 

**_Is my hotshot a tad bit impatient?_ **

 

**_Where the fuck have you been, stud? I've been calling for three hours..._ **

 

Brian smirked.  ** _How disappointing for you._**

 

**_Yes, it was. I had my house to myself - FINALLY... and I thought we had plans. What happened?_ **

 

**_I made some adjustments and came up with a better plan._ **

 

**_Text messages? I can guarantee that isn't a better plan in comparison to seeing and hearing you._ **

 

**_Hmmm, good point. What if you could touch me instead?_ **

 

**_I'd say you need to stop teasing me, Brian. You've done enough of that._**  Justin muted the television, instead, leaning back on his bed, prepared to enjoy his wine and whatever time his provocative lover could presently give him. He began stroking his rapidly hardening cock.  ** _You know, there could be consequences._**

****

**_I can hardly wait to find out, hotshot. In fact, you can show me in about forty minutes, give or take._ **

****

**_Video chat?_**  Justin snorted, his free hand moving more quickly over his dick.  ** _I'm afraid that no longer will give me the satisfaction I need right now._**

****

**_Well, it's a good thing that I am in a blue taxi heading your way. Soon, you can show me all about consequences._ **

 

Justin's hand froze, his eyes moving over the text several times.  ** _You'd better not be fucking with me, Kinney. Are you in LA? NOW?_**

****

**_Indeed and I gave the driver an incentive to reach you quicker._ **

 

Groaning, Justin typed,  ** _Call me. I want to say this in your ear_**.

 

Brian didn't need to be told twice. He wouldn't care if the glass didn't separate him from the driver. Talking would only intensify what they both were feeling. And, he wanted that badly. He dialed the number, barely restraining from moaning when Justin's husky voice greeted him. There wasn't a doubt of what Justin was doing. It was a shame he didn't get to enjoy the display. "Hey, stud. Are you ready for me?"

 

"More than..." Justin grunted, his hand moving even faster on his dick. "I want you to hear me cum, knowing the next time I do, I will be pounding the fuck out of you!"

 

Brian leaned his head back in the seat, turning his head to the side, his eyes barely registering the lush California scenery, just discernible in the semi-darkness. He focused on listening to Justin, not reaching for his own cock almost impossible to resist. He did so with one thought in mind. Better things would be possible soon. The closer he arrived to his destination, the more that became a reality. "I can't wait."

 

"I want you so fucking much, Brian. I can't wait to touch you, kiss you, possess every inch of you." Justin began pumping his cock in determination, his mind drifting between the bliss and the erotic thoughts of all that he would share with Brian tonight. They had barely scratched the surface in their explorations. That was about to change tonight.

 

His erratic breathing the only sounds he made as Justin continued to rub one out, Brian could feel his own cock leaking, realizing he would be an aching mess by the time he reached the hot, and entirely too sensual blond. "You sound fucking hot..."

 

"You are about to be on my turf, Mr. Kinney. My pleasure ground. I will do things to you that you've never imagined being done to you. And, when I'm done, you'll want it - again and again." Justin reached for a container of wipes that he kept by his bed, wiping his hand, knowing where they would start their play. Brian wouldn't even make it inside of the house before he was pounding into his hot ass.

 

Brian could barely breathe. He knew they needed to end the call. Although he didn't care if the driver knew he was up to some erotic play, he just didn't want his need for Justin to escalate any more than it already had. "I better wrap this up, stud. Anything I need to know before I arrive?"

 

"Uh yeah, that probably would be useful." Justin laughed. He had become so lost in the realization that Brian would be here in a matter of minutes that he had forgotten the finer details. "I'm going to take a quick shower, then I'll go out to the pool. Have the driver pull around to the back side of the road, it will lead to the rear entrance. He can drop you off at the gate; I will be there to let you in. Once you're here, I can give you the security code."

 

"Sounds good, Taylor. As always, you think of everything. I'll be there soon."

 

"I'll be waiting, Brian." Justin smiled, unable to believe this unexpected development. He had no idea why Brian had felt compelled to make the trip, he was only glad that he had. "I will have a bottle of my finest wine chilling by the pool... and anything else we might need."

 

After a rushed goodbye, Brian ended the call, wanting to savor the anticipation of their upcoming reunion, and not prolong the call, even further displaying how pathetic he had become. They had been separated for all of a day, and he missed him to this degree? It was truly unfathomable to him. In the back of his mind, though, he remembered that he had an alternative motive; although, he wasn't sure if he wanted to reveal that to Justin. The blond was even more independent than himself. He wasn't sure how Justin would feel about his protective side emerging for a man that could obviously more than take care of himself... and anyone that threatened him.  This sudden catastrophe didn't sit well with him. Even though he was slightly relieved in his belief of Michael's innocence in regards to the fire, something still didn't feel right about his former best friend. And, until he was comfortable that all the pieces had fallen into place, Brian knew he would remain ill at ease.

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: Does Brian's uneasiness have a basis, or is he just being overly sensitive as he continues to explore his new world of emotional attachment to another person? I guess we'll find out. As it appears right now, this story has a bit longer to go. I might not make my original goal of 4-5 more chapters. Hopefully, that is a good thing to those that are reading along. Please continue letting me know what you think. Your feedback is more motivating than I can say. :)_ **

 


	39. An Offer Not to be Refused

Debbie knocked once on Michael's bedroom door, deciding she would break with tradition and wait to be invited inside. She only turned the knob after she heard Michael's low grunt, in what she knew to be a grudging admittance. She smiled at him laying on the bed, leafing through a magazine, still unable to fully grasp that he had come home. "It's so strange seeing you here in your old room. So much has happened and yet so little has changed."

 

Michael tossed the magazine aside, sitting up with an angry stare on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?" He didn't give his mom a chance to answer, before doing it for her. "I know it has to do with Brian. You always blame him for everything!"

 

"I don't care how old you are and how long you've been out on your own. You won't speak to me in that tone, mister! You got that?" Debbie bellowed, her hands suddenly on her hips, a stern look of disapproval replacing her smile of a few short moments ago. "And, some things have changed. I am not a blind fool any longer; I know Brian isn't the blame for your choices. I don't think he's totally innocent, but the choices you've made are all on you, Michael. And, this destructive behavior needs to stop from here on out---"

 

"Please, don't hold back, Ma. Tell me how you really feel." Michael's tone now oozed with sarcasm, despite the fact that she may be right, he wasn't going to give her that. "For your information, I am trying to do the right thing now. I sold my store and I came home; I just need to figure out what to do next."

 

Only slightly relaxing, her instincts still telling her that Michael wasn't over his ridiculous fantasy of a romantic relationship with Brian, she sat down on the bed next to him, watching him intently, hoping for once she could see the truth, and not fall victim to his subterfuge. As she thought back, it was unsettling at how easily he had deceived her, the one person that should know him better than anyone. "I think you should stay here for a while, and perhaps see a therapist."

 

"A shrink?" Michael shrieked in outrage. "I don't need a damned head doctor, Ma. I'm fine. I just need to figure some things out."

 

"Maybe you don't, but it can't hurt to see someone who can be objective and help you work through your feelings." Debbie watched her son warily, for the first time feeling uncertain of how to handle her clearly misguided son. It was almost as if she didn't know him, and she hadn't expected that at all. "This crush escalated out of control, Michael. You need to let it go."

 

Michael jumped to his feet, his eyes angrily ripping into the one person who he thought would stand by him, no matter what... but, clearly, that wasn't the case anymore. "I have let it go! And, it's not a crush, Ma. I love Brian. I've always loved him." When sadness mixed with defeat materialized in his mother's eyes, he twisted what he knew would be an invisible knife. "And... I always will."

 

"You're breaking my heart, Michael. This can lead to nothing but heartbreak. And, not for Brian, or for this young man he's involved with... it will be  _your_  heart. And, I can't bear to watch it." Tears misted in Debbie's eyes, her voice slightly cracking when she finished speaking. This intervention had been pointless. She could see that now. Michael was only biding his time, hoping that Brian would tire of this man that he obviously cared deeply about, thinking he could do the impossible and catch Brian on the rebound. "Listen to the person that loves you more than anyone. What you want will never happen. Let it go now before you make an even bigger mistake."

 

"I'm tired, Ma. I want to get some sleep. We can talk in the morning." Michael averted his eyes from his mother's tired and despaired eyes, his body tense until she moved toward the door, closing it behind her without another word. He had hurt her so much, and that hadn't been his intention... but that wasn't going to stop him. He had to do what was right for him. Until he'd done some investigating earlier, he had been prepared to let this go... but not now. More than he wanted Brian, he wanted to hurt Justin even more. Justin Taylor had interfered in his life for the last time.

 

He had been shocked when he'd made his discovery a few short hours ago. Had he done so in New York, he never would have left. The sale of his store hadn't felt right. In fact, he had thought it would remain on the market for a long time to come. The terms had been bizarre, as had how the sale had been finalized. He knew something was going on. Finding out that Justin had bought the store just to get rid of him was the last straw. He didn't care how rich and powerful the blond was, he wasn't about to let this go. He wondered if Brian knew and if they'd had a good laugh about duping him. Well, the last laugh would be on him when he tore apart the two lovers.

 

When Brian had told him about the fire, he had actually felt bad for Justin. However, not any longer. Now, he viewed it as the conniving blond getting what was coming to him. He imagined the arrogant little asshole had made a large number of enemies. None would be as relentless as he would be. He would take away what mattered to him the most, and without a doubt, that was Brian. Michael had to laugh. Finding the blond, even in LA wouldn't be difficult. The fucker lived too much in the spotlight. Discovering his address had been easy to do. He knew his plan would have a slim chance of success, but win or lose, he would torment Justin for a while. If that worked, and it kept Justin in LA and away from Brian, then, all of his efforts would be worthwhile... and revenge would be sweet.

 

* * *

 

Justin placed a freshly opened bottle of wine on a small table near the pool, two wine glasses chilled and ready to be filled. He couldn't wait to see Brian. It was like a dream come true. There was no way he would have thought Brian would travel here to see him. No matter what the reason, he was going to enjoy it... not to mention, enjoy that hot and special man to the fullest. His eyes briefly passed over the other necessities that were on the same table, having no doubt those would come into play quickly after their reunion.

 

Seeing lights shining through the security of the high iron gates, Justin tightened the sash on his robe, in an almost panther-like gait approaching the security panel; he could barely wait to get his hands and mouth on his delicious lover. He hadn't gotten off since he was last with Brian, and that might not be a good thing for the older man. After the initial stress of learning the details about the fire, and then, Sean's determined seduction attempts, he was a throbbing mass of need. Justin knew that would only be accelerated when his eyes touched on the one man that made him ache like no other.

 

Disarming the security system, Justin opened the gates, his eyes glowing and hungry as he watched Brian stepping away from the taxi, not the least bit surprised to find Brian with only one medium-sized bag. He must have either left in a hurry or hadn't planned on staying for long. He hoped the latter wasn't the case. Knowing Brian though, he had deliberately packed light knowing he would do some shopping in LA. After all, his stud was a devout label queen. He had so many plans for the two of them, and they definitely couldn't be satisfied in one night. It was his hope that Brian's impromptu visit would be extended into a more prolonged stay. As Brian approached, and the taxi pulled away, Justin was silent as Brian passed through the gates, for now, attending to arming the gates once more, determined that this night wouldn't come with any further interruptions.

 

Brian's eyes scanned what he could see, a soft whistle sounding as he took in the length of the pool, and the lights shimmering over it and leading to the back of the house. The contrast of the colors was amazing. Justin didn't simply buy this property in the California real estate market. He had paid someone a great deal to design it to strict specifications. It suited Justin; in addition, he could go as far as to say, it suited him as well. "Your home is beautiful, Justin. I'm anxious to see the inside."

 

Justin licked his lips, moving in a slow predatory walk toward his captivating prey. "You won't see it quite yet, Mr. Kinney. I want you long before then..." Justin's eyes hungrily caressed every inch of the gorgeous brunet, knowing their first fuck would be hard and fast. "Put your bag down and come here..." Justin demanded, lust deepening his voice, his posture and glazed eyes displaying an urgent need. Kissing this man was at the top of his list of priorities... but it would lead to a more intimate exploration, and it would be very soon.

 

Brian felt his dick twitch. Whatever his dominating little blond had in mind, he was all for it. He dropped his carry-on to the ground, his steps sure and quick as he approached the other man. Looking deeply into the sparkling blue eyes, he was stunned by the level of need displayed in them. It hadn't been that long since they'd fucked, and yet, Justin's desire seemed to have the intensity as it did the very first time. This was going to be a long and hot night, and he couldn't wait for any of it. Once they were nearly toe-to-toe, Brian huskily answered, "I'm all yours, hotshot."

 

A low growl ripped from Justin's throat. He doubted that Brian could have said anything better... and words he planned on hearing - again and again. "Fuck yeah, you are!" Justin's tone was guttural; his hand reached up to pull Brian's head down to meet his lips, his body almost trembling amidst this torrential need he felt for the other man. Fuck! It had only been one day. His desire for Brian was seemingly unquenchable... but he would attempt to satisfy it tonight. They couldn't continue to function like this. Distracted, and hungry for the pleasure only completely derived from the other. "Kiss me, stud. And then, we'll move things along---"

 

Unable to think of one reason to resist, Brian allowed Justin to take possession of his mouth, his hands reaching out to slide around the younger man's waist, not only holding him but pulling him closer, anxious to feel all of him against him. Brian moaned into Justin's mouth, much louder than was typical for him, realizing that they had moved well beyond hiding any responses from the other. They were each hooked, both of them equally hot for the other. At this point, he doubted they could ever be satisfied.

 

Justin aggressively thrust his tongue deep into Brian's mouth, initially playing with Brian's own searching tongue, but in mere moments, overtaking the kiss and evolving it into a no holds barred claiming. Fuck, how he wanted to claim this man, mark him as his forever. He wanted any man that came near him to know that even if they had the honor of being fucked by the great God Kinney, it ended in a meaningless interlude. In the end, Brian would be back with him... where he belonged. His more dominant side continued to soar even more to life, and Brian seemed to inspire it.  He wanted to own him... wanted him totally at his mercy. Such pleasure he would give him if Brian only trusted him enough to turn himself over to him on that level. It astounded him that he wanted that so much. It was quickly becoming a yearning... and one that he vowed to fulfill.

 

Sliding his hands up Brian's chest, Justin paused to briefly tweak at the distended nipples before placing his hands on each of Brian's cheeks. He held him securely in place, his mouth devouring the older man's, the intensity of his kiss more than displaying how much he wanted him, and how fierce the lust was now consuming him. Justin emitted a deep and primal growl into Brian's mouth, a lusty chuckle escaping when he felt Brian's cock jerking against him in response. "I want you so fucking much." Justin pulled his lips free, forcing himself to take a step back, his eyes drinking his lover in.  "I don't know why you decided to come here, and we'll discuss that later I'm sure, but for now I think we should move to the pool."

 

Arching a brow, Brian's hand tugged at the sash on Justin's robe, his eyes filled with hungry appreciation as the sides fell open. He licked his lips, as his eyes moved up and down, instantly feeling his own predatory side emerging. "I'll make you an offer... one I hope you won't refuse."

 

With a slight degree of wariness, and yet, finding himself filled with curiosity, Justin asked, "An offer?"

 

"Yeah..." Brian growled. He ran a finger down Justin's bare chest, not stopping until he reached his full and extended cock, his entire hand engaging in the action as he closed his palm around it. "I didn't get enough the night I fucked you." Brian laughed, knowing the sound of that laugh was typically interpreted as rough and filled with sexual overtones. "I will never get enough no matter how many times you allow it to happen."

 

"So, you want to fuck me? Here and now?" Justin asked, making sure he understood where this was heading, his mind and body still gripped by an insatiable lust, Brian's hand lightly squeezing his cock not adding to intelligible reasoning.  "It's not exactly what I had in mind... but I'm listening---"

 

Brian released his tormenting grip on Justin's cock, thinking he had more than gained the hot blond's attention. "I've come a long way to be with you. Admittedly, I was concerned, but I am going to man up and further acknowledge that I missed you." Brian momentarily lost his train of thought at the bright beaming smile that came over Justin's face, unable to believe the sheer radiance of it. He cleared his throat in an attempt to bring himself back down to earth, and dispel the sudden lesbionic feelings that briefly overwhelmed him.. "Let me fuck you, and I will do whatever you want for the rest of my time here. You can tie me up, dominate me, fuck me in every way you have fantasized about doing. I know you've imagined quite a lot."

 

"You're right. I have..." Justin agreed, already seeing this as a win/win scenario for both of them.

 

"One fuck and then I'm all yours, Taylor." Brian began to shed his clothing next to the pool, not even looking for a towel, robe, or even a changing room. Justin was showing signs of compliance, and he intended on taking advantage of it. "What do you say, hotshot?"

 

Justin allowed his robe to slide from his body, his dick growing even harder at another display of Brian in hunter mode. He found Brian immensely hot in everything he did, but even more so like this. "Fine. I'll play. You can fuck me now, and then, your ass is all mine for the rest of our time here together." Justin pointed to the table closest to the pool, needlessly advising him, "the supplies are on the table. Join me when you're ready." Walking away, deliberately tempting the other man with a full-on view of his ass, Justin dove into the pool. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Brian would be quickly behind him, soon to close in on him, and taking what was so generously on offer.

 

Brian doubted he had ever stripped so fast in his life. Even though he didn't know how the house functioned, or the staff that could be wandering around, Brian was quickly naked, his footsteps taking him to the poolside table, his hand reaching for a condom, a frown creasing his brow when the lube was strangely missing. Hearing a splash, Brian turned to see Justin waving the small bottle in his hand, the blond now in the more shallow end of the pool, his ass exposed as he applied a generous dab to his finger, one hand braced on the wall of the pool, as his other hand went to work preparing his ass. Brian couldn't believe his eyes. Beads of pre-cum began to slip from his dick as he watched the younger man in action. For a man so inexperienced as a bottom, Justin knew exactly what he was about. Of course, being the top that Justin was, and always would be, Brian realized that came with a deep understanding of what to do. "You are so unbelievably hot..." Brian groaned, unable to tear his eyes away from one finger turning into two, both of them sliding in deeper and deeper until a third digit joined in to move things along.

 

Justin's voice was a husky entreaty, the need in his voice palpable. "Come and get me, stud. I am primed and ready... and  _only_  for you."

 

A muscle jerked in Brian's jaw. "You're damned right only for me!" Fisting the foil wrapper tightly in his hand, Brian dove into the pool, swimming directly for the man that had him a mass of quivering, aching need. If he wasn't inside him soon, he thought he would explode... and not in any sort of life-affirming way. Once he was behind Justin, he tore the wrapper open with his teeth, quickly and skillfully covering his throbbing organ, his hand reaching for the bottle that Justin had placed within reach on the deck, slathering a generous amount on his now sheathed dick. "Take your fingers out, Justin." Brian's tone was demanding, in this instance, he was the one in charge.

 

Obediently, Justin complied. He wasn't about to argue. The sooner they finished this round, the sooner they could play the game his way. And, he couldn't wait for that. Truth be told, though, he wanted to feel that burn again, not only because Brian was an exceptional top, but because it only contributed to their bond. "Fuck me, Brian. Hard. Fast. However you want it---"

 

Placing his hands on Justin's hips, Brian slid forward, only stopping from thrusting full force ahead because of how new this was for Justin. Hurting him, or causing him to reject this from ever happening again was the last thing he wanted to do. When Justin's back initially tensed, Brian stilled his movements, only moving again once Justin reached back to grasp the back of his leg, and thrust himself back on Brian's cock, instantly causing Brian to go even deeper. Brian leaned his head forward, his mouth opening to lick and nip at the back of Justin's neck, growling as he realized Justin was ready to move things along his way.

 

Brian pulled almost all the way out before slamming back inside, this time totally embedding himself in Justin's tight heat. Fuck, he felt so good. Each time Justin allowed this to happen would feel like a precious gift to him, one that he knew the younger man probably wouldn't bestow often, but when he did, he intended to make the most of it. "You are amazing..." Brian moaned into Justin's neck, his lips devouring as much of Justin's skin that his mouth could reach. As he continued to move inside of him, his pace quickly becoming frenetic, Brian felt his heart expanding as much as his cock was as he rode out this perpetual storm. He loved this man more than he ever thought possible to love another. As he pumped in a deep and steady rhythm, their combined grunts and moans becoming part of the sweltering California night, Brian felt a deep sense of belonging. Wherever they went from here, he was ready to explore it. He loved and desired this man beyond any kind of rational understanding. If these past few days and weeks had been their beginning, he couldn't wait to see where it led them next.

 

TBC


	40. Poolside Bliss

Brian took a sip of the wine Justin had just poured for him, utterly at ease after the release he had just enjoyed and elated that Justin had agreed to his offer, allowing him the incredible pleasure of fucking him again. He looked down at the robe that Justin had retrieved for him, laughing at the fit. It would obviously fit Justin perfectly, but he was a bit taller than the blond. "I must look ridiculous..." Brian shook his head ruefully, knowing he couldn't care less about the image he currently projected. All that mattered was being here with Justin. The contentment that had amassed in him the moment he had stepped past the gates was practically indescribable. He didn't understand this immense pull Justin had over him; Brian doubted that he ever would.

 

"No. You look hot..." Justin didn't hide the hunger from either his voice or his eyes as he visually possessed the other man. Justin took a sip of wine, not intending to drink much of it. He wanted a clear head when he took Brian inside the house. He had so many plans for them tonight... and he couldn't wait to get started on them. "Enjoy as much, or as little of the wine that you would like. It's not going anywhere... and neither am I."

 

Brian's brow slanted. "Is that some kind of challenge?"

 

"Not at all, stud." Justin took another slow and small sip from his own glass, his eyes possessive and hot on the older man. "It's just a statement. I hadn't envisioned having you here on my home turf quite so soon. I plan on taking advantage of that opportunity."

 

A low and husky laugh escaped. This man was truly remarkable. Every word he spoke came out as pure and sinful seduction. As a skilled hunter, the tactic was familiar to him, but what constantly amazed him was how easily it came to Justin. He wasn't trying to seduce him; although, they both knew that he could, or any man he set his sights on. "I have no doubt of that, hotshot... but first, I'd like to hear what happened prior to my arrival. It's my assumption that things are calmer now, at least, that's my hope." Brian doubted that Justin realized how meaningful his questions were, but he wasn't certain the blond knew him quite that well yet. His delving into the basics of Justin's life was a sign of his deep feelings for the younger man. Although, he had already accepted those feelings, bit by bit, the impact of those feelings were continuing to be revealed to him as events played out. This was but another example of that.

 

Justin sighed, seeing that there would be a slight delay in his gratification... but he was determined it would be a short-lived one. To be honest, he understood why Brian would ask, and was even more thrilled that Brian was showing such a complete interest in every aspect of his life. It reflected where they were on a personal and emotional level, whether Brian wanted to admit it in so many words or not. In any event, he knew what Brian's questions meant, and he couldn't be happier about the realization. A knowing smirk on his face, Justin told him, "I'm pleased that you have such an interest, Mr. Kinney."

 

"Well..." Brian began, doing all that he could to keep his voice non-committal, yet knowing he would probably fail miserably, he responded, "I do try to keep the interests of my clients in mind, Taylor. I am devoted to providing full service to the client. It is my hope that you will never find Kinnetik lacking in that---"

 

"I'll let you know later, Mr. Ad Man." Justin's voice was suddenly husky and filled with heat, innuendo in every syllable. His eyes ravaged the other man, painfully aware that twin robes were all that kept them apart. In this moment, he made the effort to maintain his control, reminding himself that he wouldn't have to wait for much longer and that the rewards would far outweigh any discomfort he now was feeling. "As much as I love talking with you, and normally I do enjoy your caustic wit and immense knowledge, I have other things on my mind tonight. So, I will answer your questions as quickly as I can, and then we can really get started---"

 

Brian arched a brow, his eyes narrowing on the obviously hungry blond. Something was different in him tonight. It was a trait that was familiar to him. Justin was hunting him, even though he had already fucked him on numerous occasions. That had been different. This time Justin was intent on using all of his skill as an ultimate top to claim his prey. Brian swallowed, unable to move his eyes away from the unmistakable lust in Justin's deep blue eyes. He knew in an instant that he was about to have an insatiable and demanding tiger pouncing on him soon. Brian felt his dick twitching beneath the robe; he could barely hold back his own primal growl, knowing if he didn't, things would escalate out of control. They needed to get the conversation finished quickly. He wasn't sure how long either of them could resist the other. "So, the fire..." Brian struggled to remember what he had been intending to ask, his desire already equalling the need in the other man.

 

"The fire in my studio was filed as an accident." Justin breathed in deeply, uncertain if he could stay in control for much longer. "I sensed that the detective had some doubts, but there was no evidence to indicate foul play, and typically something stands out. It appears it will go down as an act of negligence."

 

"I see. That's surprising." Brian frowned, for the moment concentrating on all that Justin was saying, and not the need that was raging in both of them. "I'm sure it's an unsatisfactory ending for you if there is a chance it was deliberately set."

 

Justin nodded in agreement. "It is; however, I am realistic. It could have been an accident, and if it wasn't, crime isn't always discovered. I'm just relieved that no one was hurt."

 

Brian took a long sip of his wine, setting it down on the poolside table, waving his hand in denial when Justin moved to refill it. "I'm sure your hot little model was excited by your concern..." Brian didn't know where the comment came from, it seemed to tumble from his mouth unbidden to his displeasure hearing the jealous tone even to his own ears. Fuck! He did not do jealousy, and this amazing, and entirely too appealing blond had changed his world in that respect as well. At this point, he didn't think the changes would ever end.

 

"There's no need to be jealous, stud. You are the man I want, Brian Kinney."

 

Brian smiled, spreading his arms out wide, deciding it was time to divert Justin away from the subject of Sean, not to mention, his unfounded jealousy of him. Not only was it pathetic, but it was also a huge violation of his long-standing rules. He had to draw a line somewhere. As it was, he was systematically redefining all of them... "How could you not? This level of perfection is unmatched..."

 

Drolly, Justin told him, "I think it's your modesty that I love the most about you." Tilting his head to the side as if in deep thought, Justin added, "Of course, you have so many attributes."

 

"It's true; I do." Brian produced his trademark cocky smile, as his expression displayed acceptance of things they both already understood to be based on utter fact. He remembered that Justin had said he would need to be here for a few days at least. He also hadn't forgotten Justin's previous living arrangements. Was the hot young model lounging around now? Ready to leap at any opening given by his former lover? He needed to refrain from asking. One display of jealousy was more than enough... "So, are we completely alone tonight?" Brian asked, deciding that even though he wanted to know everything about Justin's return to LA, he wanted to see the beautiful blond's most passionate side unleashed even more.

 

"Yes, my staff is gone for the night. My driver lives in a cottage on the grounds, but he can't access the house." Justin thought about Ethan briefly and the crush he appeared to have on him. He hoped it didn't become a problem. Until tonight, he hadn't even noticed Ethan's interest in him... that was a road he had no intention of traveling. Justin's voice dropped to a throaty purr. "You are completely at my mercy, stud."

 

"I don't exactly have a problem with that... hotshot." Brian's own voice was fashioned of pure, hot velvet, the heat in his eyes delivering a ‘take me now' look. Of course, Brian knew it wasn't going to be the simple; at least, not tonight. Justin was going to play with him before he totally lost himself within him. This was Justin's domain, and he would enjoy everything the younger man decided to explore with him. It would be interesting to see which one of them lost control first.

 

Not saying a word, Justin closed the distance that separated them, urgently pulling Brian's mouth down to meet his own. Justin licked and sucked on Brian's bottom lip, before widely opening his mouth over Brian's, possessing the other man's mouth ardently and in passionate determination, no question evolving as to who was in charge of this kiss. In devouring fashion, Justin took Brian's mouth, much the same as he planned on invading all of his lover on this night. His body, his senses, even his heart. Justin intended on claiming everything this man had to give... and he would be keeping the gift he had been given. This man belonged to him, as he belonged to Brian. After tonight, there would be no more doubts of that.

 

Moving his hands down to clasp Brian's ass through the thick robe, Justin growled into Brian's mouth, his responses escalated by the sweet and perfect feel of Brian's ass, and the breathless moans that the other man was suddenly emitting. He loved the power he seemed to exude over him; a power that he'd always enjoyed with other men, but with Brian it was even more intense, and it turned him on more than he'd ever been in his life. Moving his lips hungrily over Brian's, unable to explore or taste him enough, Justin realized there would be a slight delay in moving this to his bedroom. He had to taste him now... and it would be an essence he would savor, knowing he would do so time and time again in the days and months to come.

 

Sliding his lips from Brian's, his dick twitched when Brian's moans became louder, his own mouth sliding down the brunet's neck, his hand reaching to release the sash of Brian's robe. Slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, Justin lowered himself to his knees on the pool deck, his tongue swiping at his lips as he admired Brian's hard and extended organ. He looked up and met Brian's surprised and lust-filled eyes, certain this wasn't how the older man thought this interlude would be progressing. "Until we go inside, you have control, Brian. I want you to feed me your cock, taking my mouth like you really want to own it. Think you can handle that, stud?"

 

Handle it? Fuck. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more. "Open your mouth, Justin, and I'll show you..." Brian gruffly ordered, a finger reaching out to stroke the full and beautiful lips. Justin could have no idea how much he wanted this. The blond's lips were full and erotically tempting, the most perfect for sucking cock that he'd ever seen... and he had seen a countless number of them. Brian groaned as Justin's tongue made contact, licking up and down his needy shaft, his tongue teasingly slipping into the slit before he opened his mouth and took Brian's cock inside, his eyes closing as he gave himself over to his ministrations.

 

Justin moaned around Brian's cock, knowing his dominant lover would take advantage of this opportunity, his dick throbbing as he thought of the other man taking that control. He loved that side of Brian. It was something he wouldn't ever change in him. They might never be equally balanced in regards to being the top in the relationship, but he knew there would be times when he wanted to give complete control to Brian. This moment was one of those times. He pulled off long enough to whisper in what was more of a command -  "Fuck my mouth, Brian. Fucking own it!!"

 

Brian felt his cock dripping in response, his eyes becoming black with desire, his hands reaching out to clasp each side of Justin's face, ready to begin relentlessly feeding the blond his cock. "Open your eyes and look at me, Justin. I want to see the hungry desire in your eyes..." Immediately, Justin complied, pleasing the other man that the young dominant was indeed giving complete control over to him. "That's my boy..." Brian purred, his hips moving to pull his cock all the way out, before slamming it fast and deep back inside. There was no way he would last for long. The pace was too frenzied, and the mutual need between them too sharp.

 

Keeping his eyes fastened on Brian's, Justin moved his mouth in the same rhythm as Brian used to fuck his mouth. For him, this exercise was an extension of his trust in Brian, realizing the other man would never do anything to hurt him and would stop if he was ever asked. There was no way he would be asking him to do that. He loved the feel of Brian's cock stretching and filling his mouth. No other man had ever felt so hot and smooth... and on counts, so fucking right. His hands clasped the back of Brian's legs as the other man accelerated the pace, his mouth keeping perfect time with him. He wanted to untie his robe and begin stroking his own cock... but he didn't. He could easily tell that Brian was close, and he would hold off his own release until he was inside of his lover's beautiful ass. By then, he would be an aching mass of need, and the release would be even more intense. This was for Brian. Later it would be for both of them.

 

Unable to hold off any longer, Brian gave a few more strong pushes, before he came deep into Justin's mouth, sweat rolling down his body, his panting breaths permeating all around them. Slowly, he pulled his cock free, his legs feeling slightly shaky in the aftermath. He watched as Justin stood to his feet, a satisfied smile on both of their faces. "That was hot, Taylor."

 

Grabbing the sash of Brian's robe, Justin pulled him in the direction of the house. "That it was, Mr. Kinney. And now, I believe it's my turn. I think it's something we'll both remember for a long time."

 

"Lead on, hotshot. I am more than ready..." Brian knew he had never meant anything more.

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: I do apologize for the ending point... but at least, I got them started. RL was even more chaotic this week, and I had to rush this morning to have this week's chapter ready. So, I had to stop in order to update. Hopefully, you can forgive me for that. :) I am anticipating no more than 3-4 chapters of this to remain. I could write it forever, but it has to end at some point. Right? Let me know what you think. As always, thank you for reading. Your support is more motivating than you know._ **

 


	41. Oh What A Night!

**A/N** : As predicted in the last chapter, depending on your work situation, this chapter probably  **isn't**  intended for the office. Enjoy!:) 

* * *

Michael looked around his old bedroom, unable to believe that his mom had kept everything as he had left it; even though he hadn't lived in it for years. He supposed she had always hoped he would return home. Frowning, Michael realized the circumstances of his return had been anything he could have anticipated.

 

He had lost Brian. In his moments of clear realism, he accepted that any chance he had of an intimate relationship with his former best friend had always been pure fantasy, with no substance in reality. As much as he still wanted to blame Justin Taylor for that, in addition to so many other things, he knew the simple truth was staring him right in the face. Brian would never look at him as he did Justin. In fact, Brian wouldn't ever see him as he did one of his tricks. That realization hurt every time it penetrated his deepest awareness.

 

Now, he had a choice to make. Ever since he'd discovered Justin underhandedly buying his store, in doing so, expediting his departure from New York, and in particular out of his and Brian's life, the seeds of revenge had been growing in his mind. Hours later, he still hadn't implemented his plan, knowing in doing so, he risked any remaining regard Brian could still have for him. Would his momentary feeling of revenge be worth it?

 

Remembering his last conversation with Brian made his decision even more difficult. After that call, he had felt a glimmer of hope that one day their friendship could be rebuilt, even if it would never be quite the same. Losing Brian's friendship had been devastating. It was even more so in the knowledge that he had caused that break. There wasn't a doubt in his mind now that Brian had feelings for Justin. That devastating realization broke his heart, and yet, he knew it was a reality he had to accept. Anything else would only lead to more heartache. He wasn't sure he could handle that.

 

All things considered, his choice was painfully clear. No matter how much he wanted to strike out against Justin, no matter how unlikely his success may be, he knew the risks were far too great. His secret would never be hidden. Justin would move mountains to uncover who had targeted him, with him being the number one suspect, both in Justin's eyes... and Brian's as well. He had already lost too much because of Justin Taylor. He wasn't about to burn his bridges entirely, and have Brian forever looking at him in contempt. In time, certain aspects of their friendship could be reestablished. An attack on Justin would make that impossible. If the opportunity presented itself, he would probably let both Brian and Justin know what he thought of the blond's meddling... but he would go no further than that.

 

Michael returned to the small bed, his mind more relaxed and his heart much lighter. He knew this was the right thing to do, and probably the most healthy mental act he had endeavored since Justin Taylor came into his life. He knew he would never view Brian's lover with any sort of positivity, but he hoped that in time, tolerance could be attained. For now, he would maintain a safe and silent distance, but one day, he hoped his and Brian's lives could be intertwined again. How else could they rebuild their shattered friendship? For now, though, a large amount of time needed to pass. When the time was right, he would know it. He would wait for Brian to open the lines of communication. He knew Brian better than anyone. In time, Brian would reach out to him. His feelings for Justin wouldn't stop that, as long as he didn't do something foolish like causing trouble for them. Now that he had a clearer understanding of his reality, not to mention, his options, he wouldn't be doing something that reckless.

 

In the morning, he would start thinking about what he wanted to do in his immediate future. He had money now but handled unwisely, it wouldn't last for long. And, he needed to apologize to his mother. He had broken her heart earlier, and he truly regretted that. In time, he would make it up to her, and she would see that not only was he fine, but that he was looking to a future that didn't revolve around Brian Kinney. That wasn't an easy thought for the kid in him to accept. That side of him wanted him to do whatever it took to see the desired results. However, that kid was slowly fading away. Now, in that child's place, he was moving towards being an adult for the first time in his life. And, in doing so, he accepted that a man didn't always get everything he wanted.

 

That was a painful part of growing up. But, one day at a time, he would get there. Life wasn't giving him any other choice...

 

* * *

 

As he ascended the staircase, still trailing behind Justin, Brian was far too caught up in the man preceding him to take much of a look around. What he had glimpsed when they had first stepped through the doors had been both spacious and amazing, neither of which had come as any kind of a surprise to him. Justin Taylor was not only a man of means, he had incredible taste to go along with it. He couldn't imagine him ever settling for anything less than the best. It was just another aspect they had in common.

 

As they neared the top of the spiral staircase, Brian found himself saying, "I hope I get the guided tour later."

 

Once they were at the top of the stairs, Justin continued to tug Brian along, not planning on answering until they were at his bedroom door. Turning him so that his back was against the closed door, Justin opened his own robe, Brian's already conveniently still open. He pressed into Brian, thrusting his hips forward, the friction causing their cocks to mash together. It was a good feeling and one that just made him want to fuck the living hell out of the older man. "You will..." Justin growled in response. "I want you to be familiar with everything in my home. It's my hope that you will visit here often; and, when you do, I want it to feel like your own home."

 

"Sounds good..." Brian moaned, his eyes closing as their dicks continued to grind against the other. It was as if their cocks had a mind of their own, both reaching for that sweet bliss that was, for now, just out of reach. "Let's move this along, hotshot... unless you want to engage in some frottage---"

 

Immediately, Justin took a step back, his gaze disapproving of the older man. Brian had no idea how difficult stepping away had been. His body had been so caught up in the pleasure of Brian's, that he had nearly forgotten what this next round was to entail. This was about dominance, trust, and claiming. Brian would leave here feeling a deeper sense of connection, and it all started now. "I think you may want to rephrase that, Brian. I believe you lost your power once we stepped inside." Justin looked at his lover in a calculating manner, not a doubt of the answer to his next question. "Who's in charge now?"

 

A muscle jerked in Brian's cheek. Fucking hell. Justin was actually going full-on dominant with him. It was so fucking hot. He couldn't imagine lasting for long... and undoubtedly, there would be no chance of resistance. That was a laughable thought. Resist this man? Impossible. "I believe you are, Mr. Taylor. Forgive me for my lapse."

 

Licking his lips, Justin reached out and trailed a finger up and down Brian's bare chest, his eyes sparkling as Brian's skin contracted under his slight touch. Brian was so sensitive to his touch. That was going to make this encounter all the more intense. "You are always so responsive to me. It's so fucking hot. You've been that way since we first met, even if you tried to fight me."

 

"What can I say?" Brian shrugged his shoulder, barely able to keep his breathing even. "You are an irresistible little fucker. I decided to stop fighting and enjoy the pleasure. Of course, I never expected things to progress as they have." Brian found his eyes sinking into the expressive and attentive blue eyes, finding it nearly impossible to look away. "Now, here we are, and I wouldn't change any of it."

 

Justin ran both of his hands all over Brian's toned and full chest, reveling in the smoothness of his skin, yet turned on by the sheer masculinity of it. This man was perfect. A virtual sexual God. He would never have enough of this man, and to his immense satisfaction, he thought he could say the same held true for Brian. "That's a very good thing, Mr. Kinney." Justin continued to stroke Brian's chest, at the moment, unsure of his own control, and pacing himself to play with his equally eager lover. Right now, he just wanted to slide balls deep into the hot brunet, reaffirming not only his position as a dominant top but to claim all that this incredible man had to offer. "You would have to leave me and what I can give you, Brian. I can't ever envision willingly letting you go."

 

Brian moaned, barely able to concentrate on Justin's words, all of his senses overtaken by the hands skillfully moving over him, effortlessly seducing him. "I'm not looking to get away, Justin. In fact, I'm more looking toward where we go next..."

 

"Patience, lover..." Justin chuckled. "We're getting there. I want to explore and commit every detail of your hot body to memory." Justin took a slight step back as he analytically perused him. "I think I've already done that... but I do like to test my theories. I think various tests will be in order."

 

"Sounds good to me," Brian agreed, knowing there was nothing he wanted more than to engage in one exploration after another with this man. Arching a brow, unable to effectively be the passive participant, a fact he was certain Justin was aware of, Brian continued to impatiently urge, "Are we moving into the master bedroom at some point tonight... hotshot?"

 

Justin released a deep growl, in one reach opening the bedroom door, and pushing Brian forward. As Brian turned to step into the room, Justin couldn't resist temptation when he placed a firm smack on Brian's perfectly shaped ass. "Mmmmm..." Justin moaned, his eyes flaring at the quick to appear red handprint. "I could get off on spanking your hot ass. Perhaps I should work that into our... activities."

 

Brian's breath momentarily hitched, at the moment, a smack on the ass the last thing he'd been expecting. But fuck... it was hot. His dick was now leaking and throbbing. "I'm not objecting, but can I suggest for it to be later? I am fucking hurting here, Justin." Brian turned to see Justin completely removing his own robe to match his own nakedness, his eyes hungry and admiring on Justin's impressive and extremely needy cock. "It appears you are too."

 

"Yeah." Justin licked his lips, his eyes devouring the beautiful man before him, unable to believe his fortuitous luck in finding such an amazing man. He loved and desired him beyond anything he could have ever expected. These feelings were gut-wrenching, vivid and mind-numbing. He couldn't imagine a future without this man at his side. There was no way he planned for that to ever happen. "Lay down, Brian." Justin's tone was firm and unyielding. "On your stomach. Place your hands on the posts. Our play will be minimal for now. I need you too fucking badly."

 

Brian grunted as he moved into position, his trust in Justin not in any doubt. It was his hope that any delayed gratification would be extremely brief. He wasn't sure how much torture he could take. Placing his hands on the posts, Brian found he didn't have long to wait. Within moments, Justin had returned with silken ties of some kind, comfortably, but firmly securing his wrists in place. Brian squirmed on the bed, his cock throbbing all the more from the friction on the silken sheets. "If you don't speed this along, I will be cumming across your expensive silk sheets---"

 

"You just might do that, stud." A lusty chuckle escaping, Justin reached into a drawer, silently and quickly removing his device of bittersweet torture... For a brief moment, Justin looked at the purple handle on the flogger, the tassels long and inviting. He couldn't wait to see Brian squirming, moaning and begging for his cock. It wouldn't take long. Moving closer, Justin started by dragging the tassels over Brian's legs, not quite ready to spread those long and beautiful legs apart. Before he fucked him, he would certainly be doing that.

 

His moans turned into pants once Justin pulled the object back and began feathering it over his ass, more pre-cum escaping when Justin lowered the flogger to pass over his balls, in the process of his arching, the tassels brushing over his throbbing organ. Fuck! He wouldn't last much longer. It felt so fucking good. He loved how effortlessly and naturally Justin exerted power. He felt himself immediately in awe of Justin's faultless dominance and immensely skilled hands, never doubting the outcome would be mutually pleasurable. He just didn't think he could wait much longer for the outcome. "Justin... pleaseeeee."

 

Justin dragged the flogger over Brian's cock, his balls, and over the crack of his ass, his mouth watering at the sight of that beckoning hole. He couldn't wait to be inside him. In fact, he knew he wouldn't be waiting for much longer. Pulling his hand back, he struck it against Brian's ass with more force, doing so that it was more of a caress than a smacking. Brian squirmed and moaned even more, the sight and sound making his own cock leak. "Please? What is it you want, Brian? Tell me. I'm sure I am more than  _up_  to the task---"

 

"Fuck me, Justin. Shit!" Brian spat the words out, his hips thrusting against the bed, now trying to get as much friction against his dick as possible. One way or another, he needed to cum, and he needed it NOW. He'd prefer for it to be with Justin's dick inside of him, but he could make it happen on his own if necessary. When he heard the sound of the flogger being tossed aside, and a foil package being torn, along with a cap being flipped, Brian knew his wait was about over. He emitted a sigh of relief. He doubted he could have waited much longer. "Finally..." he growled, unable to see the calculating smile on Justin's face.

 

Rubbing a generous amount of lube on his sheathed dick, Justin placed his cock at Brian's opening, his mouth opening on the brunet's sweat-drenched back, his tongue licking languorously at the skin. "Think you're ready for what I'm about to give you, stud?" One hand reached under to grasp Brian's throbbing cock, while another hand reached back to give Brian's ass cheek a loud smack, all while his cock slammed fiercely into Brian, each of them moaning out in combined pleasure and aching need. "You feel so fucking good." Justin began to pull on Brian's cock, his own dick hammering into the tight hole, his voice a barely audible rasp, when he spoke, "You're about to feel a lot better. We both are---"

 

At once, Brian gave himself over to Justin's control, his hips thrusting into Justin's hand that tightly fisted his cock, in the process, pulling Justin's cock more fully into him. He felt invaded and overtaken by the younger man... and he fucking loved it. Justin's skill as a top was indescribable. The younger man knew exactly which pace was most effective in rendering his partner an aching, quivering mass. His dominance and skills were absolutely unparalleled. Brian moaned, gusty pants escaping as he continued to hump toward his completion, hoping that Justin was as far gone as him. By the sound of Justin's erratic breathing, and relentless thrusting, Brian was sure that he was.

 

It didn't take long for Justin to sense that familiar feeling of orgasmic bliss approaching, knowing by Brian's quivering legs, and thrusting hips, his lover was in the same sweet place. His free hand moving to close over Brian's hip, Justin maintained a quick and perfectly timed rhythm, his head rearing back as he continued to rock into Brian, deciding that nothing felt better or more right than being deep inside this man. Nothing could possibly compare to the euphoria of being with this man; he doubted anything ever would.

 

Moments later, when he pulled himself free of Brian, he discarded his filled condom, his hands immediately reaching out to untie Brian's wrists, his eyes widening in shock and horror when a shrill sound pierced him through the windows. Simultaneously, their heads turned to the window, both of them shocked that such a harsh sound could be heard from the distance. "What the fuck..." Justin grumbled, quickly standing to his feet and slipping into his robe, a frown on his face as he approached the window, a naked Brian moving to do the same.

 

Justin's jaw dropped when the most unexpected of sights greeted him. Standing naked with his eyes closed, Ethan Gold stood playing the violin, what he knew had to be his smitten driver's attempt at seducing him. Justin cursed, unable to believe his bad luck, and after such a promising start to the evening. "Fucking hell..."

 

TBC

**_A/N: I cannot guarantee that this will be updated next Tuesday per my posting schedule. We are days from Christmas now, and I'm not sure how much time I will have to work on this story during that time. So, there could be a delay. We'll have to see how things go. As always, thank you for reading and your support of this story. Please continue giving me your feedback. It is more motivating than I can say._ **

**_I changed the chapter title about 10 times. It had too much going on - LOL. I decided on 'Oh What A Night,' which I think is easy to understand after having read the chapter. :)_ **

**_Happy Holidays!_ **

 


	42. A Mystery Solved

Brian stared down at the naked violinist unable to believe what he was seeing. He looked over at Justin who appeared just as shocked, but with a red tint to his cheeks, his eyes flashing in anger. "Who the fuck is that? Please tell me he's not one of your tricks..." Brian surveyed the man again, decidedly finding him lacking even for that.

 

Justin turned to look at Brian, his glare now focused on him. "One of my tricks? Are you fucking kidding me, Brian!? I wouldn't touch that---"

 

Lifting his hands in surrender, backing away from the window, deciding he had seen, and most definitely heard enough, Brian replied, "I didn't think so. Your little model was hot... but  _this_  guy, well, he's not in the same league."

 

Rolling his eyes, Justin teasingly reminded, "His name is Sean. I don't think I've ever heard you refer to him by name." Clicking his tongue, Justin provoked his easily riled lover further, "Your jealousy is deeply flattering, stud... but by now, you should know it's totally unwarranted."

 

His face momentarily carved in stone, Brian realized this was the moment when the Brian Kinney of old would recite, ‘ _I don't do jealous_ ,' but in this case, and with this man, he wasn't about to waste his time. Justin was too damned intuitive. Whether it was warranted or not, he could admit to himself, he had been jealous of Justin's former roommate, and still employee. He had to get over that and remember that he trusted Justin. It was Sean that he wouldn't ever trust, nor any man that wanted more from Justin than a one-time fuck. Unless the model screwed up again, he wasn't going anywhere. Justin would be seeing him in a business setting, and in places where he wouldn't be with them. He had to accept that Justin was invested in their relationship, and forget what these other guys hoped to accomplish. As long as they communicated with each other, what they had would be untouchable.

 

Moving away from the window, blocking out Ethan's serenade in the buff, Justin ran the back of his hand along Brian's cheek, his eyes thoughtful on Brian's pensive expression. "What's wrong?" He didn't give Brian a chance to answer, his hand motioning toward the window. "If it's him, don't let him trouble you. He is my driver that lives in a cottage on the property; however, he has just worn out his welcome."

 

"It's not him, but I think you'd better handle him." Brian laughed. "I'm not sure how close the nearest house is, but I doubt you want the cops called and finding your naked admirer."

 

Justin snorted. "This is LA, Brian. The LAPD wouldn't make it out here tonight to respond to  _that_  kind of disturbance... but regardless of that, my property is large. My nearest neighbor is quite far away."

 

Brian grunted. "Lucky for them."

 

"Indeed." Justin agreed, shaking his head in realization that Ethan wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. He scrunched up his nose. "You'd think his fingers would get tired..."

 

"His love song has to end at some point." Brian winced as the man continued to play, thinking it seemed to be getting louder, deciding this had to be the most bizarre of events. "Do you want me to come out with you? This entire situation is extreme. Who knows what kind of shit he'll pull---"

 

"Hmmmph..." Justin muttered. "I doubt it will be much. He's naked, all but his violin, and he's smaller than me. I think I'll be fine. Why don't you take a look around the house? This shouldn't take too long."

 

Brian was skeptical but realized he had to play things Justin's way. This was his scene, and he knew he could probably handle it, but something felt off about the entire situation, and at the moment, he wasn't sure what it could be. One thing was for certain, though, he wouldn't wander far. If Justin's encounter with this man led to any kind of distress, he would be there in an instant. Not having any prior knowledge of the man, he had no idea if he was dangerous, but he doubted that any man that would risk his position with Justin would simply back off when his advances were rejected. "I won't be far away, Justin. Call out if you need me. The odds are strong that he thinks you're here alone - unless he saw me dropped at the gate. His display out there makes me think he's unaware."

 

Nodding, Justin agreed. "I doubt he'd be out there if he knew I had a man in here." Brushing past Brian, Justin knew he needed to get down there before Ethan wandered away, or attempted to do something even more foolish. "Don't worry, Brian. Ethan is harmless. His crush simply got out of hand... but I'll settle that now..."

 

Remaining pessimistic, Brian followed at a discreet distance, determined to be close if anything bad should happen. He wasn't a man prone to violent acts, but there was no way he'd ever allow anyone to threaten or hurt Justin. Whether his independent blond knew it or not, he had him as an insurance policy. Brian wouldn't be touring the lower level of Justin's large home. Instead, he would be watching from just beyond the door, ready to assist him in any way necessary should an incident occur. Continuing to follow as Justin hurriedly moved down the stairs, Brian hoped his unease was unfounded... but a sick feeling in his stomach told him it wasn't.

 

* * *

Justin tightened the sash on his robe, his expression firmly etched in stone, his patience non-existent, and his decision on how to resolve this issue already made. Stepping onto the pool deck, Justin's jaw dropped down in disbelief when Ethan paused in his playing, laying his violin down in one slow motion, outstretching his arms in welcome. Was the man that delusional? Did he really think that he, Justin Taylor, would actually float into his arms, eagerly accepting what he was trying to offer? The entire concept was insane!

 

"Ethan, what the fuck are you doing?" Justin demanded, making certain to keep his distance, not out of fear, but more born of disdain. He didn't want this man laying one finger on him. The very thought of it repulsed him. "You have one chance and only one. Cover yourself and return to the cottage. We can say this was the effects of too much wine. Continue and we'll be having an entirely different conversation."

 

Stepping closer, his eyes sparkling and wild, Ethan shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, my dearest love. Fate has finally decreed that our time has come. You're here now, and Sean is gone. We can finally be together."

 

Oh fuck, Justin thought to himself. The man was stark raving mad. Maybe coming out here alone hadn't been the best of ideas. "Sean is gone because I chose for him to be; however, I am involved with someone else, Ethan. A man that love more than anything---"

 

Ethan gasped, his growing even wider. "L-love? But, that can't be. I knew there was a man in New York, but you left and came home. I assumed you had cast him aside too."

 

"You assumed wrong!" Justin snapped, briefly looking over his shoulder and back to the door of the house, doing so more to make a point than to seek out Brian. He could already sense that Brian was near, but he figured it was probably from the other side of the door, protectively watching. He didn't need that added protection, but he was happy that Brian cared so much. They were in a good place now, and he was determined it would stay that way. Uncomfortable and beyond that - pissed off - that Ethan remained there naked, with his mouth hanging open, Justin firmly urged, "Cover yourself and return to the cottage. In the morning, we will discuss this further."

 

Roughly, Ethan reached for a white beach towel that lay draped over one of the pool chairs, his mouth twisting in derision. "What's to talk about? Obviously, I did everything for nothing. But, for clarification, can you tell me what  _they_  have that I don't? I've gone over and beyond to show you how I feel, as far as giving fate a helping hand. What more should I have done!?"

 

His eyes narrowed at the suddenly deranged tone he heard in Ethan's voice. Giving fate a helping hand? What the fuck did that mean? A sudden chill coursed over him, the wildness in Ethan's eyes not doing anything to calm him. When Ethan took a step closer to him, and then another, he was filled with unease. For one of the few times in his life, he was feeling a loss of control. He didn't like that feeling at all. "Ethan? What are you asking... or even saying?"

 

Ethan stopped, just short of being in touching distance, his lips twisted in anger, his eyes flashing insanely, his voice becoming louder and even more irrational. "It's very simple, Justin! I asked you what I have to do to be seen like your other men? I've risked so much for you, and I'm not talking about embarrassing myself in front of you tonight." Ethan stepped closer, his hands flailing wildly at his sides. "I made sure you came home. Surely you know  _what_  I mean---"

 

Justin gasped. "The fire? Are you saying you set the fire that destroyed my studio? A fire that could have killed innocent people?" Deliberately, Justin raised his voice, hoping that Brian would not only hear every word but act on it as well. Knowing how observant Brian was, he expected he would have observed the police detective's card laying on the hallway table. Brian missed next to nothing; he wouldn't be surprised if Brian hadn't already called him. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

 

Tapping his lip thoughtfully, Ethan observed, "You are extremely cocky, Mr. Taylor. We both know you are home alone, and yet you are still so arrogant and controlled." Ethan licked his lips, his eyes hotly moving over his obsession dressed only in a white robe. "I guess that's what makes you so hot to me... and sadly, to so many other men. I think what you need is to realize you aren't always in control and allow someone else to take care of you. In time, you will understand that I will do anything for you, Justin, and that I can take care of you in every possible way."

 

"Okay, I have heard enough of this crazed bullshit!" At once, they both turned to see Brian approaching, his eyes wide and angry, fully focused on the insane piece of crap that was unbelievably trying to intimidate Justin. It was ludicrous. He didn't even have that kind of effect on Justin. This smitten, and apparently, slightly dangerous piece of shit thought he could achieve that!? He would end this himself. Glancing briefly in Justin's direction, quickly determining his lover's rage and unease with the unpredictability of his employee's behavior, he advised him, "I have already called the police, Justin."

 

Justin nodded, relieved that his instincts about Brian had been so accurate. "Thank you, Brian." He turned icy as he faced Ethan, unable to believe the man hadn't made a hasty retreat. "You are pathetic, not to mention a complete fool. I would never view you as even a meaningless one-time trick. You committed a crime with no basis other than your own deranged view of an impossible reality. I am utterly disgusted by you!"

 

Ethan flinched under Justin's cold stare, and even more so by the words filled with venomous intent. He turned to face the newcomer, knowing in his mind that this must be the man that Justin met in New York. Shaking his head, he realized he had done everything for nothing. This man had stolen his prize. With the authorities now most likely on the way, there was very little he could do now. "It's all your fault..." he hissed in the brunet's direction. "My plan would have worked if you had stayed away."

 

Brian looked at the moronic man, unable to believe the insanity that continued to spew forward from him. "Haven't you heard a damn word Justin has told you? What part of him being disgusted by you don't you understand??"

 

Justin had to fight the compulsion to respond with laughter. Although he knew this was his fight, and definitely his problem to handle, he enjoyed watching Brian in action. In the past, he would find such a protective act abhorrent in regards to him, but not any longer, and most especially, not when it came to Brian Kinney. And, realistically, he knew that the longer Ethan was distracted and arguing with either of them, the better the odds would be of the police arriving before Ethan attempted to flee. Seeing this crazed lunatic behind bars was certainly the primary objective now.

 

"That is only because you are here. He didn't feel that way before..."

 

"Hold on there, Ethan." Justin's mirth immediately transformed into a deep scowl. "How the fuck would you know how I feel - then, now... or ever?"

 

Ethan sputtered... "W-well f-from how you t-treated me. You never made me feel like a mere employee. I always felt that when I drove you, it was a moment we shared together." Excitement began to shimmer in Ethan's eyes, his entire attention focused on Justin; in his heart, he believed that if he kept pushing, Justin would reciprocate. He just had to find the right opening. "Justin... give me a chance. P-please---"

 

Brian began to swear. The cops needed to get here before he killed this mindless fool. "For fuck's sake. What part of no don't you understand? Grow some fucking balls!"

 

Justin slightly snickered, relief soon soaring within him when he heard the sirens approaching. It was about damned time. He doubted his hot-headed hero could have taken much more. He lowered his eyes briefly, before raising them again to touch on Brian's glowering expression. "Take it easy, tiger. The calvary seems to be about here."

 

"Finally..." Brian grumbled. "It's the only thing that's saving him---"

 

Ethan sneered. "You really did call the cops." An almost maniacal laugh escaped. "You're afraid that I can take him away from you." His voice lowered to a nearly hushed whisper. "Very astute. In time, once any unpleasant fallout is gone, I can assure you that I will---"

 

"You are out of your mind, and I am done with this conversation, Ethan." Justin shook his head in disgust. "I do hope you get the help that you so obviously need. In any event, I don't ever want to lay eyes on you again. If you approach me again, there will be consequences. I suggest you remember that."

 

Once the police car was at the gate, Justin moved forward, hurriedly disarming the alarm, not wanting Ethan to have any chance of an escape. As the gate opened and the squad car drove inside, Justin couldn't help thinking that after all the details of this bizarre incident were relayed to the officers, the events of this night would undoubtedly be a source of humor at the local precinct. He found he didn't really care about that, though. The important thing was that it was resolved, and the mystery of the fire now made more sense. Now, life could go on.

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: I am hoping to wrap this up in 1 or 2 more chapters. I hate saying it and doing it even less, but if I don't, I could drag this on forever - LOL. As always, thank you for reading, and especially those that have commented. Your support is more motivating than I can say. :)_ **

 


	43. Bringing it all Together

**A/N** : And, here we are. The end of this inverted journey. I can't say how much I've enjoyed working on this project that was so far removed from my norm. Thank you to all that have followed along, and especially supported me with your feedback. I appreciate it more than I can say. :) 

* * *

**_Five Days Later_ **

 

Justin slowly opened his eyes, his position in the bed causing him to focus his awakening body initially on the sight of the rising California hot sun, but that not being what had jarred him into awareness, despite how pleasant the sight might be. Even with very little sleep, Justin knew he would always awaken with the skilled mouth of Brian Kinney pleasuring his eager cock. There wasn't any doubt of how much Brian excelled at the act; this one, and every other that pertained to sex. Brian's skills in bed were absolute. No other man could ever compare. It was still an astounding realization to him that he didn't even desire to look for another man. If not for Brian's need to top on a more regular basis than he was willing to acquiesce of himself, he didn't doubt he would push for an exclusive relationship.

 

In actuality, he did feel that they were in such a relationship, even if an uncommon expression of exclusivity. Neither of them seemed to look at another man with anything that went beyond an appreciative glance that was textbook for a gay man. When Brian was compelled to scratch that particular itch, it was impersonal, almost clinical. During the past five days, they had explored that together. As well as in New York, finding willing and eager participants wasn't hard to do. At the end of the fuck, the trick was sent on their way, knowledgeable in the fact that they wouldn't be returning. Once they were alone again, sometimes they fucked, but other times they just made out like horny teenagers. Justin particularly enjoyed that. Deep kisses with Brian were as euphoric as sex; at least, sex with someone else. Sex between them was still incomparable.

 

Arching his head back into the pillows, Justin moaned, his hand reaching out to slide through Brian's dark hair, not even attempting to guide his lover into a more frenzied motion. Brian's instincts were infallible. He knew when to slow down, when to speed up... and when to escalate all of his ministrations into giving him immediate release. They complimented each other in bed and in life perfectly. In the back of his mind, Justin thought that they had been created for each other. If they hadn't, surely they should have been, because nothing could be any more perfect than him and Brian together.

 

He was surprised either of them had anything left to give in the aftermath of the erotic threesome they had participated in last night. The night had been set up the morning after the incident with Ethan. Once they had fulfilled their obligations of signed statements regarding the events on the pool deck with Ethan, Brian had gone into full predator mode with the detective that was clearly receptive to the persuasion of his own gender. Justin had been blown away watching Brian in action. He was surprised he hadn't come in his pants just watching him hunting and capturing his prey. His success hadn't been immediate; after all, the detective had still been on duty... but he did convince him to meet them at a later time. That time had been last night, and it had been incredible.

 

Brian had been at the top of his game. That was an absurd thought in itself. Brian was always in control, even when he was allowing himself to be controlled. He hadn't fully realized that until last night; but once he had, and really watched a dominant equal to himself in action, he became spellbound. For a while, Justin had allowed Brian to play the game his way, in essence using the hot detective's body as he pleased, but then, he decided to join in. They had each fucked the man, received and given blowjobs to him; in essence, giving the officer a night to remember. What had been even better was not having to throw a trick out afterward. The detective was intuitive, knowing when it was time to go, and doing so with very few words being spoken. If he wasn't so committed to Brian, he could see doing this again. But, things were more different now than they had been months, and even weeks ago. Once he had fucked the man, his interest had waned, with his entire attention reverting back to Brian.

 

Unaware of his lover's deep thoughts, Brian slid his hands up Justin's chest, finding the erect nipples and twisting them between his fingertips. This was how he enjoyed starting the morning... more so with this man than with any other in all of his past experiences. Last night had been intensely hot. He had fucked the shit out of the willing detective... a man that he'd wanted to fuck on sight. Once Justin had told him about the detective, he had instantly become curious, and upon meeting him, he realized they could all participate, with both of them exerting their own style of dominance. Once it was over, his every thought and desire had been on Justin. Even though it had only ended a few short hours ago, Brian couldn't even remember the face of their shared trick. He figured that was how it would be now. Afterwards, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, in the midst of a make-out session unlike any he'd ever had. They couldn't stop kissing. Slow and deep, they took each other's mouth over and over until exhaustion overtook them. It had been just as incredible as the night itself... if not more so.

 

Brian began to suck on Justin's cock with more ferocity, for one of two reasons. One, he loved the feel of Justin hard and thrusting into his mouth... and two, there was much to be accomplished on his last day in LA. Leaving the beauty of Justin's spacious and luxurious home wouldn't be easy, most especially since Justin wouldn't be leaving with him. But, he had to be realistic. He had pressing business to attend to, now more than ever, and in the end, the rewards would benefit not only Kinnetik but his future with Justin as well.

 

When Justin's hand began to tighten on the back of his neck, and the blond's body more urgently thrust forward, Brian knew his hot little dominant was close. He wanted to hear him shout out his release, giving him the pleasure that he knew another man could never give him. "Come Justin... don't hold back. I want to taste you - now!" Brian had pulled back only long enough to rasp the words, his tone more of a growl, but even more than that, it was commanding. As Justin's breathless moans escalated, Brian once again engulfed his lover's throbbing organ, determined to push him over the edge fiercely and without any further delay. One hand moved down to Justin's sac, his fingers playing with the filled flesh, his mouth skillfully eating Justin's dick. As he tasted the beginning of Justin's release, Brian hummed around his cock, his head now bobbing on him enthusiastically, his hunger for Justin as equal as his lover needed to release. He didn't have long to wait. Within moments, Justin was spasming and shooting deep into his throat, the blond's legs trembling, his voice hoarse as he shouted out Brian's name. Fuck, they were hot together. It was never the same. The bond between them only intensified, it carried in and out of the bedroom. What they had was amazing, and he was determined to hold onto it and never let it go.

 

It took several moments for Justin to come back down, his chest expanding as his breathing slowly returned to normal. He released a low whistle once he felt back in his body again, instantly rolling his eyes when he looked at Brian, the cocky expression firmly etched on his beautiful face. "Good morning to you too, Mr. Kinney..." Justin refused to tell Brian just how hot that was, or how amazing Brian was at giving head. The other man was already cocky enough. He didn't need to feed that particular monster. "I guess it is a fitting end to your time here in LA."

 

Brian became somber for a moment, but not for long. He had a surprise for the man he now viewed as his partner. Once he revealed it, he knew the pain of their parting would be greatly reduced. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs. I already started coffee, and I think you'll find some of your favorite morning pastries on the dining room table."

 

Justin's eyes narrowed on Brian, watching as he lithely slid into his jeans, shaking his head in confusion. When had Brian found the time to do all of that? He must have been up for hours. Not only had he done all of that, he could also see that Brian's case was packed and ready to go. Fuck. He was going to miss him. It didn't even matter that he would be returning to New York in a few days as well. He was a realist, and suddenly he grasped the fact that there would always be separations, some of them could be lengthy. He didn't like that at all. His expansion to New York would soon be completed, and that would make for another separation... his return again to LA. He already had staff in place to manage the New York offices. His tower in LA would always be his primary base, in actuality, his headquarters. That couldn't be altered. They would need to have a serious discussion about expectations, and it needed to be soon.

 

Reaching for his bag, Brian sauntered out of the room and down the stairs, more than aware of the heaviness that had begun to permeate the room. There wasn't a doubt that parting would be difficult for both of them, but, he had a feeling the blow would be considerably lessened before he stepped through the door. Smiling as he thought of the plan he'd had in motion for over a week now, and one he'd considered even before he'd met Justin, Brian realized this goodbye shouldn't be bittersweet, it would be one filled with hope. He couldn't wait to see the look on Justin's face once the realization was made.

 

Brian had already poured his second cup of coffee when Justin entered the dining room, his footsteps more hesitant than was typical for the assertive blond. Looking up with a slight frown, Brian asked, "Such a long face, hotshot. I'm not accustomed to that from you."

 

Justin poured himself a cup of coffee, pausing to flavor it as he preferred, before reaching for a couple of pastries, surprised at the selection Brian had chosen. "This is a lot of sweets, Brian. Not what I would expect from you."

 

"It's not my typical breakfast, but I knew I would be running close on time." Brian smiled as Justin lowered his eyes, the blond apparently more sensitive about their impending separation than he wanted to let on. Brian completely understood that. These emotions had spiraled out of control seemingly overnight, essentially changing both of their lives. Despite the speed of how things had progressed between them, Brian knew neither of them would have it any other way. Reaching for a pastry that contained the least amount of sugary filling, Brian told him, "I don't want you to indulge alone... so I'll join you."

 

"Generous in every possible way..." Justin smiled at Brian as he took a few bites of the delicious pastry, amazed at how far Brian's excellent taste extended. "I know you have to leave soon; I'm glad we can do this first." Justin motioned his hand back and forth between them. "You know, sharing breakfast, a common everyday thing."

 

"There hasn't been much of that. It's been all about work, and a lot of sex." Brian found himself winking flirtatiously, knowing he would soon be relieving Justin's apparent sadness. "You know I'm all about the sex."

 

Justin laughed. "We have that in common." Shaking his head, feeling a fool for allowing himself to dwell on Brian's departure, knowing they would only be separated for a few days, Justin told him, "I'm being ridiculous. I just started thinking about all of the separations we're inevitably going to have, and how difficult that will make it to sustain a full relationship."

 

"Again, we have the same thought process. The more I learn about you, Justin, the more I realize how similar we are, and how perfectly we fit." Brian arched an eyebrow, asking him gently, "Did you really think I would allow something as manageable as distance destroy what we are building?"

 

"Of course not, but think about it, Brian. After my offices are functioning in New York, I'll need to return home. My base is here, and you are in New York. The separations will be often, and probably for long durations. I can't hold you in that kind of relationship. It's not fair to you---"

 

Brian pushed a file folder across the table, his eyes warm on the man that formerly had been fashioned of steel, but now seemed to be bordering on an emotional breakdown. He wouldn't have that. He wanted his arrogant stud back in full force. That was the man that had pursued and won him, and that was how Justin always needed to be. "Before you do something stupid and end things with me, open the folder."

 

"What is it?" Justin demanded, unable to believe that Brian would want to discuss what obviously must be business at such an emotional time.

 

"Just open it. You'll have your answers then..." Brian watched Justin intently, wanting to be fully focused on his face when he realized exactly what he had in front of him. He took a slow sip of his coffee as Justin reached for the folder, clearly irritated that their serious talk was sidetracked by paperwork, a look of confusion replacing aggravation on his expressive face.

 

Looking at the photographs, the property deed, and a few rough illustrations of what appeared to be a new Kinnetik sign, Justin shook his head, unable to believe what Brian seemed to be trying to tell him. "Brian, this is an office building and a very nice one. In fact, it's only a few blocks away from my corporate tower. You bought this? Why?" Justin realized the question was ridiculous, but it was too much to hope for, and he had always been a practical man.

 

"I had considered expanding to LA a long time ago. Theodore is always telling me I need to spend and invest." Brian smirked, remembering when he had told Ted of his plans. "I don't think he meant for me to go to such extremes, but I have more incentive now." Brian stood up from the table, moving around it until he was standing next to Justin, he reached out his hand, urging him to stand up. "You are that incentive. I want to be where you are, Justin. I know there will be separations, as I know we will handle them... but if I am here, there won't be as many. And, I do love your home." Brian rolled his lips under, preparing to speak the words he hoped Justin didn't expect to hear all the time, but in this moment they felt right. "However, not as much as I love you, hotshot."

 

Justin looked away from the visual proof that more than displayed Brian's love for him, and his deep commitment to their future together. What Brian was doing now was the missing ingredient. Long separations wouldn't exist. They could truly build a future. Standing to his feet, Justin searched Brian's eyes, looking for any kind of hesitation in his choice, his heart soaring when he saw nothing but happiness in them. "You really mean it. You intend to rebuild here in LA, close to me, where we can be together. What about your New York office? You have so much success there. You can't just abandon it."

 

"I won't do that. The reason I am returning now is to conduct interviews for a team that I can trust to maintain the high standard of Kinnetik. Cynthia wants to make the move." Brian lightly chuckled. "She said she's always wanted to be a California girl." Shaking his head ruefully, Brian told him, "This could be a case of the gang following me again. If Emmett comes, I know Ted will follow." Brian frowned for a moment when he thought about what he had said. "All of them except Michael. I think he'll stay in the Pitts. Perhaps one day we'll speak again. The future is impossible to predict."

 

Justin nodded, deciding now wasn't the time to delve into that discussion. But, he knew one thing. Brian missed Michael. They may never be able to move past the damage Michael had inflicted, but he sensed that Brian hoped they could in time. No matter how he felt about Michael, he hoped it could happen, for Brian's sake. "That it is."

 

Circling his arms around Justin's waist, Brian pulled him closer, looking deeply into the beautiful blue eyes, pleased that the sparkle had returned to them, and elated that his news had been the cause of it. "I have to go soon, but this will be a brief separation, as will any in the future. With a little luck, your return to LA will coincide with my move here. I just have one more question..."

 

Narrowing his eyes, watching his lover closely, Justin asked, "What is it?"

 

"Should I look for another kind of real estate? I don't have a home in LA---"

 

Justin growled, reaching his hand around to smack Brian firmly on the ass. "Don't you fucking dare! Your place is with me. Now and always."

 

"Yes, Mr. Taylor, now and always. My client, but most of all, my partner."

 

The two lovers said what would be their last goodbye with a kiss that they would always remember. It was a kiss celebrating the discovery of truth. Each of their lives had changed, and now they embraced what would be an exciting and rich future, knowing that their connection would only continue to grow. They couldn't have been more right.

 

The End

 

* * *

**_A/N: So this is where this story ends. Not filled with sex, but more about them finding a common ground and building toward their future. Will there ever be a return visit with them in another story? We'll have to see. Feel free to let me know what you think about that, and leave your final thoughts. I would appreciate that. Once again, thank you for reading. Saying goodbye to them here isn't easy. But, that time always comes. :)_ **

 


End file.
